Fairy Tail Remastered
by 1 Fairy
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the epic adventure we all know and love was told a little differently? Join me, as I weave and tell the tale of a new wizard who rolls into Hargeon at the same time as Natsu and Lucy. Who is this mysterious new Fairy? And what role will he play in the telling of Fairy Tail? This is Fairy Tail Remastered.
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Hey everyone, thanks for checking out my story, I hope you like it. This is my first story here on Fanfiction and I hope it's a good one. Wanna give a quick shout out to IIIIIIIIII and Insane Dominator. They both have written amazing Fairy Tail stories and I highly suggest that you hope on over to their profiles and check them out. A lot of the inspiration for this story came from them. So without further ado….I give to you….Fairy Tail Remastered.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not under any circumstances own any content that isn't mine. Hiro Mashima, you're a genius for the beautiful series that you have created. Any content that I may or may not have borrowed from the previously aforementioned authored I also don't own. All credit goes where it rightfully belongs.**

('.')

Earthland….In this land, far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of seventeen million; and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place; for most magic is merely a tool. A mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art. And they devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together in the magical guilds, they apply their skills in seek of fame and fortune. Many guilds dot the land scape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that sores high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that would no doubt continue to make legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

Our story begins in the small port town of Hargeon, where a young man can be seen walking through town looking closely at a map with his eyes narrowed in frustration. This is Star Cassiopeia. An average sized fairly muscular male. He has pale hazel eyes and rather long shaggy brown hair that falls straight but slightly past his neck. He sports a blue short sleeved shirt and white shorts with a large purple strip going down each side with black shoes. He also wears a strange neckless with a platinum colored star shaped pendant attached to it.

"It should be around here somewhere." He mumbled to himself. "I've been traveling for well over two weeks now. I got to be close." He stopped and looked up at his surroundings before scratching the back of his head. "Maybe I should try asking someone for directions."

 **Scene change**

Leaning over the open window of the train leading out of town was a boy. He is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. A gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval shaped silver buckle, white knee length trousers with black ribbon ties. A thick black wristband on his left wrist. Black open toed sandals and a scale patterned scarf around his neck. He had a large blanket rolled up on his back as well.

Accompanying him was a small blue cat with a white belly and a small green backpack strapped to its shoulders.

"Natsu!" The blue cat exclaimed. "We made it to Hargeon! Come on get up already!"

The cat was trying to get his partner to move but Natsu wasn't budging. In fact, his face was green and his cheeks were puffed out. He looked like he was about ready to throw up.

"Uh?" A nearby conductor asked. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He's fine." The cat replied. "This always happens when he travels."

"Never…." Natsu groaned out. "I'm never riding a stupid train again….urgh!" He groaned and then gagged again.

The cat stepped off the train, "If our information's correct then we should find that salamander somewhere in town." The looked back at him. "Let's go."

"Just give me a second would you…." Natsu replied. Suddenly the train whistle blew and it took off down the tracks, with Natsu screaming comically the whole time. "NOOOOOOOoooooooo!"

The cat sweatdropped watching his friend head into the distance. "Ut-oh, there he goes…."

 **Scene change**

Star was still walking around, looking frustratingly at buildings he didn't recognize. He was about to approach the closest individual when a group of screaming girls caught his attention.

"Salamander! He's here!" Many of the girls continued to repeat with a squeal at the end. Star moved a bit closer, intrigued by the commotion.

They were all gathered around a single man. He's a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, dark, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the handles pointing towards his right eye.

He wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also wears a large purple cape that goes down to almost his knees.

As Star made it to the back of the group he saw a blonde-haired girl slowly walking towards the man. All of the surrounding women had heart filled eyes, including the blonde.

Her long blonde hair was tied up in a small pony tail by a blue ribbon, leaving the rest of her hair to fall to a little lower than shoulder length. She had a heart shaped face with brown eyes. She was wearing a blue collared white blouse with blue trimming and a zipper in the middle that was zipped up. A dark blue skirt around her waist with a brown belt and brown boots on her feet. Accessories included a black whip strapped to her belt. Both of her ears were also pierced by heart shaped red ear-rings and she had a black band around her right wrist.

 _'Perhaps he's just a famous wizard?'_ Thought Star. _'I'll bet he can give me some directions.'_

Just then, Natsu came bursting through the gathering of girls with his cat partner right behind him. "It's me!" He shouted, but stood shocked as if seeing the wrong person. "Who the heck are you?"

The group of girls began to attack him, saying how rude he was. Star's first instinct was to aid him, but Salamander quickly eased them by telling the raging females he didn't mean it, to which they returned to his attention with heart filled eyes.

Star noticed, however, that the blonde-haired girl now held a look of animosity. What was admiration turned into bitterness. He didn't want to get involved and turned to leave. Before doing so, however, he saw Salamander giving Natsu an autograph as an apology for getting beaten up like that.

"No thanks." Natsu replied, which got him another horrific all-female thrashing. As he was twitching by some garbage bags, his cat friend walked up to him.

"Guess it wasn't him after all." Said the cat.

"D-Definitely n-not him…." Natsu groaned out.

Salamander snapped his finger and was suddenly standing on a tower of pink fire. "I'm having a little party at my yacht tonight and you're all invited!" He openly announced before departing, riding the flames to who knows where. The ladies then went away, leaving the cat, the blonde, Natsu and Star.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu groaned from his spot lying on the ground in pain. Star and the blonde approached him.

"If I knew, I would tell you." Star said helping the boy to his feet.

"Uh, thank you guys for your help." The blonde said. Star and Natsu turned to her looking confused. What did they do exactly?

 **Scene change**

The girl took the two guys and cat to a restaurant, where they all dined on the stuff she ordered; although, it was mainly Natsu and the cat who chowed down. The girl introduced herself as Lucy and cat as Happy. Lucy was shocked and slightly horrified to see that much food get wolfed down so quickly.

"I guess it's my turn for intros then. I'm Star, and I'm sort of new in town."

"Evidently that guy was using magic, a Charm spell, to hypnotize the ladies into thinking they were in love with him. Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will. But they've been banned for years! Nobody even sells them anymore."

"I bet that guy went through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it." Star mused.

"I really can't thank you guys enough." Lucy said.

Natsu was stuffing food into his mouth and mumbled out, "No problem."

"I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too, though I'm not a member of a guild yet." She then just began to ramble on about her hopes that she'll join a guild that went by the name of Fairy Tail. This piqued Star's interest.

"You're looking to join Fairy Tail?" He asked as Natsu wasn't really paying attention.

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly really excited. "It's like the best guild in all of Fiore and even Mirajane is a member there. Oh, she's so beautiful and the centerfold of my favorite magazine, Sorcerer Weekly. I just love her so much. Are you a member?"

Star chuckled, "No, but I was hoping to find my way over there and check the place out. It'd be nice to rest for a bit after traveling for so long."

"Fairy Tail huh?" Natsu said rather distantly.

"Oh yeah, you guys came here to find somebody, right?" Lucy asked Natsu bringing him back into the conversation.

"We're looking for Igneel." Happy said while Natsu went back to devouring a pizza.

"Igneel huh?" Star wondered. "That's a strange name for a person."

"Nah you got it all wrong. He's not a person he's a dragon." Natsu explained. Lucy was heavily baffled by this, while Star grew a look of surprise.

A little while later, everyone had their fill, and Lucy paid for the food. But as she was making her way out; Natsu and Happy suddenly hit the floor bowing their heads in respect.

"Thanks for the food!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" The blue cat agreed.

"Guys stop that; you're embarrassing me!" Lucy exclaimed blushing. "Let's just call it even since you helped me out earlier." She departed leaving the two guys and cat.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." Star said, waving bye to Happy and Natsu.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, both of them looking at the retreating form of Star as he walked out of the restaurant and into town.

 **Scene change**

Star walked around town for a little bit until he came across Lucy sitting on a bench and Salamander talking to her. He sensed trouble and decided to keep himself hidden and listen in.

"I just came by and wanted to personally invite you onto my yacht tonight." Salamander said with a charismatic smile, to which Lucy rejected.

"Your Charm spell won't work on me! I'm aware of its use, so I'm unaffected!" Lucy pointed out. She then turned her back and rejected the invitation.

"I guess you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you." Then he smirked, "You want to join Fairy Tail, don't you?" This got Lucy's attention again. He smiled his charismatic smile. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Salamander?"

"Wait, you're telling me you're Fairy Tail's famous fire wizard, Salamander?!" Lucy demanded.

"That's right, and if you come to my party I'll put in a good word for you." He said.

The whole thing seemed really sleazy to Star, but not sleazy enough to warrant Lucy's attention. She accepted his proposal and began to cheer that she would be getting into Fairy Tail. As Salamander sauntered off, Star narrowed his eyes at his retreating figure.

 _'I'll have to keep an eye on this Salamander.'_ Thought Star. _'Something just seems really off about him.'_

 **Scene change**

Later that night, Natsu and Happy were watching Salamander's yacht as it left port, which made Natsu's cheeks suddenly puff out and his face to turn green.

"Ah, c'mon. It's not like we're going to board it or anything." Said Happy. They looked to their left and saw a few girls talking about Salamander.

"I wish I'd gone to his party."

"Me to. To think, a wizard from Fairy Tail who uses fire magic." The girls chatted.

"Fairy Tail…." Natsu said to himself, looking back out at the ship. That made him gag and his face turn green again.

 **Scene change**

Star was able to sneak onto the ship just before it set sail. He was able to evade detection, despite all the women that were giving him weird looks, as he tried to find his way to where Lucy and Salamander were. Once he found them, he once again stayed hidden. Salamander and Lucy were sitting at a table across from each other.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Salamander said raising the glass in his hand. Suddenly little orange bubbles flew out from his wine glass and floated in front of Lucy. "Savior the flavor of each drop as it tingles your taste buds."

Lucy was about to swallow the bubbles when she noticed something. A ring on Salamander's hand. It had the picture of cloud on it. She narrowed her eyes and swatted the bubbles away.

"I know what you're trying to do. That's sleep magic." She got up and brushed herself off. "Yes I want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but I'm not gonna date you to make that happen."

Several men showed up in the room, all carrying a sleeping female across their shoulders. They all grinned maliciously and chuckled at Lucy. She took a defensive stance.

"Wha-What is this?!" Lucy demanded.

Salamander was also chuckling, and his charismatic smile had turned sour. "Welcome aboard my ship." He said. "You'd be wise to behave yourself until we get to Bosco."

"Bosco?! That's where we're going? You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail!"

"Forget it, I just said to lure you here so I could make you one of our slaves." When Lucy went to grab something at her belt Salamander snatched it away from her. It was a keyring full of keys. "Hump, these are Gate Keys? So, you're a Celestial Wizard. Only the wizard their contracted to can use this magic; so they're absolutely useless to me."

Salamander took the keys and threw them into the ocean. That's when Star sprang into action. He busted down the door he was hiding behind and began cracking his knuckles.

"Alright. Who wants the first punch to the face?" Star asked. Just then, Natsu came crashing in through the roof and landed right next to Star. He turned to Natsu and smirked. "You're just in time for the fun."

Suddenly, Natsu's motion sickness kicked in and he fell to the floor completely useless. A sweatdrop appeared on Star's face.

"Uhh….ok then." Star mumbled. He turned and saw Happy had sprouted white feathery wings and had Lucy wrapped up by his tail and was trying to fly off. "Lucy! Happy! Go get those keys! I'll take care of everything here!"

"Wait, since when did you have wings?!" Lucy shouted, shocked to see that the cat could apparently fly.

"Now's not the time!" Happy exclaimed as he flew off with Lucy. Now it was Star, along with a motion sick Natsu, against a large number of bad guys.

"Okay. It's show time." Star said. He then grabbed his pendant. His body began to glow and right before everyone's eyes; a sword appeared on his back and his shoes seemed to be giving off a faint white glow. He gave the men a nasty smirk.

The men recoiled as they have never come across this sort of magic. "Wh-what kind of magic is that?!" One of them stuttered.

"It's called cosmic magic." He stepped in front of Natsu and took ahold of his sword. "Cosmic Wave!"

With a single swipe, a wave of white-bluish cosmic energy flew through the air. The attack nearly got the goons, but they all dodged outta the way.

 **Scene change**

Out at sea, Happy and Lucy were able to get away, only for Happy to run out of Aero Magic. "Uh oh!" Happy cried as he and Lucy took a dip into the sea. Lucy opened her eyes and saw her keys stuck on a rock. She swam over and retrieved her keys. She and Happy resurfaced and gasped for air.

"Open: Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy inserted the key into the water and turned it, making a gate open. Aquarius then appeared before their eyes. She was a mermaid with blue hair, eyes, and tail. She was holding an intricately designed vase in her hands. Happy began drooling, thinking that she was a fish.

"Tsk." It seemed Aquarius also had a bit of an attitude towards Lucy. She wasn't too fond of said attitude.

"What's the big deal?! I summoned you to help me, not give me attitude! Now get that ship to shore!" Lucy exclaimed, only to be given a death glare that shook her and Happy to the core.

"If you so much as lose my key again, you're dead! Understand?" Aquarius threatened.

"Y-yes. It won't happen again." Lucy shivered in fear.

Aquarius pulled her vase over her head and when she brought it through her swinging motion; a massive tidal surge crashed onto the beach, drenching the coastline and taking the large ship with it. Water crushed into the outlying buildings of the city, but fortunately the ship itself landed on the sands of the beach.

Nearby the crashed form of the ship, Lucy clung to the ground on her knees, appearing as if she were trying to recover from being swept away in the aftermath of her celestial spirits' attack. The fact that the spirit caught her in the tsunami aggravated the blonde-haired wizard a great deal.

Next to her stood Happy, only his mood seemed rather pleasant despite what had just happened. It was actually hard to tell given that his head was firmly planted in the sands as his upper body squirmed and wiggled in order to rectify that situation. Aquarius, however, floated nearby with a small smirk on her face.

"What's the big deal? You think you could've tried not to sweep me up with the ship?" Lucy questioned in an agitated manner. The blue-haired spirit seemed not to care.

"Oh, that was an accident. I didn't mean to get the ship." Aquarius replied snidely.

"You were aiming for me?!" Lucy exclaimed angrily, though the water spirit only turned her back from where she floated in the air nearby.

"Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a weeklong vacation with my boyfriend…." Aquarius began, turning her face slightly so as to show her wielder a smirk of superiority. "And he's hot." She added before vanishing in a bright watery glow of light.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Lucy shouted. At the same time, the formerly trapped talking feline freed his head from the ground and popped back up to give the wizard some words of encouragement.

"I've got an idea. If the fish lady gives you any more trouble you can call me to take care of her!" Happy chirped, raising a paw to the sky in order to take on a triumphant pose.

"I don't think I can handle much more of this." Lucy whined, placing a hand over her face in a hopeless fashion. The would-be conversation between the two was cut short upon the nearby pedestrians coming forth from some buildings of the town to view the wreckage.

"What happened?" One of the bystanders asked to no one in particular.

"That ship was thrown into port." Another answered.

Star was standing on the side of the ship, shaking the water from his hair. "Talk about a washout." He murmured, lightening the mood with a pun. He and Natsu pulled themselves together. Since they were on shore, Natsu didn't feel sick anymore.

Lucy and Happy looked over to see the two were glaring down Salamander and his cronies. Both looked pretty irritated.

"So," Natsu said, "You say that you're a member of Fairy Tail, huh? Then how come I've never seen your face before?!" Natsu showed a small red tattoo on his right shoulder. There was no question about it; the symbol of Fairy Tail.

Star shook his head mirroring Natsu's expression. "You lowlife scum. You tricked those girls, and you wanted to make slaves out of them?! How about we put you out of your misery!"

The men were trembling and couldn't move. "B-Bora! That's him! That's the real deal!"

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora retorted.

Happy then crossed his arms and glared at Bora. "That name, he's Bora the Prominence. He was once a member of the Titan Noose Guild, but was excommunicated for misbehavior and using his magic for malevolence."

"I don't care what you call yourself, but you've masqueraded yourself as a Fairy Tail member for too long. DON'T EVER MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu roared in anger.

Bora ordered his henchmen to assault, but they were held up by Star, who sprang into action again.

"Oh no you don't! Cosmic Wave!" Star roared. He swung his sword again and unleashed another wave of cosmic energy that swamped the men, knocking them all out. He then turned back to Natsu. "Your turn Natsu."

"Ready to oblige." Natsu said, jumping down and running towards Bora.

"Prominence Typhoon!" Bora summoned forth a huge amount of magic energy and fired it at Natsu. Natsu didn't even flinch when he was hit, in fact he began eating the fire. Bora screamed like a sissy when witnessing his flames getting eaten.

"He's eating the flames!" Lucy shrieked.

Happy explained, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu. He has dragon lungs that help breath fire. Dragon scales for dissolving fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire. His brand of magic is one that allows him to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore. It's called dragon slayer magic. Igneel is the one who taught it to him."

"Red Shower!" Bora summons forth a magic seal that fired a multitude of elongated circles of purple flames. Natsu began running towards him, brushing off the attack as though it were nothing but flies.

"For the record, your fire tastes terrible!" Natsu commented as he began to take in a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

He unleashed a huge amount of fire from his mouth. Bora was able to barely dodge it. The force of the attack was strong enough to destroy many of the surrounding buildings. Bora tried to re-gain the offensive by coming in for an attack. Star walked right up beside Natsu. He looked at him and smirked.

"What do you say? Shall we finish this?" He asked Natsu.

"Heh, sure." Natsu replied. Natsu's fists lit themselves on fire as Star brought back his own fist. They looked up just Bora began closing in on them. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Cosmic Punch!" Star roared.

Star aimed for the abdomen while Natsu got him in the face. The force of the two attacks sent Bora soaring and crashing into his ship with a thunderous thud. With all of that said and done, Natsu and Star met up with Lucy and Happy.

"They did it!" Happy cheered.

Looking around, most of the port town had been completely destroyed and was burning with small fires here and there. "But they over did it!" Lucy said.

The celebration was short-lived as a small platoon of knights began fast approaching.

"It's the Royal Army!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and began running as Happy flew in pursuit. Star's pendant flashed, and he reverted back to his normal self, meaning his sword vanished and his shoes returned to normal.

"Come on you guys!" Natsu shouted out.

"Where are we going?" Star asked running to catch up to his new friends.

"You said you wanted join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu asked looking back at the group and grinned. "So let's go!"

 **Scene change**

Magnolia, known through-out Fiore for being a calm and peace loving city. A forest surrounding the eastern side of its border and a beautiful church standing directly in the center. But the very back of the city is where its peace-loving citizens stay clear of the magical and crazy wizards of the local guild.

The group of four stood in the front of a large building that seemed rather quant and peaceful if anyone were to walk by it. Star looked at it with a small sense of hope, Lucy with a sense of awe and wonder as if this was the first time she had seen a guildhall before, but Natsu and Happy looked at it with nostalgia in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

When they reached the doors of the building, Natsu flashed a toothy grin, not even bothering to look back at his new friends. He prepared to open the door in an excited fashion, just knowing somewhere in his heart that both Star and Lucy would love it.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail…." Natsu said before making to kick open the door. "What's up everyone, we made it back alive!" He shouted upon entering the building.

"We're home!" Happy chirped, flying behind the shoulder of his best friend with a smile spread across his lips. The members of the guild looked towards the pink-haired mage with smiles on their faces and only joy in their eyes.

"What's up Natsu? Welcome back." One of the members said quietly before taking another sip of his drink.

"Good to see you kid." Another commented.

Star and Lucy began to take the place in. Looking about and seeing that most of the members here seemed relatively laid back and pretty chill.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu. Had to go start some trou.…" A man began. Said man didn't get to finish his sentence as the foot of the pink-haired teen quickly made contact with his face. He flew across the room a moment later, destroying a table in his path.

"Why did you do that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You lied about that Salamander, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu stated matter-of-factly, speaking to the man who currently lay in the debris of a wooden table and effectively ignoring the blonde's question.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to blame here. I was just passing along a rumor I heard." The man countered.

"It was just a rumor?!" Natsu questioned in an angry tone.

"You wanna fight?" The man challenged.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted in response.

The two then charged at one another and began throwing punches and fists, as the rest of the guild just watched like it was nothing special. In fact, several of them didn't even seem to notice the squabble was occurring.

However, most of them were forced to acknowledge it shortly thereafter as the confrontation between the two wizards quickly spread all across the guildhall. Tables began to get knocked over, drinks and food fell onto the floor, and more and more people began to enter the brawl as a result. Though they just picked fights with random people nearby.

"Now, now Natsu, I think you need to calm dooooooooooooooown!" Happy exclaimed, having been hit and sent flying like a ping-pong ball before he could finish his sentence.

It wasn't too long before it seemed like absolutely everyone in the guildhall had started to fight someone in some manner, they didn't even seem to care who they were throwing punches at. When Star turned to look at his blonde-haired friend he found himself surprised by her reaction.

"Oh wow, I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild." Lucy gushed. She looked around the guildhall completely awestruck, ignoring the fight happening in front of her and marveling at the fact she was standing inside the Fairy Tail guild.

"So, this doesn't bother you at all?" Star asked confusedly.

"They're completely insane, but still I get to see it in person." Lucy replied jokingly.

 _'Insane is putting it mildly.…'_ Star thought.

"So Natsu's back huh?" A black-haired teen wondered aloud as he neared the large ongoing brawl. Said man was moderately tall, had spikey black hair and dark blue eyes. His body was toned and muscular, which was very visible due to him only wearing a pair of black underwear at the moment, and he sported a dark blue Fairy Tail guild mark on the upper right portion of his chest.

"Come out here and fight me Natsu, we need to settle things!" He exclaimed.

"Gray, clothes." A brown-haired woman stated nonchalantly from what appeared to be a large amount of beer barrels.

The woman who had abstained from the fight had long, brown hair that reached the middle of her back, a pair of purple eyes, rather large breasts, and a slim figure. Incidentally, her clothing only serviced to emphasize her voluptuous body more so in that her upper body was clothed in nothing more than a blue bikini top that left her stomach exposed and simultaneously revealed a pitch-black Fairy Tail emblem on the lower left portion of her waist.

She sported two metal bracelets that covered her right and left bicep respectively, and three simple round metal bracelets on each of her wrists. Her lower body was covered by a pair of capri pants with two bands hanging from each leg and a light, pink belt covered by heart motifs loosely tied around her waist. The appearance of the brown-haired woman was complete with a pair of high-heeled sandals that made themselves apparent on her feet. Her name is Cana Alberona.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray shouted before jumping into the fight.

"This is why I don't date the men here; they all have no class." The woman griped before she began to drink straight from a nearby barrel of what could safely be assumed to be booze.

"You're all out here whining when it's not even noon!" A stout man stated firmly from the sidelines of the fights.

The man stood very tall, had long white hair styled upwards, and a pair of blue eyes. His body was very muscular in nature, and his face was marked by a scar that ran down his right eye. He wore a high-collar dark blue jacket with purplish blue innards, held closed on the front by a line of buttons. A pair of loose pants the same color of his jacket adorned his waste, a simple belt held them up and a pair of Japanese sandals on his feet. His name is Elfman Strauss.

"I'll show you how a real man fights." He exclaimed, only to be punched by both Natsu and Gray.

"Butt out!" They both yelled together.

 _'This just keeps getting weirder by the minute.'_ Star thought.

"Sure is noisy in here…." A smooth confident voice trailed off from behind the duo. They turned to see a man with somewhat spikey orange hair, a pair of sunglasses, and two ladies, one on each of his respective sides. He was wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.

A projectile in the form of a wooden mug landed directly on his forehead, forcing the confident smile he wore to vanish, if only for a moment.

"I'm gonna go fight, but only for you two." The man stated, speaking to the two girls who were previously at his sides.

"Good luck Loke!" The two said in unison before the man left.

At this point the entirety of the guildhall had likely begun to fight, however it was only with fists and a few kicks being thrown here and there. No magic was being used and everyone seemed as if they were genuinely having fun.

"What the heck is wrong with these people? There isn't one sane person in the whole place." Lucy thought aloud.

"Doesn't seem like it…." Star commented.

"Hello, can I help you?" A very sweet feminine voice asked from, behind the two.

Star and Lucy turned to see the owner of the voice, at which point their eyes were greeted by the sight of a breathtakingly beautiful young lady.

The girl had long white hair that curled slightly at the ends and was distinctive in that the hair that would have covered her forehead was tied in an upward ponytail. She had a pair of captivatingly gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, a curvy, voluptuous body with large breasts, and a smile etched across her lips.

She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt complete with a large pink bow that that adorned her chest. Trimmings of a similar color lined her neck and various other parts of the dress, and a pair of high-heeled shoes were present on her feet.

"It's Mirajane, in the flash!" Lucy exclaimed girlishly.

The female wizard giggled in a flattered manner a moment later, blushing ever so slightly at the obvious fan-girl greeting she received from the blonde.

"Come over to the counter and I can help if you need anything." Mirajane offered warmly.

The brawl continued to rage on all across the guildhall as the two walked behind the white-haired girl, though they momentarily had to dodge a few flying bodies and furnishings, but nothing really too difficult. When they made it over to the main bar they took their seats, and Mirajane, in turn, walked behind the counter and began to clean off a series of glasses with the same innocent smile still plastered on her features.

"They sure are lively today." Mira commented cheerfully.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Lucy asked, as if such a question shouldn't have needed to be said.

"I usually just prefer to let them have their fun. What they're all doing now is fairly normal around here." Mirajane replied. "So are you two new here? Could it be that you wish to join our guild?"

"Yes!" Lucy squealed girlishly.

The barmaid giggled, then turned to Star. Before he could answer though, Gray came flying across the room and knocked the celestial wizard off her chair. Gray laid there on the floor dazed for a second, as Natsu stood a few feet away twirling his boxers around in his hands with a smirk of superiority.

"Eeeep!" Lucy exclaimed, shutting her eyes and turning away out of disgust.

"Why the heck aren't you wearing any clothes?!" Star shouted as the man picked himself up.

Gray quickly picked himself up before glaring daggers at Natsu. "Give me back my underwear you jerk!" He growled out looking straight at Natsu. When he didn't comply, he looked to Lucy and asked genuinely. "Excuse me miss, can I please borrow your underwear?"

"As if!" Lucy yelled, smacking him away with a wade of papers she got seemingly from nowhere.

"These guys are all so insensitive." Loke said outta nowhere picking Lucy up bridal style. "A woman has needs."

He punched away by an uppercut courtesy of Elfman. "Real men speak with their fists Loke!"

Elfman was then kicked away by Natsu who said, "I told you to butt out!"

Star was still sitting at the bar, only now with a sweatdrop, "This is starting to get a little outta hand."

Just as he said that, another body came flying at them. This time it was Elfman, and he collided directly with Mirajane's face, sending her flying back into the wall behind her with a comically large bruise on her head.

"Oh my god! Mirajane, are you okay?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm okay…." Mira replied with a smile on her face, though her eyes appeared to be swirls.

"Don't die Mira!" Lucy pleaded.

"If that's how it's going to be then fine!" Star growled. With one swift motion, the cosmic wizard grabbed his pendent and activated his magic. White-bluish energy surrounded his right fist. "Everyone needs to calm down right now!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Gray retorted, preparing to use his own spell.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready for ya." Natsu smiled lighting his fists on fire.

"I think you better listen to the new guy." Cana said pulling out a card as a magic circle appeared in front of her. "Or I'll have to get involved.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loke sneered before placing what appeared to be a magic ring on his finger.

"Do they always fight like this?" Lucy asked worriedly, placing Happy in front of her as some kind of shield.

"Aye." Happy answered cheerfully, not seeming to mind the way the blonde was using him.

Before a single spell had been cast however, a large black creature stood up in the center of the guildhall looking very pissed off.

"Would you fools stop acting like spoiled children?!" The creature roared.

"HE'S HUGE!" Lucy exclaimed. Everyone in guild froze in place. All looking up at the creature before them with apologetic expressions.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still here, master." Mira said cheerfully.

"Master?!" Lucy uttered in a surprised voice.

Nobody in the guildhall moved an inch, except for Natsu.

"Hahahahahahah, talk about a bunch of babies. Looks like I won this round you gu…." Natsu began, only to be crushed under the foot of the giant a moment later.

"That was a bit extreme…." Star commented seeing the pink-haired dragon slayer taken out of commission so easily.

"Do we have new recruits?" The giant questioned, glancing down at the only two people within the guildhall that weren't members.

"Yes sir!" Lucy immediately replied, though her brunette companion chose to say nothing.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The giant roared out as energy began to flow off of his body.

Lucy held her hands up in an attempt to defend herself from whatever wrath she thought she had inspired within the giant, but the large obsidian beast began to shrink. In fact, it shrank so much so that she stood at least three times this man's actual height.

The guild master revealed himself to be a short, elderly man with black eyes, a thick, white moustache, accompanying white hair, and a cheerful demeanor. He wore an orange hoodie overtop a white undershirt with a black Fairy Tail insignia at its center. His shorts were also orange, and he wore something similar to a jester's hat with alternating orange and blue stripes. In his left hand, he held a plain white scroll. In his right, a cane with a smiley face on it.

"Nice ta' meetcha." He greeted cheerfully, raising a hand in the air in a friendly manner.

"He's so tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Of course he is! Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov." Mirajane stated cheerfully.

The impish guild master jumped up in the air, landing in a less than graceful manner atop the second floor's railing. He cleared his throat a moment later, silencing all whispers that may have gone on in light of what was clearly to be an announcement.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods. Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" Makarov stated, lifting his right hand and showing a rather sizeable stack of paperwork.

"Have you kids lost your minds?! All your good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" Makarov exclaimed, drawing many disappointed looks from the members of the guild. "However…."

Just then, within the palm of the man's hand the stack of paper ignited, burning away seconds later and becoming nothing more than a collection of ashes.

"I say to heck with the Magic Council." Makarov stated.

Lucy looked at the elderly guild master with amazement in her eyes. She was so captivated that she didn't pay any attention to Natsu jumping up into the air and consuming the ball of flaming paper Makarov had thrown down towards the first floor.

"Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic someone must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules than our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in. Cuz' that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild, number one!" Makarov stated, ending by pointing his right hand high into the air with his index finger extended and his thumb pointing out.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The guildhall cheered, mimicking the old man's action by performing the very same hand gesture.

After the cheering had died down, the members of the guild went about their respective business. Makarov himself went back over to the bar in order to greet the two new prospective members.

"Excellent speech master." Mira complimented sweetly.

"Thank you Mirajane, now who might you two be?" Makarov questioned.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'd love nothing more than to join this guild!" Lucy said in a pleading manner, causing the elderly mage to chuckle.

"You've got nothing to worry about my dear. In fact, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov replied, causing the celestial mage to beam with joy.

Star just watched as Lucy began to happily dance and swirl around the room. Of all the people he had ever met, she was definitely the most dramatic.

"And who might you be my boy?" Makarov asked cheerfully, closing his eyes and directing a genuine smile towards the brunette.

"My name's Star Cassiopeia." Star replied.

"Say Mirajane, could you please give our new recruit her guild mark?" Makarov requested.

"Right away master." She replied, after which the barmaid and the celestial mage headed over to the other side of the counter.

"The energy I'm sensing from you seems different than the everyday run of the mill wizard." Makarov said, making conversation.

"Star's awesome. He even helped me fight all those guys back in Hargeon." Natsu said pumping a fist.

"Is that so Natsu?" Makarov asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what kind of magic do you use?"

"I call it cosmic magic because of my pendant. It's shaped like a star see." Star showed everyone his pendant. "Also, people always tell me that my magic looks like the stars themselves are smashing into my enemies. The sword I carry is special too. It only exists through my magic."

"That's wicked awesome!" Natsu screamed getting fired up. "I figured you were strong, but now that totally takes the cake! I can't wait to fight you myself."

Star rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhh thanks….I guess."

"I've never heard of that kind of magic before." Gray said entering the conversation. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No." Star said. "Traveling is the name of my game. I've been looking for someone. Someone dear to me."

Makarov rubbed his chin, "It's not completely un-heard of. Wizards come from all over Earthland. Do you mind telling us where you are from though? I'm sure your family would be proud of you my boy."

"Actually, I don't know." Star replied drawing out gasps of shock from everyone present. "I don't know where I came from exactly. Only that I was raised by my foster father in somewhere outside of the continent. I have no memories of anything prior to that."

"Who was he?" Natsu asked.

Star smiled, "Funny you would ask that Natsu because he was a dragon just like Igneel."

Natsu's eyes bugged out. "Wh-wha! Do you think he knew Igneel?"

"That I wouldn't know. All I know is that he disappeared one day leaving behind my pendant." Star paused to admire it. "I've been trying to find him ever since. I thought for sure that I'd find some clues here but so far no luck."

"So that means that you're a dragon slayer just like Natsu. He was raised by a dragon too." Mira said.

Star shook his head. "Not quite Mirajane. My cosmic magic isn't a form of dragon slayer magic. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to learn that type of magic from him. I don't know why, but whatever happened to me….whatever I can't remember, it has something to do with why I can only use my magic when I'm in this form….my magic form. I know that he's out there somewhere….I can feel it in my heart."

Natsu smiled and slapped a hand over Star's shoulder. "Well, just tell us his name and we'll help you find him."

"It was Lagiocrus."

"Well that name certainly does ring a bell." Natsu said. "I think I remember Igneel saying something about him to me before he upped and disappeared too. I'll bet we can find our dragons together!"

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to impose on you guys.…" Star trailed off.

"Well Star, my boy; I want you to know that you should feel free to join our guild. I can assure you that you'll find none better than Fairy Tail, and I'm sure you'll fit right in given a small period of time. We're always looking for new members to add to our little family." Makarov said in a friendly manner.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. How about it, Star?" Natsu asked, placing a hand on the cosmic wizard's shoulder.

"I….can I have a bit to think about it?" Star requested, completely unsure of whether or not to join the guild at the moment.

"Absolutely my boy." Makarov replied cheerfully.

"What?! But you've gotta join Fairy Tail, it's the most awesome guild ever!" Natsu whined.

"Yeah, you just got to!" Happy commented as the cosmic wizard released his powers allowing his sword to vanish and his shoes to return to normal.

Star looked back to Natsu and chuckled at the antics of the dragon slayer and his blue companion. "Sorry guys, but with a clouded past I'd just end up getting in the way. I'm sure being in a guild with you guys would be awesome, but I can't give up my search for Lagiocrus that easily."

"Whatever, I'm going to go look for a job so I'll be over by the request board." Natsu stated before walking off.

Star took a seat at the main bar a moment later, after which he released a sigh. He turned the stool he was sitting in and set his arms on the bar, resting his head atop them.

"Can I get you anything?" Mira asked him from across the bar.

"Just some water would great."

As she handed him his drink, she said. "I wanna thank you for earlier. You didn't have to help out you know."

Star smiled at her. "So, I take it that everyone here is also a wizard. What kind of magic do you use?"

"I specialize in take-over magic. Though right now I'm more of an employee than a wizard." She grew a faraway look on her face, accompanied by a small frown. "My magic power isn't the greatest."

"Oh ok."

 **Scene change**

Lucy was fresh off receiving the pink guild mark that now took its place atop her left hand, and she simply couldn't be happier. She walked towards the request board, coming up behind a bored looking Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, Mirajane just put the official guild sign on my hand!" Lucy said in an exited manner.

"Oh yeah? That's cool, welcome to the guild Loony." Natsu replied in a bored fashion.

"Uhh….It's Lucy!" The blonde replied with a sweatdrop.

She walked away heading back towards the bar. Still, Natsu didn't seem to notice or care in the slightest as he just kept scanning the request board for a job he thought suited him. Just as his eyes landed on a job he felt would be perfect, the sound of a child's voice caught his attention.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" The child asked, sounding worried.

He was a young boy with dark purple hair, blue eyes, and standard clothing. The look on his face seemed distraught, and the man he was addressing was none other than the master himself.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov stated before continuing to finish off the drink in his hand.

Star had caught on to the child's urgent voice, and it got his attention.

"But sir he told me he'd be back in three days….and he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo shouted.

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mount Hakobe." Makarov thought aloud.

"That's right, it's not far from here so why won't anyone go look for him?!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Listen kid, your father's a wizard and like every wizard in this guild he can take care of himself!" Makarov replied.

"B-But…." Romeo began pleadingly.

"Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!" Makarov ordered.

"Jerk!" Romeo shouted, punching the white-haired wizard directly in the nose sending him flying backwards. It took him less than a second to storm out of the guild, tears lightly falling from his cheeks. "I hate you! I hate you all!" He shouted, charging towards the exit.

 _'Poor kid.…'_ Star thought.

"That's gotta be tough.…" Lucy commented from her chair next to Star.

"I know it seems like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mira stated.

Natsu punched a hole through the request board, immediately after which he began to storm off with his expression fixed in a displeased scowl and his cat companion at his back. From the main bar, Lucy and Mirajane looked on at the display with sympathy.

"This doesn't look good master; you know how he can be." Someone said. "I bet he's going up to Mount Hakobe to look for Macao."

"When is that kid every going to grow up?" Someone else commented.

"Who knows?" The first one said. "Going after Macao is only gonna hurt his pride."

Makarov turned towards the conversing wizards with a bandage now visible on his nose. "Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path. Just leave him be."

Nab was an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint.

His attire consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist.

"Why'd Natsu get so upset?" Lucy asked.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common." Mira replied. She had her back turned and wash trying to busy herself by washing several glasses. "I think he sees himself in Romeo." She turned and offered Lucy a sad smile. "Just because we're members of Fairy Tail. It doesn't mean that we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss."

Lucy went quiet and Star suddenly stood up. "Hey Natsu!" He shouted, loud enough for the pink-haired mage to hear his voice.

"What?" Natsu asked, turning back with a confused expression as he was just about to exit the guildhall.

"Wait up for me." Star said with a small smirk.

Many of the Fairy Tail guild's members were surprised by the newcomer's words, but Natsu grinned widely at the statement. _'I kinda figured it'd be him.'_ Natsu thought, his grin still present in full force.

Star grabbed his pendant and entered his magic form. Without another word, Star began to walk towards Natsu, catching up with him before the duo and flying cat were off.

"Wait for me you guys!" Lucy shouted, getting up and running out the door as well.

For some time, everyone just stared at the entrance, somewhat surprised or confused by what had just happened. Things in Fairy Tail were about to get interesting.

('.')

 **And done. Phew, that was a long one guys, but hey the first chapter had to leave a good impression right? Trust me not every chapter will be this long, just wanted to get the big intro outta the way. Hope you guys enjoyed and please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you guys think. As an author, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy sighing off.**


	2. Cosmic Wizard, Monkey, and Bull

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter obviously. I don't own any content that isn't mine.**

('.')

Star, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all sat within the confines of a wooden buggy. It was being pulled by a giant purple pig looking like thing. Star and Lucy were sitting in comfortable silence. Natsu sat hunched over with his cheeks puffed out. The poor dragon slayer let out a strangled moan and gag.

"He really does have a bad case of motion sickness…." Lucy observed in a sympathetic manner.

"Aye!" Happy stated in agreement.

"Are we there ye…." Natsu began, only to be cut off as his stomach pain forced his mouth shut.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Star offered with a small frown.

"Natsu has always had horrible motion sickness and there really isn't anything anyone can do to help him out. He's used to it by now." Happy assured.

"Maybe, but it still sucks…." Natsu groaned.

Star turned to look outside the small windows the cart had to offer. The cart abruptly stopped several moments later, breaking the brunette out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you." The driver called.

"All right, we've stopped moving!" Natsu exclaimed, getting up from the lengthy wooden seat and jumping up in a revitalized manner.

"Guess he's pretty happy about not having to be in this thing anymore." Lucy mused, smiling warmly at the dragon slayers childish reaction.

"But why'd we stop here? I didn't feel us going up any inclines, so are we at the base of the mountain or what?" Star questioned, looking to the overjoyed Natsu for an answer.

The dragon slayer stopped his antics a moment later, looking at the cosmic wizard and smirking slightly. "Nah, this guy couldn't get us that close to the mountain, not with how it usually is at least."

Star and Lucy looked at one another. "How come?" Star finally asked slowly.

 **Scene Change**

"It's freezing!" Lucy shouted, her hands shaking as they held tightly onto her shoulders.

The group began to make its way up towards the summit quite some time ago. However, the weather was exceedingly brutal. Snow fell nonstop, chilling winds that cut to the bone howled without end, and the clouds made it seem as if the mountains peak was an eternity away.

Lucy, was the only one who seemed to have any problems with the current climate, though that was understandable given what she chose to wear. Natsu, Star, and Happy, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly fine.

"This place is a frozen wasteland!" Lucy exclaimed, her teeth clicking together after she spoke.

"Why did you even come then?" Natsu asked in a bored tone as the group continued to march forward.

"I came to help you, of course." Lucy replied.

"Then deal with the cold. I warned you when we were leaving the cart.…" Natsu stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't think it'd be this bad! It's summer, so there shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's your fault for wearing light clothing." Natsu stated.

"I kind of agree with Natsu on that one. Wearing a skirt like that on a mountain was a bad call." Star added.

"How on earth are you guys going through this as if it's nothing?!" Lucy exclaimed, seeming as if she had just picked up that this was the case.

"I'm the fire dragon slayer. I don't get cold." Natsu replied as if the answer was obvious.

"I have beautiful fur that keeps me warm!" Happy chirped.

"Oh yeah, well what about you, Star? How on earth are you able to shake off this cold so easily?" Lucy asked, shivering all the while.

"I have cosmic energy surrounding my body. It works like a coat in that it keeps all of body heat from escaping. It's pretty useful now that I think about it." Star replied.

"That's not fair!" Lucy whined.

"She sure does complain a lot doesn't she…." Happy trailed off.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy exclaimed, making to grab the large blanket that was currently strapped to the back of Natsu.

"And she's really mean too…." Happy said.

"Maybe it's the cold affecting her…." Natsu whispered back.

"Aye." Happy said, nodding his head in agreement.

"You say that a lot…." Star trailed off, giving a sideways glance to Happy.

"It's Happy, that's just how he is." Natsu explained, chuckling slightly as he finished.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"How much longer until we find the guy we're looking for?" Lucy asked, shivering as she spoke.

"Isn't there anything you can do at all against the weather? I mean, you can use magic, right?" Star inquired, prompting the blonde to perk up.

"That's right! I've got an idea…." Lucy trailed off, instantly reaching for one of her characteristic Spirit Keys. "Open: Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium!" Lucy exclaimed.

A magic seal appeared before her a second later, shortly after which a tall brown grandfather clock appeared. He, however, was no ordinary clock. He had an actual face complete with eyes, mouth, nose, and a thin moustache, as well as long black arms. His actual clock was one of roman numerals, with the casing protecting where the pendulum should be being made of glass.

"Whoa, a clock." Natsu said, smiling out of amazement.

"So that's how a celestial wizard summons a spirit." Star mused.

"That is so cool!" Happy stated.

Lucy, who had been previously standing outside before summoning the clock spirit, was now actually within the clock itself. She had Natsu's blanket over her shoulders, and she appeared to be trapped within the glass. She began to speak from within the clock, but the trio on the outside didn't hear a thing. They looked at each other before Natsu broke the confused silence.

"We can't hear you." Natsu stated.

"She says I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out." Horologium replied.

"So the clock talks for her?" Star asked with a blank expression.

"Such a lazy girl…." Happy trailed off, crossing his arms and shaking his head in a disappointed fashion.

"How does this work exactly?" Star asked in a curious tone.

"I can summon this particular spirit and request that I be transported within him. He is quite sturdy and this allows me to be immune to the effects of weather, she explains evenly." Horologium replied.

"But how do you expect to help out from inside that thing?" Natsu asked in a confused voice.

"I don't care, I'm not coming out, she states quite firmly." Horologium replied.

"Then why did you even bother coming in the first place?" Natsu questioned, now being more confused than prior.

"What kind of job would force Macao to come to a crazy place like this, she inquires." Horologium stated.

"You should've asked that before you came with us." Natsu countered.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Star stated. "In a place like this, it shouldn't be too hard to find him."

"At least Star isn't complaining about the weather." Natsu replied.

"I heard that, she exclaims." Horologium commented.

The dragon slayer just rolled his eyes at the words of the clock spirit, "Anyway, he went to slay a Vulcan. It's basically a big monster." Natsu explained.

Lucy seemed to pale at this, then looked to see that Star didn't seem phased in the slightest by this news. _'Maybe they don't need my help for this one….I mean, they seem like they've got it under control.'_ She thought.

"I want to go back to the guild, she proclaims." Horologium stated.

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Natsu grumbled.

"Aye." Happy sneered as they continued to walk off.

The clock spirit began to walk off in the opposite direction, heading back for the base of the mountain.

 **Scene Change**

"Hmm…." Makarov hummed in thought atop the wooden bar, a mug of alcohol in his hand but still filled to the brim indicating he had yet to take a drink.

"Something troubling you master?" Mira asked. She walked over to where he was sitting with a tray of empty glasses in her right hand. When Makarov didn't reply she grew a little worried. "Master?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking about something that's been bothering me is all." Makarov replied.

"Is this about Macao, Master?" Mira asked with sad smile.

"Actually yes; the thing is he should've been back by now and I worry that something's happened. It might end up being a good thing that Natsu decided to go after all." Makarov explained.

"What did he go to Mount Hakobe for anyway?" Cana asked from across the room.

"He was sent to slay a Vulcan, which is why his lack of returning has me worried." Makarov stated, causing several who heard him to panic slightly.

"Master, Vulcan's can…." Someone began.

"I know that you moron! That's why I think it's a good thing Natsu did what he did. Hell, he might even end up needing those two that went with him if the beasts were traveling in a pack." Makarov said.

"He'll be fine, master. After all, he did go with that new guy, didn't he?" Mira said.

 _'I just hope those three kids are okay. I don't know what I'd do if I let anything happen to them because I decided not to worry Romeo.'_ Makarov thought. _'It's a good thing Natsu is the most stubborn person I've ever met in my life; otherwise Macao may have been in some actual trouble.'_ Makarov thought.

 **Scene Change**

"Natsu!" Star shouted, realizing that the pink-haired dragon slayer had lagged behind a few paces.

"Yeah, what's up?" Natsu asked as he continued to trudge forward, his feline companion resting on his shoulder.

"This weather is getting pretty nasty, you sure it was okay to let Lucy go back on her own?" Star asked.

The wind and snow had begun to pick up more and more as they had continued to head towards the summit of the large mountain. The cosmic wizard thought that his latest friend would understand his slight sense of concern, but the best that he received was a confused expression and a raised brow.

"Who?" Natsu asked confusedly, causing the brunette to sweat drop.

"You're kidding me, right? Lucy, you know….blonde hair, talks a lot, wanted to go back because of the weather. Come on Natsu, surely you're not that dense." Star pressed.

"Oh, you mean Luigi?" Happy asked in an upbeat manner.

"You know her name is Lucy right…." Star trailed off.

"Yeah, I remember, but why are you bringing that up now? She's probably fine. After all, Vulcans don't typically steer towards the base of mountain, that's why we're going up to the summit." Natsu replied.

"So do you have any idea how to find Macao?" Star questioned.

"Well, I can't smell Macao because of the blizzard, so my senses are useless here. But I think I've got a better idea." Natsu used his hands to amplify his voice. "Hey Macao, where are you?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Natsu….I don't think that'll work." Star said evenly.

Abruptly a large white-furred, ape-like creature jumped from a nearby peak down towards the group. It tried to smash both Natsu and Star in one blow, but both of the wizards leaped away and avoided the fist attack that smashed their previous positions.

"This thing's a Vulcan?" Star asked.

"Gehehehe…." The creature chuckled in a taunting manner.

"Yup, this big guy's a Vulcan alright." Natsu replied.

"Alright then…." Star trailed off, grabbing the hilt of his sword in preparation for a fight.

His dragon slayer companion did much the same, getting into his own respective battle ready stance. However, the Vulcan began to sniff the air around it, as if it smelled something. A moment later it released a disturbing chuckle before it simply ran off, leaving both of its opponents confused.

"He just left?" Natsu wondered aloud, sounding unbelievably lost. Suddenly, Star realized something.

"Natsu, we have to hurry!" Star exclaimed, after which he began to run off after the Vulcan.

"Wha….hey, wait up! Why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden?!" Natsu exclaimed as he and Happy followed suit.

"Think about it. That thing acted like it smelled something….or someone. Who else is on this mountain right now?" Star questioned.

Natsu's expression grew worried and the two ran as fast as they were able, through the snow, the winds, and the treacherous terrain to save their blonde-haired friend.

 **Scene Change**

"Miss Lucy, we're making good progress but I warn you that as per my contract agreement I will likely not be able to take you all the way down." Horologium stated.

"That's fine Horologium, if you can just get me a little closer I'll be fine." Lucy replied.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A bestial roar sounded off from further up the mountain path.

The Vulcan charged relentlessly and effortlessly down the path to the mountain's summit, effectively causing Lucy to become whiter than a ghost. The beast quickly grabbed onto the clock with a sickening grin plastered on his apish face. The celestial mage began to panic; thinking that monster was going to eat her.

"Me like human woman.…" The Vulcan trailed off, only adding to the girl's panic.

The large creature swung the wooden clock spirit over its head and began to run off, laughing and giggling like an idiotic baboon.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP, SHE EXCLAIMS URGENTLY!" Horologium shouted, doing his best to mimic the blonde's voice volume.

 **Scene Change**

"Huh?" Natsu mumbled, having heard the call for help a mile away. The dragon slayer looked over to Star, seeing that he too had heard the cry for help.

"Damn it, we didn't get to her in time!" Star exclaimed.

"Now we just have to find that Vulcan's lair and rescue Lacy!" Happy chirped.

"You really think that's where it took her?" Natsu asked with a quirked brow.

"It makes sense. Only problem is we don't know where to start looking." Star stated, eliciting a nod of understanding from the pink-haired teen.

"Right, I think we should split up. You go up the mountain and look and I'll go off to where Lucy was. Since it went to the trouble of running back just for her it has to live nearby, right?" Natsu mused.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

Both of the wizards nodded to one another before running off in opposite directions, each having one goal in mind; to rescue both Macao and Lucy from the clutches of the Vulcan.

 **Scene Change**

The large ape-like being entered its cave with a sickening grin still etched on his face and slight bouts of laughter still exiting its mouth every so often. It placed the large clock spirit down in the center of its cave, after which the white-furred creature began to dance around in an idiotic fashion, only adding to the blonde's dismay.

"How did I get myself into this, and what's with this stupid monkey, she asks tearfully." Horologium said as he himself brought his hands over his eyes in a manner that illustrated he was crying.

The comment that the spirit had uttered caused the Vulcan to stop its meaningless dancing and look deeply into the glass casing, directly at the celestial mage that was held within.

 _'Thank god I'm still in here.'_ Lucy thought, chills echoing throughout her body just at the look the weird creature was giving her. As if in an ironic twist of events, the clock vanished into this air, leaving its contractor sitting on the floor of the cave, directly in front of the Vulcan without any word of warning.

"Get back here Horologium! You can't leave me like this!" Lucy wailed.

"Sorry, but my time is up." The spirits' ethereal voice stated.

"Give me an extension!" Lucy whined as the beast neared.

"Gehehehehehe.…" The Vulcan chuckled perversely, steam coming out of its nose as it closed in.

Lucy paled at the sight of the terrifying creature being so close to here, and due to the fact that her spirit was no longer present she didn't have any means to separate herself from the Vulcan. Thankfully, for her, another voice came to her aid.

"Hey you big ape!" Natsu shouted from the entrance, getting the Vulcan's attention.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she turned and saw that the dragon slayer and blue cat had found her.

"Hey Star, I found her!" Natsu shouted from the entrance, causing Lucy to sweatdrop.

"I doubt he's going to hear you Natsu." She said.

"You know Star said the same thing earlier and it still worked." Natsu replied. He then turned his attention to the threat at hand. "Alright you ape! It's go time!"

"Huh?" The Vulcan grunted confusedly, staring as the pink-haired mage began to run directly at him.

"Where's Macao?!" Natsu demanded, bringing back his fist. Unfortunately for him, he slipped on the ice and slid on his face until the far wall stopped him. Lucy and the ape both watched with a sweatdrop.

"Your so lame…." Lucy whined.

Natsu picked himself up. "Tell me where my friend is you big ape! Spill it." Natsu stated in an aggravated fashion.

"Huh?" The Vulcan uttered.

"You can understand me right? So tell me where my friend is, he's a human man." Natsu repeated.

"Don't you think you're expecting a bit much?" Lucy thought aloud, sweatdropping at the conversation that the pink-haired mage was trying to have with the beast.

The Vulcan began to dance around, as if it understood and was trying to communicate something. It began to point off outside the cave, which made Natsu smile due to the fact that he thought his point had gotten through.

"See, he's trying to tell me something. Macao, where are you?!" Natsu shouted as he headed towards the entrance. With one strong push the ape sent Natsu flying out of the cave and down the mountain. "AAAAAaaaaahhhhh!" Natsu shouted as he fell.

"He can't survive out there! Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed out of worry as she headed towards the entrance.

"Don't worry." Happy said. "I'll go get him."

As Happy went in search of Natsu, the Vulcan chanted triumphantly, once again dancing around like an idiot around its cave and pounding its chest. "No like man, me want women."

"All right you pervy ape, you're going down." Lucy said in a serious tone. "Open: Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus."

A large magic seal appeared in the air, shortly after which yet another of her celestial spirits appeared. This one was, as its named suggested, a large, muscular bull wielding a large battle-axe and sporting a set of human-like hands, though they were proportional to his massive stature.

"Moooooooooo!" Taurus roared as he entered from the celestial portal.

"Cow?" The Vulcan muttered in a confused manner.

"I'm warning you, Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit that I have a contract with." Lucy said in a serious tone.

"Oh wow Ms. Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come here and give me a smooooch?" Taurus asked in a vulgar manner.

"Oh yeah, and he's a big perv too." Lucy thought aloud before releasing a sigh of sheer annoyance.

"No touch my woman." The Vulcan said warningly.

"Your woman? Them's fighting words." Taurus stated matter-of-factly. He pulled out his large battle axe and hammered the ground with it, using such force that the ground itself tore a path as if it were an attack headed straight towards the Vulcan with shocking accuracy.

The large ape-like creature was forced to dodge, after which it made to charge the bull spirit with everything it had.

"Oh wow, he's fast." Lucy exclaimed in a surprised manner, somewhat worried for her spirit.

Before the creature's attack could even reach Taurus, someone else decided to intervene, though not for the better. Right in front of Lucy's very eyes, Natsu reappeared and sent a kick directly into her own spirits face, causing him to fly across the cave and knocking him out.

She looked on as the dragon slayer dusted off his hands, an expression of confusion etched on his face as he himself stared at the Vulcan.

"Wait, since when was there two of them?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"You idiot! You just knocked out my spirit!" Lucy shouted.

"Wait, what?" Natsu asked.

"Seriously Natsu?" A voiced called out from the entrance of the cave. Everyone, including the Vulcan, turned to see the face of the brunette walking calmly into the cave. "How did you wind up doing that? Didn't you watch her summon it?"

"How was I supposed to know, I got pushed out of the cave by the Vulcan!" Natsu countered.

"You let him trick you so easily!" Lucy exclaimed in an annoyed fashion.

"It wasn't my fault!" Natsu said defensively.

"Oh Ms. Lucy, what lovely breasts you have…." Taurus muttered dreamily, causing said woman's face to light up in a brilliant shade of red.

"I think I'm hearing things….I hope I'm hearing things." Star said a light blush on his own face.

"Nope….you heard him right…." Lucy stated in a defeated tone.

"Oh Ms. Lucy…." Taurus muttered.

"Gehehehehehe…." The Vulcan chuckled to itself as it walked towards the body of the fallen celestial spirit. It grabbed the large battle axe, lifting it up over its head. "Me no want men, me want pretty lady."

The Vulcan glared at Star since he was the closest in proximity to him. His words, however, caused the cosmic wizard to smirk a bit as he took a battle stance.

"Sorry buddy, but you're going to have to get through us first." Star stated.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Vulcan roared, charging the cosmic mage with the axe of the bull spirit held high above his head. Star jumped outta the way as the large axe smashed into the ground.

Natsu saw this as an opportunity to strike and launched himself at the Vulcan full speed. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He called out as his fist took on its signature flaming appearance.

The Vulcan anticipated this, however and brought the giant axe up to block Natsu's attack. It then swung its axe in a flurry of quick swipes and slashes, forcing Natsu and Star on the defensive. Just as Star jumped back from a particularly dangerous slash, Natsu once again slipped on the ice and found himself on his back looking up at the giant white beast.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"I got him!" Star said. As he went grab his new friend, he too slipped on the ice and ended up face first on the ground.

"Really guys?" Lucy said with a blank expression.

"Freaking ice…." Star groaned out.

The Vulcan was ready to finish off Natsu with Taurus's axe. As it swung down, Natsu grabbed it and held it in place, right above his face. Steam could be seen coming off the axe from the intense heat the dragon slayer exerted. One by one, little drops of melted metal dripped down into Natsu's mouth.

"No way…." Lucy said in awe. "He's melting the axe with just his body heat?"

"That's Natsu for you." Happy said.

"Oh yeah! Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu said. He spit out the burning metal shards all over the Vulcan's face. The white ape backed away as it was stunned from the burning metal.

"Now then I think it's my turn…." Star trailed off walking towards the Vulcan. "Cosmic Punch!" The chant of his attack caused his fist to be enveloped in a whitish blue sparkly substance.

As the punch connected, the Vulcan's eyes bugged out and it flew across the cavern and smashed, back first, into the wall on the opposite side. It fell to the ground with a hefty thud and appeared to be down for the count.

"And that's that." Star said with a smirk. "That thing wasn't so tough. You guys ok?"

"Whoa…." Lucy said awe struck, with Happy right beside her. "Remind me to never make him angry."

"Aye…." Happy concurred.

"Now that's what I call power." Natsu praised. "You sure you don't wanna join Fairy Tail?"

"Now then." Star said. "Let's go find Macao."

"I thought you were gonna ask this guy where he was?" Lucy asked, gesturing a finger to the defeated Vulcan.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He looked at Star. "Maybe you should have kept the thing conscious."

Everyone turned to look at the beast with an expression of thought etched on their faces. The form of the Vulcan became engulfed in a blinding yellow light, after which in a brief flash the body transformed, revealing a normal blue-haired man with a white overcoat over a dark blue shirt. He was wearing brown pants held up by a brown belt.

"Macao?!" Natsu exclaimed, drastically confusing the others in his group.

"You mean to tell me this whole time that perverted monkey was your friend?!" Lucy asked in a confused voice.

"The Vulcan probably used a possession spell on him." Happy mused. "Vulcan's survive by taking over the bodies of other people. They're evil body snatchers!"

"Wait….then that means.…" Star trailed off, grimacing as he realized that punched the man that they came to the mountain to save.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's fine." Natsu assured. Macao's eyes slowly began to open, and despite his injuries he seemed livelier than one would have expected. "Macao, are you alright?!"

"I'm so pathetic.…" Macao muttered, confusing those present. "I defeated nineteen of those brutes….but the twentieth one, that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself. And embarrassed, to go home and face Romeo."

 _'He went up against twenty of them by himself?!'_ Lucy thought.

"No way man, you took out nineteen of those monsters. Now cheer up, we've gotta get you back home. Romeo's waiting for you." Natsu stated with a large toothy grin.

"Heh….just wait a second for me to rest up.…" Macao replied with a small smirk. He drifted off into sleep a moment later, his expression peaceful but his breathing easy, which served as an indicator that he was fine.

"Now come on. Help me take him down the mountain so we can get him back to see Romeo." Natsu said looking at Star.

Star nodded, after which they hoisted up Macao's body and began to walk out of the cave. Lucy could do nothing but stare in awe, a shocked expression plastered on her face, at the dedication the two showed just to get the mage back home.

 _'So this is what it's like to be a Fairy Tail wizard? They're just so….amazing.'_ Lucy thought smiling happily watching Natsu and Star work. Happy was next to looking at her funny.

"Why are you grinning like that Lucy?" Happy asked. "It's creepy."

Lucy turned on the cat with a glare. "I'll show you creepy. Watch your back."

 **Scene Change**

Romeo sat outside the guild hall, his thoughts plagued by the myriad of insults he had heard about the Fairy Tail wizards. All the other kids in Magnolia were always picking on him for wanting to be a wizard when he grew up. All they ever said was that they were lazy trouble makers that smelled like booze. Finally, their insults got to him.

" _ **Dad please!" Romeo said to his father at the guildhall one day. "I can't take it anymore. Please go over to the request board and take a job."**_

 _ **Macao looked at his son with a smile. "Sure."**_

He was beginning to regret forcing his dad to take on that job. He wanted his father to be ok, he didn't care what the other kids thought anymore. He looked up and suddenly his face flipped from a frown to a smile. Four people were walking towards the guild in the distance. He recognized each and every one of them, but nothing made him smile more than to see that his own father was in the group, being hoisted up by Natsu and Star.

"DAD!" Romeo exclaimed, running towards the group and tackling his father with tears in his eyes.

Lucy was somewhat surprised by this, but Natsu and Star couldn't help but smile at the display. The look of pure joy on the kid's face was enough to make everything more than worth the trip and effort it took to find his father. In fact, both of them would have done it a hundred times over, just to get the one end result.

"You came back, I'm so sorry dad!" Romeo said through his tears.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao replied honestly, holding his son tightly.

"I can handle it, because I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo stated.

"The next time any of those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say. 'Can your old man take on nineteen monsters, cuz' mine can'." Macao stated with a warm smile.

Romeo, despite the tears that welled up in his eyes, smiled widely at his father's words. It warmed the heart to see the two reunited, and with that done the group began to walk away, leaving the father and son to their reunion.

"You guy's, thanks for your help! Thank you for protecting my dad!" Romeo shouted, causing Star's eyes to widen slightly at the boy's choice of words as he and the others continued to walk away.

"No problem kiddo." Natsu replied cheerfully.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"It felt good to help him out, and seeing them reunited was worth dealing with that mountain." Lucy thought aloud.

"Of course it was. Fairy Tail is all about family, and family looks out for one another. Now that your apart of it, it's only natural that you would feel that way." Natsu said with a toothy grin, prompting the blonde to nod in agreement.

 _'Looking out for one another; protecting people no matter what. I think I see what Fairy Tail is all about.…'_ Star thought with a small smile. "You know what, I think that's something I'd like to be a part of." Star abruptly stated, much to the surprise of his companions.

 _'Wait does that mean that….'_ Lucy thought before someone decided to outwardly finish for her.

"You're going to join Fairy Tail, for real?!" Natsu asked in an excited voice, eliciting a small chuckle from the brunette.

"Yeah, I think I am." Star replied.

"All right!" Natsu exclaimed happily, jumping up into the air with his fist raised high.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered, flying around in circles in a manner that suggested he truly was joyful.

"So what're you going to go do now?" Lucy asked as the group neared the guildhall, being the only one outside of the dragon slayer to not be dancing around happily.

"I think it's time I go sign up." Star replied.

('.')

 **And there you have it. Chapter two is in the books. This one wasn't nearly as long as the first one was. And following up on a review that somebody left me; no, Star will not be super over powered through-out the entirety of the story. Yes, he is strong, but not unbeatable. As time progresses and enemies get stronger, everything will balance out, I promise. I have quite a few surprises planned for where Star comes from as well as one more really important OC that has yet to be introduced.**

 **Let your comments go and your reviews soar. I'll be doing my best to keep up with any suggestions that you guys have. I want this to be one of the best Fairy Tail stories you've ever read. So, until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	3. Star's First Job

**Moving on to the Daybreak Arc. Personally, I don't really like the Daybreak Arc, so I'll be having Star go on his own personal adventure. An adventure that was inspired by the same arc from IIIIIIIII's Into the Realm of Magic. Proper disclaimers aside, I will be doing my own twist on it, because let's be honest, having Star go through the exact same thing would be pretty boring. But enough talk, let's get chapter 3 rolling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't rightfully mine. This includes Fairy Tail and any content that I'm basing my story on. I do however, own Star, and all the unique plot twists that you're sure to come across.**

('.')

Everyone in Fairy Tail waited with baited breath as the doors to the guildhall flew open with Natsu, Star, Lucy, and Happy all walking in. Natsu and Happy we're their usual happy, peppy selves, while Lucy and Star walked in normally.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

The group made their way over to the main bar where Star, Natsu and Lucy sat down. Happy flew off to one of the nearby tables to get himself a mouth full of yummy fish to snack on.

"So did you find Macao?" Mira asked, anticipation lacing her voice.

"We sure did! Romeo is outside talking to his dad as we speak." Natsu replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"All right Natsu!" The guildhall cheered.

"That was really sweet of you Natsu. Going up there to rescue Macao like that." Mira stated sweetly.

"Thanks Mira, but I can't take all the credit. If it weren't for Star coming along we may not have been able to find him. Lucy got kidnaped by a Vulcan who turned out to actually be Macao. Star ended up saving the day in the end."

"Looks like the master was right then." Mira said.

"Yeah, he took the beast down with just one punch! I've never seen anything like it!" Natsu boasted.

"No way!" Someone sneered.

"I don't believe it." Another commented.

"Your telling me that the newbie took down a Vulcan all by himself in one punch?" Cana said from a nearby table. "Yeah right, I'll believe that the day I see it." She took a swig from the drink in her hand.

"It's true Cana!" Natsu argued back. "First all those guys in Hargeon, and then that Vulcan." Natsu turned to look at Star with some admiration, which quickly turned to determination. "He's really strong, I can't wait to fight him myself."

"I wouldn't do that Natsu," Lucy replied. "If he could take that big ape down with a single punch, then who knows what he could do to you."

Star meanwhile, was sweatdropping. Not that he didn't like the praise, but they may have been exaggerating just a bit. "Guys….not that I don't appreciate it, but it wasn't that big a deal. I've seen way scarier things than that Vulcan before."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Adventurous." Cana remarked with a smirk. "I sure hope you didn't hurt Macao too bad. From the way it sounds, he'll be happy to still be in one piece."

"Cana!" Mira scolded with her hands on her hips. "Be nice, Star didn't know that Vulcan had taken him over."

The brunette rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I do feel bad though. I didn't mean to hurt the guy. I probably did more damage to him then that Vulcan ever did."

"Don't be like that Star. I'm sure Romeo is overjoyed just to have his dad back." Mira commented.

"Yeah, he looked so happy." Lucy added, smiling as she thought back to the looks on their faces. "We did it you guys. We really did."

"In any case, we owe you a great deal of gratitude for rescuing one of our own." Makarov said happily from the end of the bar before taking another sip of his ale. He was sitting on top of the counter, cross legged with his smiley-faced cane behind him.

"So, Star," Lucy began. "Why don't you tell Mirajane the real reason you came back." She finished winking slightly.

Star turned to the white-haired barmaid and flashed a smile. "I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

The guildhall went silent for a while, the usual chatter dying and being replaced with shock at what the brunette just said. Even Cana, who did nothing but sit around and drink most of the day, had to put her ale down and look at Star with incredulous eyes. Natsu chuckled while Lucy retained her smile.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Mira asked, curiously.

"You guys say this is the best guild in all of Fiore, right? I'm starting to see why. You guys cherish and protect each other, just like one big ole happy family. After meeting Natsu, Lucy and everyone else….how can I not wanna join?" He looked directly at Master Makarov with fire coursing through his eyes. "Sign me up old man."

Mirajane smiled warmly at his words, Makarov grinning and laughing like a madman.

"That's the spirit." Makarov stated, raising his mug high in the air. "YEAHHH!"

Everyone around the guildhall joined the master in saluting their new comer. Cheers and laughter erupted through-out.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Star." Natsu officially greeted, placing a hand on the cosmic wizard's shoulder before releasing a bout of laughter.

Mira, meanwhile, reached down into the counter behind the bar, taking out a stamping device with the official seal of Fairy Tail etched on the bottom.

"What color did you want?" Mirajane asked cheerfully.

"I don't know….what do you think, Natsu?" Star asked, looking back at the pink-haired mage.

"Me?" Natsu asked confusedly, gesturing a finger towards himself.

"Well it was thanks to you that I found Fairy Tail, so I think it's only fair." Star reasoned, sending the fire mage a small smile.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Natsu replied.

"You called?" Happy questioned, flying up to the group with his usual look of ignorance and bliss.

"Sorry buddy, wasn't trying to." Natsu clarified, placing a hand on the back of his head in a sheepish manner. The blue cat merely shrugged it off and went back to eating his fish.

"How long are you actually able to stay in your magic form?" Mira asked noticing that Star hadn't switched back yet. "Doesn't staying like that consume any of your magic energy?"

"Not to my knowledge it doesn't." He answered. "But that's what my pendant is for. It allows me to access my magic by transforming me into my magic form." To prove his point, Star allowed himself to return to normal. "Go ahead, use all your senses, I bet you won't find a trace of magical energy."

To everyone's astonishment, he was right. Not one single member of the guild could sense anything from him.

"No way…." Mira started. "I can't feel anything from him at all."

"It's like he's a completely normal person now.…"

"That's unbelievable…." Natsu trailed off.

"That's pretty pathetic WAHAHAHAHAH…." Makarov laughed obnoxiously.

The guild master still sat in place. His body language, his expression, and the redness of his cheeks told Star everything he needed to know. Evidently the drink that was currently in his hand was not his first.

"Oh golly I'm drunk." Makarov said with an alcoholic blush on his face.

"Seriously? How much did he drink while we were gone?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

"I may have lost count because I was worried…." Mirajane quietly admitted, not being particularly proud of that fact.

"Anyway….so my guild mark?" Star asked.

"Where would you like it and in what color?" Mirajane asked sweetly. Star and Mira both turned to see Natsu humming in thought.

"Middle part of his upper left arm, dark blue." Natsu directed, causing the brunette to sigh.

"I said you could pick the color Natsu…." Star said. "I'm picking the location. I want to have some originality."

"Then why'd you let me pick the color?" Natsu replied.

Ignoring Natsu, Star showed Mira his right arm. "Right here Mirajane, I want it on my right forearm."

"Sure thing." Mirajane replied.

The barmaid took the device and within a moment of contact withdrew it, revealing a blue Fairy Tail guild mark to be located on the brunette's right forearm.

"Glad to have you officially in the guild." Natsu stated with a toothy grin.

"I'll explain the basics of doing jobs here tomorrow since it's starting to get late." Mirajane offered. "You're going to need some Jewel if you plan on getting by and doing jobs in a guild is a little different than doing what your probably use to."

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks a lot." Star said with a small smile, which the barmaid returned in kind. "How much does the stuff cost around here anyways?"

"Most apartment places cost around 50,000 to 100,000 Jewel a month. Depending of course on where you want to stay." Lucy said.

Star sweatdropped, "I guess that's one of the perks constantly traveling offers you. It's way cheaper."

"How much money do you have?" Lucy asked.

"Let's see here…." Star replied pulling out his wallet. "About 8000."

"I'm guessing that means you don't have anywhere to stay for the night then?" Natsu asked, eliciting a shake of the head from the target of his inquiry.

"No, but I'll figure something out." Star replied.

"Mira, you should ask him to stay with you….BWAHAHAHAHA!" Makarov drunkenly joked, after which he began rolling around uncontrollably.

"Master…." Mirajane trailed off in a warning manner, a light blush creeping across her face.

The elderly wizard continued laughing so hard, that he rolled off of the counter top and hit the ground without any resistance releasing a pained groan.

"Geez." Lucy commented. "I would have thought the master of such a prestigious guild would be a little more responsible."

"I was gonna ask if maybe you wanted to come stay the night at my place, what with you not having anywhere else to go and all." Natsu offered.

"I don't know….are you sure it'd be okay?" Star asked with a bit of apprehension.

"Sure, it's no problem at all. In fact, I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Natsu replied in a friendly manner. "What do you think Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy chirped returning from his meal of eating fish and taking his place atop Natsu's shoulder.

"Sure, I guess I have nothing to lose." Star replied.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted excitedly. "I'm gonna head on out then, got some things I wanna take care of. Come on Happy."

Natsu ran outta the guildhall before anyone had a chance to say anything. "Hey wait for me Natsu!" Happy cried out flying after his pink haired partner in crime.

"Umm….was that normal?" Lucy asked.

"Well knowing Natsu, I wouldn't doubt it." Star replied. "He gets excited over everything it seems."

Mira giggled, "Don't worry about it. Natsu may not be the brightest one out there, but his heart is always in the right place." She turned her attention to Lucy and Star, then asked. "So can I get you two anything to eat? You look pretty hungry."

"I'm good," Lucy politely declined. "I need to head out here soon anyway. I wanna break in my new apartment."

"I'd love something to eat Mirajane." Star accepted.

After Mira disappeared into the kitchen and Lucy headed out the doors herself; Star spun around in his stool and took a long look around the guildhall. He saw everyone eating, drinking, and talking happily to each. The guild master still lying on the ground looking like a complete fool, probably thinking something perverted involving Mirajane and himself.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts he smiled, _'Fairy Tail huh? I think I'm gonna like it here. This is what you wanted right Lagiocrus? A place that I could home?'_

 **Scene Change**

Several hours later, Star found himself at the entrance to Natsu's home. He asked Mira for directions and was surprised to hear that the barmaid knew where Natsu lived.

The fire dragon slayer's house wasn't anything special. In fact, it was barely a house if you could even call it that. It looked more like a little shack than an actually residence that someone could comfortably live in. The walls were concrete slaps and the roof was a simple piece of sheet metal. It's only real purpose was to keep out that rain.

"This is where Natsu and Happy live?" Star wondered. "What did I get myself into?" He approached the door and knocked on it. "Hey you guys. Are you home?"

"Yeah hold on, I'm coming." Natsu's voice could be heard from the inside. He opened up the door and let Star in. "Hey Star! Come on in!"

Star walked inside and saw that the interior was just a run down as the outside. Natsu had three hammocks set up in the corner of the room, with one of them being smaller and higher up for Happy. He also had a small fire burning in center of the room. That was pretty much it. The blue cat was currently asleep in his hammock, snoring softly.

"So…." Star began. "This is where you live huh?"

"Yup, I know it's not much, but since I spend most of time at the guildhall anyways, I'd figured it was better than nothing."

"It's almost like were camping out." Star commented. "Talk about roughing it."

Natsu shrugged, "Eh, a roof over my head is all I really need."

"Thanks for letting my crash here Natsu. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, you can stay here as long as you like."

Star looked over and noticed a small pile of random things just sitting in the corner of the room. He walked over to it and got a closer look. He saw various things that didn't really make a lot of sense to him. "What's all this?"

"Oh, that reminds me." Natsu said before he began to dig into his pockets. Natsu pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and placed it on top of the pile. "This is the signature of that fake Salamander we fought in Hargeon. All this stuff is basically keepsakes that I have from the good times I've had at Fairy Tail." Natsu explained with a large smile.

"You didn't really strike me as the sentimental type." Star replied, sporting a small smile himself at the nostalgic Fairy Tail wizard.

"Well what can I say? At least now I've got something from when I met Lucy and you. I guess it's just my own little way of remembering the good times." Natsu mused, rubbing the back of his head in a bashful manner.

"Alright, it's getting pretty late so you ready to hit the hay?" Star suggested, eliciting a nod from the dragon slayer.

 **Scene Change**

"Hey Star.…" Natsu called in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?" Star asked from across the room, sleep having not taken him just yet.

"You awake?" Natsu inquired.

"Since I started talking to you, obviously not." Star answered.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?" Natsu asked, seemingly out of the blue. Star didn't respond right away causing Natsu to back pedal. "Um….Star?"

"Wha? Oh, sorry about that. What's on your mind?" Star replied.

"Did you….did you ever have a family? Like a real one?" Natsu asked.

"I've always known Lagiocrus to be my family." Star replied. "I mean, I know I must have had real parents since I'm obviously not a dragon myself, but, I don't know. I've never really thought about it that much since I never knew them….or at least I don't remember them."

"Yeah….that's how I feel too. I had Igneel when I was a kid, he raised me and all that, but I never knew my parents either. The guild is my family now, but for the longest time I didn't really have anyone. After Igneel disappeared, I was really lost, then I happened to stumble upon Fairy Tail one day, and ever since then they've been like a real family to me."

"I think that's what I'm looking for too. Something to fill the empty void that Lagiocrus left behind. Even though, deep down….a part of me knows that it can never be filled completely."

"Do you miss him Star?" Natsu asked tentatively.

"More than anything in the world." Star replied. He put his arms behind his head and turned onto his side, facing the wall. "But I don't have to tell you that."

Natsu stared silently up at the tattered roof above him. After a few moments had passed, he spoke up. "Let's try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, night Star."

"Yeah….night Natsu."

 **Scene Change**

"What's up everyone?!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing open the doors to the guildhall like he normally did. Star and Happy filing in behind him.

"Morning Natsu." Several greeted. The trio walked towards the bar, and were greeted by Mirajane.

"Good morning you two." Mira greeted cheerfully, bearing her usual bright smile.

"Hey Mirajane, morning." Star replied.

"So how was last night at Natsu's house?" Mira inquired, a bit of humor in her voice.

"Well let's see here." Star began. "It was run down, small, cold, and the roof is only good for keeping the rain out."

"Oh my goodness." Mira said, putting a hand over her mouth to trap her giggles.

"But all in all, it was fine." Star continued. He looked over at Natsu and smiled. "Natsu's a really fun roommate."

"That's good, I'm glad everything worked out." Mira said.

"Yeah, Natsu even went out and bought a brand-new hammock for you sleep in Star." Happy said.

"Happy!" Natsu chirped.

"No it's cool Natsu. I appreciate it. I owe you for letting me stay with you." Star replied.

"I hope your ready Star, because I'm going to give you the crash course on taking jobs in Fairy Tail!"

Star smiled, "Awesome, lead the way."

The barmaid walked towards the request board, which sat in place with no wizards around it. Natsu joined the two and began to look at the various pieces of papers attached to the board, accompanied by Happy.

"This right here is called the request board, and it's just what it sounds like. Many different organizations put in requests to our guild and we put down the basic information on these pieces of paper. Any member of the guild can feel free to take any job they like, provided they think they can handle it, of course." Mirajane explained.

"So I can take any one of the jobs I want?" Star asked.

"That's the gist of it. On the flyers you can find out the reward, who the employer is, what the job is, and the location or locations you need to go in order to complete the request. You do need to tell either myself or Master Makarov when you go on and complete a job though, just because we like to keep records on who does what."

"I get it now, thanks Mirajane." Star said with a small smile, eliciting a slightly bashful nod from the snow-haired girl.

"Sure, happy to help." Mira said before walking off.

 _'Alright, now I assume it takes time to figure out what job I should go on, so I guess I'll….'_ Star thought, but he was interrupted when Natsu suddenly spoke up.

"Got it!" Natsu exclaimed, tearing off a job request and looking at it with excited eyes.

"That was quick…." Star commented.

"Well I kinda had my eye on this job since yesterday." Natsu replied, shrugging slightly as he finished.

"So what's the job?" Star asked.

"Something I need Lucy for…." The dragon slayer trailed off. Star got the vibe that he was up to no good but didn't voice his concern.

"Natsu! We should take Star with us too." Happy said, tugging on the dragon slayer's pants.

"Whaddaya say Star, feel like coming with us?" Natsu offered in a friendly manner.

"Sure. Just let me pick out a job then we can get going." Star replied.

"Just pick one with a decent reward and you'll be fine. I can give you the directions and everything." Natsu stated confidently.

"It's my first job Natsu." Star replied. "I wanna make sure that I pick the best that I'm capable of doing."

"Hey it's your choice.…" Natsu said with a shrug. "I'm just saying is all."

Star turned to face the request board once more, though something seemed off. He glanced behind his shoulder, only to see both Natsu and Happy hovering over him with curious eyes and anxious looks.

"Are you going to stare at me until I pick a job?" Star asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup!" Natsu replied instantly.

"Aye sir." Happy said.

The brunette boy released a tired sigh. He reached up, grabbed a job at random and stuffed it into his pocket. "Let's go."

"Follow me!" Natsu said, cheering slightly as he turned and headed towards the guild's doors.

Immediately after they left, Makarov walked over to the request board with a curious expression etched on his face and a lone finger tapping his chin in thought.

"Now I wonder what job Star decided to take…." Makarov thought aloud.

He knew which job Natsu had taken. The elderly mage looked back over the request board until he realized which job Star had taken.

"Gehehehehe….so it's that job….good thing he snagged it too, it's only been up for about half an hour. Talk about a last minute request though…." Makarov said, giggling perversely at the recollection of the request's description.

The elderly mage was broken out of his less than decent thoughts by Mira. She walked towards the front door and waved to master on her way out.

"See you later master, I'm off to Sorcerer Weekly's annual Summer Slam photo shoot." Mirajane said, giving her farewell.

Makarov waved to the barmaid seeing her off with a creepy grin on his face. "Goodbye Mira; say hello to Star for me." He said to himself, immediately bursting into a fit of diabolical laughter.

 **Scene Change**

Lucy was sitting at the desk of her new apartment with a bright smile on her face. It was possibly one of the best buys she could have hoped for, and she couldn't be happier with how the place looked. She had just stepped out of the shower and was wearing a towel around her body. She grabbed a pencil and some paper and began to write.

 _'Dear Mom, I made it to Magnolia just like I hoped I would. Oh, and I became a member of Fairy Tail! Everyone seems so nice at the guild, and I've met so many interesting people.'_ Lucy thought, reciting what she had written down.

She paused, thinking about what she wanted to say next.

 _'There's these two guys especially: Natsu, he's a dragon slayer, and he's a bit weird, but he has a big heart, and an annoying little blue cat. I also met this other guy named Star who doesn't even know where he comes from. He and Natsu are definitely the strongest wizards I've ever seen, they're both incredible. I can't wait to meet the rest of guild and get to be friends with everyone.'_

"Aaah….I just love this place." Lucy squealed girlishly. "From the tub, to the floor space, to the amazing closets. Not to mention the adorable little retro fire place and stove. It's just darling. But what I love most about it is my bedroom."

But when she walked into it, all she saw was huge mess. Pillows were thrown everywhere; the comforter was balled up at the foot of the bed; and everything was in complete disarray. Even worse, were the two idiots waiting there to greet her.

"W-wha.…" Lucy stuttered out, a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, hey." Natsu greeted with a smile.

"Get the heck out of here you jerks!" Lucy exclaimed, kicking the dragon slayer directly in his face, sending him across the room and straight into Happy.

"Why'd you do that? We just came over to check out your new pad." Natsu said, rubbing his cheek slightly.

"Aye…." Happy said rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah?! What you call checking out I call barging in!" Lucy exclaimed angrily, a tick mark popping out of her temple as she spoke. "And I'm sure the police would call it breaking and entering." Lucy continued, glaring at the duo.

"Oh come on, don't be like that…." Natsu said in what was his best attempt at a soothing voice.

"This is a serious invasion of my privacy." Lucy grumbled. Before the blonde could continue her rant, a knock on the door seemingly pacified her. "Who could that be?"

"It's probably Star." Natsu mused.

"Why would it be him?" Lucy asked, turning to the dragon slayer and quirking a curious brow.

"We can talk about that later! Now quickly Lucy, let him in so he can protect me!" Happy exclaimed.

The blonde mage released a sigh of annoyance before walking toward the door and opening it, shifting her expression to a cheerful manner.

"Oh, hey Star. Come on in." Lucy greeted in a friendly manner.

"Why does he get that kind of greeting and we get pummeled?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Because he didn't break in!" Lucy shouted as the two entered the bedroom.

"See, I told you she wasn't okay with it." Star stated, unable to hide the satisfied tone in his voice at being correct. He began to look around the room. "Nice place you've got here."

"Not trying to sound rude or anything, but why are you three here?"

"I got something I wanna ask you Lucy." Natsu mused as he shifted through a large collection of papers.

Lucy saw what was in his hands and flipped. Without a second thought, she kicked him once again, grabbing the large stack of papers and ran over to the opposite side of the room, holding them tightly against her breasts.

"Are those papers so valuable that you had to do that?" Natsu asked, rubbing his head to alleviate the pain.

"It's nothing!" Lucy immediately shouted.

"So you'd kick me over nothing?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"Yeah, maybe I would. Can you just go home now?!" Lucy asked.

"Buy why? Your place is so much more exciting." Natsu replied.

"I hate boys.…" Lucy whined.

"What about cats?" Happy asked.

"I hate you more!" Lucy growled.

"Eeep, hide me Star!" Happy exclaimed, summoning his wings and hiding behind the brunette teen's shoulder.

"Just relax Lucy? Natsu needs your help with a job request." Star said.

"Me?" Lucy asked. "You need me for a job?"

"Yeah, but maybe you wanna get dressed before we talk about it?" Natsu suggested.

"Get dressed? What are yo-" She paused looking down at herself. She screamed and punched Natsu in the face. "Don't look you pervs!"

Turning away and covering his eyes, Star replied. "We're the pervs? You're the one prancing around in a towel."

Lucy locked herself in her bathroom a moment later. "Just….give me a second."

"Sure, we'll be here." Star said in response.

 **Scene Change**

The group sat at the main table of the living room drinking some tea that the blonde had made beforehand. Lucy was still slightly annoyed with Natsu and Happy, but Star was able to prevent her from seriously injuring the two.

"Look I'm not ready for guests." Lucy said in a warning fashion. "So why don't you three just drink your tea say thanks and get out."

"Talk about cold-hearted…." Natsu mumbled.

"Ice cold." Happy commented in his usual tone of voice.

"Watch it cat." Lucy warned.

"But do you really have something better to do than hear us out right now?" Natsu asked.

"Actually yes, I was about to make my contract with another celestial spirit." Lucy said with a small smirk.

"Whoa, really?" Natsu asked in an excited tone, only feeding the ego of the celestial mage with his words.

"Of course." Lucy replied. "The one I picked up in Hargeon." She pulled out a silver gate key and flashed it to the three boys. "See."

"Sweet, could you show us how it works?" Star asked.

"I summon the spirits and work out the details of their service. It's how all celestial wizards determine when and where they can summon their spirits." Lucy explained with a smile.

"So how many of these spirits do you have contracts with?" Happy inquired.

"Six so far. Not to brag or anything but I've got a couple different types of them. The silver keys are the ones you can find in a magic shop. I've got Horologium the clock, Cruz the southern cross, and Lyra the harp. But the gold one's are super rare. There are twelve total, and they open the gates of the zodiac. I've got Taurus the golden bull, Aquarius the water bearer, and the last one is Cancer the giant crab." Lucy explained, however two of her three friends seemed to pick up on a select few words she had uttered.

"Whoa, a giant crab?" Natsu asked, his and Happy's mouth's watering at the thought.

"Giant grab legs!" Happy said, his mouth watering.

"I've never met anyone as obsessed with food as you two." Lucy replied in an annoyed tone.

"If you need to make the contract I'm sure we can wait." Star offered, not wanting to be an inconvenience.

"Oh, would the three of you like to see how a celestial wizard makes a contract?" Lucy offered with a bright smile.

"I hope it's not some kind of grody blood pact." Happy whispered as he and his best friend huddled with Star.

"I don't know; it sounds like a pain in the butt to me." Natsu commented.

"I can hear you so leave my butt out of it." Lucy said with a tick mark on her forehead.

Lucy stood up and grabbed the key she presumably was going to use in order to form the contract. She held the key out directly in front of her, and began to speak.

"I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate.…" Lucy chanted.

As she held the key up, a magic circle formed underneath her feet and magic energy flowed around her body. "Open Gate of Canis Minor, Nikora!" Lucy exclaimed.

Before the everyone's eyes the spirit appeared. It was a short, stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose that took a similar shape to that of a carrot. He seemed to shake for some reason, but nevertheless he was the spirit that Lucy had called on.

"Nice try." Natsu and Happy said with a blank expression.

"Shut up I meant to do that!" She looked down and picked the creature up. "Awww, you're such a cutie patootie." Lucy cooed.

Now it was Star's turn to dawn a blank look. "You think so?"

"Well, it doesn't really take a lot of energy to get these guys through the gate, so a lot of wizards just keep them as pets." Lucy explained.

"You know, this whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me." Happy muttered to Natsu.

"Not with a weird master like Looney here."

Sweatdropping, Lucy replied bitterly, "My name is Lucy and I can still hear you."

The three watched as the Lucy started on their contract, which seemed to consist of Lucy asking what days the small white creature was free and said small white creature either nodding or shaking his head.

"This is really boring…." Natsu whispered.

"Umhmm." Happy mumbled in agreement.

 _'Just a little bit.…'_ Star thought, sweatdropping as the blonde wizard and the spirit seemed to finish their contract just like that.

"Okay, now I just need to come up with a name." Lucy thought aloud.

"Isn't its name Nikora?" Happy asked.

"I think that's just the type of spirit." Star replied.

"Star's right, Nikora is just the species-wait, I know what to call him!" Lucy said, her tone spiking at her realization of what to name the spirit. The blonde then gestured her arms towards the adorable white spirit with a bright smile on her face. "Come here Plue!"

"Plue huh?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Ok, now that that's outta the way." Star said. "We can get down to business." He turned to Natsu. "You said you needed Lucy for a job right?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. Actually I've got a copy of it right here." Natsu stated, after which he handed the piece of paper off to his blonde friend.

"So you were serious?" Lucy asked in a surprised voice as she took the piece of paper. She failed to see the mischievous glint in Natsu's eyes.

 _'Something tells me this isn't going to turn out well for her.'_ Star thought.

"It's in Shiratsume….Oh wow! We get 200,000 Jewel, and all for getting a book back from some guy named Duke Everlue?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"So you up for it?" Natsu asked with a toothy grin.

"Where do I sign up?" Lucy asked rhetorically.

"Cool," Natsu stated happily. He and Lucy slapped hands ending it with a fist bump. "Then it's settled, you're definitely a part of our team!" Natsu happily stated.

"Team?" Star asked.

"Aye! Even though everyone in the guild is allied to one another, some members that get along really well form teams within the guild. That way jobs that may be too hard for one person to take can get done by a team!" Happy explained.

"Awesome!" Lucy cheered.

"That's the spirit." Natsu said smiling. "Welcome aboard Lucy."

"What about Star, is he coming with us?" Lucy asked.

"I took a different job from the request board before we left. I'd tell you what it is but someone wanted to get here as soon as possible." Star stated, glaring slightly at the dragon slayer as he finished.

"You don't know what job you took?" Lucy asked in a surprised voice.

"I've got the paper, but I haven't looked at it yet. All I know is the reward is like 400,000 Jewel." Star said.

"Whoa, that much?! What kind of a job is it?" Lucy inquired astonished.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the request, after which he handed it over to the curious celestial mage. She read it and grew a look of disbelief. She looked up at Star with a frown.

"After giving my crap for wearing a towel you go and take a job like this?"

"Let me see it." Star demanded, taking the paper from her grasp. As he read over it his cheeks took on a slightly pink hue. "That figures…."

"I wanna know!" Natsu said snatching the paper from Star. He frowned at the job request in confusion. "You have to be a security guard? What's so bad about that?"

"Look where it's at Natsu." Happy said.

"Moonlit Studios?" Natsu asked.

"That's where Sorcerer Weekly is doing their huge photo shoot today!" Lucy said scolding Star by putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah so?" The dragon slayer replied obliviously.

Lucy scoffed, "Your so dense Natsu! He gets a front row seat to watch bikini clad models prance around all day." She looked at him crossing her arms. "I'm really surprised you'd take a job like this Star. I thought you had more respect for women. But it turns out that your just another average perv."

"I concur." Happy said, mimicking Lucy's pose.

Lucy sweatdropped. "So now you're on my side?"

"Says the one with the giant cow who has a huge crush on her." Star shot back. "Besides, I just picked the job randomly; I had no idea I was gonna be watching over a bunch of models."

"Oh lighten up Star." Natsu started. "Maybe it'll end up being a walk in the park.

"We better be getting a move on if we wanna get our job done Lucy."

"I should be heading out too." Star piped up. "So what's the fastest way to Moonlit Studios?"

"Oh that's easy." Natsu said putting his hand on Star's shoulder. "You just…."

 **Scene Change**

Half an hour later, Star found himself standing in front of a white cobblestone building. It was decorated beautifully on the outside to match the grassy foliage and flowers behind it. Giant in size, Star knew he was in the right place by the flashing neon sign out front that read 'Moonlit Studios' in bright colors of various shades.

"I'm impressed." Star said to himself. "Natsu's directions were spot on. Knowing him, I half expected to end up lost, or at the world's largest seafood buffet."

As he walked up the concrete sidewalk he took in his surroundings. "I gotta to admit, this place is kind of amazing. I can see why you'd wanna work here, the view is phenomenal."

"Can I help you young man?" A gruff voice asked. "Were not accepting tours right now. A shoot is about to begin."

Star saw a man dressed in a dark blue button up shirt walking towards him. He was an older man with sharp green eyes, a gray mustache under a cheery red nose, and balding gray hair hidden under a blue police cap. Wearing black pants with a black belt and black shoes, a name tag was located on the man's chest. It read, Simmons.

"Um, sorry officer…..Simmons. But I'm here on the request sent out to Fairy Tail. I'm the wizard your looking for." Star put up his arm to show the elderly man his Fairy Tail emblem.

"Ah yes…." The officer replied. "In that case, you're right on time. Just head straight down the longest hallway you see and hang a right. The director's waiting for you."

"Thanks sir." Star replied bowing his head and walking off.

He missed the look Officer Simmons gave him as the cosmic wizard disappeared into the main building. Simmons turned towards the shining sun and chuckled. "The time has finally come.…"

('.')

 **A cliffhanger. DUN DUN DUN! How evil of me to do that. Review if you wanna see what happens next. So until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	4. Security Breach

**Here we go, chapter 4. You guys have been asking for it so here it is. A few characters from other anime will make cameos in this chapter. Shout out to the first person who leaves a review saying which anime each character comes from. I think you guys will like this chapter, I know I did.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own anything that isn't mine.**

('.')

Star found himself walking aimlessly through the maze-like halls that was Moonlit Studios. It's been over 15 mins since he's been here and he still hasn't found the director's office. At this point, he hoped he was still there waiting for him. Every so often, he would run into another security guard patrolling the hallways. They were all a lot younger than Officer Simmons, but they all had the same facial expression. Grumpy and short tempered.

Each one he passed gave Star the same glare along with crossing their arm's across their chests. If Star wasn't here for a job, he would have thought he was in prison.

"That security guard didn't give me very good directions." He muttered to himself. "And these other guards don't look to happy to see me either."

Another one passed by him with a hard stare and a hand on his utility belt. Star turned his head and watched him walk away and disappear into one of the rooms lining the passageway.

"I better watch my back. One wrong move, and I think I might seriously end up in jail."

"Excuse me young man." A voice spoke up. Star saw a short young man approaching him.

He had a cheerful face, with a goatee covering his chin, brown eyes, and long, straight white hair that reached the middle portion of his upper back. He was wearing a standard business suit with a small black wrist band tied around his left wrist. He seemed like he was in his mid-sixties and gave off that artistic vibe that had Star thinking he was the man he was looking for.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we're not taking any tours right now."

Star chuckled and held out his hand to shake. "No sir, I'm here as the wizard that you're hiring for the day. I'm from Fairy Tail."

A look of realization crossed the man's face. "Ah splendid, splendid! My name is Augustus Caesar, director extraordinaire." The man greeted in a friendly manner, extending his hand to shake Star's.

"Star Cassiopeia."

"Join me in my office and I'll explain everything."

The two took the short trip down to the end of the hallway and walked into the door on the left. Star admired the man's office as Augustus sat down behind his desk.

The room was decorated beautifully with sunflower yellow walls and pictures of different models posed extravagantly. There were two small palm trees sitting in the catty corners and another chair in front of the desk. Star took a seat in the chair.

"You have my thanks for answering my request so quickly. It was last minute and we are in dire need of the extra assistance." Augustus stated.

"Sure thing but…." Star replied. "I've seen plenty of security walking around. May I ask why you've gone to Fairy Tail for help?"

"Well as you know, the annual Summer Slam shoot is today. It's our magazine's biggest event of the year and thus we have more models here today than any other day of the year. I simply cannot risk anything happening to my precious models."

Star crossed his arms, "Your guards really don't seem to like me very much. Everyone I saw, did the same thing. Glare and shake their head with disappointment."

"Don't let them get you down. They're mostly all new recruits, fresh outta the academy. I'd wager they're not very happy about security guards. They'll warm up to you in time don't worry my boy."

"Alright, so what do you need me do?" Star asked.

Augustus broke out in grin and chuckled that great old man laugh. "We'll get to that in a little while my boy. Follow me, I wish to introduce you to a few of my models."

Star and the old man walked through the halls with Star following behind him looking about the hallways. He soon found himself in front a large set of double doors. Augustus looked backed and laughed again.

"This is it. Inside this room is where all the magic happens."

Star sweatdropped at that. It was a little over the top. "Yeah, right…."

They walked in and immediately Star was amazed. The room was huge, with the ceiling rafters holding a multitude of different colored lights dangling down. A massive industrial sized camera sat in the middle of the room where Augustus was now standing behind. What the camera was facing however, was the biggest spectacle.

A full scale, all details included, beach scene was laid out before his very eyes. Golden sand was coating the ground with a gorgeous aquamarine ocean behind it. Star really thought he was standing at the beach.

"Wow…." He trailed off.

"Admiring the studio my young friend?" Augustus asked with a proud smile.

"Yeah, it's really nice." Star said, "I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Now, now, enough of your praise!" Augustus stated. "Girls! Come out here please. I want to introduce you to the nice wizard who's going to help keep an eye on everything today."

The director gestured a hand towards a door off to the side of the studio. "Oh, is he here already?" A feminine voice called out from within the room.

"Yes my dear, feel free to mingle until the session begins." Augustus said graciously.

Out of the door stepped a girl who appeared to be no older than 20. She had porcelain white skin, and long, straight, black hair that fell a little past her mid back. Her eyes were brown, with purple and black eye shadow coating her perfectly shaped eye lashes. She was wearing a black bikini with an orange circular pattern over her right breast and another striped pattern going across the bottoms.

"My name's Carly Carmine, nice to meet you." She said with a small blush on her face.

"Carly, I told you wait for us!" A voice exclaimed childishly.

A moment later two more girls came out of the room, both approximately the same age as the first. The first one was a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail by a pink ribbon. Her eyes were blue and she had an angelic face wearing a playful smile. She was wearing fox ears on her head and had a tail attached to her back side both orange in color. She was wearing a red bikini and had mischief in her pretty eyes. She smiled and batted her eyes at Star.

"Hey there, I'm Hilda White." She greeted.

"Uh….Hi." He said back. He was a little put off by her ears and tail. "That's uh, a cute get up you have on there."

Hilda smiled, flicked her hair over her shoulder and giggled. "Ehehe, thanks. Doesn't it make me look adorable."

"Uh, yeah…."

"Don't let her pretty face fool you." A new voice spoke up, also feminine. "She really is a sly little fox."

Hilda pouted and put her hands on her hips. "That's not true Touka! I'm innocent!"

Touka walked out dressed in a bikini just like Carly and Hilda, only hers was solid green in color and fit her figure perfectly. She has dark straight hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach her chin, covering the right side of her face. Her eyes were a pale dark blue. She had a small smile on her face.

"I'm Touka Kirishima." She greeted.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

Augustus interrupted the cosmic wizard by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on a second my boy. There's still one more model I need to introduce you to." His lips twisted into a unnerving smile. "One you should be quite familiar with."

"Just a sec…." A sweet, feminine voice remarked.

"It's no rush my lovely. Take your time." Augustus said reassuringly.

Hearing the voice of the last model struck a chord in Star's memory. It seemed familiar, so much so that he couldn't believe he didn't instantly recognize it. But by the time he figured out who that voice belonged to, she exited the changing room, a bright smile plastered onto her face.

"Hello, I'm…." Mira gasped at seeing Star standing there.

"Mirajane?" Star exclaimed.

The other models looked back and forth between the two for a second, while Augustus stood there with his arms crossed and a knowing smile on his face.

"Do you two know each other?" Carly asked, eliciting a giggle from the snow-haired barmaid.

"You could say that. Actually, Star here just recently joined Fairy Tail." Mira explained.

"Oh, so your name's Star?" Hilda asked, putting her finger to her chin in a thinking pose.

"Yeah, Star Cassiopeia, nice to meet you." Star greeted with a formal bow.

"So this is what you picked for your first job?" Mirajane asked in a friendly manner.

"It's sorta a long story, but yeah." Star replied, rubbing the back of his head in a slightly bashful manner.

Suddenly Hilda swept across the floor and grabbed onto Star's arm and rubbed herself up against the side of his body. "You're really cute you know."

Star blushed. "T-Thanks…."

"So, which one of us do you think is the cutest?"

The way Hilda said it with that glint of mischief in her eyes caused Star to blush even heavier and look away. Hilda giggled joyously. "Umm….:

Carly joined in on the giggling. "Yeah Star, tell us."

Star swallowed a lump in his throat and then tried to clear it slightly. "Well…."

"Oh, you're lucky to have this one in your guild Mira, he's just too cute." Touka commented, wiping away a lone tear from her left eye.

"The way he just stumbles over himself is just so adorable." Hilda added. Star knew his face was red but didn't speak in fear that it would give the girl's more to tease him about.

Carly walked up and with a sultry smile put a hand on her hip. "It's ok Star. You can tell us if you think it's Mira. We won't feel bad."

When Star's face deepened in color, the girls all0 giggled louder. "It is Mira. He totally has it in for you Mirajane!" Touka teased.

"N-No, I d-don't think so." Mira stammered, her cheeks flushing a bit as well.

Augustus cleared his throat, "That's enough for now girls. We need to get the shoot started."

Star bowed again, "It was nice to meet all of you."

"Awww, I wanted to have some more fun…." Hilda pouted lightly, though an elbow to the side courtesy of the raven-haired woman to her left cut her off.

"Of course, director Augustus. We'll get ready to start." Touka stated.

"Now, now girls, you'll get to see Star later ok. For now, I need him to do his job of making sure that nothing happens." Augustus stated.

"Ok." All four models replied simultaneously.

"So…." Star began turning towards the director. "How would you like me to go about doing this?"

"I want you to go outside and meet up with the chief of security. He should be right outside the main entrance you came in through. He'll tell you what to do."

Star nodded, "Understood."

As Star turned to head out of the room, Hilda waved and shouted at him. "Bye Star! See you later! K!" He replied with a single hand wave over his head.

 **Scene Change**

Star found himself back in front of the double doors leading into the studio. He looked to his left and saw Officer Simmons standing there with his back towards him.

"So," the head security guard began, his gruff voice something to note. "The good old director wants me to babysit you is that it? Well no matter, it's not like anything ever happens here anyways."

"You're the chief of security here right? Officer Simmons?"

The man turned around and stuck out his hand. "James Simmons."

"Star Cassiopeia." The cosmic wizard replied shaking his hand.

"I've been here for almost 15 years now. And not once have I needed to arrest anyone or even assert myself. Nothing happens here kid. Your wasting your time. A young wizard like you shouldn't be here. This is the work of lower end individuals like myself."

"I don't know about all that, but I do know one thing." Star pointed behind toward the studio. "There are young ladies in there right now who are counting on us to keep them safe. So what if nothing happens! I'm perfectly happily knowing those girls are going to be safe because we're out here making sure of it. It's the small things like that, that keep me going."

A moment of silence passed before Officer Simmons burst out laughing. "Well said Star! You'll do a fine job today. Now here's what I'm thinking we do…."

 **Scene Change**

Star was standing on the roof of the studio, his arms crossed and a pensive look on his face. He had been up there for a solid 25 minutes and was starting to get bored.

"I know I said this was all worth it, but come on! Just standing up here is really boring. I hope Natsu and Lucy are having a better time than I am."

He began to imagine what Natsu and Lucy were doing. He pictured the fire dragon destroying half the town where they were sent to do their job. Then he imagined Lucy getting angry at him and beating him up while Happy was smiling in the background. He was interrupted from his thoughts when one of the younger security guards came up to the roof and tapped on his shoulder.

"Your Star right?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah, has something happened?"

The guard shook his head. "Nah, the chief wants to see you though. He's in the building, in the security lounge."

"But I thought that he was going to patrol around the building? That doesn't make any sense. Why would he in the lounge?"

"We work in shifts here. Somebody's replaced him for a while, just like I'm here to replace you."

"Ok, understood."

 **Scene Change**

As Star was walking towards the lounge, something seemed off. With the huge event going on and the number of people in the area, the hallways shouldn't have been empty. He found the door with the gold plate reading 'lounge' on it. He pushed open the door and felt someone from behind shove him.

Star stumbled and heard the door shut behind him before he could recover. He spun on his heels and reached for the knob, but found it locked. He slammed his hands on the door a few times but nobody responded.

"Damn!" Star swore. "They set me up! I knew there was something strange about those security guards! Damn it!"

Static began to admit from waistband of Star's pants. He quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie that was there and spoke brought it up to his ear.

"Star, are you there?" The crackling voice of Simmons asked.

"Yea, I'm here Simmons. Where are you?"

"I was attacked by my own men! They tried to sneak up behind me but I managed to get away. Where are you?"

"I'm trapped in the security lounge. They tricked me into coming down here and locked me in the lounge! I don't think I can get out!"

"Just hang on Star! Don't do anything reckless! I'll be there soon. I'll let you out and we can work together to put a stop to this." A loud screech of static came over the receiver. "Shit! I gotta go, they've found me. I'll be there so-"

His voice cut off completely and the line went dead. Star let the walkie-talkie fall to the ground. He stood there for a few seconds with his fist clenched.

"I never would have thought that the security would be the ones to high jack the photo shoot. What do they want?" Thoughts of the girls popped into his head. Then his head shot up suddenly. "No….it can't be! If they're after what I think they are then I don't have a lot of time!"

He made to grab his pendant but stopped. _'They're probably watching me, so I should hold off on using may magic for as long as I can.'_ He looked around the room and saw an air duct that he could make use of. _'Looks like I'm going out the hard way.'_

 **Scene Change**

A group of security guards were sitting in the AV room of the studio watching the video feed from the lounge. Another man came up behind them and crossed his arms over his chest. His face was shrouded in darkness so his identity remained a mystery.

"How's our prisoner?" He asked the group.

"He's just escaped from the lounge sir!"

"Excellent!" The man who seemed to be in charge replied. "Did you figure out the weakness to his magic?"

"Only one problem sir….he didn't use his magic. He escaped through the vents."

"What!" The leader barked. "You idiots had one job!" Everyone else in the room cowered in fear at his booming voice. "He's heading for the girls. We have no other choice, we'll have to enacts on phase two earlier than we planned."

 **Scene Change**

Star flew into the room that the models were doing their shoot in. Everyone there gave him a strange look. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The models were either lying down on the sand posing, or standing around and chatting. Augustus himself was behind his camera snapping photos like no tomorrow. Even Officer Simmons was there standing by.

"Is everyone ok?" Star asked.

"Yea?" Touka asked slightly confused.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Mira asked.

"Were under attack you guys!" Star exclaimed.

"What!" Hilda shrieked from her position lying on the sand.

"What are you talking about my boy?" Augustus asked calmly. "We're all perfectly fine."

"The security guards!" Star continued. "They're the ones behind it. They tried to lock me in the security lounge. I thought they were after the models."

"I'm disappointed in you Mr. Cassiopeia." Officer Simmons spoke up. Everyone looked over to where he was standing. "I thought we came an agreement. You were to wait in the lounge until I came to get you. Can you not follow simple instructions?"

"I couldn't just wait around and do nothing. The girls were in trouble."

"Your efforts are valiant, but even still you cannot save them."

"Officer Simmons!" Augustus shouted. "What is the meaning of this!"

Officer Simmons chuckled darkly, then slowly began to cackle. The girls all grouped up and moved behind Star and Augustus. Simmons raised his hand and slowly, the room began to fill up with rouge security guards. They all grouped around Simmons himself all wielding knives, swords, anything they could use as a weapon.

"What the hell?" Touka exclaimed.

"EEEP!" Carly squealed, holding on to her dark-haired friend for dear life.

Star narrowed his eyes at the leader of the cops. "So, you were the one behind this the whole time."

Simmons smirked, "Would it surprise you if I said I had this planned for a while now. Something like….oh I don't know, three months."

"What!" Star exclaimed.

"You had this planned…." Augustus trailed off. "But you've been here for over 15 years. Why are you doing this?"

"Because for all those years not a single damn thing has happened! Well I'm making something happen. I'm taking your precious models with me. They'll fetch a high enough price on the black market."

"Your planning on selling them!" Star blurted out. "I won't let you!"

"Shut up!" Simmons barked before smirking again. He began to pace around the room as his spiel continued. "I knew the director was getting desperate when he went to the best guild in Fiore for help. But when I found out that he only hired one lowly wizard….my plans were pretty much set in stone."

"You're a sick man Officer Simmons, if that's even your real name cause it sure as hell won't be your title when I'm through with you. You're not taking these girls and selling them on the black market. I won't even let you lay a finger on them!"

"Big talker eh?" Simmons asked rhetorically.

One of his rouge police officers looked at him with a sinister dark smile. "Shall I dispose of him sir?"

"Yes….and then kill that good for nothing imbecilic Augustus. I want no one walking outta here but us and the models!" He turned to look at the four girls who looked back at him with eyes of fear. "And don't even think about screaming my lovelies, cause if you do, then I can assure you it won't be pretty for our young wizard friend."

As soon as Simmons finished, one of the cops charged at Star with a sword and brought it down in a swiping motion. Star sidestepped the sword swipe and grabbed the hilt of the guy's blade. He stomped on the man's foot, causing him to drop his weapon. While the guard was distracted, Star grabbed him by the wrist and threw him into the closest wall, knocking him out.

"Take this!" Another exclaimed, coming up from behind the brunette and attempting to stab him with a knife.

Star turned a moment later, positioning himself in such a way that the knife ripped through his shirt but didn't cut him at all. He kneed the man in the gut before round-house kicking him away, sending him flying and landing on top of the previous guy.

The girls and Augustus looked at him in a worried fashion. Star turned back to the main pack and glared.

"You've got some skills Star, I'm impressed." Simmons said. "But I wonder how long you can last? You are after all….outnumbered."

"He's right Star!" Mira yelled out. "You shouldn't do this! Just get out while you can. Don't risk getting yourself hurt for our sakes."

"I'm going to fight, and I'm going to win." Star replied.

"Let's see how well you fight without the use of your magic."

Simmons brought his hands up and they along with eyes began to glow yellow. He began to chant unintelligibly.

"Oh no!" Carly squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I don't believe it…." Touka trailed off.

"He's a….wizard…." Hilda said shakily.

Simmons finished his chant and the entire room was surrounded in his yellow aura. But other than that, nothing appeared to have happened.

"Welcome to my magic barrier." Simmons boasted. "Now while inside this room, no one can use any magic whatsoever. I bet your just like any other wizard. Take away your magic and your nothing but a punching bag to me and my men."

Laughing, the security goons began to surround and encircle Star. He closed his eyes, bowed his head and began to speak. "You think just because I can't use any magic that I don't stand a chance against you?"

His head snapped up and he delivered a spine-tingling glare directly into Simmons's eyes. The rouge chief of security took a step back.

"Let's just see how well you can keep up with me!"

One of the thugs to Star's left threw a punch, but the cosmic wizard stepped back to dodge. Reacting quickly, he grabbed the man's out-stretched hand and spun behind him. With a shove the rouge officer plowed into a bunch of the guys and they all tumbled to the ground.

Simmons scoffed from where he was standing, shaking his head in disappointment. "Idiots….Get up!"

As they were busy recovering, Star rushed directly at them, punching or kicking them across the room in separate directions. Shortly thereafter, three more rushed him with swords in an attempt to take him down.

Star dodged each of the sword strikes, expertly punching and knocking out each guard, one at a time, as they tried in vain to strike him. The speed and precision he displayed brought the remainder of the group to a standstill, but Star had no intention of stopping.

"You guys may wanna keep your eyes open!" Star exclaimed, sending a powerful punch directly into the midsection of one of the guards who had been frozen in the wake of his previous display of skill.

Several began to charge him, using knifes, knight sticks, swords. With each one that tried, the same result was reached. Star would dodge their attempt to hit him, and then counter attack with a punch or kick to knock the guard out.

 _'Wow, he's so good.…'_ The models thought in awe.

 _'The way he's moving….it's like I'm watching a high level wizard, and he isn't even trying at all.…'_ Mira thought, her eyes glued to the fight as Star continued to rip into the group of assailants.

Augustus, on the other hand, had a more artistic view on the fight. At some point after Star started to tear into the guards, he had brought out a small camcorder and began recording the fight. Using the camera, he followed Star's each and every movement; like he was filming the climactic fight scene of an action movie.

"Director Augustus, what are you doing?" Mira asked confusedly, taking her eyes off of the fight for a brief moment.

"Shh, quiet dear, my muse is speaking to me…." Augustus replied focusing through the camera.

"You're going down!" A guard roared as he charged Star, not holding a weapon. The brunette caught his fist before countering with a punch to the man's jaw, knocking out several teeth and effectively taking him out of the fight.

Simmons was watching his men fail one after the other. He growled and thought to himself. _'I never anticipated this wizard would be so skilled. And he's not even using any magic?!'_ He looked to where the models were standing in the corner and an idea formed in his head. _'If we can't beat him head on, then maybe something else will work.…'_

"Calm on you guys." Star said, continuing to dance circles around his foes. "Your making this way too easy. I'm not even breaking a sweat yet."

One of the guards, with fear on his face stated. "Maybe we shou-"

He was cut off by his opponent sweeping out his legs and sending him to the ground, after which Star kindly grabbed him and threw a punch right to his gut. The man gasped for air and his eye rolled back into his head as if he was out cold.

Star looked around and saw that all the guards were either lying on the ground unconscious or backing away from him looking afraid. "Anyone else want some?"

"You've fought well boy, but this charade ends here." The voice of Simmons spoke up. Star turned and his eyes widened in surprise.

The chief of security had Mirajane held against his body with a blade pressed against her neck. She looked terrified to death, as did the other models nearby. Augustus was sweating bullets and tried to take a step forward to reason with the man.

"Don't move!" Simmons snapped, hard eyes directing to glare at Augustus. He turned back to Star a moment later. "Here's how this is gonna work. If anyone moves, then I slit her throat! Got it!"

"S-Star…." Mira said. "H-Help me."

"Shut up!" Simmons yelled pressing the blade closer and tightening his grip making her groan in pain.

"Mirajane!" Star called out. "Don't worry, I'll save you." He glared daggers at Simmons. "Let her go! She doesn't deserve this!"

The older man smirked. "Looks like I picked the right one. You seem to care to for this girl? Perhaps you know her? Doesn't matter though, cause your never gonna see her again."

"What are you planning to do to her?" Star asked.

"Her? I'm not going to anything to her. It's you who's gonna pay. Turn around and get on your hands and knees." When Star didn't respond, Simmons got angrier. "You don't have a choice, unless you want her blood on your hands. Now do as I say!"

Reluctantly, followed Simmons's command. He turned around and got on his hands and knees. Simmons smirked, "Now don't move or I'll hold true on my threat and spill her blood."

Simmons slowly began to walk towards him letting Mira go and readying his blade. Star closed his eyes and focused his senses.

"I've been waiting for this moment…." Simmons began, raising his blade. "The moment that I could drive my blade through that stupid back of yours."

Nobody said anything, the intensity in the air too thick with anticipation. Star kept calm, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"You've got amazing skills kid; I'll give you that. But magic or not you've made the mistake of under estimating me. You see, unlike those fools who attacked you head on, I know better. Now keep your head bowed and accept your punishment."

Just as Simmons's blade was dropping, Star sprang. On a dime, he pivoted his body and kicked out with his right leg, aiming directly for Simmons's hand. He caught his target and Simmons groaned as his blade took to the air and clanked on the ground a few feet from them.

Star, keeping up his momentum, spun on the ground and swept Simmons off his feet. So quickly, their positions were reversed. Simmons on the ground, looking fearfully up into the dangerous eyes of the cosmic wizard who hovered over him.

"And you made the mistake of thinking you had a chance of beating me." Star punched him in the face, once knocking him out and ending the fight. "Bastard…."

The atmosphere shifted from tense to calm, but the silence still remained. Star turned to look at the models and Augustus, keeping his eyes locked on Mira's. He walked in their direction.

"Are all of you alright?" Star asked in a concerned voice.

Mira was the first to respond. She ran up and threw her arms around his neck for a brief second in a heart warming hug. When she let go she took a step back and smiled at him. "Thank you, for saving me…."

A moment later, all of the models collectively got up and swarmed Star with beaming smiles and sparkling eyes. Pushing Mirajane outta the way on their path to ravish the brunette wizard.

 _'What the hell?!'_ Mirajane thought, not appreciating the actions of her presumed friends.

"That was amazing Star!" Carly commented in an awestruck voice.

"Your so strong! You even beat them without being able to use your magic…." Hilda stated, clinging onto his right arm.

 _'This isn't fair.…'_ Mira pouted mentally.

"That was easy, I'd hardly even consider them worth my time." Star replied before realizing that he needed a little breathing room. "Uh….girls?"

Mirajane watched the collective gathering of females continue to invade the cosmic wizard's personal space. "Star, you should probably get outta the way so we can finish the photo-shoot." She called in a sweet voice, smiling all the while.

"Your absolutely right Mirajane." Star replied quickly moving as far away from the models as he could.

"That was amazing my boy!" Augustus exclaimed, throwing his hands up excitedly. "I see I made a wise choice by hiring you to come and help out!"

Star chuckled, "I'm glad to see you approve." He looked around the room and saw that it was completely wrecked. "I may have gone bit over board though….sorry about the mess."

"Don't worry about that! The studio can always be repaired, but the lives of my models are irreplaceable!" Augustus proclaimed. Then he also looked around. The beautiful beach set has been completely ruined.

"But look at our set!" Hilda said beginning to pout. "It's completely ruined…."

"And just before we got to do the group photo too…." Carly added.

"Yea…." Touka began. "I hate to say it but it doesn't look like we can do it now."

"Don't be like that." Star spoke up. "The set isn't what's important. A background is just a background. Besides, everyone who reads is gonna be drawn to your beauty, not the backgrounds."

"When you put that way…." Touka said. "How can we say no?"

"Alright!" Hilda cheered jumping up and down a few times. "Let's do the group photo!"

"Wow Star." Mira said, getting his attention. "That's twice today you come through for us." She walked right up to him and whispered in his ear. "Thank you…."

He looked down with blush on her face. "No problem…." He mumbled.

Mirajane jumped away and clapped her hands once. "Alright girls! If we wanna do this then get in position! Let's show Star what the true meaning of beauty is!"

Star watched as the girls all laid out on the sand and got ready for the last picture of the shoot. A small smile crept onto his face seeing how happy they all looked. A hand on his shoulder alerted his attention.

"Thanks, my boy," Augustus said. "I really would have been lost without you today."

"It's no problem," Star replied. "Actually, do you mind if I stay for the last one? Not really much sense in going back out I would imagine."

"Of course." Augustus turned to the models and addressed them. "In fact, I've got a better idea. How would you girls like it if Star joined you in the group photo? Whaddaya say Star? You up for it?"

The young wizard's eyes widened and he paled a little. "I don't know, I'm really just supposed to be security. I'm no good at modeling…."

"I'll gladly throw in another 50,000 Jewel."

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll pass." Star replied.

"Awww, come on Star! It'll be fun.…" Hilda cooed.

"Yeah Star, please, please!" Carly begged in a cute manner, making the best begging face that she could.

"I-I….ummm…." Star stuttered.

"Mirajane, talk to your cute friend for us!" Hilda stated, smirking devilishly.

The white-haired barmaid looked somewhat apprehensive, but she decided to try anyway. "Please Star. It's a good way to say thanks for saving us, and you wouldn't want to say no to our thank you, would you?" She asked.

Star knew he was sunk. No man in their right mind would deny the insufferably adorable look on Mira's face. The way her eyes sparkled and her lip quivered. Star felt that heart wrenching pain in his chest just vying to do what the girl wanted him to.

Star sighed, his resolve completely shattered, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent, now here…." Augustus walked over to one of the nearby closets in the room and tossed him a pair of swimming trunks. "Wear these. We wouldn't to stick out now would we my boy?"

They landed on the brunette's head. He grabbed them and made his way towards the changing rooms all the while muttering unintelligible things under his breath.

 **Scene Change**

"Alright, is everyone good and ready?" Augustus asked, the excitement in his voice coming out as he prepared to take a photo of the group.

The five 'models' in sat on the beach scene. Star sat in the center with each of the four girls hanging on his sides. Carly and Hilda each sitting on his left and right, posing near his midsection, and Mira and Touka sitting behind him on his right and left side respectively, grabbing onto his shoulders and posing as they were requested. The four girls stared at the brunette with hearty, sultry smiles.

"Yes." Came the collective reply of the models. Star said nothing.

"Mira my dear, could you please switch places with Carly? I believe it will look better this way." Augustus requested.

The white-haired girl nodded, then she and Carly swapped positions, which put Mira to Star's immediate left and Carly on his right.

"Now then, Mira, lean back into his lap and look up into his eyes. And Star, wrap your arms around her stomach."

They did as they were told and the scene was brought to light. Star still sat there in the middle with the other girls sitting around him, pressing their bodies into him and smiling seductively. Mira was now in his lap leaning back with her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes, a blush apparent on her face. Star was looking back down at her, his arms around her middle and a small blush on his face. Director Augustus smirked as snapped several pictures from a couple different angles.

"Marvelous! Excellent job today girls!" Augustus exclaimed proudly. "This is gonna be the best Summer Slam ever!"

Everyone got up off the set and stretched out their bodies.

"Star I would like for you to come back to my office so that I may give you your reward." Augustus requested.

"Sure." Star replied. Both he and the director began to walk off, but they were stopped by the girls yelling out at Star.

"Thanks for saving us Star!" Hilda shouted overflowing with excitement and waving goodbye.

"Don't be a stranger if I see you at some point." Carly stated, mimicking the actions of the bubbly model.

"Be safe!" Touka said in a friendly manner.

Star responded in kind, waving back and flashing the girls a friendly smile. Once he had left the room, each of the models released a collective blissful sigh.

"He really wasn't what I expected when Director Augustus said we were getting a wizard to watch over us…." Touka sighed out.

"Mira is so lucky to have him in her guild. Why does everything good always happen to her?" Hilda lightly pouted, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

Each of the girls then noticed something, "Hey, where did Mira go?" Hilda wondered aloud, sounding confused.

"She probably just went back to change. She does, after all, have to catch a train back to Magnolia soon." Carly mused.

 **Scene Change**

"And here you are. The extra money has already been put into it." Augustus stated happily as he threw a large envelope down onto his desk.

"Thanks," Star said bowing. "Don't hesitate to come to Fairy Tail if you need any more help with something."

"Oh, wait, before I forget…." Augustus called, prompting the cosmic wizard to stop in his tracks. The brunette turned to see the man offer him a business card. "Take this card incase if you ever decide to get into the modelling business….just food for thought. Also, if ever you need a favor, feel free to ask." Augustus said, chuckling slightly.

"Thanks for the offer, I appreciate it. Take care of yourself." Star said as offered a wave and walked out.

 **Scene Change**

"What a day.…" Star sighed as the door to Augustus's office finally shut.

"Really, was it that rough?" A sweet feminine voice inquired.

Star released a small gasp of surprise. He turned to see Mira leaning up against the wall just outside the director's office clad in her usual red dress, a playful look in her eyes.

"Hey Mirajane, what are you doing here?" Star asked, sounding surprised.

"That's really the kind of greeting I get?" Mira asked, pouting cutely.

"N-No! I was just surprised to see you is all. How are you holding up?" Star asked, his voice shifting to one of concern as he finished his question.

"Hehe….why are you always so serious? I'm fine, thanks to you." Mira said reassuringly.

"That's a relief. So, Mirajane, did you want to talk?" Star asked. The barmaid glared half-heartedly and frowned adorably at Star immediately after his question was prompted. "Did I….did I say something?"

"Not really, it's just weird that you call me Mirajane all the time. Everyone at the guild calls me Mira since we're so close. When you use my full name it makes me think you don't see us as friends."

"Oh, s-sorry about that." Star replied, looking away bashfully. "I guess I'm just a little nervous around you. Forgive me?"

Mira took a step forward and rubbed his arm to comfort him. "I understand, but you're a member of Fairy Tail now which makes us friends. And I want my friends to call me Mira."

"Gotcha….Mira." Star said, causing the girl's smile to increase.

"I did want to speak with you though. I wanted to say good job on your first mission!" Mira cheered. "It's fortunate you were the one to be here today. I don't think there are too many others in the guild that could've taken care of that so easily. You didn't look fazed in the slightest. You're pretty amazing!"

Star chuckled, "Thanks Mira. I always try to impress."

"Where did you learn to fight like that? You seemed to know exactly where they would strike and how to take them down." Mira stated, sounding slightly awestruck.

"I traveled on my own after Lagiocrus mysterious disappeared. Mostly took simple odd jobs dealing with bandit groups in order to earn enough money to keep myself going. So fighting off groups like that is more or less child's play for me now."

"You really miss him don't you….your dragon father.…"

Star grew slightly solemn, "Yeah….I really wanna find him so I can find out what happened, but I'm also really glad that I found Fairy Tail. You guys have done nothing but treat me like family and I'd like nothing more than to do the same for you."

A somewhat awkward silence ensued, Star not entirely sure what to say next and Mirajane evidently wanting to say something but debating on whether or not she should.

"So…." Mira began, fidgeting slightly.

"So…." Star repeated chuckling a bit.

"Are you going to catch the train back to Magnolia or do you have other plans?" Mira asked, somewhat sheepishly.

"Sorry Mira, but I kind of planned on going checking out a few of the nearby towns." Star replied, frowning slightly.

"Oh….I see.…" Mira said, her sounding disappointed.

"W-well if you really want, I can travel back with you. I'm sure I'll get another opportunity to go sight-seeing." Star stated.

"No, you go ahead. I'll see you back at the guild." Mira said with a bright smile, no longer sounding dejected in the slightest.

"Are you sure, because I…." Star began.

"No, really, I'm fine." Mira reassured.

Without another word, Star just nodded his head and ran down the hall, stopping for only a second to wave goodbye to Mira who returned the gesture in kind.

('.')

 **Sorry about not updating in almost two weeks guys, but work has been getting in the way and I'm just recently getting over a rather nasty case of the stomach bug…..ugh. But fear not for I have no intention of abandoning this story. Remember, shout out in the next chapter for those of you who leave a review correctly guessing the anime that certain characters from this chapter cameoed in. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy Signing off.**


	5. A Haunting Foreshadow

**You guys wanted it, so it's here! Chapter 5 of Fairy Tail Remastered. This will just about wrap up all the intro stuff so expect the story to really begin progressing next chapter. But make sure you pay extra special attention to this chapter, cause I've added a little surprise to end of this chapter. Read if you wanna find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm still not taking any credit for anything that isn't mine.**

('.')

Star was walking through the forest that surrounded the town he had just finished checking out. After finishing his job and wishing Mira a safe trip back, he walked over to the next town over and found himself something to eat. Then after getting a general lay out of the towns that surrounded Magnolia, he decided to make the trek back towards the guild. He wanted to make it back before sun down, but found a rather interesting distraction along the way.

"See, I told you!" A cheerful voice shouted in triumph, catching Star's attention.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you stupid cat…." A feminine voice responded.

Star turned his head to see a group of three familiar wizards exiting a nearby bush, smiles on two of their faces and a downcast expression on the third.

"You're just bitter because he was right." Natsu said in a teasing manner.

"I think Luigi is just a bitter person in general." Happy stated matter-of-factly, eliciting a growl from the blonde.

"For the last time, it's Lucy!" She shouted angrily.

"Fancy meeting you guys out here." Star said as the three made their way towards him. "I thought you three would have headed back to the guild by now?"

"We got held up on our job. But why are you still out here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, you should have been finished with your job hours ago." Happy added.

"Well I wanted to see what the next town over was like. So, I decided to do a little bit of exploring. The town of Monmouth has amazing steak and seafood. Probably one of the best meals I've had in a while."

Natsu and Happy's mouth began to water at the thought of eating all that yummy food. "Wow…." Natsu said.

"Do you think you could take us there and get us a bite to eat?" Happy asked getting right in front of Star's face.

"I'd be happy to show you the way, but maybe some other time. For now I think it's a good idea that we try to get back to the guild before sundown."

"You heard the man. Let's go!" Natsu said cheerfully walking ahead of the group.

Star looked to Lucy. "Was he like this on the job too?"

"If you mean loud, rowdy, obnoxious, and always being recklessly stupid….then yeah."

"That's Natsu for you." Happy commented.

They began to walk again in silence. After while Star piped up. "So….what happened on the job Lucy."

"Just ask Natsu. I wouldn't have even been here if it weren't for me having blonde hair. Apparently, that Everlue guy was really into blonde maids, so Natsu and Happy had the brilliant idea of putting me in a maid costume."

"I told you we were just kidding about that." Natsu countered.

"Yeah, after I went ahead and put it on!" Lucy raged.

"With that temper of yours I can see why Everlue thought you were ugly." Happy commented taking a bite out of a fish he was holding onto.

"We got to the employer safe and sound and got all the information straight. That's where we found out the reward had been raised to 2,000,000 Jewels." Natsu began. "All we needed to do was infiltrate this weird guys mansion and burn some book."

"Whoa, that's a lot of money." Star said, his eyes showing his shock and surprise.

"Yeah, Lucy over here nearly fainted." Natsu joked half-heartedly.

"I did not!" Lucy exclaimed in an embarrassed manner.

"Did too." Happy commented.

"So, what happened after that, did the job not go well?" Star inquired.

"Yeah, it actually did. We ran into a mean looking celestial spirit and that Everlue guy turned out to be a dirty old man, but we pulled through and got the book." Natsu replied.

"But that's where everything kinda turned downhill.…" Lucy commented.

"Natsu blew up the guy's house, didn't he?" Star stated.

"Everlue's house, yeah." Natsu replied.

"Did blow up the employer's house too?" Star asked.

"Of course not! How violent do you think I am?" Natsu countered.

"You're insanely violent, and I'm still upset that you used me like that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You know Natsu." Star said. "It's not nice to treat new guildmates like that. You can't always use Lucy to do your dirty work."

"Well she was dressed up like a maid. Sounds alright to do dirty work if you ask me. It didn't work out though since Everlue didn't think she was cute enough." Natsu replied.

"Aye, and we were sure it would work." Happy said. Lucy glared daggers at her two companions before shifting her vision back to Star, wanting to pick up where they had left off in their explanation.

"After Natsu went overboard and got the book. We found out the employer didn't actually own the house. He wasn't actually rich, and he didn't have the money to pay us. It turned out that he was just borrowing the house from a friend so that he could look the part." Lucy began.

"What was in that book, that he was willing to pay you so much money to get it back?" Star asked.

"His dad had been forced to write the book for Everlue, and he wanted to destroy it. When I looked at the book through a special type of reading glasses I figured out that his dad had written the book for him, specifically." Lucy explained. "It was a letter to his son."

"And because of that you ended up giving him the book back in one piece, right?" Star guessed.

"Yeah…." Lucy said. "It didn't feel right destroying the last thing his dad wrote to him."

"So, since we didn't destroy the book like the job entailed. We didn't accept any of the money. Long story short we got nothing." Natsu continued, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling at the irony of the situation.

"I see….well, I wouldn't have taken the money either." Star stated, "You guys did the right thing."

"I would've taken it…." Lucy mumbled.

"Don't be so greedy." Happy said. "Your gonna ruin what was a touching moment."

"I need the cash!" She yelled back.

"You win some you lose some, right? At least I got to get in a good fight, and even Lucy here kicked some serious butt." Natsu replied.

She blushed at this before waving the comment off in an attempt to illustrate a sense of humility. "Oh stop, it wasn't all that impressive…."

"I was sure surprised." Natsu commented amusedly.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Gee, thanks for the believing in me guys." Lucy replied with a blank expression. "So how did your job go, Star?" She asked in a friendly manner.

"Pretty good actually, I got to meet some of the models. The whole thing went haywire though when the actual security guards turned rouge and tried to kidnap the girls. I think they were gonna try and sell them on the black market."

"Whoa really!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad I was there, or things could've gotten ugly. But in the end I was able to keep everyone safe."

"So how many were there?" Happy inquired.

"Too many for my liking. If you're asking about the models, I only met four of them." Star answered. He then looked to Natsu. "You didn't tell me that Mira was a model."

"You ran into Mira?! That must've been amazing to see her at her modeling job!" Lucy squealed in a girlish manner.

"I think you're missing the point Lammy." Happy stated.

"It's Lucy!" She shouted.

"Tch," Natsu said. "I hope you gave them I beating, Fairy Tail style."

Star caught up to Natsu who was still ahead of the others and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've got nothing to worry about Natsu. I wouldn't let anyone hurt any of new friends from Fairy Tail. You can believe I gave them hell for even trying."

Natsu looked up at Star with relief in his eyes and gave a nod of affirmation. Then he stopped and looked back at the rest of the group. Happy flew up and landed on his shoulder and Lucy stopped next to Star.

"You shouldn't worry so much Natsu." Happy said. "You know Star can handle himself."

"Yeah….I know Happy. Your right." Natsu replied to his cat companion.

Lucy looked at the pair with a warm smile. Even though the pyro and the cat annoyed her to no end; she knew that deep down, they were two friends she was lucky and glad to have.

"Let's change the subject." Star said.

"How much was the reward for your job again Star?" Lucy asked.

"It was 400,000, but I got an extra 50,000 for doing a little….um extra."

"Not too bad Star," Natsu said. "That's a lot of food money."

"Think of all the fish he could buy…." Happy drooling at the thought of Star having a massive pile of fish sitting on a table at the guildhall.

"Um guys…." Lucy said breaking up their fantasy. "I don't think Star's going to be spending that money on food, and let alone for you guys."

"If you guys need some for food I'll gladly pitch in." Star said. "Your letting me stay at your place for free, it's the least I can do."

"Nah, don't worry about that Star, we'll be alright." Natsu waved off. "We like to earn our food the old-fashioned way right little buddy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered pumping a paw.

"I still can't believe that Mr. Kaby was actually Kemu Zaleon son. I thought I had read all of Zaleon's books, but DAYBREAK was really something else….wow." Lucy stated.

"That's the name of the book right?" Star asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Natsu replied. Something dawned on Natsu as soon as finished that sentence because he turned on Lucy and stared straight at her.

"I think I've got you figured out….all those papers I found in your room earlier today.…" Lucy began to panic, a blush creeping onto her cheeks and sweat lightly dripping from the sides of her face. Star stopped walking and turned to face them, Happy landing his shoulder. "You're writing a novel, aren't you?"

Lucy's face lit up a brilliant shade of red. "Oh, so that's why she's such a book worm." Happy reasoned.

"That's pretty cool Lucy." Star commented.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about that, okay?" Lucy pleaded, her face still a bright crimson color.

"Why not?" Happy inquired.

"Because I'm a horrible writer, if anybody ever read my stuff I'd die of embarrassment!" Lucy exclaimed, fidgeting back and forth due to the self-proclaimed truth of her words.

"It can't be that bad…." Star said in an attempt to console the distraught mage.

"Don't worry, nobody's ever gonna read it." Natsu said reassuringly.

"That doesn't make me feel any better.…" Lucy replied hanging her head.

 **Scene Change**

The group of friends continued to make their way back to Magnolia. Natsu and Star were the only two who were trudging through the mud and the muck. Happy rested on Natsu's shoulder and Lucy stood at his side from within Horologium the clock spirit.

"I don't know about this, guys. Are you sure we're going the right way, she asks." Horologium stated, mimicking the girl inside of him.

"Happy says this is the way home, so this is the way we're going, I answer." Natsu sneered.

"Have some faith! I'm a cat and I have a great sense of smell. My nose will lead us home." Happy proclaimed proudly.

"Its dogs that have good noses; and what does smell have to do with direction, she asks quite haughtily." Horologium said.

"Lucy, just drop it. We'll find our way back….eventually." Star stated to pacify the blonde.

The group soon exited the swamps, but still appeared to be lost. "What does your nose tell you now, cat, she asks scornfully." Horologium abruptly said as they continued through an open area just outside the forest.

"It says I'm going the right way!" Happy answered confidently.

"Why don't you do your own walking for a while?" Natsu questioned, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them.

"Because I'm tired, she groans exhaustedly." Horologium replied.

Suddenly, a nearby bush began to shake. Star and Natsu took a ready stance, turning hard gazes towards the moving vegetation.

"Whose there?!" Natsu exclaimed. Fairy Tail's dragon slayer didn't bother waiting for an answer. In an instant, he leaped into the bush, fist a blazing.

"Do you always have to fight, she inquires worriedly?" Horologium stated, having caught the bags that Natsu tossed backwards in favor of jumping into the bush.

"You can take him Natsu!" Happy cheered.

Both Star and Lucy recognized the person who had been hiding in the bush. The ravened haired man was even living up to his reputation of not wearing anything but his boxer shorts.

"It's Gray!" Happy exclaimed.

"Why is he in his underwear?!" Star shouted.

"I was trying to find a bathroom." Gray stated, glaring at dragon slayer.

"Then why would you take your clothes off before you found one? Also who ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of a forest?" Natsu countered, glaring at the ice mage with equal intensity.

"I wanted some privacy! I didn't expect some idiot to barge in randomly." Gray countered, butting heads with the pink-haired teen.

"Who're you calling and idiot?" Natsu growled out.

"Why are they so childish?" Lucy wondered aloud, having called back her clock spirit at some point after Gray was revealed.

"When did you come out of the clock?" Star asked.

 **Scene Change**

"I see, so you're just coming back from a job?" Lucy asked.

After Natsu and Gray had stopped their childish fight; Happy had sat down by a hillside and opted to fish in the river that flowed at the bottom. By some miracle, Gray had actually managed to find his clothing. He was now wearing a pair of black jeans with a chain connected to one of the belt loops that lead into his pocket. A white collared shirt with a black under shirt finished the look.

"Yeah, there's a shortcut through these woods that'll get you back to town in no time." Gray explained.

"See, I told you so." Happy stated.

"Yeah well if your nose is so great then how come you didn't smell Gray, smart guy?" Lucy countered.

"There's some things you don't wanna smell." Happy replied.

"What'd you say?" Gray barked, a tick mark popping out of his forehead.

"I agree, so go on home and we'll smell you later." Natsu said with a cocky smile.

"We'll walk together then." Star said. "In case I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Star."

Gray nodded in acknowledgement. "We better get moving then, unless we want trouble."

"Why what's going on?" Star asked.

"Because Erza's due back any time now…." Gray answered in a solemn tone, his skin paling as he spoke.

"Whoa, no way…." Natsu trailed off, something akin to fear shining in his eyes.

"The Erza!" Lucy exclaimed with a somewhat fearful expression.

"She's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail." Happy chirped with a fish in his mouth, likely fresh off the line he had been manning.

"Who's Erza?" Star asked confusedly. His words drew a collective expression of disbelief from Natsu and Gray.

"She's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, though I don't know what she looks like. I've never seen her picture in Sorcerer Weekly or anything." Lucy replied. "So what's she like?"

"Scary…." Gray, Natsu, and Happy answered collectively.

"Heheh.…" Lucy nervously chuckled, not entirely sure what to make of their answer.

"Wild animal." Gray commented.

"A vile beast." Natsu added.

"More like a full-on monster!" Happy corrected. The image of a colossal beast was portrayed by the duo. She was shown to be huge and kicking over a mountain. "She's not that big you guy's…."

"If there's one thing we can all agree on, she's is that scary….maybe even scarier." Gray said, sweating slightly at the mere thought of her power.

"Come on, I seriously doubt that she's a monster." Star reasoned.

"No, she's much worse and also freakishly strong." Natsu replied, his skin still pale.

"Why do you think she's so…." Star began, only to be cut off.

In an instant, a large explosion sounded off. It was a sand bomb, it covered the whole area in a thick layer of sand and obscured their vision. When it cleared, everyone looked around.

"What now?!" Lucy griped.

"Everyone alright?" Star asked, shaking the sand outta his hair.

"We're fine, but…." Natsu began,. He looked around and noticed that they were short one member of their little group. "Happy's missing!"

"What!" Gray shouted.

Star turned toward the bottom of the hill. "Then let's go get him back."

 **Scene Change**

"I'm back everyone!" Mirajane chirped as she gracefully entered the wooden building.

"Hi Mira!" Several exclaimed.

Makarov was sitting cross legged in his usual spot atop the counter. Cana was at a nearby table with Elfman with a mug of ale in her hand. Everyone else returned to what they were doing before after the snow-haired beauty took her place behind the bar and resumed her job of the guild's only barmaid.

"Ah, Mira, how was the shoot today?" Makarov asked.

"It was a blast master!" She replied cheerily. "I even got to see Star!"

"Star was there?" Cana asked smirking under her mug. "I didn't know he was a model too?"

Elfman burst into laughter at that. "I guess he's not as much of a man as we all thought."

"Actually," Mira chirped. "Star was there acting as an extra security guard. I was surprised to see him there myself. It's not the kind of job that I had Star pegged for, but I'm really glad he was."

"Why?" Cana asked snidely. Still hiding a smirk behind her drink, she leveled her gaze to Mirajane. "Do you like it when he's there watching you?"

Mira's face exploded into a violent blush and she frantically waved her arms in front of her face and violently shook her head. "It's not like that!"

"Your face says otherwise Mira." Cana replied. Several began laughing at this.

Makarov bowed his head, closed his eyes and cleared his throat. Once everyone was calm again he spoke. "So then tell us what happened Mirajane."

Mira calmed down and got herself under control before continuing. "Well the other security guards flipped on us. They tried to kidnap us all. The whole scandal was set by the chief of security himself."

"So, Star dealt with them?" Makarov asked with a knowing grin on his face, keeping his head bowed and his eyes closed.

"For a while I was a little worried. He was outnumbered 20 to one and unable to use his magic."

"So, what happened?" Elfman asked. "He must have whooped them pretty good if your back here ok."

Mira giggled, "Oh Elfy, whooping them would be an understatement."

Cana choked on her drink and Elfman looked back at his older sister like he had witnessed the impossible. While Makarov's grin held its place, Cana's smirk had been all but wiped away.

"Yeah right." Cana scoffed, "Without his magic you say?"

"Yeah." Mira replied. She looked upwards with a dreamy look on her face. "Watching him fight was amazing. It looked like he was dancing with them, only to be the last one standing, without even breaking a sweat. I'd hate to imagine what fighting him with magic would be like."

"You're serious? I mean, maybe 4 or 5 I could buy, but that many? And without any magic?" Cana asked skeptically.

"Yep, why would I lie?" Mira countered.

Cana's smirk returned in full force. "If that's the case then I'll have to make sure I ask him a few things when he gets back."

Mira sent the brunette alcoholic a frown. "You're not gonna pick on him are you Cana?" She put her hands on her hips. "Give the poor guy a break, he just joined the guild, don't scare him away with pointless teasing."

"I wouldn't dare…." Cana said melodramatically. "Not little ole me?"

"Speaking of which," Macao said joining in on the conversation as Mira served him a drink of his own. "Where is Star? Wouldn't he have gotten on the same train as you Mira?"

Mira put a finger on her chin in a thinking pose. "Well, he told me he was going to look around the area for a bit. But that was hours ago now."

"He probably got caught up in something stupid that Natsu did, those two haven't come back yet either." Elfman commented.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Gray in a while either." Macao said.

"You guys worry too much." Cana said, finishing off another full mug of ale. "They'll be back….and when they do I'll be sure to let Star know that I'm interested." She finished that part to herself.

Elfman looked over, having heard something but not completely understanding it. "You say something Cana?"

Cana allowed another smirk to grace her lips, "Not a thing."

 **Scene Change**

"We're finally going to eat some meat tonight…." An odd-looking shortly built creature with gray skin stated.

He and a group of other wizards, all of which were human with the exception of a large chicken, stood by a tied-up Happy over the makings of a small bonfire fire. They had yet to lite and were staring at Happy salivating, but the cat himself was shaking nervously, probably not wanting to be eaten.

"No more berries for us today, time for some protein." One of the men said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Hey you jerks!" Natsu called out from the nearby hillside. "That's our friend down there and there's no way in hell we're gonna let you eat him." Natsu stated convincingly, cracking his knuckles as he spoke.

"So you might wanna hand him over before things get outta hand." Star said.

"Buzz off you brats! The cat's our food now." The short inhuman creature exclaimed.

"You guys are all wizards; what guild are you from?" Gray asked with an expressionless face and his hands in his pockets.

"Heh, were not telling you." One of the men replied.

In a fit of rage Natsu almost charged down the hill, "Let's go Gray." He said jumping into the air.

"Alright, but don't go telling me what to do." Gray barked before following suit.

Lucy turned to Star who hadn't jumped down yet. "Aren't you going to help them?"

The brunette only smiled and gestured to fight below. "I don't think their gonna need it."

Lucy and Star, observed the fight from the top of the hill. Natsu was fighting the inhuman wizard one on one. The creature was throwing sand magic everywhere, but it wasn't enough to keep Natsu at bay. One Fire Dragon Iron Fist and he was done. Gray, on the other hand, was dodging and jumping all over the place keeping his hands in his pockets the entire time. When two guys, each wielding duel knifes attacked him, he countered, punched and kicked them away with ease. It wasn't long before all the rouge wizards were beaten and tied to a tree.

Star and Lucy joined Natsu and Gray by the tree. Lucy walked over to Happy to see if she could free him.

"Oh no…." Happy said. "Now Lucy wants to eat me too."

She growled, "Shut up cat!"

"Lu….by.…" The inhuman creature uttered.

"Wha?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Lul….by.…" It repeated.

"Is it saying Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"I think so.…" Star answered.

All of a suddenly, some kind of invisible force ran through the ground. Star, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all jumping outta the way, bearing witness as the tree that the rouge wizards were tied to simply sank into the ground, taking the men with them.

"What was that?" Gray wondered aloud.

"You mean who was that." Natsu corrected, eyes wide.

Star glared off into the distance, his senses catching something far off from their current location.

"Whoever it was they're fast, I can't even sense them anymore." Gray stated.

"Neither can I…." Star commented.

"What could this mean?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Lullaby.…" Lucy repeated, the very name striking her as if she knew it. But at the same time, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"It doesn't matter. Happy's safe and that's what counts, right little buddy?" Natsu asked, high-fiving the blue-haired feline.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"We should probably get moving now. If we hurry, we can make it back to the guild before sundown." Gray stated.

"Right." They replied in unison.

 **Scene Change**

"We're back." Star announced calmly as he and the others entered the infamous building.

"Hey guys!" Many said in a friendly manner, some holding their drinks up to say hello.

"What kind of an entrance was that? Where's the spirit?" Natsu asked.

"Is there supposed to be spirit in kicking the door open every time?" Star countered.

"Well yeah." Natsu replied, though the brunette just waved him off in favor of walking further into the guildhall.

"Welcome back, you guys!" Mirajane chirped, greeting the trio and Happy with a warm smile.

"How did your first jobs go?" Makarov asked eagerly.

"Between the three of us only one of us got paid." Lucy said, rubbing the back of her head in a bashful manner.

"What did Natsu blow up this time?" Makarov asked through a sigh.

"Hey! I don't always blow stuff up!" Natsu shouted defensively.

"Well did you?" Makarov asked knowingly.

"Yeah, but words still hurt you know!" Natsu replied.

"He chose not to accept the reward because the job wanted them to destroy the book, not return it. I think he did the right thing." Star stated, defending the pink-haired mage for what it was worth.

"I see, then I apologize, Natsu, that was a very mature decision you made. A job well done." Makarov said in a humble manner.

"What else would you expect?" Natsu cheered.

"I don't know, maybe your usual flame-brained brand of idiocy." Gray commented from a nearby table, successfully angering the dragon slayer.

"You wanna go stripper boy?" Natsu challenged, angering the ice mage just as much as the previous comment had angered him.

"Bring it you moron!" Gray replied. The two launched at one another with their fists primed and not a care in the world. Star released a sigh, but didn't make to stop them.

"There they go again…." Lucy sighed out.

"Like they usually do. Can I get you anything, Lucy? Or how about you Star?" Mira offered from the opposite side of the main bar.

"No thanks. How was your train ride back?" Star asked, recalling that the bubbly woman had suggested he accompany her.

"Well….my train was delayed; which made me wish I had some company." Mira replied, ending on a suggestive tone that prompted the cosmic mage to release a nervous chuckle.

"Hehehe….sorry about that. Now I really do feel bad." Star said bashfully.

"Oh please." Cana stated, coming over to the main bar with a smirk on her face. "You're being way to modest right now. We all heard what happened at the Summer Slam."

"I really can't thank you enough Star." Mira added.

"Oh, by the way, I don't think we've officially met. Name's Cana Alberona. Friendly word of advice, don't challenge me to a drinking game unless you want to lose."

"Star Cassiopeia, nice to meet you." Star replied.

"So, Mira told us that you took down 20 or so creeps without any magic; is that true?" Cana asked. The brown-haired booze enthusiast gave a sly glance to Mira, who was somewhat unnerved by it.

"Yeah, that's right." Star replied. "They were easy though."

"Not sure if easy is the word I would use." Mira commented.

"Seriously though, you have the thanks of the entire guild for saving our resident sweetheart." Cana said amusedly, prompting the barmaid to giggle.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush…." Mira replied.

"But I nearly had a stroke when I heard that.…" Cana began overdramatically. She, stopped when Mira handed her a piece of paper from over Star's shoulder. _'Cana, don't forget who gives you drinks.…'_ She read, after which she cleared her throat so as to push off her silence on something going down the wrong way.

"Sorry, I had something in my throat. Anyway, I may have been exaggerating a bit, but still you did a good job and I figured I may as well tell you that." Cana stated before walking off.

"That was weird…." Star thought aloud.

"Don't let her get to you. Cana just likes to come on really strong. She'll warm up to you eventually."

He smiled at her, "I'll try to keep that in mind." He turned his attention to where Natsu and Gray were still butting heads and angrily glaring at each other. "Come on Natsu, we should get going, it's starting to get late and I'm getting tired."

"Awww, but I wanna fight Gray some more!" Natsu lightly whined.

"You can fight him tomorrow; we need to get going." Star stated. The dragon slayer sighed out of annoyance before he headed for the exit alongside Star, Happy sitting happily on the latter's shoulders.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Natsu said.

The guild waved a collective goodbye to the two as they left, a gesture that they returned in kind. Their exit left a small impression on those who remained.

"They seem a lot like brothers, don't you think?" Cana mused as she sat back down at the main bar.

"If Natsu is the younger one that does stupid things and Star is the older mature one, than yeah, they're brothers all right." Lucy stated, eliciting a giggle from the white-haired woman across from her.

"I think it's cute that they get along so well. Natsu seems really happy." Mira commented.

 **Scene Change**

Walking through town was a young wizard. He appeared to be the same age as Star. He wore a black cloak that covered his head and laid his face in shadow. Black jeans with black shoes completed the look. He walked into the closest pub, sat down at the bar, and called the bartender over.

"What can I get for ya?" The man asked with a slight accent.

"I'll have a glass of water, no lemon." The boy's voice was deep, one that could easily be intimidating if need be.

"You sure kid?" The man asked. "A fellow like you looks like he coulds use a drink or two."

"I said I'll have a water…."

The bartender shrugged and got the requested beverage. As the boy sat there drinking the older man tried to strike up a conversation. "So you not from around here or something?"

"No." Came the voice of the hooded teen. "I'm a traveler."

"A wizard huh?" The older man said with a knowing smile. "If it's jobs your looking for you might want to check out the guild in town, Fairy Tail. I know they're a rowdy bunch of miscreants, but they've gots the best jobs in Magnolia. And the highest paying ones too."

"Guilds don't really sit too well with me. I don't really like the sound of them. Besides, they'd all just end up getting in my way. I'm looking for someone, not some petty job for money. I've got plenty of that already."

The bartender scoffed at the mages' attitude. "Yeah, I can tell from the size of your tab. You're really loaded." The mysterious mage brushed off his insult, choosing not to reply, so the older man continued. "Whatever, if its someone your looking for then I suggest heading over to Oshibana. I hear something big is about to go down over that way. A wizard such as yourself wouldn't want to miss out."

The mysterious wizard downed the rest of his water and left some Jewel on the table to cover for it. Then without so much as a reason, got up and promptly walked out of the pub only saying one thing over his shoulder was he went.

"Thanks, I'll be sure stop by again. I really like the water here."

The bartender just stared, watching him walk off, wondering just who that mysterious mage really was.

('.')

 **I can't thank you guys enough for all the support you've given this story. Finally, next chapter we move into the Lullaby arc, and you all know what that means. So until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	6. The Wizard in Armor

**The moment you've all been waiting patiently for is here. The chapter where Star finally gets to meet Erza! I won't bore you with anymore pointless droning, so without further ado….let the chapter commence.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as it should be, I still don't own anything that isn't mine.**

('.')

The next morning; Star, Natsu, and Happy were on their way to the guildhall for the usual shenanigans and hanging out with their fellow guildmates. Happy sat upon Natsu's shoulder looking like his usual cheery self while Natsu was wearing his own excited smile. The two looked back at Star who was lagging behind a few paces.

"Come on Star!" Natsu called back. "Pick it up! Your falling behind! Don't you wanna see everyone at the guild?"

So far that morning, the trio had gone to one of the local clothing stores that Magnolia had to offer and Star got himself a change of appearance. He was now sporting a black sweatshirt overtop his usual blue shirt. He kept the jacket unzipped and let his pendant fall in-between the shirt and his chest. He was also now wearing black shorts with orange stripes.

Through-out the entire morning; Star had been wobbling around following Natsu looking like a zombie. On several occasions, the dragon slayer had to turn around and make sure that Star was ok, after he sleepily bumped into something or someone.

In his sleep deprived state, Star stumbled and fell face first onto the ground right in front of the guild doors. A groan escaped his lips as Natsu knelt down to see if he was alright.

"You alright?" Natsu commented. "You seem tired this morning. That's not really like you."

"Aye." Happy said, nodding his head in agreement.

"I am tired." Star replied through a yawn. "I woke up on the floor this morning, because I fell outta my hammock."

"The poor guy looked pretty uncomfortable this morning." Happy said.

"I just need some time to wake myself up." Star said, and with a small grunt got up and headed into the bar.

The dragon slayer watched him bump into the door frame and a couple of tables before straightening himself out. Natsu and Happy looked at each other and shrugged before following their new guildmate into the fray.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted, waving at the trio from the side of the bar across the room.

"Hey Lucy….what's up?" Star replied, not sounding very enthused.

"Good morning, Lucy." Natsu said as he walked up towards the main bar.

"Wow, you actually got it right this time." Lucy said, sounding surprised. "You look tired.…" She said looking at Star as he sat down at the bar.

"I sorta slept on the floor last night.…" Star replied, yawning again.

"Sorry to hear that." After a pause, she continued. "What are the both of you planning to do today?"

"We're going on another job today." Natsu replied. "So go and pick one out for us Lucy."

Her small smile turned into a frown. "You have got to be kidding me. What makes you think I'd wanna do that?"

"Well we are a team now aren't we?" Natsu said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, and we picked the job last time." Happy pointed out. "It's your turn to pick. So, get too it."

Lucy crossed her arms and looked away. "Just forget it cat. As far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded. And besides, you guys didn't actually want me, you just needed me last time because I'm a blonde."

"Don't be ridiculous, that not the only reason we picked you." Natsu turned to her and gave her a huge grin. "We picked you because you're so nice!"

Lucy looked to Star to see if he would go on a job with her instead, but he was fast asleep. She sweatdropped, "Well I guess since he's out I've got no other choice. Rent's not gonna make itself."

The two and their feline companion headed towards the request board, leaving Star to sit there sleeping against the bar.

 **Scene Change**

"Wow, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied." Lucy thought aloud, glancing at each of the many different types of jobs they could take. Some were delivery, some were protection detail, some were simple cleaning jobs. The list went on and on.

"Yeah, but remember we need to pick one with enough money. You need to cover your rent, right?" Natsu reasoned, though his words caused the blonde to release a tired sigh.

"You remember that but it took you days to get my name right?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Why bring that up now?" Natsu countered. He paid particular attention to one job that seemed like it would be perfect, having a sizeable reward and also being one that multiple people would likely be needed for. However, before he could grab it he was rudely greeted by the one person he just adored seeing so much.

"Morning flame brain." Gray greeted as he walked up to the request board.

"Stripper." Natsu responded in kind.

"So, are you looking for a new job to mess up?" Gray asked.

"For your information, I'm picking out a job for Star, myself, and Lucy. And I just found the perfect one." Natsu sneered.

"To mess up, right?" Gray corrected.

Natsu just turned away from Gray and back to the board. "Look Gray, if you wanna do something useful today then can you go and wake Star up for me. I've found us a job and need him to come over here."

"Did your fire finally melt your brain?" Gray chided.

Natsu turned back and looked at Gray with an expression that read 'you're an idiot'. "Are you gonna do it or not? Cause if it's too much for you handle then I can go and do it myself."

Gray glared and raised his voice. "If you think I can't handle a task as simple as that than you've got another thing coming!"

"There's no need to yell!" Natsu replied. "Just go do it!"

"Fine! Whatever!" The raven-haired teen walked towards the main bar with his thoughts still in disarray. "Yo, Star, Natsu wants to talk to you about a job or something." Gray stated.

Star didn't respond. So, Gray made to tap him on the shoulder, but before he could, Star mumbled something.

"….No….don't leave me….come back…."

His face was contorted, and he seemed to be sweating profusely. Incoherent mumbling, contorted facial features, and sweat? The symptoms all pointed in one direction. Star was in the middle of….

"Come on Star…." Gray began, but as soon as he started shaking Star's shoulder it was all over for the raven-haired teen.

With his eyes still closed, and a mighty cry of anguish, he grabbed Gray's arm, and threw him across the guild into one of the tables on the far side of the room. The wood of the table instantly shattered and Gray groaned slightly from within the wreckage.

….a nightmare.

This definitely got the attention of the guild, they all stared in shock of what just happened, the only ones making any noise were Happy and Natsu, who were both laughing hysterically at what had just occurred.

Star, who was now awake, held a hand to his forehead. "Ugh….what just happened?"

"Good morning Star, how are….What happened?!" Mira exclaimed, having just walked out from the back room with several jugs in her hands. She placed them on the surface of the bar, after which she stared strangely at the scene before her.

Star must have realized what he did and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about that Gray!" He called out.

"Now that's how a real man wakes up!" Elfman exclaimed cheerfully.

"What just happened?" Mira asked confusedly, looking towards Star for an answer.

"I was having….a nightmare and Gray must've tried waking me up. I guess, out of instinct I threw him across the room to defend myself. If it's ok, I'll pay for the table I broke." Star offered.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We have several spares in the basement." She replied cheerfully leaving to go and get one. That's when Gray got up and made his way over to the bar.

"What's the big idea throwing me across the room?!" Gray exclaimed angrily, a tick mark appearing on his forehead and having a fist raised directly at the cosmic wizard's face.

"Sorry about that. I was having a bad dream, it wasn't on purpose."

Gray crossed his arms and looked toward the ground slightly embarrassed that the new guy just effortlessly threw him across the guild. "If it was an accident I guess I can't hold it against you then. However…." Gray moved across the room and grabbed Natsu by his scarf pulling him up to eye level. "I see you over here laughing you pyro! Did you know that was gonna happen!"

Natsu still laughing, replied, "No, but I'm glad it did."

"Listen you!" Gray growled. "You were asking for a fight earlier, but now you've got one!"

"You wanna fight me stripper?!" Natsu countered, the two of them butting heads with each other.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?!" Gray exclaimed.

The two began to punch and kick one another across the guildhall. "Are Gray and Natsu fighting again?" Mira mused, walking back behind the bar and resuming her conversation with Star.

He yawned again in response, then added. "That was quick."

"Tables and stuff break here all the time. So, I do this sorta of thing on a daily basis." When Star yawned again, Mira giggled. "What's the matter? Tired?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep very well last night." Star replied, smiling slightly at the sound of Mira's laughter.

"Oh? How come?" Mira asked.

"Let's just say I got real aquatinted with the floor." Star answered rolling out his shoulders trying to get the kinks outta them.

"Here let me help you with that."

Before Star could say anything, Mira had slipped out from behind the bar and started rubbing Star's shoulders in slow circular motions, making sure to get out all the knots.

Star had to admit that it felt good, too good in fact. It was hard for him to do anything except let Mira's fingers work their magic.

"Thanks Mira," He said. "That feels really good."

His compliment got her blushing a bit. She stopped her massage and whispered in his ear. "Consider it my special thanks for saving my life yesterday."

This got Star's face to heat up a little bit. "Y-Yeah….N-No problem Mira."

Lucy was shaking her head from where she was standing a few feet away watching Star and Mira's interaction. "Looks like someone has it pretty bad."

"Well, love can make anything bearable.…" A smooth voice called out from behind her making her jump. "Why don't you join the team of love with me, Lucy?" Loke offered.

"Uh what?" Lucy bashfully asked.

"You're just so stunningly beautiful that I have to keep my sunglasses on or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty." Loke stated charmingly.

Lucy scoffed, "Girls really fall for this?"

Loke went to sneak his hand around Lucy's hips and caught a glimpse of the celestial spirit keys that were currently attached to the belt strap on the blonde's left hip. His skin paled and sweat began to drop from his brow.

"You're not a celestial wizard are you?!" Loke exclaimed as he backed away from her, his arms up and covering his face.

"Huh?" Lucy uttered confusedly.

"Yup, she's got fish and crabs and stuff." Happy commented.

"Cruel fate why must you toy with me so?!" Loke shouted in despair. His loud shout got Star and Mira's attention as well as they looked over to see what was going on. "I'm sorry but you and I can't be together my dear." Loke stated as he ran off.

"What got into him.…" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end very well." Mira explained.

Mira's attention was once again taken away when somebody shouted to her from a nearby table. "Hey Mira, can we get some drinks over here please."

She turned to where the voice came from and saw Macao and another man sitting at a table together drinking beer. "Be right with you." She smiled and walked towards them.

Sitting with Macao was a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. His outfit usually consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below his knees and sandals held up by striped bands.

"So, when are you and I gonna go on a date Mira?" The man said blowing out pink hearts from the pipe he was smoking.

"Would you leave her alone…." Somebody nearby said with disdain.

"Wakaba, there's one small problem." Mira replied, waving a hand in front of her face. Her face suddenly turned into that of a middle-aged women with short brown hair, puffy cheeks with red blushes on them, and a huge creepy smile. "You already have a wife."

Wakaba jumped out of his seat and backed away. "I hate it when you do that. It's so creepy."

"I wish I could drink in peace for once…." Cana trailed off from a different table.

"Well if you didn't drink all day…." Macao commented.

"So, did you and Natsu manage to find a job to go on?" Star questioned, ignoring the craziness of the guild and starting a conversation with Lucy.

"I think Natsu did, but he kind of got side tracked.…" Lucy replied, sweatdropping because he was fighting with Gray again.

"Well if you do go on a job, let me know. The master's away at a conference so I'm covering for him." Mira stated coming back over to them with an empty tray in her hand.

"I was wondering where the master was. What kind of conference is it?" Star questioned curiously.

"It's a conference for the guild masters. Every once and a while they come together so they can talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council, but not." Mira explained. Abruptly the barmaid turned towards a nearby table, glancing at a man who was drawing on an easel. "Excuse me Reedus, may I borrow a light pen?"

"Wee." Reedus replied handing it over to her.

Reedus is a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair. His torso and belly were huge giving him a better way of using his picto magic. He was wearing a large, white shirt fitting his chests size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on Reedus' left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerers.

Mira began to draw a diagram in thin air. Once the diagram was complete, it was revealed to be something similar to a hierarchy of the magical organizations in the kingdom. With the drawing finished, she turned to face both Star and Lucy once more.

"The council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It has ten members and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law they are tried by the council." Mira began.

"Then there's the different guild master leagues which are local groups that work together….then the individual masters, and it's their job to pass on the decrees of the council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis. They're basically the glue that holds us all together….it's a pretty stressful job." Mira continued.

"I never knew all the magical guilds were so interconnected." Lucy muttered.

"The system really is intricate, but also well balanced. The only real problem is the Dark Guilds, which exist outside the system itself. They're the bad apples of the magical world and are mostly involved with magical crime." Mira added.

"Yeah, I heard about those guys while I was traveling." Star said. "People would always tell me not to attack them head on."

"They sound kinda scary." Lucy commented.

"Aye." Happy said in agreement.

"What'd you call me?!" Natsu exclaimed, breaking up the conversation across the guild and alerting every one of his fight's escalation.

"You heard me you spineless wimp!" Gray shouted.

"Let's get serious!" Natsu stated, igniting his fists with flames. "I'm ready for ya!"

"I guess I should stop them." Star mused. "I think I've let them have enough fun for one day." He had only just made to grab his pendant when the front doors were thrown open. Everyone turned quickly, seeing Loke again. He looked like he was about to die.

"I've got bad news….its Erza, she's on her way here." Loke stated. The whole guild froze and the air when tense. Even Natsu and Gray stopped their fighting and paled.

"Wow, just mention her name and everyone freezes up." Lucy thought aloud.

"Well she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail and more than a bit intimidating." Mira commented.

"She can't be that bad." Star thought aloud. But a moment later the audible sound of approaching footsteps filled the air.

A relatively tall woman with a slender figure, scarlet-colored hair, deep brown eyes, and a serious disposition entered through the opened doors of the guildhall. She wore a silver set of Heart Kreuz armor with the emblem of the guild tattooed in red directly over her left breast. Beneath that she wore a simple blue skirt and a pair of black boots that covered her lower legs and reached to just below her kneecaps. The oddest thing about her, however, was the fact that across her shoulders she carried a large horn-like object decorated with jewels and gold, though for unknown reasons.

"I have returned, where is Master Makarov?" Erza questioned sternly, placing the large object down on the floor and standing it upright.

"Wow, she's pretty." Lucy commented.

"Welcome back Erza, the master's at a conference right now." Mira stated.

"I see." Erza replied with a nod of understanding.

 _'She isn't exactly what I pictured her to be.'_ Star thought ironically, the thought of her being a giant monster vanishing.

"So, umm….what's that humongous thing you've got there?" One of the guild members asked curiously.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a gift. Do you have a problem with it?" Erza asked aggressively.

"Not at all!" The man immediately replied.

"Wow, she's pretty." Lucy commented.

"Now listen up." Erza commanded.

Everyone in the guild stiffened at this, out of fear. Star, however, not knowing any better just turned to her and crossed his arms.

"While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do. Cana, you need to control your drinking habit.…" Erza began, glancing at the brown-haired mage who currently sat at one of the tables with a barrel of alcohol in hand.

The scarlet-haired teen then began to give various commands to several of the guilds members, ranging on scolding them for smoking to scolding them for dancing indoors.

 _'She is really, really bossy….'_ Star thought as he listened to the commands.

"She's really tearing into everyone, it's like she's completely taking over." Lucy whispered to both Star and Mira.

"That's Erza for you." Happy stated.

"Even if she is pretty bossy….she still seems like the sanest person here. I don't get why people are so scared of her." Lucy stated.

"Yeah, me either." Star commented.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza abruptly asked.

When this was asked, Erza turned to face them, as did Star and the others. However, for a brief moment they dropped their curiosity about Erza in favor of confusion. Before their very eyes, Natsu and Gray stood, shaking in light fear, holding one another's hand in a friendly manner. It was so unnatural that Lucy almost shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, hey there Erza, we're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said, nervously.

"Aye." Natsu added.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy freaked out throwing her hands in the air.

"That's great, I am quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and then." Erza stated.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends.…" Gray trailed off.

"Aye…." Natsu stated.

"This is really, really weird…." Star commented.

Mira giggled, "He's scared. A few years ago he challenged her to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad."

Macao joined in on the laughter, "Then she found Gray walking around without any clothes on and decided to beat him up as well."

"That's…." Star began. "A little over the top. I wouldn't have beaten the poor guy up."

"And don't forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her." Cana added.

"That I can understand." Lucy said.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor." Erza abruptly stated.

The mood of the guild changed from a stiff terrified to deadly seriousness at the words of the redhead. It wasn't every day that she asked anyone for help. So, everyone knew that something bad was about to happen.

"While I was on my travels I heard something that has me troubled. Normally I would consult the master but he isn't here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here and I could really use your help." Erza continued solemnly.

"Did that just happen?" Someone whispered.

"Erza, if you need help with a mission I can suggest a few people!" Mirajane offered cheerfully, drawing the attention of the scarlet-haired woman.

"I could use all the extra help I can get. Who do you have in mind Mira." Erza replied with a small smile.

"Our two newest members will be more than strong enough to help you! Lucy defeated a mercenary gorilla using only her pinky finger, and Star saved my life during my photo-shoot by beating like 20 ruffians without using any magic." Mira stated.

Lucy sweatdropped at that. What Mira said wasn't even close to the truth, regarding her anyways. Star on the other hand, didn't look to amused to be thrown out into the open like that.

"Is that so?" Erza asked.

"Uhhh, yeah." Star said speaking up since nobody else in the guild seemed capable of speech.

"Hello Ms. Erza, ma'am, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." Lucy greeted nervously, desperately wanting to make a good first impression.

"And you are?" Erza asked, turning towards the brunette.

"My name's Star." Star stated.

"I see, nice to meet you." Erza said stiffly.

"Right…." Star replied, sweatdropping at the robotic manner the woman was speaking with.

"If you need the extra help you should take them! They're both capable, and I got to see Star fight firsthand. I'm sure they can help you out." Mira said confidently.

"Mira said that you took down 20 ruffians without the use of your magic. Is this true?" Erza questioned.

"He also helped to save Macao's sorry ass." Someone else commented. Macao's expression fell from passive to fearful at the thought of making Erza angry at him.

"Yeah, it's true." Star replied playing it safe for the time being.

Erza relaxed her stance and crossed her arms. "Very well. The five of us shall meet at the train station tomorrow morning. I expect you to be ready when I arrive there." She turned heel and lugged her giant, decorated horn outta of the guildhall.

Star, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all looked at each other and nodded, before heading out of the guild to make with their own preparations. Mira stood there watching them with a hand over her mouth.

"Erza, Natsu, Star, and Gray all working together….They may have just formed the strongest team in all of Fairy Tail!" Mira said with giddy.

 **Scene Change**

The team of wizards were gathered just outside the station as per the request of Erza. Happy, Star, and Lucy sat on a bench that was opposite to the tracks. In front of them, were Natsu and Gray; and you probably couldn't guess what it was that they were doing.

"What was Erza thinking, inviting you when me and Star are really the only help she'd need." Natsu scoffed, butting heads with his fellow guild mate and rival.

"That's my line; a weakling like you would just get in the way!" Gray barked, glaring daggers at the dragon slayer.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Lucy asked, turning to Star for some kind of action to be taken.

"I thought Mira asked you to keep them from fighting." Happy stated.

"She did…." Lucy whined throwing her head back in exasperation.

"Well, you aren't doing a very good job.…" Happy pointed out.

"Not true, I asked Star to stop them." Lucy defended.

"And I'm not going to bother." Star replied.

"But there are other people around.…" Lucy stated.

"And for all they know…." Star turned and whispered to Lucy. "We don't know them."

"Sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting too long." Erza stated as approached the station with a cart of luggage behind her.

"No, not at all." Lucy answered cheerfully.

Natsu and Gray immediately paled and began to act as if they were the greatest friends in the entire universe. Lucy and Star looked, wide eyed, at the cart full of Erza's belongings. Happy opted to take a spot on Star's shoulder for the time being.

"Wow….that's a lot of luggage." Star said after a slight pause. The cart Erza was pulling was half as wide as the train itself.

"Are you all ready to depart?" Erza questioned in a friendly manner. While her back was turned, Natsu and Gray went back to glaring at each other. Every so often, she would glance at them only to see them with an arm wrapped around the others shoulder and nervous smiles on both their faces.

"I'm good whenever everyone else is." Star stated.

"Same here." Lucy replied.

"Hey Erza, I'll go with you, but only under one condition." Natsu stated, surprising everyone in the group.

"Oh? Well then lets here it." Erza said evenly.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu stated.

"You got a death wish or something?" Gray asked his pink haired rival rhetorically.

Natsu clenched a fist in determination. "I'm a lot stronger than I was last time, so this time's gonna be different cuz' I'm gonna beat you."

"Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me….I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge." Erza replied, smirking slightly.

"All right! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

 **Scene Change**

The train ran smoothly along the tracks passing by various towns and landmarks along the way. On the left side of the seats were Gray, Star, and Natsu, while the lovely Fairy Tail ladies alongside Happy sat across from them. Star was sitting there with his hands on his lap while in-between him and Gray, Natsu looked greener than the healthy fields of grass they would often pass by.

The dragon slayer had been so energetic just moments before they boarded the train, and yet now he was anything but. Just a second after it had started moving, he was down for the count with a green face and puffy cheeks.

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this." Gray stated as he looked out the window off to his side.

"It's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place." Lucy reasoned.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Why don't you come over and sit with me?" Erza offered.

"Aye…." Natsu groaned.

"I guess she wants me to move." Lucy stated to nobody.

A moment later the fire dragon slayer got up and switched spots with Lucy. As he sat there, it looked like Erza was gonna rub his back to make him feel better; when instead, she punched him in the gut and knocked him out cold. His body fell limp across Erza's lap.

"There, that should make the trip a little easier on him." Erza reasoned.

"So you just knocked him out.…" Star trailed off, though Erza didn't seem to hear him.

 _'Maybe she isn't as sane as I thought.…'_ Lucy thought.

"Erza, I think it's time you started filling us in. I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?" Gray questioned.

"Of course…." Erza began, paying no mind that they were short one pair of ears. "I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magical item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Star asked, having remembered the name from yesterday.

"That thing from before?" Lucy wondered aloud, looking to both Star and Gray for clarification. They nodded.

"You've heard of it?" Erza asked.

"We ran into a group of wizards on our way back to Fairy Tail yesterday. We were in the forest and they took Happy and tried to eat him. But after we tied them up they said Lullaby, and that was it. Someone took them out of the picture a second after." Star explained.

"I see….so you've run into Eisenwald before." Erza mused.

"I'm not positive that they were a part of the guild, but they did mention Lullaby." Gray replied.

"The timing was too convenient. If they were members, then someone from Eisenwald didn't want them talking to us." Star stated.

"It sounds as if they were members of the guild that dropped out and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part in what was coming?" Erza guessed.

"So this thing's so bad it even scares dark wizards?" Gray reasoned.

"I am only hypothesizing. But whoever dragged off Happy's kidnappers the other day clearly didn't want their plans getting out." Erza stated.

"Whether there planning something or not, I think we should play this with caution. The name Lullaby….it just….I don't know. I don't like it."

"I'll explain from the beginning. I had stopped in Oniba at a local pub that was considered a gathering spot for local wizards. I overheard a conversation, and…." Erza began.

In the following few minutes Erza explained word for word what the nearby table of wizards had said, and the ominous feeling that she got from listening. The name of Lullaby and a seal had come up multiple times, and even in one instance the name of a very wanted criminal in the magical world.

"Were heading to Oniba first I assume?" Star asked.

"Correct." Erza replied. "I believe if we return where I heard this threat we may learn something important."

"If they were trying to unseal it then it must be pretty powerful right?" Lucy reasoned. "Lullaby huh?"

"I even recognized the name they said. Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests and that has earned him the title Erigor the Reaper."

"He kills for money?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important. They broke away and have been active ever since." Erza said.

"Okay, I should be heading back home now…." Lucy said fearfully.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden." Happy stated.

"It's sweat." Lucy growled.

"How could I have been so foolish? If I had recognized Erigor's name sooner, I could have done something. Now we're in this situation and it is all my fault." Erza stated, slamming her armored fist directly into the side of Natsu's head.

"Sounds like an invitation to party." Star crossing his arms and leaning back into the seat.

A few seconds later, Lucy broke the silence with a question. "What kind of magic do you use, Erza?"

"That's a good question." Erza replied.

"Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed….a lot." Happy said in an upbeat manner.

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty." Lucy replied.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful." Erza stated.

"What, like this?" Gray asked.

The black-haired teen extended his hands, one of his palms open and the other hand forming a fist atop the first. An instant later an icy mist surrounded his hands before he opened his fist shortly thereafter, revealing a perfectly formed ice-copy of the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Oh wow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I use ice make magic." Gray stated.

"Now I get why you and Natsu don't get along. He's fire and your ice, not exactly the perfect mix." Lucy reasoned.

"I never thought about it like that." Erza said amusedly.

"Nah, I just hate his guts.…" Gray stated.

"I'm gonna get up for a second. Someone make sure Natsu wakes up alright?" Star requested before getting up, likely heading towards a restroom or something along those lines.

Shortly after he was out of ear reach a food cart came by their booth. Erza purchased a slice of strawberry cheese cake while Lucy purchased a few sandwiches and Happy just chose to munch on a fish.

"So when did you and Star join the guild, Lucy?" Erza questioned, deciding to kill the short bit of time that remained until they reached their destination.

"We joined a few days ago, actually." Lucy answered.

"Oh, and what…." Erza began, only to stop as a message sounded from the conductor.

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at Oniba Station. Please exit calmly and efficiently." The conductor requested.

"Alright, let's get going." Erza stated, immediately getting up and heading towards the doors of the railway-oriented vehicle.

As the group made their way to the exit, they ran into Star as he himself was making his way back to their booth.

"Oh, perfect timing, let's go." Erza stated. He looked behind his guild mates to see that there was a small tuff of pink hair still sticking out from the booth they were sitting in.

"Hey guys.…" Star began, only to be cut off.

"If you have questions, please ask them after we exit the train. We haven't a moment to lose." Erza stated.

"But…." He was interrupted again when Erza dragged him along with her to make a speedy exit.

"Finally, now we can start on our mission." Erza stated happily after they were all off the train.

"Wait, where's Natsu?" Gray wondered aloud. The train's horn sounded off a second later upon its route resuming, which drew the glance of everyone in the group.

"Uh-oh, there he goes." Happy muttered, waving goodbye towards the train as it zipped away.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him. I am such a fool, Natsu hates all forms of transportation." Erza said, scolding herself.

"This is what I was trying to say! I even told you before I left to wake him up!" Star exclaimed.

"I am truly sorry. You may strike me down if you wish." Erza offered, bowing her head slightly towards the brunette.

"I'm not gonna hit you. I am going to get Natsu." Star replied.

He grabbed at the pendant around his neck and was enveloped with a bright light. Erza was surprised by this, but managed to keep a plain look on her face. After the light died away, Star had his mysterious sword on his back and his shoes were giving off a light glow. He looked back at his friends and said.

"I'll catch up to the train, you guys see if you can find a way to stop it." With a leap, Star shot off into the air in the direction of the departing train. The cosmic energy being put out from his shoes allowing him to stay airborne and fly at quick speeds.

"What kind of magic does he have?" Erza asked.

"I didn't know he could fly too….wow." Lucy replied.

Gray smirked, putting his hands inside his pockets. "The hits just keep on coming with him."

 **Scene Change**

"Gah….I….BLEH! I hate my….life.…" Natsu groaned from the floor of the train.

He was trying desperately to make it out of the booth, but fate just seemed to be a cruel mistress to the friendly dragon slayer at the moment.

"Well what do we have here? It's a Fairy Tail wizard." An arrogant male voice asked. "How's guild life treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?"

"Wha…." Natsu trailed off. Without any warning, the man slammed his foot into Natsu's face.

"Don't act all high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild Mr. Fairy. You guys that just blindly follow the Magic Council, know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies!" He laughed.

In a fit of rage and determination the fire dragon slayer pushed the man's foot off of his face, creating a bit of space for himself and getting a good look at the person who had so rudely insulted him and his guild.

The man who stood across from him had spikey black hair wrapped in a band, black eyes, and a cocky disposition. He wore a pure white overcoat overtop dark red t-shirt, teal colored pants, and standard looking black shoes.

"Listen buddy, don't go talking smack about my guild unless you wanna get hurt." Natsu warned, his fists lighting up with fire as he spoke.

An instant later the train shifted slightly and even that slight movement caused the fire dragon slayer to stumble and nearly lose the contents of his stomach. His threatening demeanor disappeared just as quickly as his flaming fists in the wake of his crippling motion sickness.

"Hit a nerve did I?" The man questioned in an amused voice.

"Shut up!" Natsu barked.

"Hehehe….let me show you how it's done." The man sneered.

Beneath his feet three shadowy tendrils made their way through the wooded floor and popped back up only when they were close enough to land a clean hit directly on the pink-haired dragon slayer. He landed on his side flat on the wooden floor of the train.

"It's all in the follow through." He scoffed, the shadow-manifested arms twirling around his being.

In the next instant, before the dark wizard could mount another successfully attack, the train came to a complete stop, thereby causing him to fall flat on his face. Out of his pocket, a small wooden flute like object with a skull dominantly showing on its end fell, landing on the floor half-way between the two.

"What the hell was that?" The raven-haired man wondered aloud.

 **Scene Change**

"Ma'am, you can't just pull the emergency lever without permission." A station worker stated. Apparently Erza had found the emergency breaks for the train and pulled it.

"It's for our comrade, please understand." Erza replied.

"Are you kidding me?!" The man exclaimed.

"Could you please take our luggage to our hotel room." Erza continued.

"What do I look like? A bellhop?"

Lucy sweatdropped in the back ground, "I'm starting to realize that all Fairy Tail wizards are just a little bit insane."

"Hey not of all us." Gray proclaimed even though he was now without a shirt.

"Oh yeah! Where are your clothes!" Lucy exclaimed.

 **Scene Change**

"What the heck is that thing?" Natsu wondered aloud, seeing the odd-looking flute that had flown out of the white clad man's pocket.

"Damn, he saw it." The man stated in an annoyed tone.

He ran over to the flute and grabbed it, quickly putting it back into his pocket before turning to face Natsu again. Abruptly, however, the roof of the train was smashed in by an unknown arrival. The wood sporadically flying around the nearby area caused the black-haired man to bring up his forearm to protect his eyes, after which he got a glimpse of Star standing just below the hole in the ceiling with his back facing him.

"Hey, Natsu, are you alright? I sensed something weird in here, so I.…" Star began, only to stop upon seeing the dragon slayer point directly behind him.

He turned to see the white-clad man and immediately narrowed his eyes. The presence of this particular wizard was something he had sensed before. It was the very same as the one he felt the yesterday when those dark wizards were taken away.

"Just who the hell are you?" The man sneered.

"Star, and you?"

"Name's Kageyama, and that's all you Fairy Tail flies are getting out of me." Kageyama stated matter-of-factly.

"I've sensed you before….you were the one from…." Star began. The train began to move once again, cutting off his speech.

"We don't have time for this Star! We need to get outta here and meet up with Erza." Natsu stated.

"No! Natsu, wait!" Star began. That was all he had time to get out as Natsu had grabbed him by the wrist and jumped through the closest window so as to escape another plight of oncoming motion sickness.

Something similar to a car was flying towards them at impressive speeds. Star saw that Gray was on the roof and Erza was the driver, but despite seeing them flying towards the vehicle, she didn't show any signs of slowing down.

"Hey, look out!" Star exclaimed.

When the vehicle collided with him and Natsu; Star was the fortunate one. The fire dragon slayer had, in a fashion typical of him, collided with Gray. Star, on the other hand, had been lucky enough to stabilize himself and grab onto the side of the car, thus preventing him from landing in a horrible manner.

"Erza, stop the magic mobile!" Lucy exclaimed from within the vehicle, knowing that Gray was no longer on the roof.

The car came to an abrupt stop on its side a moment later, which caused Star to fly forwards and roll across the ground a few times. Natsu and Gray, on the other hand, were lying in a crumpled heap a few yards back.

"Are you guys okay?" Star called out, turning his head and seeing that swirls were replacing both Natsu and Gray's eyes.

"Aye.…" Natsu groaned.

"Were good…." Gray groaned out as well.

 **Scene Change**

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray exclaimed once the group had gathered outside the magic mobile.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? It's your fault for being on the roof in the first place." Natsu countered.

"In any case, I'm glad to see you're both alright." Erza stated.

"That guy back there on the train was the same one from the forest who got away." Star stated dusting himself off.

"You mean that guy from the forest?" Lucy asked.

"That random guy that attacked me? All he did was insult our guild so I thought he was just picking a fight. There was this weird flute thing with a skull on it that he dropped at one point…." Natsu said, tapping his chin in thought.

"Natsu, you just allowed one of our enemies to escape! Have you anything to say for yourself?" Erza said, clearly agitated.

"Wait, who are we even fighting?!" Natsu shouted confusedly.

"Don't you ever listen?! I swear you have the world worst memory!" Erza exclaimed, smacking the dragon slayer upside the head as she spoke.

"Don't you remember Erza, you knocked him out." Star replied calmly.

Erza turned with a somewhat surprised expression that suggested she realized her mistake. She once again bowed her head to the brunette and shut her eyes before she spoke.

"I apologize for my insolence. You may strike me down for my penance." Erza said in a serious voice.

"Just fill Natsu in on what's going on, then we should go after that train."

 **Scene Change**

"This ride is.…" Star began. The magic mobile, with the next instant, swerved off to the side and jumped a good three feet off the ground, rattling those within it. ".…a little bumpy." Star finished, hanging on to the railing as he spoke.

"At least you're not on the roof." Gray commented from atop the vehicle.

"How you holding up Gray?" Star asked, looking up at the ceiling of the vehicle. He couldn't see the ice mage, but all the same it was the thought that counted.

"Just peachy." Gray replied sarcastically.

"What about you Nats.…" Star began, only to stop upon actually looking down at the dragon slayer.

Natsu was on the floor of the vehicle with his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his face turning a light shade of green.

"You alright Lucy?" Star asked, noticing the blonde's pensive look.

"It's just that the name Lullaby, and the look of the flute you guys told us about. I know it from somewhere." Lucy stated.

"Then you should tell us at once! If you have any helpful information we will need it to be victorious." Erza stated as she drove the magic mobile.

"I don't know exactly how it works, but I think I remember Lullaby, the cursed song. It's a type of Death Magic." Lucy explained, sounding worried.

"So that means that Erigor.…" Star began.

"Is planning to use it to kill innocent people!" Erza exclaimed, cutting off her comrade.

If it was at all possible, the vehicle began to move even faster, likely reaching its maximum speed. Natsu's face, with the increase in the vehicles speed, predictably, turned even greener than it was before.

"I'm….ugg….in hell…." Natsu groaned out.

The vehicle hit yet another bump and flew into the air once again for a brief period of time, bouncing a few times upon coming back into contact with the ground. Natsu really just couldn't catch a break today it seemed.

"Slow down Erza! You're using too much magic energy!" Gray exclaimed worriedly from atop the roof. This particular vehicle is powered by magic. The driver puts a special bracelet around their wrist called an SE-plug that drains their magic and fuels the vehicle.

"I have no choice but to press onwards." Erza replied. "If Erigor gets ahold of this death magic then trust me, lives will be lost."

 **Scene Change**

Meanwhile, the train had reached the next station where a hoard of dark wizards began to order passengers off of the train like slave drivers. They threw everything off of it, following the orders of their most infamous member to the letter.

Watching the entire course of events take place was none other than Erigor the Reaper. He was a fairy tall man with silver hair, black eyes, and a melancholy look about him. He wore only a black scarf on his upper body and what appeared to be torn rags of black, tan, and light purple colors.

He also sported a series of tattoos covering his upper body in spiraling flame-like patterns and a chain-link tattoo running up his abdomen. Standard sandals covered his feet, and he sported a rather lengthy scythe that he carelessly hung across his shoulders as he continued to observe the passenger's forceful removal with a scowl.

"Get everything off of the train. Luggage, people, conductors, I want it all gone. If anyone tries to defy us, kill them all." Erigor ordered commandingly.

His subordinates obeyed without delay, speeding up the process just by the simple sound of the reaper's voice.

"Well look whose here." Kage said as he got out from one of the train's sections, specifically the highly damaged one. There was a hole in the ceiling and the window that Natsu and Star exited was shattered, which got the reaper's attention.

"Kageyama, I heard you were coming back aboard this train. There's quite a bit of wreckage, care to explain why?" Erigor asked, growling slightly as he got a good look at the cart's condition.

"Come on, aren't you interested to see what I brought back with me?" Kage asked in a cocky manner. The raven-haired dark wizard reached into his overcoat's pocket, and pulled out the three-eyes skull flute. Erigor's scowl turned into a sickening smirk.

"I finally managed to break the seal." Kage added before handing off the wooden death flute to his superior.

"Excellent." Erigor stated with evil pleasure.

"Is that it?" One of the members nearby asked.

"Yes, this is it men, the forbidden Lullaby. Originally it was a tool to cast simple death spells, making it limited. That is until the great dark wizard Zeref turned it into a demon flute. Now it's song will kill hundreds, thousands, all at once, and now it's all mine."

Erigor laughed evilly as the team continued to approach in the magic mobile.

('.')

 **Sorry for the long delay with this chapter guys, but life sort of got in the way. I promise though, this story is a long way away from being finished. You guys wanted this and I came through. Read, review, and enjoy. So until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	7. Showdown in Oshibana

**Disclaimer: I only own Star and the content I've come up with. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the works that inspired this story.**

('.')

The building that every guild master across the country was gathered in sparked with liveliness. They were all gathered around various tables shooting the breeze about general life and the state of things amongst their guilds. They all had drinks in their hands and for some of them, it probably wasn't their first.

"I'm so jealous Makky, all your wizards are so full of life, and they're such cutie-pies." An effeminate balding guild master named Bob stated. He was wearing a purple tank top and pink shorts. He, incidentally, was the guild master of the Blue Pegasus guild, and was, in fact, a man.

"I heard you got a girl who gave some big shot quite the spanking, and that one boy who took down all those fake security guards is really starting to make a name for himself." He continued.

"Oh, that must be Lucy, and Star….hehe, they are our latest recruits. That girl has a body that just won't quit." Makarov commented perversely, the strange bald man he was talking to cooed.

"I wouldn't be joking around like that…." A man called out as he approached.

Makarov turned his sights to see that the owner of the voice was none other than the guild master of the Quatro Cerberus. The man had somewhat tan skin, fairly long blonde hair, and a scowl on his face. He currently wore sunglasses, standard-looking clothing, but the strangest thing about him was the spiked dog collar he sported around his neck. His name was Goldmine.

"Your wizards might be spirited but you gotta admit they go overboard sometimes. Some of the council members are saying that Fairy Tail is going to destroy an entire city one of these days, and I don't really blame them." Goldmine stated.

"Ah let those blowhards think what they want, what do I care? They're just jealous that my wizards are hot." Makarov replied, a drunken blush slightly forming on his cheeks.

"Oh Makky, you shouldn't talk about your little wizards that way, you're such a scoundrel." Bob commented.

"Master Makarov!" A blue carrier bird chirped as it entered the room, a letter being safely secured by its feet. "Master Makarov!" The elder wizard looked up at his named being called out. "A letter from Ms. Mirajane arrived sir."

"Why thank you." Makarov said as he uncaringly looked at the letter.

"No problem!" The bird stated cheerfully before flying off.

The elderly mage traced his finger around the seal of the letter, after which the magical properties activated, revealing a hologram image of the very same barmaid who sent the letter in the first place.

"Hi master, I'm glad that you made it to the conference safe and sound." Mirajane began, smiling brightly as she always did.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. This is our poster girl, Mirajane. Grab some eye candy boys!" Makarov stated cheerfully, addressing the mass of surrounding guild masters.

"Wow, she's a cutie." Bob commented, clasping his hands together.

"That's Mirajane? It's been a while since I've seen her. She sure has matured." Goldmine commented.

"Oh master, you aren't going to believe what happened! It might be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane cheered overdramatically.

"Really?" Makarov asked confusedly.

"Erza took Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Star out on a mission! A pretty amazing combination huh? In fact, I think they might've formed one of the greatest teams Fairy Tail's ever seen. Sorry to interrupt, but I just had to tell you the good news." Mirajane stated, after which the hologram vanished.

Makarov began to sweat bullets and his skin went pale after hearing those words being said. Perhaps Lucy was a blooming celestial wizard who didn't seem like the type capable of destroying excessive amounts of property, but Erza, Natsu, and Gray were proven to be capable of such things. Then there was Star, a boy that he didn't know the full capabilities of. He knew the kid was strong, but how strong he didn't know.

"Not them.…" Makarov squealed out in a low voice, after which he fell flat on his back, landing on the very table he had been standing on.

"What's wrong Makky?" Bob asked with a touch of concern making its way into his voice.

"I guess the council really does have a reason to be worried." Goldmine mused.

 _'I can't believe this is happening. Those three alone really could destroy an entire city.…'_ Makarov thought.

The conference was over after today, so he figured he would be able to make it back to Fairy Tail soon enough. He just had to pray they didn't actually destroy an entire city. If that were to happen, not even his patented brand of misdirecting charm would be able to salvage the situation.

 **Scene Change**

"So what do you think there up too?" Star asked, looking down at the railway from within the magic mobile. They were sitting on a cliff overlooking the train tracks as the train carrying Erigor and his men speed by.

"I don't know, but with any luck we'll be able to reach Oshibana station and stop them from completing whatever it is they're planning to do." Erza replied.

"I could understand cars and boats, but why'd they want to highjack a train?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"It doesn't really seem like a good getaway vehicle." Happy added.

"No but they are fast so we can assume that they only need to get to one place. That means that whatever they have planned will probably go down where that train stops." Star reasoned.

"All the more reason to hurry up." Erza stated before speeding off, the groans of a certain dragon slayer accompanying the continued motion of the magic mobile.

 **Scene Change**

"Gah!" Kage exclaimed, jumping backwards and narrowly avoiding death by the hand of the reaper's scythe.

They were nearing their destination as they spoke, but at the moment Erigor was extremely displeased with their situation. No one was supposed to know about Lullaby.

"Let me get this straight, you allowed a fairy to see the Lullaby flute and then let him get away? Is that true?!" Erigor asked.

"But it's not like he knows about our plans sir, and even if he did there's nothing that he and his stupid guild can do to stop us, right?" Kage countered from his position on the floor.

"We can't afford to take any chances. Fortunately, we have a strategy in place." Erigor stated.

"Right, you mean that thing at Oshibana Station." Kage said, recalling that specific aspect of their plan.

"We can't have flies buzzing around where they're unwanted. It's up to you men to swat them away." Erigor said turning his back to the rest of them.

"Yes sir!" The dark wizards collectively replied.

 **Scene Change**

"Erza, slow down!" Gray exclaimed.

The group was still in magic mobile, save for Gray who was still on the roof. The vehicle sped towards the train station without delay, but that speed came at the cost of Erza's magic energy, which Gray knew all too well.

"I'm fine. We need to get to the train station as quickly as possible." Erza replied. She looked back at the rest of the team. "If all else fails I have you guys to rely on."

"She's right Gray. If we don't make it there in time it could mean people lose their lives." Star stated in agreement.

"I hope you can fight, Star, because I'll need you and everyone else to be at your best." Erza said.

The magic mobile turned around an approaching corner, rocking the people within it much to the dismay of a certain fire dragon slayer.

"Gah…." Natsu moaned from within the car.

"I really do feel bad for him.…" Star trailed off.

"Aye." Happy said sympathetically.

A moment later the pink-haired mage opted to make an attempt to crawl out of the open window. However, both Lucy and Star were there to prevent the dragon slayer from preemptively ending his own life.

"What the hell Natsu?! We're almost there!" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah, you don't wanna fall out!" Lucy added.

"That's what I'm aiming for." Natsu said in a sickly manner.

"Um….I think I need to tell Lucy something.…" Happy said from the far side of the seats.

"What are you mumbling about now?" Lucy asked in a tone that possessed a slight edge as she and Star tried to pull Natsu back inside the speeding car.

"Lucy's….weird….hungry….fishy….I like fish! Wait….weird.…" Happy uttered.

"Why are you calling me weird?" Lucy growled out as she and the cosmic wizard successfully reeled in the pink-haired mage. The magic mobile came to a stop right outside the station.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Erza questioned as she turned to the group.

Everyone was ready to go except for one. Natsu, for all of his love of fighting, was currently subjected to leaning on the body of Star for support.

"I think Natsu's still a little woozy, but everyone else is ready." Star replied.

"Very well, now let's get going." Erza stated.

 **Scene Change**

There was a cloud of smoke coming off of the building, with the entrance being guarded by conductors. An accompanying mob of onlookers was gathered around trying to find out what was going on.

"The station is closed due to a train derailment!" One of the blue-clad railway workers said through a megaphone.

"I guess they're trying to keep everyone from panicking." Star said from his position within the crowd.

"Wait….where'd Erza go?" Lucy wondered aloud, though no one else in their group seemed to have the answer.

"We ask that all of you remain calm!" The man continued, only to stop upon someone tapping his shoulder.

"I found her!" Happy exclaimed, pointing at the redheaded woman who had come up from behind the guard.

"What's going on here?" Erza asked sternly.

"Why would I tell you lady?" The man sneered. In the next instant the scarlet-haired woman sent him flying to the ground with a singular head-butt, effectively knocking him out before moving on to the next worker.

"What's going on?" Erza repeated. She waited for only a second and when the man didn't answer she reacted much the same as prior.

"You're kidding me…." Star trailed off, watching in disbelief as Fairy Tail's strongest female incapacitated the remainder of the conductors in the exact same manner she had the first.

"It seems like her questioning method's a little counterproductive." Lucy said with a deadpanned expression.

"You think?" Star asked rhetorically.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray commented.

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy and Star exclaimed in unison.

"Damn it!" Gray shouted, noticing that he was once again in his boxers. The scarlet-haired mage walked up to the group once more, a serious expression on her face.

"So, did you actually get any answers?" Star asked.

"Unfortunately, no, but Eisenwald is already inside, so let's go." Erza ordered, receiving a firm nod from everyone else present.

 **Scene Change**

The team of wizards ran down the halls, Natsu still being carried by Star and Happy flying by their collective side. Their destination was the heart of the station, and that's where they knew they'd find the members of Eisenwald.

"The army sent in a small unit but they've yet to return. I'm guessing that they were caught in battle by the Eisenwald forces." Erza stated.

They came to a staircase, taking note that the very same army unit the scarlet-haired mage had been referencing to was littering it with their unconscious bodies. Lucy shuddered at the sight, but everyone else merely scowled at the implication.

"They've been completely wiped out." Happy said fearfully as they continued to walk down the halls, catching the sight of the remaining soldiers as they did so.

"They went up against an entire guild. A small contingent of soldiers like this would be no match for such a powerful group." Erza stated.

The group finally arrived at the nexus of the station, each prepared for any ambush or potential trap that would occur. Well, at least three of them were, Lucy, Happy, and obviously Natsu weren't really in the condition to think about such things. When they finally entered the main room, a wicked voice sounded off to greet them.

"Hahaha….welcome, step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies!" Erigor greeted as his guild's enemies entered the room.

"Hehehehehe…." The dark wizards snickered in unison.

"You fiend….I take it your Erigor the reaper?" Erza questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Hehehe.…" Erigor chuckled evilly.

Since they had entered the room, Star had opted to rest Natsu on the floor. The celestial spirit mage was making repeated attempts to wake him out of his motion sickness-induced stupor. As of this very moment in time, she had been unsuccessful in doing so.

"Come on Natsu, we need you for this." Lucy pleaded as she shook the dragon slayer in an attempt to wake him up.

"Good luck. Between trains, magic mobiles, and your shacking, it's a motion sickness triple combo." Happy stated.

"I'm not a vehicle!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey….you're the guys who got me in trouble with Erigor….get up you pink-haired insect." Kage ordered from the frontlines of the dark wizards.

"I know that voice.…" Natsu trailed off, struggling to bring himself off the ground.

"Enough of this! We are not threatened by any of you! Tell me what you have planned this instant!" Erza exclaimed, her voice booming with authority.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" Erigor asked amusedly. A second later he got up from his seated position and flew into the air directly half-way between the two opposing sides, the same smirk still etched on his face.

"He can fly?" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's wind magic." Happy realized.

"What do all train stations have?" Erigor inquired, subsequently after which his feet touched down on the crystal ball that sat atop a collective combination of four speakers.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song?" Erza guessed.

"Hehehehehehe, thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume loud enough I may be able to destroy the entire city with my melody of death!" Erigor proclaimed.

"You bastard!" Star shouted, his fists balling at the words of the silver-haired man.

"What reason do you have for committing such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?" Erza growled out.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain ignorant to those who've had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore….the reaper has come to punish them!" Erigor stated.

"What would that fix? Its things like this that are why you were kicked out of the wizarding guilds in the first place!" Lucy countered.

"Hehe, we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power, and then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and then use that power to create a new future." Erigor replied.

"You monster!" Erza exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, and what are you going to do abou…." Erigor began, only to stop upon feeling a massive surge of magic energy hit his entire being.

Everyone in the room felt the full force of this mysterious pressure. Each and every one of the dark wizards and Fairy Tail mages alike turned to look at the form of Star, who gave off a white-bluish aura around his body.

 _'What is this?'_ Erza wondered, a bead of sweat running down the side of her cheek. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and brought it out in front of his body.

"I don't think I've ever seen that kind of magic before….just who are you, Fairy Tail fly?" Erigor asked, not shifting from his position atop the speakers.

"Like you need to know." Star answered in a threatening manner.

Erigor laughed again, "Oh, a cocky fly we have here? Too bad for you arrogance will get you no whe-" He was cut off due to Star flying up into the air and charging directly at him.

With widened eyes, Erigor brought up his scythe, barely managing to block the sword strike of his opponent. Doing so, however, sent him flying into a nearby pillar, which cracked due to the force that resulted from Erigor's collision with it.

Star, on the other hand, preformed a backflip and gracefully landed on the ground a decent amount ahead of the other's in his group. His front was still facing the dark wizards.

 _'That was….impressive.'_ Erza thought.

"No way.…" Many of the dark wizards exclaimed out of disbelief.

' _He's so fast, I was barely able to react in time….'_ Erigor thought as he got up from the hole he had made in the pillar. He glared heavily at the cosmic mage.

"Consider yourself lucky." Star stated. "Next time, I'll use even more speed."

"You really think I can be defeated so easily? It doesn't matter, I have more important things to do than to mess around with flies like you. Take care of them, men. Show them the terror of the Dark Guild Eisenwald!" Erigor shouted before flying off.

"You heard him boys, let's take care of this." Kage stated.

An instant later the shadow magic user placed the palm of his hand directly onto the floor and willed three separate shadowy tendrils to charge forth. Just as the hands popped out of the ground, poised to slash and claw at the seemingly unprepared mages, a fire-shielded fist tore them to shreds.

"You.…" Kage growled, looking directly at the face of the pink-haired mage that had just countered his attack.

"Glad to have you back Natsu." Star commented, turning to face the pink-haired mage with his sword laying across his shoulders.

"Heh, it's nice to be back. Now whaddaya say we start kicking some ass, Fairy Tail style?" Natsu asked rhetorically, pounding his fists together and coating them with a layer of thick fire.

"No, I need you and Gray to go after Erigor. My magic energy may not be a hundred percent, but I can still fight these underlings off with Star and Lucy here. The three of us will stay here and take care of them while you make sure Lullaby isn't used here at the station." Erza ordered.

Both of the requested mages looked at one another with a scornful look, not looking forward to teaming up.

"If the two of you work together there isn't anything you can't do-" Erza began, only to stop upon turning around to see that the two had yet to move and were instead butting heads with one another. "What did I say?!"

"Aye!" The two said in unison before running off.

"They just ran off." One of the dark wizards commented.

"They're going after Erigor." Another stated.

"I've got it." One of the wizards proclaimed.

The owner of the voice then willed several gauze-like extensions to fly towards a nearby railing a grip it, subsequently after which the wizard was pulled up onto higher ground.

"I, the great Rayule will take them down." He added.

"I'm coming with you. That pink-haired dimwit's gonna pay." Kage stated before he vanished into the floor, becoming nothing more than a wandering shadow.

"We'll catch up to them once we've finished up here okay?" Erza said.

"Just us against an entire magical guild?" Lucy asked shakily.

"Hehe….my momma always told me not to hit a girl, but this time I'll make an exception." One of the men stated evilly.

"Sorry ladies, but when we're done with you you're not gonna look nearly as cute." Another sneered, cracking his knuckles.

"But without my stunning beauty I'll be totally helpless." Lucy stated vainly.

"This is no time to be daydreaming Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"Now that's just rude, going after the girl's first. What kind of jerks are you?" Star asked, turning to face the group of enemies once again.

"Who does this kid think he is? Just because you got the jump on Erigor when he wasn't looking you doesn't mean that you can take down all of us!" One of the dark wizards asked angrily. "Your totally surrounded!"

"Then let's just see if all you guys can keep up with me." Star began with a smirk. "I've been looking for an excuse to cut loose, now show me what you've got."

"Bring it on!" One of the men challenged.

As some of the dark wizards charged forth, Star leap into battle. His sword instantly cut the weapons of at least five or six of them on the first strike, and none of them had seen him coming.

 _'That was quick.…'_ Erza thought, her eyes slightly widened at the sight of the brunette's natural speed.

The second they attempted to mount a counterattack, Star took them all down with varied swings of his sword, causing them to shoot outwardly all across the room.

"What the hell?" Several of the mage's exclaimed. Star didn't even stop to make a smug remark. He just continued to take down more and more.

"Wow…." Lucy said in awe.

"Indeed, he is quite impressive to say the least." Erza stated, smirking as she watched the brunette rip into another pile of dark wizards.

"It's just one wizard men! Take him down!" One of the mages exclaimed as he and a group of others started to surround Star.

"Well I'd feel a bit silly if I didn't get in on at least some of the fighting." Erza thought aloud.

A moment later she extended her right hand, after which a large red magic seal appeared, giving way to a magical sword a moment later. The sword itself was rather standard in appearance, but even so the speed at which it was summoned was rather impressive.

"Oh wow, a magic sword." Lucy observed.

"I suggest you surrender now before I lose my temper!" Erza exclaimed before jumping into the fray.

Erza tore into one of the sides of the encirclement that had been surrounding Star, which allowed him to attack the other half. Star and Erza began to rip through enemy after enemy. They didn't get scratched and easily dispatched anyone who dared to cross their path.

"Get the redhead while that guy's distracted!" One of the dark wizards exclaimed.

Star's eyes shifted to see a group of three enemies extending their open right palms, collectively, towards the unsuspecting Fairy Tail wizard. Three separate rays of golden magic energy shot forth, dead set on hitting Erza.

Thinking on her feet, the redheaded knight quickly jumped into the air, causing the magical projectiles to do little more than crack the floor she had previously stood over. While still in the air, she held out her sword and seemingly replaced it with a long spear in an instant.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Erza exclaimed. She soared towards the ground, instantly taking out the wizards that had mounted the attack on her with relative ease.

When that was done, she shifted her sights towards another nearby collection of dark wizards, each of whom were debating on whether or not to surround Star or attempt to fight her. She recalled the spear and summoned twin swords, each shorter than her pervious magical sword, before she charged the gathering of enemies, effectively making use of their indecision for her own strategic purposes.

 _'Not bad.'_ Star thought with a smirk as he continued to cut down grunt after grunt that attempted to take him down.

"I've never seen anybody able to re-quip as fast as this chick, and no matter how many of our men go after that brown-haired guy he doesn't even break a sweat." The assumed leader stated.

"What's re-quip?" Lucy asked from the sidelines.

"Magic weaponry isn't that much different from your celestial magic Lucy. The user can summon weapons that they keep stored in their magic space, and when they switch between weapons it's called re-quipping." Happy explained.

"Wow, that's incredible." Lucy said excitedly.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Erza's just getting warmed up." Happy proclaimed.

"Did she just say Erza?" One of the members wondered aloud.

"Forget about that. Somebody go after the blonde chick for crying out loud! She can't be nearly as tough as these two!" The apparent leader shouted.

A large group of the dark mages then turned their sights towards the blonde-haired celestial wizard, after which they began to run towards her, weapons primed and ready to cut her into pieces as if she were ribbon.

"Tch, time for me to kick some butt." Lucy stated.

"Why are you trying to steal the spotlight from them?" Happy asked confusedly.

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Lucy exclaimed. He appeared to be relatively tall, had rather tan skin, and had three pairs of crab legs sprouting from his back. His overall appearance was that of a barber, two separate pairs of scissors being located in each of his hands.

"You need me to take care of the dudes, baby?" Cancer asked in a calm fashion.

"Yeah, take 'em out with style!" Lucy requested.

The men simultaneously charged the celestial mage, yet again this proved to be a mistake. In a split second the crab spirit cut up their weapons and left them all bald-headed and dejected, at which point they all just fell on the ground with panicked expressions on their faces.

"Like their new style, baby?" Cancer asked.

"That was impressive." Erza complimented.

"Alright! I totally scored points with Erza!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"However, this crab spirit of yours. The way he calls you baby….I find it rather insulting." Erza added.

"Points unscored…." Lucy mumbled in a melancholic manner.

"Ouch….but whoa…." Cancer uttered.

On the other side of the room a group of dark wizards had once again started to encircle Star. However, before Erza could try to rescue him again, she found herself surrounded on the opposite end of the room. The final result was a large group of wizards surrounding two strong wizards who were standing back to back with one another, their weapons drawn and their expressions serious.

"Get 'em men!" One of the men roared.

"Duck!" Star shouted.

Without giving it a second thought, Erza followed the command. With one swift, powerful motion, Star turned his body and swept across the incoming wizards.

"Cosmic Wave!"

With the swipe of his sword, white cosmic energy sweep outwards, catching all the dark wizards in its path. Their weapons shattered and their bodies flew all over the room, successfully ending their offensive push for the time being and allowing Erza and Star some room to breathe.

"Very Impressive." Erza complimented.

"Thanks, but we're not done yet." Star commented, noticing that the dark wizards were getting back up ready for more.

Even after everything that Erza, Star, and Lucy dished out. All the dark wizards slowly rose back to their feet. Their determination strong and their magic circles appearing in front of them. They each launched the strongest attack they could muster towards the group of Fairy Tail wizards.

Erza jumped outta the way, easily dodging the attack. Star leaped in front of Lucy and deflected the energy with his sword.

"They just won't quit will they?" Erza asked.

"They're tougher than they look." Star stated. "Guess we'll just have to stop holding back."

"Hm….why don't you take a breather than Star." Erza requested. "I think I can handle it from here."

"Be my guest." Star replied. "Just holler if you need us."

Erza began to access her greatest magical ability. Her armor and clothing began to vanish and her body glowed with an ethereal golden light that shined so brightly it felt as if it were the sun itself.

"Whoa, her armor's disappearing!" One of the dark wizards cheered.

When the transformation was complete, Erza was covered with an entirely different set of armor. Her neck and stomach were uncovered but plated armor with a large metal flower over it covered her breasts, a large billowing skirt with metal plating on its upper area covered her lower body, and pair of large metal wings that appeared to be made of blades themselves sprouted from the middle of her back. Within the palms of her hands lay a pair of identical swords, the very same color as her armor.

"Whoa…." Star said.

"Most magic swordsman only have the ability to swap their weapons. But Erza is able to swap out armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses, that's what makes her special. It's a technique called….The Knight." Happy stated.

"Now.…" Erza began, floating up into the air as she spoke. "Dance my swords!" She exclaimed, summoning a spinning wheel of identical swords that acted as an army on their own.

"I knew it, this has gotta be her." One of the dark wizard's uttered fearfully. He was short, stocky, and had a chubby face with green hair. His name was Karaccka.

"Circle Sword!" Erza shouted, sending the large spinning wheel of blades directly at the large group of dark wizards.

Within an instant, the entirety of the enemy force was incapacitated save for two guys. The one who was giving everyone else orders, and Karaccka.

"Whoa, she took them all down with a single swipe!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye." Happy said excitedly.

"Impressive." Star complimented.

"Thank you." Erza said, smirking slightly as well.

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" The leader exclaimed, jumping up into the air and making to punch the female knight with a magically reinforced fist.

"Don't do it Byard! Do you have any idea who that woman is?!" Karaccka one shouted.

He was too late as with a single slash from her twin swords Erza had defeated the dark wizard known as Byard and sent him falling down to the floor of the train station. Erza gently floated down and stood in front of her companions.

"She's queen of the fairies, Titania Erza!" Karaccka exclaimed fearfully, only watching as his comrade hit the ground.

Erza pulled back her re-quip armor in favor of her normal Heart-Kreuz attire. She kept a stern look at the remaining dark wizard and challenged him to make a move.

"To hell with this, I'm getting out of here!" Karaccka proclaimed before running off.

"I would imagine he went to look for Erigor, you should follow him." Erza stated, looking back at her two comrades as she spoke.

"Who, me?" Lucy asked confusedly, gesturing a finger to herself.

"Just do it." Erza ordered in an agitated manner, a glint appearing in her eyes.

"Whatever you say!" Lucy exclaimed before running off with a cloud of dust behind her. The blonde was surprisingly fast when she was afraid if the time it took her to exit the room was any significant indicator.

Erza began to fall to the ground, her face weary and several beads of sweat visible on her forehead. A hand caught her shoulder and stopped her forward progress. She turned and came face to face with Star.

"You really did wear yourself out, didn't you?" Star asked.

"Gray was right, I used up too much magic energy on our way here." Erza replied, steadying herself on Star for a few seconds.

"Even so, we took out all of the grunts. All that's left are the guy Lucy went after, the two that followed Natsu and Gray, and then Erigor." Star mused.

"Yes, that is true. While I do think Natsu and Gray are capable of taking down Erigor, I believe it necessary for us to find a way to clear the crowd to prevent any lives from being lost." Erza stated, her opinion matching that of the cosmic wizard.

"Good idea, were you thinking of using the balcony or the speaker system?" Star inquired.

"Finding the area where the speaker's controls are would take too much time. All we need to do is address the crowd outside the station and warn them." Erza replied.

"Then we should get going." Star mused, receiving a nod from her before the two ran off in unison.

 **Scene Change**

The raven-haired ice make user ran through the halls of the train station alongside the person that aggravated him more than anyone else. They traveled in silence, but the scowls and glares they each sported serviced to show just about how much they enjoyed being in one another's company.

"I can't believe she's making us work together. What was she thinking?" Gray grumbled angrily, being the first to break the silence.

"Obviously she wasn't thinking, everybody knows ice and fire don't mix." Natsu added.

"Yeah, and why's she so freaking bossy?!" Gray exclaimed.

"She should just ask us to do stuff instead of ordering us around!" Natsu roared angrily, after which the two wizard's stopped and turned to one another with an annoyed expression.

"I don't need your help, I can beat Erigor all by myself!" They shouted in unison. "Are you copying me?!" The two asked one another, butting heads as they did so.

Then each noticed that at the end of the hall; the path separated into two different directions. "Which way do we go?" Natsu asked evenly.

"I guess we'll have to split up." Gray mused.

The two went off to separate portions of the opposite hallways, their backs to one another and their fists ready to bring this mission to a close the second they found Erigor.

"Natsu, we're up against an evil freak who's about to unleash a deadly spell….if you find him, give him a thrashing." Gray stated, turning to face the dragon slayer with a small smirk on his face.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I owe that jerk for messing with Fairy Tail, so I'm gonna burn him to a crisp." Natsu replied, also smirking.

"Don't die on me.…" Gray muttered under his breath.

"What?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"Nothing….later loser." Gray said, waving the dragon slayer off before he ran down his selected hall.

The ice mage ran down the hall for a few seconds before rounding the corner and seeing a sign that indicated the broadcasting studio was just up ahead. Realizing this, his eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's the control room." Gray mused. "If they're planning to broadcast Lullaby's song then this is where they'll be."

Without wasting a moment, he ran the remaining distance, quickly coming up towards the door and kicking it open in an urgent manner. But when he opened the door nothing was in the room. It was devoid of everything.

"There's nobody here….maybe we were wrong about him broadcasting it over the station's PA.…" Gray thought aloud.

His eyes widened a moment later and he was forced to jump out of the way of a surprise attack that came from directly above him. When the Gray regained his footing, he looked back to see a smirking dark wizard with extending gauz-rings that acted as if they were added limbs.

"That was a pretty good guess pal, but our plan's nowhere near that obvious." Rayule chided as he hung from the ceiling through the use of his magic.

"Then you're gonna tell me what the plan is so you don't get hurt." Gray stated matter-of-factly, smirking heavily at the form of his opponent as an icy aura enveloped his fists.

 **Scene Change**

"This should be a good enough spot." Star reasoned as the two looked down on the gathered crowd.

"Yes, now all that's left to do is warn them." Erza stated.

"So how do you wanna handle it, I mean, we can't just-" Star was cut off by the high pitch squeal of a megaphone. He looked over and saw that Erza was now holding one in her hands. "Where did you get that!"

"Listen to me everyone, if you value your lives you will leave this place at once! This station has been taken over by evil wizards. They're threatening to cast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers that will kill everyone here. I beg you, run as far as you can." Erza finished, allowing the megaphone to rest by her hip after she had done so.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd screamed as each and every one of them turned heel and ran away.

"Hey lady, why would you make everyone panic like that?" One of the conductors asked, as he and several other conductors approached them.

"I would rather they panic than watch them die. In fact, you gentleman need to leave as well." Erza stated, raising a good point.

"You heard her, get moving. Trust me when I say you won't want to be near this place with what the dark wizards have planned." Star stated.

"R-right." Another of the conductors replied turning and fleeing as well.

"Good job clearing out all the civilians." Star complimented.

"Yes, now that they are all no longer in danger all we need to do is find Erigor." Erza stated, turning to face the cosmic wizard once again, her face growing shocked and worried.

"What?" Star asked turning around as well.

The station was completely surrounded by a huge swirling tornado. Wind raged in a circular motion all around it.

"A wind barrier." Erza uttered.

"Hehehehehe…." Erigor's light laughter came from the air behind the two. The two turned to face Erigor with glares.

"So do you intend to fight us while we're separated from the others?" Star asked, glaring at the silver-haired man.

"Don't flatter yourself. I do owe you a thrashing from before, and while I also would relish the opportunity to fight the queen of the fairies, I don't have any time to waste on you." Erigor stated smugly.

Before either Star or Erza could react, the ace of Eisenwald brought up his left hand and simply opened its palm, creating a small hole in the wind barrier and simultaneously willing a powerful gust of wind to send both of his enemies flying back into the barrier.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted angrily as she charged into the sides of the barrier. The scarlet-haired knight made brief contact with the surface of the rapidly moving winds, but she shot backwards, landing on her arm and releasing a groan.

"It's hopeless. There's no way you'll ever be able to break free of my magic sealing barrier. You see its one way, if you try to escape the wind will tear you apart." Erigor said confidently.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Erza exclaimed, picking herself up from the ground and lightly clenching her injured arm.

"Sorry, but you'll have to excuse me. You Fairy Tail flies have wasted enough of our time." Erigor stated before flying off.

"Are you alright?" Star asked. Erza was still holding onto her arm, which seemed to be slightly bruised and cut.

"I'm perfectly fine. My pride has taken a hit, but I can manage." She replied honestly.

"What was that about? Why would he go to the trouble of sealing us inside? Clearly his target isn't the city, so then what's his plan?" Star wondered aloud.

The two stood there thinking for a couple seconds until something dawned on them.

"The guild masters conference!" Erza exclaimed worriedly. "Any normal wizard would be unable to navigate the canyon, and transportation by way of a magic mobile wouldn't work since the trains usually run that route. However, Erigor is capable of flight, and since there will be no witnesses to see him coming…." Erza began.

"He's got a free ticket to target the guild masters!" Star realized, eliciting a nod from Erza.

"Yes, precisely. If that's the case, then he's played us for fools." Erza stated, growling slightly as she finished.

"We'll have to diffuse the barrier. Maybe we can force one of the dark wizards to do it for us." Star suggested.

"That's brilliant! That one wizard who was capable of breaking the seal on Lullaby would surely be able to dispel Erigor's wind barrier." Erza said happily.

"Only problem is that he and some other guy went after Natsu and Gray." Star commented.

"Well he didn't come after me…." Gray trailed off as he entered the room.

"Gray? Why are you here? Where's Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"I'm here because I got one of the Eisenwald goons to tell me their plans. They want to use Lullaby on-"

"The guild master's conference, right?" Star and Erza said in unison.

"Yeah….anyway, even if we know that it doesn't change the fact that we fell for their trap. Still if what you said is true, all we have to do is find that Kageyama guy and we can make him dispel the wind barrier." Gray mused.

"Then we need to find those two as soon as possible." Star stated.

Erza nodded in agreement, after which the trio ran off to find the dragon slayer, who beyond a shadow of a doubt had no idea what was going on. They just prayed he didn't go overboard and wind up knocking out Kageyama, otherwise they'd be in some serious trouble.

 _'Come on Natsu, I've got faith in you.'_ Star thought, mimicking those of Erza and, to a lesser extent, Gray.

('.')

 **There you guys have it. The next chapter out nice and early. I hope this makes up for me not having the previous one out for a while. Got a surprise for you guys coming up next chapter. You'll be meeting an old friend from Star's past. One who will be making quite the impact in our heroes' lives. So until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	8. Fairies in the Wind

**Ready for the next chapter guys? Haha I know you are. This one's a good one I promise. As I said in the previous chapter, you all get to meet someone from Star's past. I won't spoil anything else, you'll have to read to find out. Also, to anyone who can guess where his magic originates from, I'll award you with a shout-out.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as last time, you all know that.**

('.')

"Erigor!" Natsu shouted as he pounded through door after door.

Any room within his sight; the dragon slayer would walk up to and use his flame-covered fist to smash the entrance, and a good portion of the surrounding wall to smithereens.

"Erigor, come out come out wherever you are!" Natsu exclaimed, decimating yet another doorway and the brick that surrounded it.

"Tch….doesn't this guy know how to use a door?" Kage wondered aloud as he followed Natsu from the shadows.

He seeped back into the floor of the station, then continued to silently follow the fire wizard once more. All he was waiting for was an opportunity to strike.

 _'Now that Erigor's made it out safely this kid doesn't pose much of a threat….at least not to anything that isn't a door.'_ Kage thought, as the pink-haired wizard smashed through half the hallway he had just rounded.

"Show yourself Erigor!" Natsu roared.

 _'I could just let him go….but what would be the fun in that?'_ Kage wondered, surfacing from the floor directly behind the Fairy Tail wizard.

Natsu turned, sensing that an attack was coming, but he was too late. Around four shadowy tendrils took the form of fists and pounded into his body without delay. He shot backwards into some wooden crates, but didn't appear to be too injured.

"There, I've wanted to do that for a while now. Had enough Fairy Tail insect?" Kage taunted as his opponent struggled to free himself of the surrounding debris.

"Not you again!" Natsu exclaimed, coming up from the crates' remnants with his head having gone through a painting.

"Wow, you look like an idiot." Kage commented, smirking at how truly idiotic the pink-haired teen looked.

"Aw shut it, Doggy." Natsu said, causing a tick mark to appear on the raven-haired wizard's forehead.

"It's Kage! Not Doggy, Kage!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever, just tell me where Erigor is!" Natsu demanded.

"Tch, you'll have to beat it out of me, Fairy Tail insect." Kage scoffed.

"My pleasure." Natsu said with a bloodthirsty grin.

 **Scene Change**

The remnants of the Eisenwald guild either sat in place with ropes surrounding their bodies, or lay on the ground, unconscious and unable to do anything at the moment.

"How long are you going sit there hiding Karaccka?" Byard asked in a low voice, his wounds not allowing him to speak any louder.

"I'm sorry, but I was scared." Karaccka stated, phasing his upper body out of the wall he currently sat within.

"Never mind that now, the wind barrier is up, and now we need to make sure that they don't escape. To do that, you need to find Kageyama before they figure out he can dispel the barrier." Byard stated.

"No, please don't make me. You know I'm no good in a fight Byard." Karacka pleaded, obviously fearing that he would be caught by the enemy.

"Calm down….I'm sure even you can handle this." Byard said confidently, only eliciting quiet groaning from him.

 **Scene Change**

"Gray, are you sure this is where you and Natsu separated?" Star asked, turning to the ice mage as the group continued to run down the halls.

"Positive. Though I don't know where the fire-breathing moron wound up after we split. For all we know he blew up every wall he could find looking for Erigor." Gray commented.

The group rounded the next hallway, where they saw a vast majority of doors and walls completely destroyed.

"I'll bet we're getting close." Star mused.

A moment later a loud resounding boom sounded off from several halls down, causing them to speed up more. It sounded as if Natsu just went overboard. Upon running down to the end of the next hallway, they saw the dragon slayer standing directly in front of Kage. He was pretty beaten up, it looked like Natsu had just punched him through the wall.

"Natsu, do not harm him, we need him!" Erza exclaimed as she and the other ran up the staircase.

"Waita go you fire freak." Gray commented sarcastically, taking note that the dark wizard looked worse for wear.

"Wha?" Natsu uttered, turning to face the group.

The dragon slayer paled as he saw Erza raise a magic sword high in the air, having it pulled back and making to swing it directly at him. He began to sweat bullets, and his face paled with fear.

"I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!" Natsu said, holding his hands up defensively as the queen of the fairies continued to move closer and closer towards him.

Natsu released a fearful squeak upon hearing the sword cut into the stone wall behind him, indicating that he, for the moment, hadn't invoked Titania's wrath.

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint." Erza demanded, a dark shade covering her face as she glared at the dark mage.

Kage, didn't say a word. He was too busy sweating bullets and shaking in fear at the look the scarlet-haired woman was directing at him. Star, from his perspective, was starting to see exactly why people were so afraid of her.

"Just do it man, this chick's a real monster." Natsu said, still shaking from his previous thoughts that he was going to be brutally maimed by the redheaded knight.

"Shut up Natsu." Gray barked.

"Am I understood?" Erza asked sternly, still holding her magical weapon within an inch of slicing into the Eisenwald wizard.

"F-fine, I'll dispel it.…" Kage replied fearfully.

Before they had the chance to cheer, they all watched as a hand pierced through Kage's body, sprouting forth from a magical seal located on his stomach. Kage cried out in pain before falling over, revealing the thickly-built Eisenwald mage that had run away when Star and Erza wrecked the guild members.

"Karacka….why?" Kage uttered before his eyes shut and his body finally hit the floor.

"Kage!" Erza shouted, realizing that if this man died their chances of escaping effectively dropped to zero.

Karacka just stammered and released quiet, short gasps in rapid succession, almost as if he couldn't really grasp the gravity of what he had just done.

"You…." Natsu growled out.

Natsu lurched forward and grabbed Karacka by the collar of his shirt and hefted him into the air; his other fist set ablaze and about to strike him. Star's hand on his shoulder got him to pause though.

"Calm down Natsu. Violence isn't always the answer."

Natsu dropped the rotund man flat on his backside and turned his back with a scoff, crossing his arms with a grumpy look on his face. "Well it would make me feel better."

Star, meanwhile, knelt down and stared at Karacka eye level. "Is this what being a dark wizard is all about? Doing whatever you want and then turning on your allies in a moment's notice without a second thought? He's your friend and you just let him down. People like you really tick me off!"

"Uh….uhhh…." Karacka stuttered out.

Star's face softened a bit. "Friends are the best thing a person can have and shouldn't be taken for granted; cause one day, you might not have them anymore."

Karacka sat there and stared as Star finished his little speech. When the brunette took his gaze off of him, Karacka phased into the closest wall and disappeared.

"Kage, can you hear me?!" Erza questioned.

"I think we're losing him Erza." Gray stated, checking the body for signs of life.

"We can't lose him. We need him to dispel the wind barrier!" Erza shouted.

"He's unconscious, it's no use." Gray replied.

"We have to try." Erza said. She began to shake Kage's body, slamming his head into the floor repeatedly in the process. Gray watched her actions paly out with a sweatdrop while Star just released a tired sigh.

"This isn't going well." Star stated. "I think we may need to accept that Kage won't be able to help us."

"He will if I force him to." Erza replied, still shaking the dark wizard's body.

"Um….did we miss something?" Lucy wondered aloud as she and Happy entered via the large hole that Natsu had sent Kage through during their battle.

"Looks like it." Happy replied to her question.

 **Scene Change**

"I see, so we're basically stuck here?" Lucy asked, eliciting a nod from several within the group. The team had made their way back to main room of the station, where Lucy got a glimpse of their predicament first hand.

"But we have to stop Erigor from reaching the guild masters!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"I know that Natsu! Calm down!" Erza chided, causing the pink-haired mage to pale.

"I think we all need to calm down….is there anything any of you can think of that we can do to get out of this mess?" Star asked calmly.

"I….don't know. The wind barrier is too powerful for any of us to bully through, and our one hope of dispelling it is currently unconscious." Erza replied, sounding slightly worried.

"Hang on….let me try something." Star stated.

Everyone watched as he pulled his sword off of his back and prepared to stab it directly into the wind barrier. Star stabbed his sword directly into the flowing current of wind, actually managing to keep his sword steady if he used all of his strength to do so. After a few seconds, his sword was ripped from his hands and sent flying through the air. Gray had to duck to avoid being de-headed as Star's sword imbedded itself in the wall behind him.

"Do you mind!" Gray yelled with a tick mark on his head.

"So much for that." Star said retrieving his sword. "Doesn't look like I can get through either."

"Let me try!" Natsu exclaimed.

Immediately after he was about to run up and charge the wind barrier head on, a lone hand placed on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks. It was Star, who had a stern look on his features.

"If my sword doesn't break through that wind barrier, trust me when I say that your fists wont. Even if you try, you'll end up hurting yourself and we need to save our strength." Star said seriously.

"But what else can we do? Wait, Lucy, can't we just use your spirits?!" Natsu exclaimed, causing everyone else's ear to perk up as a result.

"Wha?" Lucy uttered.

"Back at Everlue's I was transported from one place to another through the spirit world." Natsu stated excitedly, believing that he had figured out a way to solve their dilemma.

"Yeah, but normal people would suffocate to death in the spirit world. Also it's against contract rules. I didn't mind when you did it before because it was Everlue's key, not mine. Besides, I would have to have opened the gate from outside the barrier for that to even remotely work." Lucy replied, striking down that as an option.

"Lucy! I just remembered what I was trying to tell you on the way here!" Happy exclaimed.

"What, you mean when you were calling me weird?" Lucy asked.

"Here!" Happy chirped, presenting a golden celestial spirit key to the blonde.

"How'd you get your paws on Virgo's key?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that big gorilla looking maid." Natsu recalled.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to steal?" Lucy asked, pinching the cat's mouth in a comical fashion.

"But I didn't steal it, Virgo asked me to give it to you." Happy stated, after which the blonde-haired wizard released him from her grip.

"We don't have time to waste on this kind of stuff." Gray scoffed.

"Apparently, her contract with Everlue ended as soon as he was arrested. Before we all left that day she came up to me and said that she wanted to sign a new contract with you Lucy." Happy explained.

"Thanks for letting me know, but I'll deal with her later. In case you didn't notice, we need to find a way out of here." Lucy stated.

"But.…" Happy began.

"Shut up! Why can't you just meow like a normal cat?!" Lucy asked, a dark aura surrounding her body as she pinched the feline's delicate face.

"She can be pretty scary.…" Gray commented.

"Probably learned it from Erza." Natsu mused, cheerfully observing the blonde's interaction with his best friend.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that since Virgo can drill holes….maybe she could dig through the ground and get us to the other side of the barrier." Happy stated in a dejected manner.

"She can what?!" Star, Erza, and Gray exclaimed in unison.

"Oh yeah.…" Natsu trailed off, tapping his chin at the recollection of the pink-haired spirit's abilities.

"Your right she can! Why didn't you say that before, you silly kitty?" Lucy cooed in an upbeat tone.

"I was trying to, but someone was pinching my face." Happy replied.

"My deepest apologies, now can I please have the key?" Lucy pleaded, bowing humbly before the feline.

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven!" Happy chirped, after which he relinquished the key.

The blonde took the traditional stance she preferred to use when summoning a spirit for the first time, at which point she zoned out all other distractions and focused on the task of opening the celestial portal.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate!" Lucy incanted, flipping the key in the air before grabbing it with her hand. "Open: Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed.

When the portal opened and said spirit answered the call of the celestial wizard, the full form of the presumably ape-like creature was in full view. However, she was anything but how she had been previously described. Before the group stood a petite young-looking woman with pure blue eyes, peach-colored skin, and pink hair. She wore a maid's outfit, and for some reason sported a pair of shackles that were disconnected from one another.

"What can I do for you mistress?" Virgo questioned respectfully, bowing slightly to the blonde-haired mage.

"Who are you?" Lucy uttered, seemingly incapable of saying anything else.

"What's up Burger, man you look great. You've lost some weight." Natsu commented in a friendly manner.

"My name's Virgo, I apologize for any trouble I might've caused." Virgo replied.

"Wait, this is the maid that you said looked like a big ape?" Star asked confusedly, gesturing a finger towards the pink-haired spirit.

"Yeah, and she didn't just lose weight, she's a completely different person!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm a very loyal spirit who'll do anything to please her wizard. Therefore, I take on any form I feel my wizard will find most appealing." Virgo explained with a small smile.

"I dunno, I kind of liked you better when you were all big and tough looking." Natsu thought aloud.

"Is that so." Virgo stated.

An instant later, and much to the surprise and dismay of everyone else present, the celestial spirit took on the very same form she dawned when working under Duke Everlue. She grew almost four times her size, towered over everyone, and sported twin pig tales as her hairstyle.

"Don't listen to him! I'm your wizard and I like the other form better!" Lucy shouted, prompting the spirit to obey and revert to her more petite visage.

"As you wish mistress." Virgo replied.

"We're kind of short on time right now, so do you mind if we work out the details of our contract later?" Lucy asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course, whatever you'd like mistress." Virgo replied.

"Do you really have to call me that?" Lucy wondered aloud, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh? Would you prefer I call you queen?" Virgo asked.

"No." Lucy immediately answered.

"What about princess?" Virgo asked.

"Oh yeah, that'll work just fine." Lucy replied with a vein look about her features.

"Oh, of course?" Star said to himself, getting a quiet chuckle from both Gray and Natsu.

"Can you please just drill a hole to the other side? We desperately need to get out of here as soon as possible." Erza said, getting back on track.

"As you wish." Virgo stated.

The pink-haired woman bowed slightly before she activated her magic abilities. A magic seal appeared underneath her feet, after which she went to work, quite literally. Within seconds a large hole appeared, giving everyone else the message that they had their ticket out.

"Looks like we've got our way out." Star said.

"Hang on.…" Natsu trailed off, drawing all eyes to him.

Everyone turned to see the dragon slayer with the Kage's arm hoisted across his shoulders and his body being supported as a result.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Gray asked evenly.

"I don't really like him, but I'd feel guilty for him if we just left him here to die." Natsu stated.

"I agree, let's take him with us." Star said, walking up to the dragon slayer's side and taking Kage across his shoulders.

 **Scene Change**

"Looks like we made it out." Gray mused.

It was more along the lines of stating the obvious given that each member of the team was looking back as the wind barrier continued to rage on the outskirts of the building they had just exited. The winds were strong enough that they could be felt from the group was standing.

"This wind is really something else, it's really blowing, even from way out here." Star said.

Virgo was knelt in front of Lucy holding down her skirt. "I'll keep your panties from showing princess."

Lucy sweatdropped seeing that Virgo's skirt was flapping about as well, and the fact that Gray was standing right behind her; his eyes bugged out and his mouth hanging wide open.

"You just worry about your own." Lucy said.

"Oh wow…." Gray trailed off.

"Hey, where did Natsu go?" Star asked, shifting his head and not finding a trace of Fairy Tail's resident dragon slayer.

"I don't see Happy either." Lucy commented.

"He probably went after Erigor. Happy is capable of flying at extremely high speeds, so if ever there was a chance to catch up to Erigor, that'd be the one." Erza explained.

"It's no use….he'll never be able to catch up to Erigor, and neither will any of you. We can't be stopped now….we've won." Kage stated.

Star set down Kage's body and turned to look at his friends. "If Natsu went after Erigor then I'll go after him as well. Get in the magic mobile and head to Clover. With any luck, you'll run into us on the way there." Star said before he flew off.

Before anyone could follow through on that they were all bound in a strong magical bind. They were all bound back to back, leaving them unable to move.

"Wha-what's going on!" Lucy shrieked.

"I dunno. Erza?" Gray said.

She struggled, but was unable to break free from the magical bind. "It's no use, I don't have enough magic energy to break us free."

They all looked down at Kage, but it was apparent that he was too injured to have done anything. The answer became clear soon though, as three Eisenwald guild members appeared from an adjacent alleyway.

"Well, well, well." One of them said.

"Looks like we've captured some flies in our web."

"There were more of them!" Gray shouted, struggling against the magical bind.

"I thought Star and I took everyone down." Erza said surprise on her face.

The apparent leader of the group smirked. "You didn't really expect that we'd leave all our members in one place did you? Alright boys, enough stalling, let's end this."

As the three Eisenwald members approached Lucy panicked and Erza glared. "Go ahead and do what you want with us but, Natsu and Star have already left after Erigor. Your plans will fail."

They ignored her and continued to approach. Gray grit his teeth. Suddenly however, a red streak of light flashed in between the dark wizards and Fairy Tail wizards. Surprised, the Eisenwald guys jumped back. Kneeling in front of them was a new wizard, he stood up and dusted himself off, allowing the red aura around him to flicker out.

"Hey punk!" The leader of the dark wizards said. "What's the big idea!"

"Sorry," he replied, that same deep voice who spoke to the bartender. "But unfair fights aren't really my style."

The blowing wind flipped his cloak down and revealed his face. Short spikey blond hair complementing intimidating hazel eyes. Strong jaw line and an expression that spoke no bullshit, he was truly good looking. Erza and Lucy even had to admit that, if the red coloring on their cheeks were anything to go by.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" The first guy said cracking his knuckles. "If you've got a death wish, then you've come to the right place.

"My name is Fang Solstice. And you're gonna turn around and leave these poor wizards alone." He narrowed his eyes. "Unless you wanna lay here and bleed instead."

The dark wizards just got angrier, "You've got a big mouth, ordering us around like that. Do you know who we are?"

"It doesn't matter. But ganging up on innocent wizards is something I don't approve of, and won't let go unpunished."

The leader just relaxed and smirked, "Just let him talk. He won't be able to beat all three of us. Go get him." Smirking, his two friends charged forward with their fists pulled back, ready to fight.

Fang didn't look fazed, "Big mistake."

He ducked under the first guy's fist and swung out with his leg to swipe the second guy off his feet. Reacting before his opponent, Fang grabbed the guy's arm and threw him into the building behind them, knocking him out. The third guy took a step back, realizing that he was out skilled, but Fang wasn't giving him the chance to get away.

Fang closed his eyes focusing his magic, "I gave you a chance to walk away." He opened his eyes to show them glowing dark red. "Now allow me to show you the true power of the four sacred beasts!" Fang was surround by red aura again and leap at his opponent and began to mercilessly beat him senseless.

The Fairy Tail wizards looked on, impressed. Gray whistled, "Damn, he's pretty strong."

"Who did he say he was again?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but we owe him our thanks." Erza said

It wasn't long before the man was unconscious and the bindings holding everyone together was dissipated. Fang released his magic, "Sorry you guys had to witness that. Sometimes I get a little…..primal."

"Don't worry about it. You have our thanks for rescuing us." Erza said.

"Pretty strong magic you have there." Gray commented. "What do you call it."

"It's my four sacred beasts magic. I can use the powers of any one of the four sacred beasts. Xuan Wu, the turtle; Bai Hu, the tiger; Qing Long, the wyvern; and the one you just witnessed; Zhu Que, the phoenix. Each one grants me different magic power."

"Wow." Lucy said sighing dreamily.

"Yeah, I'll say." Erza agreed. Fang smiled back at her.

"Aren't you guys forgetting that were supposed to be meeting up with Star and Natsu." Gray reminded them, snapping them out of their trances.

Fang's eyes widened slightly at that, but it was so subtle that no one else noticed it. "Mind if I tag along? Maybe I could be of some use."

Lucy looked to Erza who nodded immediately, "Of course, we could always use more strong wizards."

"I'll grab Kage, you go get the magic mobile." Gray said.

 **Scene Change**

Eisenwald's ace was flying towards the guild master's conference. The silver-haired man abruptly stopped in his path, his eyes widening slightly as he sensed something incoming, and it was simply moving too fast to ignore. With a curious expression, he turned around, looking off into the distance to see what on earth was going on.

 _'What the hell is that?'_ Erigor wondered.

Off in the distance he saw an object that moved so quickly it was shining, but that was only for a brief moment. A second or two later it became closer, at which point he saw exactly what it was, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"We've got you now! Didn't know cats could fly at mock speeds did you?!" Natsu shouted as he flew towards the wind magic user, his hands holding Happy's legs

"What?" Erigor uttered in a tone of disbelief.

The flaming foot of the dragon slayer connected with his body shortly thereafter, causing an explosion to engulf Erigor's form and a significant amount of smoke to cover his fall towards the train tracks. Both Natsu and his opponent landed on their feet, the dragon slayer doing so with his back facing the wind magic user. He caught Happy in his hands a moment later, taking note that the cat looked completely spent.

"You alright little buddy?" Natsu asked, a touch of concern making its way into his voice.

"I'm fine….but….so tired….can't fly.…" Happy whispered weakly.

"Don't worry about it. I think I can handle it from here." Natsu replied, setting him on the grounds below.

"You're one of those pesky Fairy Tail flies. I take it you're here to stop me?" Erigor mused, after which his opponent turned to face him with a stern glare etched on his features.

"You got that right you dress wearing windbag." Natsu said. For extra intimidation, he grabbed his vest and tossed it to the side leaving his upper body bare except for his scarf.

"Heh, funny. Get out of my way kid, or else." Erigor said warningly, bringing up a hand and gesturing an open palm towards the dragon slayer.

A magic seal appeared before the extended open palm, after which a powerful gust of wind poured forth. It washed over the pink-haired mage like an unstoppable tide, little by little moving his feet backward weather he wanted them to or not.

"Is that all you got?!" Natsu taunted, immediately after which the wind picked up to such a speed that it caused a slight explosion where he stood.

From the smoke and dust that resulted from Erigor's attack, the dragon slayer shot into the air, fire propelling his movements and flames once again covering his fists. He shot back down towards Erigor with all the fury of an actual dragon, power written within his eyes.

The reaper dodged the attack, leaping backwards and evading any significant damage. He did, however, get a front row seat to the pink-haired mage smashing his previous position into a million tiny pieces.

"I ain't letting you off that easy!" Natsu exclaimed, lunging towards the silver-haired man without delay.

Erigor brought up his scythe, effectively blocking the fire-reinforced attack and once again getting out of the current engagement without any injury. When the dragon slayer proved to be done with his assault, the reaper then floated back into the air, gazing down at his opponent in an observational manner.

 _'Impossible….he uses his flames to jump and to strike. I underestimated his power, this might actually be a challenge.'_ Erigor thought, releasing a slight chuckle to himself.

"Hey, what're you doing up there? Come down here and fight me like a man!" Natsu demanded.

"Don't get to cocky fly!" Erigor shouted, extending his hand and preparing to cast a powerful attack.

 _'What the hell?!'_ Natsu wondered, feeling a large amount of magic energy building from underneath his feet.

"Storm Bringer!" Erigor exclaimed, subsequently after which a large tornado-like burst of wind erupted from underneath his opponent.

Natsu was spun around the vortex of wind as if he weighed nothing at all. "Natsu." Happy uttered upon seeing his friend in trouble.

The blue-haired cat tried with all his might to call forth his wings once again, but to no avail. He was simply too drained to do anything whatsoever, and, as a result, all he could do was watch.

"It's no use….I don't have enough magic energy." Happy thought aloud.

"AAAAAAA!" Natsu screamed as he fell from the apex of the tornado, skyrocketing to the bottom of the canyon.

Before he passed the ground level of the railway, a hand quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping his fall. The dragon slayer looked up to see Star standing on the side of the train tracks with his hand firmly gripping his wrist.

"I've got you….now get your ass back up here so we can end this." Star said with a smirk. Natsu responded in kind, smirking in a manner similar to his friend before he was pulled up and once again felt the sensation of solid ground being located beneath his feet.

"What's this, another fly come to be swatted down?" Erigor sneered from the air.

"This ends now Erigor; I'm here to finish this." Star stated, turning towards his opponent and unsheathing his sword. "And you."

('.')

 **The battle between Natsu, Erigor, and Star begins. Who is Fang and what is his relevance to Star. All will be answered in the next exciting installment of Fairy Tail Remastered. Read, Review, and most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	9. Lullaby

**Welcome back everyone, ready for the next chapter in thrilling adventure? If you are, I'm gonna shut-up and the story do its thing.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as it always is, I don't own anything that does not belong to me.**

('.')

Erigor chuckled darkly, staring down his two opponents. "Just see if you can beat me, Fairy Tail flies!"

White-bluish aura surrounded Star as he bent his knees. "Get ready Erigor, cause here I come!"

With a leap, Star seemingly disappeared. Erigor grabbed his scythe to block but wasn't fast enough. Star appeared in front of him with his sword drawn back, and slashed Erigor across the stomach with his blade coated in cosmic magic. Erigor smashed into the tracks below with a painful thud.

However, no sooner than he landed did the fire dragon slayer mount another attack in succession to his comrade's first. His flaming fist connected directly with Erigor's cheek, catching him completely off guard, which sent the silver-haired man reeling across the train tracks yet again.

"That's what you get for messing with Fairy Tail." Natsu stated proudly.

"Nice hit." Star complimented as he landed on the ground.

"Thanks for the opening to land it." Natsu replied.

Erigor groaned as he picked himself off of the ground. The reaper floated off into the air once again watching his two opponents more closely this time.

"This guy still not down yet?" Natsu asked.

"Keep up your guard Natsu." Star replied. "He's planning something. We may be strong, but he's their guild's top wizard for a reason. This won't be an easy fight."

"Yeah right." Natsu scoffed. "With my flames and your speed, there's no way we can lose this."

"Heh….you flies are resilient, I'll give you that. However, now I think it's time I got serious." Erigor began.

The Eisenwald ace brought forth his scythe and placed it in front of his body, after which he tapped the shaft and began to spin it rapidly in circles. As it continued its motion, a large amount of magic energy manifested as wind began to gather, pulling and throwing around rocks and dust as it continued to rage.

"Wind Mail!" Erigor exclaimed. A large amount of wind surrounded his body, acting like a barrier and continuously raging at high speeds.

"Hehehe, this is one of my most powerful spells. All of your attacks are now useless against me." Erigor stated cockily from within the confines of his Wind Mail. The dark wizard even went so far as to come back onto the ground, allowing both Star and Natsu the chance to charge at him head on.

"We'll see about that." Natsu said.

His fists lit up like a blazing inferno a moment later, after which he charged his opponent with everything he had, not giving an inch. Unfortunately, just as his punches were about to connect with the barrier the flames vanished, leaving the dragon slayer powerless and incapable of doing anything.

"Get out of there Natsu!" Star exclaimed worriedly.

The pink-haired wizard had heard the warning, but was unable to respond to it. Without even a slight warning, Erigor sent a powerful blast of wind directly at Natsu, knocking him back across the railway.

Star caught the dragon slayer and stabilized his would-be crash landing, after which he opted to fly towards Erigor at his blinding speeds. He appeared directly behind the dark wizard and brought his sword across the wind barrier. When the sword did nothing more than go along with the current of the wind barrier, Star growled.

"Nice try!" Erigor shouted, turning around and blasting Star with a wind attack just like he had with Natsu. Star brought his sword up to protect his face as he slid back a few feet. He looked up just as Erigor brought his scythe down. Metal clanged with metal as Star blocked Erigor's scythe. As the winds were threatening to rip Star's sword from his grasp, he used his cosmic speed to retreat back to Natsu.

"Though you are still in one piece, it matters not. It is as I thought, the both of you cannot break through my wind barrier. Your speed and fire magic is completely useless against me!" Erigor exclaimed.

 _'He isn't wrong….those flames will be snuffed out if Natsu gets too close and I can be as fast as I want but if I can't land a hit….'_ Star wondered, thinking of a way he could get past the magic spell. _'Wait…_ _._ _that's it!'_

In a moment of realization, his eyes widened and he turned to Natsu. "Natsu, crank up your flames as high as you can!" Star shouted urgently.

The pink-haired wizard looked slightly confused at the odd request for a moment, but an instant later his expression twisted into a knowing smirk.

"You got it!" Natsu exclaimed, after which his body erupted in a torrent of fire and flames.

A raging inferno extended into the sky, becoming a pillar of destruction as the dragon slayer roared on and on from within the epicenter. The heat quickly grew to an outrageous level of intensity, at which point the wind from Erigor's barrier did precisely what was expected.

 _'Impossible, my Wind Mail is….its fading?!'_ Erigor thought in a slight panic.

"With the flames heating the air it's creating a high-pressure area, which is drawing in the wind from Erigor's spell. Waita go Natsu!" Happy cheered.

 _'His fire magic is so strong, how can he possible be this powerful?'_ Erigor thought, sweating as his protective barrier and trump card was so easily cast aside.

Suddenly, Star appeared out of thin air directly in front of him, sending his sword slashing down the middle of Erigor's body. The silver-haired man fell backwards, his eyes closing. He hit the tracks and stayed there, not moving a muscle. The victory went to Fairy Tail.

"I told you I was gonna finish this." Star stated, though he knew the Eisenwald ace couldn't hear him.

"Alright!" Natsu grinned at his friend. "Take him down with one hit! Just the way I like it."

"No need to waste any time right?"

"Sweet!"

Star sheathed his sword once again, after which he kneeled down and took the Lullaby flute from Erigor's possession. Doing so finally brought this battle to a close, and marked the defeat of Eisenwald.

"You fought well Natsu." Star complimented, smiling at the pink-haired mage. "Nice job."

"You guys looked really good out there." Happy said flying to Natsu's shoulder and perching there. "I never had a doubt you two could take him."

Star gave the blue cat a thumbs-up. "You got that right Happy."

"Hey look, it's everyone else!" Natsu shouted happily, pointing his index finger towards an approaching magic mobile.

The vehicle came to an abrupt halt, skidding slightly across the rock that marked the railway, but successfully not running anyone over. Everyone on board got out and smiled at the scene in front of them.

At the moment Erza was being supported by Lucy. She still looked tired and exhausted, but was grinning along with the rest of the team. Opposite of those two, Gray walked on with somebody else that Star didn't expect to see.

"Hey Star. You thought you could hide from me." Fang said as he approached the brunette mage.

"Fang….is that you?" Star asked.

"Damn right it is." Fang smirked. The two boys walked up to each other, before Fang suddenly had Star in a serious arm lock causing the other male to groan in pain. "How've you been buddy."

"Are we really gonna go through this every time we meet up." Star grabbed Fang's other arm and reversed his predicament, putting the blonde in a half nelson. "You know I'm stronger than you."

"Heh, you wish." Fang replied. The two stopped their mock fight and finally fist bumped. "Glad to see you're still keeping up your strength. I wouldn't wanna see you going soft on me."

Star smiled, "Right, so I guess seeing you here means that things haven't been well on your end."

Fang sighed, "As well as can be expected I guess. But I see you haven't much luck either. I hear that you even went ahead and joined a guild."

"Yeah, well..." Star rubbed the back of his head. "I just got tired of the traveling you know. I figured it was finally time to settle down for a while."

"Gray, why don't you have your clothes anymore?" Lucy asked tiredly, at this point just accepting the fact that the raven-haired ice wizard had a habit of losing them.

"What are you.…" Gray began, looking down an instantly noticing that his clothes were missing. He then released a tired groan, but it had happened several times today thus far so there was no use complaining about it.

"Never mind.…" She sighed out.

"So….who the heck is this guy?" Natsu asked walking over to join his friends, eyeing Fang warily.

"That's Fang, we ran into him in Oshibana." Gray said.

"Oh you mean, when he saved us from those Eisenwald members." Lucy said.

Natsu started laughing hysterically at his rival. "You needed saving Gray, how embarrassing. HAHAHAH!"

Erza gave Natsu a dark look, "I needed saving too Natsu, got a problem with that."

Natsu shuttered under her gaze, "No ma'am."

"But still, it looks like you two got the job done." Erza mused, smiling slightly at the duo.

"Yup….here's our souvenir." Star said jokingly, tossing the skull-headed flute towards the redhead in a nonchalant manner.

"Excellent, with this we have succeeded in saving Clover and the guild masters." Erza said contentedly.

"I'm surprised since Natsu was the first one to get to him. I was sure he'd screw it up." Gray scoffed.

"Hey, we beat him didn't we?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I was worried for a second there…." Happy muttered.

"What, you guys didn't think I could take down Erigor?" Natsu asked as if the very notion insulted him.

"You were doing pretty well, but if Star didn't show up when he did you were looking at a one-way ticket to the bottom of the canyon." Happy countered.

"I had it under control!" Natsu stated defensively.

' _So these are the wizards you've been hanging out with. I'm glad to see that you've found someplace you can call home.'_ Fang thought.

"By the way Natsu, you look like an idiot wearing that scarf while you're half-naked." Gray commented.

"You're one to talk….hey, Lucy, give me your clothes." Natsu requested.

"In your dreams!" Lucy growled.

"What's the matter with you?! You can't just say things like that, it makes you seem like a pervert." Star chided, lightly smacking the dragon slayer on the back of his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Natsu asked, rubbing his head slightly.

"Were you even listening?!" Star exclaimed.

"You seem a little salty their Star." Fang said putting his arm around the cosmic wizard's shoulder. "Doesn't he remind you of someone you grew up with."

"Yea, you." The cosmic wizard replied with a blank look.

The remaining members of the group chuckled at the display, after which the full weight of the situation finally reached them. Everything was over, and everyone was safe. Before anything more could be said, the abrupt sound of an engine revving up came from down the railway. Each turned to see the magic mobile charging forward, with a familiar dark wizard sitting in the driver's seat and a series of shadowy limbs extending all around.

"Too slow Fairy Tail flies!" Kage exclaimed, driving past the group of enemy wizards and heading straight down the tracks towards Clover.

As he passed, however, he didn't do so empty handed. The shadowy tendrils grabbed two items from the clutches of the team. One was obvious, the death flute known as Lullaby, but the other was the pendant that Star uses to access his powers.

' _My pendant?!'_ Star shouted in his head, noticing the absence of the accessory immediately. Without it, he was forced outta his magic form, his sword vanishing and him returning to normal.

"We have to go after him!" Erza exclaimed.

"And quickly too." Fang replied.

With a begrudging nod, each of the members began to run after the rouge wizard without delay. Running after the magic mobile as fast as they could.

 _'I just hope we make it there in time.'_ Star thought.

 **Scene Change**

Kage stood in place atop a peak overlooking the guild master's conference. He had been forced to abandon the magic mobile some time ago, and the sun had set around that very same time, but nevertheless he had made it with time to spare.

Without a shadow of a doubt the guild masters were present within that building, and his current location was simply a perfect position.

 _'From up here, Lullaby's magic will surely kill them….our time is here.'_ Kage thought victoriously, tightening his grip on the demonic flute.

Shuffling from a nearby bush broke the dark wizard out of his thoughts. He walked over to carefully examine the situation, after which he released an inward sigh of relief. It was just some old man perversely enjoying a copy of Sorcerer Weekly. It wasn't just any old man though; it was none other than guild master Makarov.

"Oh wow, now that's really something.…" Makarov thought aloud, releasing a perverse giggle after he did so.

' _That's Makarov, the Fairy Tail guild master! Why do I keep running into these flies?' Kage thought._ "Excuse me sir.…" He called out, startling the elderly mage as he did so.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Makarov exclaimed, hiding the magazine behind his back as he spoke. "I was just doing research on some of the female wizards! It was innocent I tell you!"

Kage sighed, "I don't care what you're doing."

The orange-clad man stopped his brief instance of panic upon getting a good look at the boy. He appeared rather injured, bandages covering his body and his clothing torn. At the moment, there wasn't even a shirt to cover his back.

"You've been hurt badly boy. You shouldn't be wandering around the woods in your condition." Makarov stated.

"Yes sir….its just that I was….I was curious about something. I wanted to know if you'd care to hear a song. You see they wouldn't let me play it in the hospital, and I really would like for someone to hear me play." Kage replied in a friendly voice, smiling down at the short man.

"That's one creepy flute you got there.…" Makarov commented warily.

"I know, but it has a beautiful sound." Kage reassured, chuckling slightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm….well I should be going….but I guess one song couldn't hurt." Makarov mused, deciding that a few minutes wouldn't truly prevent Natsu's team from destroying a city.

"Oh thank you. Now….be sure to pay close attention." Kage stated, eliciting a nod from the elderly wizard.

He brought the flute up to his mouth, realizing that this was it, the final moments before his triumph. It was fitting that the master of the Fairy Tail guild would be the first victim after all they did to him and his own guild. How ironic.

However, he paused, not bringing his lips to connect with the wood and not breathing into it. Kage knew he should relish the opportunity, and yet his mind simply prevented him from acting.

All the words, the fact that the Fairy Tail wizards had saved him, even the words of his own comrades, popped into his head. The words of the annoying dragon slayer, of the brunette with the sword, of the blonde celestial mage, everything they had said to him or in front of him contradicted what he thought to be true.

Erigor and the others would denounce the legitimacy of joining a legal guild, in fact they despised the notion. They even went so far as to scoff at the mere implication. If he too was of that opinion, then this should have been easy, but the fact of the matter was that it was far from it.

 _'Why….why can't I bring myself to do it? It would be so easy….but the things they all said…..were we…..were we wrong. Am I wrong in doing this?'_ Kage wondered, not moving a muscle and standing in silence.

 **Scene Change**

"There he is, he's with the master!" Erza exclaimed.

"Are we too late?" Star asked.

The others had come up towards the town and found the magic mobile off in the distance. Now they had the dark wizard in their sights, however when they began to run forward someone stopped them.

"Shhh….you're gonna miss the good part." Master Bob stated, bringing a finger over his mouth to further illustrate his request for silence.

Most members of the group froze up at the sight of the effeminate bald man who appeared to be cross-dressing at the moment. His appearance was just disturbing, but he seemed pleasant enough, perhaps too pleasant towards some.

"My, now aren't you boys just a bunch of cutie's." Bob cooed.

At this, Fang and Star's expression turned into one of absolute terror. Natsu and Gray were much the same, however they had the added benefit of being able to move behind the blonde and brunette just in case they needed a human shield.

"Damn you're creepy…." Fang muttered.

"Who's that guy?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"That's Master Bob.…" Erza replied, sweatdropping as the bald man began to dance very strangely around Star, causing Fang and the others to back away too quickly for Star's liking. The strange man stopped a moment later, after which he relented and turned instead towards Erza.

"Oh, Erza honey, you've really filled out." Bob commented.

"You're telling me that weirdo's the master of the Blue Pegasus guild?" Lucy asked quietly, though her tone was one of disbelief.

"I've heard a lot about him, but I thought everything I had heard were only rumors." Fang muttered to Gray and Natsu.

"What I wanna know is why we aren't trying to stop Kage." Star said. "I know there's more of you hiding in the woods."

"Hehe, this one's observant, I like that." Goldmine chuckled as he walked up to the group from within the woods.

"Master Goldmine? You're here as well?" Erza asked confusedly.

"Yeah, now keep quiet. We're about to get to the good part." Goldmine replied.

In the presence of two guild masters telling them not to do anything, the team decided to take the order and remain quiet. They continued to watch as Kage didn't do a thing. He was struggling to decide if playing the flute was truly the right thing to do. Once this was evident, little by little, the onlookers began to grasp what the guild masters were aiming at.

"Nothing's going to change.…" Makarov abruptly said, surprising the dark wizard with his words.

"W-What?" Kage muttered, taking note that the elderly wizard had turned his heel and allowed his back to face him.

"You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will remain weak….but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason that guilds even exist….and they're why we have friends." Makarov continued, turning to face the dark wizard once more.

"When we're surrounded by allies it's easy to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way….if we're clumsy we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future we continue marching forward, our inner strength immerges on its own. But we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way." Makarov finished.

The wooden flute fell from Kage's hands and the dark wizard fell to his hands and knees in front of Makarov, a defeated expression on his face but a burden clearly lifted from his shoulders.

 _'Well done old man…_ _._ _'_ Star thought with a smile. This was why the elderly wizard so respected and revered within the Fairy Tail guild.

"I surrender." Kage uttered.

"Waita go master!" Natsu exclaimed as he and the others ran towards the elderly mage.

"What the….how did you kids get all the way here to Clover?" Makarov asked confusedly.

"It's a long story…." Gray replied.

"Does it end with a city being blown up?" Makarov asked with a raised brow.

"Nope." Natsu replied.

"Then fantastic!" Makarov stated, jumping into the air in a victorious manner.

"Master." Erza began, grabbing the elderly mage and slamming his body into her armor. It was supposed to be a gesture of mild affection, but it seemed to give the guild master a good bump on the head. "I was so moved by your words I was almost brought to tears."

"Well that's gramps for you, waita talk your way out of another one." Gray commented.

"Doesn't look like there's any reason to hang around here anymore." Fang said turning to leave. Star turned on him.

"Wait a minute Fang!" He said making him stop.

"I know what your gonna ask Star, and the answer's no."

"Then I'm gonna ask anyways. Why don't you join Fairy Tail? It'll do you good to get off your feet and make some real friends."

"Yeah, man," Natsu added lying a hand on Fang's shoulder in a friendly way. "Anyone who'd go to such lengths to help my friend's is a Fairy Tail member in my book."

Fang shook off his hand, "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand!" Star shouted.

Fang stayed silent for a couple seconds, "Sorry Star, but I made a promise. I know he's still out there somewhere….and I promised that I wouldn't stop until I found him." He turned back and looked into Star's eyes. The determination that Star saw was proof enough. This was a losing battle. "You stay here and have fun with your guild. You were always better at making friends than I was."

"Fang….." Lucy mumbled softly, her heart going out to the boy who had recently helped her out.

"Just promise me one thing…." Star started. "Take care of yourself, ok."

Fang gave a thumbs-up as he walked away and disappeared into the woods. After a couple of seconds, Erza spoke up. "Star, what was that all about."

Star kept his gaze in the direction that Fang walked off in. "Growing up wasn't easy for him. Like me, he isn't from around here. If you wanna know more, I think you should ask him about it. I'm not the right person to tell his life story."

"Hehehehehehe…." A demonic laughter sounded off. "I've grown tired of you wizards and your antics!" The voice continued.

A large magic seal appeared in the skies overlooking the conference hall. A moment later the death flute known as Lullaby floated towards the nexus of energy, its demonic voice speaking as it did so.

"I shall devour you all myself…." The voice proclaimed.

A flash of light erupted and the magic seal vanished, after which the flute was no longer present, but in its place, was something more terrifying. A large wooden monstrous-looking creature with three eyes that shined with purple light, two arms, and a pair of legs now made itself evident. The creature also possessed small cutouts all throughout its body.

"I shall feast upon your souls!" Lullaby exclaimed.

"It's so huge!" Lucy shouted in terror.

"Waita state the obvious." Happy said nervously.

"What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kage said as he gazed upon the demonic creature before them.

"We're in a pickle." Bob thought aloud.

"It must be a demon from the Book of Zeref." Goldmine reasoned.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?!" Lucy questioned.

"That's its true form. It's forbidden black magic called living magic, Zeref's specialty." Goldmine explained.

"Who's Zeref, wasn't he some wizard that died a long time ago?" Gray thought aloud.

"He's the most evil wizard that ever lived. He was very powerful in his day, but in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again." Bob replied.

"Now then….which of your delectable souls shall I devour first?" Lullaby wondered aloud.

"Do you think souls are tasty?" Natsu asked, turning to Gray for an answer.

"How should I know?" He shot back.

"You're not eating anyone's soul today." Star stated, glaring at the large demonic being as he spoke.

"Hahahaha, oh? Perhaps you shall be the first I devour." Lullaby mused.

"Not happening….Kage, give me back my pendant." Star requested.

The dark wizard gasped slightly because he had previously been petrified with fear, but an instant later he reached into his pocket and tossed the platinum colored object towards its owner. Upon grabbing it, the cosmic wizard entered his magic form.

"My, my, you are an interesting one. Your soul is brimming with power….oh yes, I shall most certainly devour you first." Lullaby stated, gushing at the cosmic energy the brunette outputted.

"Natsu, Gray, Star, give this thing everything you've got!" Erza shouted.

The trio she had addressed firmly nodded and an instant later the four ran off in unison, leaping upwards towards the massive creature without a moment's hesitation. Star unsheathed his sword, Natsu brought fire to cover his fists, Erza prepared to dawn her armor, and Gray prepared to shoot the creature full of ice.

"Re-quip!" Erza exclaimed.

She opted to summon her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she continued to near the creature, after which she began slashing directly through the midsection of the massive creature and effectively giving a convenient opening to her comrades as it tried to collect itself.

"Cosmic Wave!" Star shouted, swinging his sword and unleashing the wave of white cosmic energy. The attack collided where Erza had been hacking and slashing, resulting in a huge explosion.

"Argh!" Lullaby cried out.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray exclaimed from the ground, firing off a slew of ice lances directly at the body of the massive demon. It wailed in pain as the attack pierced its skin, even recoiling slightly due to the fact that the magic ice had hit its side.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted, slamming his fist into the demon's neck and punching a hole through it.

"Insolent fools!" Lullaby exclaimed, making to swat the dragon slayer away. Its aim was offset a moment later courtesy of the two swordsmen that had started to chop and slash at random parts of its body, flying around and attacking it without relent.

"Enough of this!" Lullaby shouted, stomping its foot on the ground and creating enough of a shockwave to rid itself of its attackers for a brief moment.

Natsu was forced to jump off the demon's body as Erza and Star were forced to fly backwards lest they each be hit by the force of the defensive move. The demon currently had holes covering its body, and despite its size the wounds were noticeable. What's more was the fact that the wounds inflicted by Star specifically burned, even after the impact. It was as if it cut into the very fabric of its magic, which should have been impossible.

"That blade of yours….who are you, child? What magic do you use that allows your sword to burn my skin at the touch?" Lullaby asked. Star didn't reply, he only pointed his sword in a battle-ready stance. "No matter, you'll all be dead soon anyways! Behold my melody of death!"

It took a large breath of fresh air, after which it gathered magic energy within its throat and prepared to sing. If the song was sung, then everyone was doomed. When it finally did preform the spell, however, nothing happened. Just a quiet little squeak sounded off from within its throat, which surprised the large demon.

"What happened?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't understand; why can't I play my melody of death?!" Lullaby shouted confusedly.

"They must've poked so many holes in it with their attacks that it can't play its music." Kage reasoned.

"Talk about anticlimactic." Lucy commented.

"Yeah flutes are pretty lame to begin with." Happy added.

"You dare to mock me?!" Lullaby roared. A moment later it shot a powerful energy projectile directly at the group that wasn't fighting. They, in turn, began to panic as the energy came closer and closer to hitting its target.

"Lucy!" The team exclaimed in unison. When the attack connected, a huge explosion resulted. "No…." Erza muttered, thinking they were gone.

When the dusted settled however, everyone was fine. They were all standing behind a brilliant blue barrier that looked like the shell of a turtle, and standing behind that barrier, was a familiar face, casting it. "Nice try."

"Fang! You came back!" Star beamed.

"There's no way I was gonna miss this." The young mage smirked. He looked different than before. He was surrounded in a blue aura instead of a red one. "You guys all alright?" The barrier in front of the group vanished along with the aura around his body.

 _'To be able to block such an attack…_ _._ _'_ Erza thought, knowing that there were only a select few of her armors that could accomplish such a thing.

"Impossible! No one should be able to block my attack!" Lullaby shouted defiantly.

"Too bad, but nothing can break the protective shell of Xuan Wu." Fang replied.

"Alright! Yeah!" Gray cheered.

Fang looked up to where Star was standing smiling back at him. "What do you say we finish this off Star?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Keep it busy while I store up some energy."

"Copy that."

The large demonic creature made to reply, but its voice caught in its throat. Star extended his sword vertically upward, supporting his right arm with his left and gathering a large amount of cosmic magic. Fang meanwhile, closed his eyes and began to chant.

"Great sacred beats that reside in the forest of kai, come to me now and heed my cry." A green aura took shape around his body. "Qing Long, you're the one who's power I need." A green orb began to form in his right hand. "Paralyze my enemies with your tantalizing eyes. Glare of the Wyvern!"

When Fang's eyes snapped open, they were glowing green. He rose the orb above his head and a blinding light erupted out. Lullaby reeled in disgust and covered its eyes. Then when it tried to move its arm away, it found that it couldn't.

"No! I can't move my arms! What is this magic!" Lullaby shrieked in its high pitched demonic voice.

 _'What kind of power is this?'_ Erza wondered, watching as the demon continued to shriek.

"The powers of the four sacred beasts are vast and powerful. Qing Long's gaze can paralyze any opponent at my command. There's no escape for you now!" Fang turned his head down and put his hands behind his head. "I've bought you more than enough time Star. Now it's your turn."

Star's power surged into the sky and around his body, taking the form of a raging white pillar of raw magic that shot up as far as the eye could see. So much magic energy that nobody around could believe the power that was to come.

"Cosmic…." Star began, swinging his sword back. Lullaby watched as the sword was cocked back, but couldn't do anything about it. "Flare!"

A colossal burst of white energy poured forth from the blade as it was swung forwards, consuming absolutely everything in its path. The winds burst in all directions at high speeds, and even the guild masters themselves could only look at the attack with a sense of awe. Fang just smirked from where he stood.

The white glow of the attack completely eclipsed the form of Lullaby, and all that could be heard were its screams of torment before all of a sudden it just stopped making sound altogether. When the energy had dissipated, the giant monster was completely gone. The only thing that remained was the flute from whence it came. However, as that very same flute began to fall towards the ground, it began to turn into dust, slowly evaporating until absolutely nothing remained. For a moment, no one said a thing, all they could do was stare at where the massive creature previously stood, and where the attack courtesy of Star had just recently eclipsed.

 _'His attack destroyed the flute?! But that shouldn't have happened. No magic in the world has the power to undo Zeref's curse….is he perhaps the one.'_ Makarov thought.

"Glad that's over with." Star said panting a bit. He rested his sword against his right shoulder taking in deep breaths to calm down the flow of magic energy coursing through his veins.

"Not bad Star," Fang said. "A little flashy though."

"Wow! That was one hell of an attack!" Natsu exclaimed, marveling at the destructiveness of the cosmic wizard's technique.

"Indeed. That was….impressive, to say the least." Erza commented, her voice still holding a touch of awe.

"I'll say." Lucy commented. "A little scary too."

"Aye." Happy said, nodding slowly in agreement.

"That attack was really something else, Star. However, the destructive capabilities are the second most surprising thing about it, what I really didn't expect was for it to destroy Lullaby completely." Makarov stated.

"Thanks guys…." Star trailed off. He was staring at the blade in his hands. The intricate design on the flat of the blade catching his eye. It was a protruding star with a blaze of bluish-white fire flowing out from behind it. It looked exactly like a shooting star. What Makarov had said sparked something inside him. A memory that was on the tip of his mind still just too far outta reach.

' _Just a mystery for another day I suppose.'_ Star thought sheathing his sword and turning to the others. "We should really be thanking Fang though. He's the one who saved everyone from that things attack."

 _'The kid's got a point….They're both incredibly strong wizards.'_ Goldmine thought, giving off a neutral expression despite his rather active mind. _'I have no doubt that the two of them could've taken the thing down on their own.'_

"Where'd you learn how to channel that much magic energy?" Gray asked.

"Spend a lot of time by yourself traveling Gray and you pick up a few things. But that attack is strictly to be used as a last resort. It could cause massive damage if not properly controlled."

Lucy sweatdropped and pointed behind Star. "You mean kind of like how you leveled the conference hall just now?"

Star chuckled turning around mid-sentence, "Leveled the conference hall? Lucy, I'll have you know that I have complete contr-"

When he did, however, his previously smug expression was replaced with one of disbelief. It had seemed that due to the massive size of the demon, he failed to see the conference hall was directly behind it when he had launched his attack. The end result was that the structure was now nothing more than a crater, having been completely decimated.

"Whoa, you completely tore it apart!" Natsu stated excitedly.

Now it was Fang who was chuckling. He crossed his arms commented, "Like I said, too flashy."

"Guess you really are a Fairy Tail wizard at heart." Gray mused with a chuckle of his own.

Erza said nothing. While she didn't approve of destroying large amounts of property, that indeed seemed to be one of the qualities a Fairy Tail wizard unfortunately always had.

"Uhh….uhhhhh…." Makarov groaned out, paling at the sight of the destroyed building.

Star looked over his shoulder at the exasperated expression all the Clover villagers had on their faces.

"Well….at least nobody got hurt in the attack?...No?...ok….." He trailed off when he was met with more stunned silence. He sighed, "Its gonna be a long walk back to Magnolia…."

The cosmic wizard's mental self-loathing was cut short when Natsu walked up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. This caused Star to turn and face the pink-haired teen and gaze upon his cheerful grin.

"Cheer up, I blow stuff up all the time. It's no big deal!" Natsu stated, causing the brunette to sigh.

Star sweatdropped. "That doesn't make me feel any better." He replied. While Makarov looked like he was gonna die, Star walked up to Fang. "Well, guess this is where you really take off huh?"

"Yeah," Fang replied with his hands behind his head again. "There's really no need to stay now that the threat's over."

"Are you sure I can't convince you stay with us?" Star asked.

Fang chuckled again and pat his best friend on the back as he walked past. "Trust me when I say that you'll be ok without me." Before he got out of earshot he said over his shoulder. "Say hey to Erza for me when you get a chance."

"When I get a…." Before Star could finish that thought he was grabbed and dragged off by Natsu who was running away from an angry mob of Clover citizens. Gray had lost his clothes again, Erza was trying to calm Makarov down, and Lucy was standing back watching the spectacle unfold.

' _Well, I guess this is what life in Fairy Tail is like.'_ She smiled. _'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

('.')

 **And….that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Fairy Tail Remastered. Here's to hoping the next chapter won't take as long to write. Remember to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	10. Under Arrest

**Welcome back my loyal fans. I've been reading your reviews and greatly appreciate all your support. I'd like to address a couple things. One, Fang will be back, just not until later. And two, I know Star seems OP as fuck right now. That will die down as the story progresses and enemies get tougher. Also, I don't necessarily plan on having Star fight every major villain in the story. I hope to divide out some of the battles as best I can.**

 **Also, shout out to Dragonslayermage for guessing where Fang's magic comes from. Very impressive.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter.**

('.')

The members of the Magic Council stood in conference, each with a pensive expression on their face and their thoughts conflicted. In traditional fashion, the topic of discussion was the guild that brought out these exact feelings nearly every time it was brought up, otherwise known as Fairy Tail.

Time and time again the council had debated on whether or not they were a problem, or if they were too unruly, or if they were simply a guild of party animals whose energy could be steered towards positive ends. In any case, they were a frequent topic of discussion.

Currently, they were discussing the defeat of the dark guild Eisenwald. The council owed Fairy Tail for saving the guild masters and taking down a group of criminal wizards. The Lullaby flute had also been completely destroyed. However, despite the small amount of good, a large amount of damage had also been dealt to the Oshibana train station, and the canyon railway bridge. Not to mention the Clover conference hall was now a steaming crater.

"The dark guild Eisenwald may have been defeated, but that is only one small victory in a much larger battle." A deep, powerful voice stated.

The man was tall and elderly in nature, having gray hair and a considerably long beard coupled with a moustache. He had pointy ears, and wore multiple layers of white robes, which appeared to be the traditional fashion of the council members. His name was Org.

"The number of dark guilds has been growing at quite an alarming rate." A much higher voice added.

The man who had just spoken was a short old man with very flat brown hair that pointed outwardly in three different directions. Either side of his head also sported what appeared to be a pair of cat-like ears that appeared to be nothing more than spiked-up hair and a light-yellow tail seemed to grow out of his backside. He had a bristle-edged moustache and overall gave off the appearance of a cat by several measures of the word. His name was Michello.

"We have to come up with a plan to eliminate them all." A third man piped in.

He was a fairly tall middle-aged man with large lips, tan skin, black hair coupled with huge sideburns, and bits of hair covering his chin. He sported a pair of small, round, shaded glassed and also wore a cloak typical of a magic council member, only he chose to wear the hood up as opposed to the others' choice. This was Leiji.

"But how would we do that?" An elderly woman said, the council members continuing to voice their opinions in a clockwise fashion.

She was a tall elderly woman with sandy-blonde hair tied in a large pony-tail style. She too wore a robe like the other council members but underneath she sported a purple turtle-neck, being the only one on the council who actually did so. Her name was Belno.

"This situation does present us with a dilemma, but at the same time at least one part of Zeref's magic has been destroyed." Org replied.

"Even so we must also consider how Eisenwald managed to get their hands on such a powerful form of dark magic in the first place." Another member reasoned.

He was a short elderly man with thick light-brown eyebrows, and a small toothbrush moustache. Incidentally he was one of the only members without a robe, choosing to wear a brown long sleeved shirt with a very odd black three-spiked hat. Yajima was his name.

"I hate to say it, but the blame may extend all the way to the highest levels." Michello stated.

"Whatever the case, although they're usually just a thorn in our sides, Fairy Tail proved to be quite useful." Another man commented.

The male member of the magic council had slightly long blue hair, brown eyes, and an intricately designed red tattoo that was located above and under his right eye. He wore a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges overtop a dark shirt and matching pants and shoes. His disposition, however, was rather arrogant or at the very least a more smugly oriented sense of calmness. They called him Siegrain.

"They took down an entire guild with just a handful of wizards. That is quite a feat." Another women added, bringing a sleeve to cover her mouth as she spoke.

She had slightly pale skin, red lipstick lightly coating her lips, dark-purple hair, and brown eyes. She had a noticeably voluptuous figure and currently wore a variation of the council's uniform consisting of a rather bland white garb that covered her upper and lower body, a dark-yellow sash that tied around her waist, a red collar-like object around her neck, as well as the left arm being long sleeved and the right having no sleeve whatsoever. She appeared to be rather playful in nature, but simultaneously had the capability of being serious when the time called for it. She is Ultear.

"You may not want to accept it but that's the reality of the situation. In the end the attack on the guild masters was prevented, lives were spared, and none of us had to give up our hard earned positions on this council to save face." Seigrain stated.

"You fool, are you insinuating the council is somehow to blame?!" Leji exclaimed.

"That's enough! We must get back to the topic at hand." Org stated.

"Speaking of which, it should be taken into consideration that any trace amount of dark magic was completely destroyed." Seigrain said.

"That fact only makes the situation more complicated than it already is. There was a reason we were unable to destroy it and even now we don't know how this was possible. The wizard that is said to have destroyed it is someone we don't have any previous records of." Org countered.

"We can't overlook the fact that someone capable of such power should not have been able to go under the radar of the Magic Council for so long, it doesn't make any sense." Belno added.

"We do have records of him being present during the events that lead to the capture of Bora of Prominence. He apparently fought off the man alongside Natsu Dragneel." Ultear stated.

"So this man appeared out of thin air and is capable of doing the impossible with his magic? I find that extremely troubling…." Org replied.

"All the more reason to bring him to us and inquire about his history, wouldn't you say?" Seigrain reasoned.

"What would you have us do?" Org asked.

"We require a scapegoat from Fairy Tail, and we also require an audience with this mysterious wizard. However, simply bringing him along as the scapegoat won't be enough, therefore I suggest we pick an iconic Fairy Tail wizard and play it off as having both of them being punished." Seigrain suggested, smirking as that idea seemed to sit very well with the other members of the council.

"Interesting, so you're suggesting that we bring this man in alongside another and use that as an excuse to question him….that would work out rather well for us, and seeing as how it allows us to hit two birds with one stone I don't see any reason to deny your plan's viability." Org replied.

"Still, who would you suggest we bring in alongside this mysterious Fairy Tail mage?" Michello inquired, prompting the blue-haired man to smirk amusedly.

"Oh, I know just the person…." Seigrain began.

 **Scene Change**

Back in Magnolia, the doors to the guildhall opened suddenly, drawing the attention of the members that sat within it, be they looking for work or simply passing the time with friends.

Among the group was the master, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Star, each of whom were deathly quiet. Natsu and Gray were glaring at one another while Lucy stared at them with a blank expression with Happy sitting atop her shoulder. Their respective looks gave away nothing, but the remaining three seemed to give off the impression something bad had happened.

Master Makarov looked like he received a rather extensive damage report. Erza looked guilty, as if she blamed herself in some manner for what had happened, and Star just gave off a defeated look.

"Hello master, you're back earlier than expected." Mirajane greeted cheerfully.

"Yes….I am, aren't I?" Makarov replied, directing a glare at the brunette to his right.

"I said I was sorry…." Star trailed off, not even bothering to look back at the elderly mage to see the look on his face. The entire trip back to Magnolia, Makarov had been given him the same look whenever the topic of what happened was brought up.

"I know you did, but that doesn't mean I can't still make you feel guilty about it." Makarov replied, his expression unchanging. Star just sighed tiredly.

"You know; this is kinda funny when it isn't happening to me." Natsu commented, releasing a slight chuckle.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." Star commented sarcastically.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Master, once again I will say that the responsibility for what happened lies with me. I was the head of the mission hence it is my duty to bear the burden of anything going wrong." Erza stated.

"And let Star off the hook so easily? Fat chance.…" Makarov replied. He released a slight chuckle upon hearing an annoyed groan from his right.

"Some context would be nice…." Mira said.

"You see these five decided to take on a dark guild that was planning to attack the Guild Master's Conference. They did stop them, but I'd like Star to finish the story for me." Makarov requested.

"Some kind of demon called Lullaby appeared and tried to finish the job that Eisenwald couldn't. Now, in my defense, it was really huge.…" Star began.

"You blew up the conference hall, didn't you?" Cana guessed, releasing a slight chuckle upon receiving a nod of confirmation from the brunette.

"Wait, so you destroyed a demon that big with one attack?" Mira asked, sounding awestruck.

"Well, I mean Fang was there too you know…." Star trailed off.

"Yeah, but you were the one who destroyed it." Natsu shouted excitedly.

"For once I agree the pyro." Gray piped in.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Don't be so modest Star…." Lucy commented. "Fang was cool and all, but you were the one who actually beat it."

"But he was the one who paralyzed it and protected you guys from the demon's attack." Star reminded them.

"Indeed." Erza said, honesty prevalent in her tone.

"So there's another one of you running around out there?" Cana reasoned from her position at the bar. "Are you two twins or something? Where'd you learn to use magic like that?"

"You're all missing the point!" Makarov exclaimed, a tick mark popping gout on his forehead.

"And that was…." Star trailed off as if requesting for the master to clarify.

"That my mini-vacation was ruined…." Makarov replied in a saddened tone. Shortly thereafter he began to cry streams of faux-tears, wailing all the while.

 _'He definitely isn't going to let this go.'_ Star thought, releasing an inward groan.

"The master will be fine, Star. For now, I would just advise you avoid bringing up the subject." Erza stated.

"Right.…" Star trailed off. The brunette walked over to the main bar, and slammed his head onto the wooden surface.

"Rough day?" Mira asked in a friendly manner.

"It wasn't too bad all in all….I guess I just need to work on my aim a little bit." Star replied, looking up at her.

"Well, you can't have everything going exactly as planned." Mira said.

"Yeah, you're right about that. To be honest though, I'm just happy to be back. That road trip was long, way too much train travel for my tastes." Star thought aloud.

"I get what you mean. One of the good things about working in the guild hall itself is that I don't have to travel too far." Mira replied, smiling as she always did.

The conversation the two were engaged in was cut off by a collective bout of giggling that sounded off from a nearby table. Hearing this, Star turned and saw a group of five women staring almost directly at him, still continuing with their girlish laughter. It took a few seconds, but eventually they noticed that he was looking directly at them, and with that one of the female wizards 'shushed' the rest and they took their eyes off of him. However, simply because their laughter had stopped didn't mean that Star's confusion had. It still remained to be seen why on earth they were staring at him in the first place.

"That was….weird." Star thought aloud, sounding confused. "What was that about?" He asked, turning around once again to look at Mira.

"I have no idea." Mira replied honestly.

"I might be able to help you out.…" Cana mused as she walked up to the bar, a smirk etched on her face.

"Um….did something happen?" Star asked confusedly.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Cana replied, releasing a chuckle as she spoke.

Star raised a curious brow, preparing to ask what she had meant, but he stopped himself upon the woman presenting him with a magazine and placing it directly in front of him on the wooden surface of the bar.

"Sorcerer Weekly?" Star wondered aloud, looking back at the booze enthusiast upon taking the magazine into his own hands.

"It just came out this morning. Go to page seven and you'll understand." Cana stated. Immediately thereafter the cosmic wizard turned to the page, and no sooner did his face light up in a brilliant shade of red.

"Aww man…." Star sighed out, burying his face into his hands and dropping the magazine as he did so.

"Is it really that bad?" Mirajane wondered aloud.

The barmaid took the magazine and turned to the page in question, after which she understood why Star had reacted the way he did. The entirety of the page was a large image of the group photo that the both of them had been a part of.

"Oh my…." Mira muttered, bringing a hand up to cover one of her cheeks so as to prevent Cana from seeing her heated face.

"By the way, nice abs Star…." Cana abruptly commented, a wicked smirk present on her features as she did so.

"I….uh….I…." Star mumbled, trying and failing to find an excuse for why the photo was taken in the first place.

"You should do these photo shoots more often." Cana said, winking at the teen and effectively causing his blush to deepen.

"I-It was a onetime thing! Plus, I was asked to by all of the models so I really couldn't say no." Star replied defensively.

"Really….all of them you say?" Cana wondered aloud, redirecting her devilish smirk towards the barmaid. "Now I wonder why Mirajane would do something like that."

"Cana…." Mirajane muttered warningly.

"Oh, is that the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly?" Lucy asked, walking over to the bar and joining the others.

"Yes, it is. Help yourself, though I advise you look at page seven first." Cana said, taking her eyes off of the barmaid and redirecting them towards the incoming blonde.

Mira released an inward sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was to be teased relentlessly by Cana since her threats could only go so far to quell the woman's urge to mess with people. It was unfortunate that Star was such an easy target.

"Oh wow, nice abs!" Lucy exclaimed upon seeing the picture.

"That's what I said!" Cana stated.

Once again the group of females that were close enough to hear the conversation began to giggle, only this time in a more perverse manner. This caused Star to release a groan and once again place his head against the wooden surface of the bar.

"What is it that you are all looking at?" Erza asked curiously as she came up to the group holding a plate containing a slice of strawberry cake on it.

The cosmic wizard heard the distinct sound of the magazine being taken into the redhead's metal-covered hands, at which point he brought his head up once more and fully expected to be hit for how unseemly the photo was. Somewhat to his surprise, the strongest of Fairy Tail's female wizards just blushed before placing the magazine on the bar once more.

"I-I would have never expected such things from you, Star." Erza said, her expression being one of clear surprise.

"It wasn't my idea in the first place!" Star exclaimed.

"Whatcha looking at?" Natsu asked as he too came up towards the group.

The pink-haired teen instantly took the magazine off the bar, took it in his hand, and looked directly at the page that Erza had so kindly laid flat against the surface. He then turned to look at Star and released a slight chuckle.

"So this is how you got the extra 50,000 Jewel." Natsu reasoned.

"That's all you got? Whoever paid you got a huge deal off of that one." Cana stated before taking the magazine back in her hands and looking at the picture once again.

"W-What?" Star stuttered, his blush coming back once again.

"Oh don't play dumb. Female wizards read this stuff just as much as the male ones do, and sometimes for the exact same….visual pleasures." Cana finished.

"Ehem….I um….I highly doubt that the picture will end up being all that popular." Mira said in an attempt to comfort the Star. She did feel somewhat guilty since, after all, it was partially her fault he took the picture.

Her words, however, caused Cana to look at her with an expression of disbelief, after which she turned the magazine around and set the picture directly in the barmaid's line of sight.

"It could be worse…." Mira continued, though she sounded far more unsure than prior. "Is it too late to say sorry?" She asked jokingly.

"It's….it's not a big deal. It'll roll over eventually." Star replied, though in truth he wasn't entirely sure of that.

"Oh, is that the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly?" Makarov asked as he came over.

Star wanted to sigh, but at this point he just didn't care. As a result, he didn't say a word as the collection of photos and articles was handed down to the short guild master.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Makarov roared, almost buckling over at the sight of the picture.

"What's so funny?" Star asked, blushing slightly since he was very clearly being mocked.

"You know, I just never pictured you as a model, Star, what with you seeming like a prude and all." Makarov thought aloud, wiping away a tear from his eye.

"I'm not a prude!" Star shouted defensively.

"Clearly not….BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Makarov laughed out.

"That's….you just….how can….whatever." Star said, just accepting the fact that he couldn't really defend himself in this instance.

"Cheer up my boy! I've got something to say that might brighten up your mood a little bit." Makarov stated, ceasing his boisterous laughter.

He jumped up to the railing on the top floor to address everyone.

"Listen up everyone! I've got something to say about what happened over at the conference. Even though I wasn't too happy about the damages, I'll tell you one thing, the job got done! A demon from the book of Zeref was taken down by our Fairy Tail wizards, some of the strongest Fairy Tail wizards we have, and on top of that we took on a dark guild and tore them to shreds. If that ain't worth celebrating over, then I don't know what is, so let's make up for my lost vacation time!"

The entire guild erupted into cheers a moment later, shortly after which everyone lunged at one another. Normally someone would have done something about it, but perhaps a celebration of some kind was in order.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see that coming." Star thought aloud, staring into the dust cloud of smoke with fists and feet swinging all around and within it.

"They're just letting loose, my boy. Do me a favor and let them enjoy the day, and yes I'm looking at you Erza." Makarov said as he jumped down from his position on the railing.

"Yes sir…." She said deflated.

The redhead just sat down on a nearby barstool, not wanting any part of the fight. Mira continued to go on as she always did, and Cana simply walked off towards a table away from the fight with a mug in her hand and a small smile etched on her face.

"Speaking of fights, why aren't you diving into this one?" Star asked, turning to face the pink-haired teen to his left.

"Hehehe, well normally I would, but I wanted to introduce you to a few people that I don't think you've had the chance to meet yet." Natsu replied, his characteristic grin present on his features.

"Really? Who'd you have in mind?" Star asked.

The pink-haired dragon slayer just gestured Star to follow him with his hand as opposed to giving a verbal response, after which the two began to walk across the guild to a nearby table. They sat down with four individuals that he had seen around the guild but had never really spoken to. They all seemed rather cheerful.

Among the group were a total of three men and a single girl. Three sat on one side of the table while a lone male sat on the other, appearing as if they had been conversing before he and Natsu decided to come up to them.

One of the wizards was a slim young-looking man with orange hair though most of it was hidden under a tall brown and white striped hat with alternating colors. The teen wore an open light-brown coat that had yellowish fur trimmings overtop a collared purple shirt with its collar mostly left hanging open. His lower body was covered in nothing more than a standard looking pair of shoes and black pants.

The man that sat nearest to him was a tall, slim young man with black hair styled in a very distinctive manner. He wore a simple white t-shirt with checkered green pants and a pair of dark shoes with soles that appeared to be on the lighter side.

The one and only female, incidentally, sat between these two and appeared to be the friendliest, if not the most approachable, of the group. This particular wizard was a young, petite girl with a slender build and shoulder-length blue hair that was held up by a colorful bandana. She wore an orange dress with a bow tied over her shoulders and makings its appearance between her breasts.

Last among the group was the man that sat across from them. It was Elfman, one of the guys who was a part of the massive guild brawl that Star put a stop to on his first day.

"I was wondering when we'd finally get to meet the man who's not from around here." The tall-hatted individual thought aloud.

"Be nice." The only female gently chided.

"Yeah, sorry about that, name's Star Cassiopeia, it's nice to meet the four of you." Star began.

"My name's Jet, and my buddy here is Droy. We're two-thirds of one of Fairy Tail's best teams." Jet stated.

"I'd be the last part of that team. My name is Levy McGarden, we make up Team Shadow Gear." The blue-haired girl said in a friendly manner.

"Sweet name." Star complemented, eliciting a nod from the petite young mage.

"How do you like being a member of the guild so far?" Levy inquired, smiling brightly as she spoke.

"I like it a lot actually. It gets a bit too loud for my tastes sometimes but I can manage." Star replied.

"Yeah, I can get that. I'm really not one to rush into a fight, I'd much rather prefer to read a good book." Levy replied bashfully.

"Oh, you like to read? Maybe you should introduce yourself to Lucy, she's really into the whole book thing." Star suggested.

"Actually Natsu already introduced us. I think it's really cool that she's writing her own novel, and I sort of made her promise to let me read it when it's done." Levy replied.

"Really.…" Star trailed off, giving a glance towards the pink-haired dragon slayer. "He already introduced you did he?"

"Hey, I'm introducing you now, aren't I?" Natsu countered.

"So tell us about yourself! I wanna know where you came from." Levy said excitedly. "I've never been anywhere outside of Fiore."

"I, well…." But Star was interrupted by the approaching footsteps of Cana.

"Come on Star!" She said with unnecessary volume to her voice. "I know we'd all like to know about you and that hot body of yours!"

Everyone around the group at the moment sweatdropped at that, while Star's face decided to match the color of Erza's hair.

"Cana…." Star began, "How much have you had to drink in the last 25 minutes."

"Uh, uh, uh," The drunk brunette said waging her finger in front of him. "A woman never reveals her secrets to the opposite sex."

Deciding to ignore her, he turned back to Levy. "If you've got any questions for me, I'd be more than happy to answer what I can."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"An interview sounds great!" Levy beamed. "I actually do have a few questions for you."

Star gave her an easy smile, "Fire away."

Soon enough, Star was sitting at the table facing Levy, who now sported a pen and notepad in her hands. Most of the guild had stopped their fighting in favor of listening in on the interview. Even Mira was currently 'serving' the tables in the nearby area.

After a while of playing 20 questions, the atmosphere in the guildhall seemed to flare up even more.

"T-Then it's settled." Cana said drunkenly, throwing an arm around Star's shoulders and spilling her beer a little in the process. "This calls for a celebration! Star, have a drink with me."

"No thanks, I haven't ever really had alcohol before, so I…." Star began.

Cana's eyes bugged out, "WOAH! You're telling me that you've never had a drink before?! Mira, get him a drink right now!"

"No seriously," Star said waving his arms around frantically. "I don't need one!"

"The hell you don't! Mira, do whatever you did to get him in the picture and get him to take a drink." Cana requested, her tone sounding serious. Then she turned back to him and met his eyes. "Come on Star….one drink." Cana said, holding up a fresh mug to the cosmic wizard's face.

The cosmic wizard gulped, directing his sights towards the mug that was just within his reach. He knew Cana wasn't going to let this go.

He sighed, "Fine, one drink, that's it." Star said taking the mug in his hands.

"Of course….just one drink.…" Cana replied, hiding the smirk that came onto her lips with the mug that she herself drank from.

 **Scene Change**

"Uggg, my neck.…" Star uttered, picking his upper body up from the floor of the guildhall. He couldn't remember a single thing that happened last night, and judging by where he woke up this morning….he didn't want to.

He looked around and saw numerous other people passed out. Mirajane, was sleeping with her upper body laid out on the main bar while her younger brother lay passed out on one of the tables. The master himself was currently snoring from his position atop the railing of the second floor.

 _'Why is my leg warm?'_ Star wondered.

When he looked down he saw the unthinkable. The queen of the fairies holding on to his foot as if it was a body pillow. She had a peaceful smile on her face, and looked like she was sleeping soundly.

"Mmmm….strawberry….cheesecake.…" Erza mumbled sleepily. That was too much for him. Star's right hand flew to his face to cover his mouth in attempt to keep his laughter from bay. Unfortunately enough laughter got through and she woke up.

Somewhat to his surprise, Erza's reaction was really rather tame. Her eyes widened out of surprise as if she had been startled, but she didn't jump or yelp in the slightest. Upon waking she turned to look up towards Star, obviously not taking note of her own position for the moment.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked in her usual robotic tone of voice.

"I woke up to see you hugging my leg and mumbling something about strawberry cheesecake." Star said.

The scarlet-haired woman looked at him confusedly for a split second, after which she took notice of what she was doing. Almost immediately she released her hold on his leg, a slight blush covering her cheeks out of embarrassment for what she had unconsciously done. In an effort to apologize, she got up from her position on the ground and directed a deep bow towards brunette.

"Sorry about this, you may stri…." Erza began, only to be cut off.

"No thanks." Star waved it off getting up himself.

"Very well….then I should take my leave now." Erza replied before coming up from the bow.

"Oh yeah, your fight with Natsu is today right? Mind if I tag along and watch?"

 **Scene Change**

The city was buzzing with activity even so early in the morning. People were out shopping, children were already running around, and even a few people were just taking a walk in the early morning sun.

"Is it really true that you're not from Fiore?" Erza questioned abruptly.

"Ishgar actually." Star replied as the two walked through the city streets.

The kingdom of Fiore is but only a small part of Ishgar, which is one of the continents of Earthland. The many separate countries and kingdoms in Ishgar offer people a wide variety of culture and things to do, making Ishgar the most popular continent in Earthland.

"And that you were raised by a dragon just like Natsu?"

"Yup," Star replied. "Lagiocrus. He's the dragon that took me in when I was younger. See this pendant?" He showed Erza the platinum star shaped accessory around his neck.

"Yeah…."

"Well it's what allows me to use my magic."

"What do you mean…..explain."

"When I focus my power into this pendant, it allows me to enter into my magic form and use my cosmic magic. Otherwise I'm just an ordinary person."

"Wow.…" Erza marveled. "I've never seen any kind of magic like that before. Is that the kind of power that Lagiocrus taught you?"

Star shook his head, "No, Lagiocrus was the dragon of the heavens. He tried teaching it to me but for whatever reason I wasn't able to learn it." Star stared ahead with a slightly solemn expression. "Then one day, he just disappeared. This pendant is the only thing that was left. I don't know why it gives me the ability to use cosmic magic, but it does."

"Maybe it has something to do with where you came from?" Erza asked.

"Maybe…." Star mused. "But the thing is…I don't know where I'm from."

"What!?" Erza exclaimed. "How can you not know where you're from."

"For as long as I can remember I've been with Lagiocrus. I don't have any memories of anything before that. No parents….no home…..no family."

Erza felt bad. She had no idea that Star's past was so full of mystery, or that it would be so hard for him to talk about it. "I'm so sorry Star…..I had no idea."

"It's ok Erza. You have a right to want to know about my past. If I choose to share it then I choose to do so."

"You don't think it has anything to do with your powers do you?"

"I don't know." Star replied. "But Lagiocrus always spoke highly of Ishgar. So, after he vanished, I traveled here to look for him. Eventually I caught word of a rumor. A guild named Fairy Tail had a fire dragon in their ranks. That's when I found myself in Hargeon and ran into Natsu and Lucy."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes. "Is there anything you would like to ask me? I realize that you may have a few questions of your own." Erza stated.

"Maybe later, right now I think we're coming up on the fighting area." Star pointed out.

A large crowd was gathering in a somewhat circular formation, at the center of which appeared to be none other than Natsu himself who awaited the coming battle with an eager grin. Everyone seemed rather lively, and with that in mind Erza wasted no time getting through the masses so that she could address her opponent and prepare for the fight.

Star, however, opted to head to the forefront of the crowd, catching a glimpse of blonde hair and a raven hair. Two members of Fairy Tail's strongest team, Gray and Lucy.

"Hey guys." Star greeted as he walked up to the two wizards.

"Hey Star, glad you could make it. I was a little worried you wouldn't show up after how much you had to drink last night." Gray stated in a friendly manner.

"Speaking of not showing up, where are your clothes?" Star asked noticing the ice wizard was in his underwear again.

"That's exactly what I said when he showed up in my house." Lucy growled out.

"I told you, I was naked when I got there." Gray replied.

"And that makes it any better?" Star asked rhetorically.

"Anyway, Gray got me to come to this fight since he thought I would forget. To be honest I'm a bit surprised to see that their going through with it." Lucy said.

"If they value their manhood then they'd better go through with it." Elfman commented from a nearby position.

The three turned to their left to see the two Strauss siblings as well as Macao standing front and center to get a good view of the fight.

"Erza's not a man…." Mira pointed out blankly.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit she's pretty manly." Macao said jokingly, though his words rung true.

"How did the three of you get here.…" Star trailed off confusedly.

"I'm pretty sure they walked." Gray stated, prompting the brown-haired teen to glare at him.

"I meant how they got here before me and Erza. You three were passed out when we left." Star clarified, taking away his glare from the ice make user as he did so.

"Maybe the two of you took the longer route? Natsu came into the guildhall and woke everyone up a little while ago." Mira replied.

"Back to this fight though, aren't you worried it would tear apart Fairy Tail's strongest team?" Lucy asked with slight concern in her voice.

"Strongest team, what are you talking about?" Gray asked amusedly.

"You, Natsu, and Erza are Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, right?" Lucy replied.

"We are?" Gray scoffed, "What idiot fed you that lie?" An instant later Mira began to cry. Star glared at the raven-haired teen who currently held his hands up in an attempt to calm the wailing female. "Oh! You're not an idiot Mira." Gray said, though his words failed to calm her down as he had hoped.

"Natsu and Gray are tough, I'll give them that, but they're not even close to being the strongest. There are wizards in Fairy Tail that are stronger than the two of them combined." Elfman stated matter-of-factly.

"Still it's a pretty safe bet that Erza's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail." Levy commented as she along with her teammates decided to butt in on the conversation.

"Yeah, but if we're talking about the strongest male I'd put my money on either Laxus or Mystogan." Jet commented.

"All I meant was that the three of them work well together and have the best team chemistry…." She sniffled out.

Suddenly she turned and buried her head into Star's chest. The poor boy didn't have a clue on how to react and just awkwardly patted her on the back. "There there….its alright."

"Still, I'm interested to see how this fight turns out." Elfman stated, directing his vision back towards the fight. Nothing had happened as of yet, both of the two wizards just seemed to be staring each other down.

"I bet she'll mop the floor with him." Gray said, smirking at the prospect.

"Don't count Natsu out. They're both strong from what I've seen and anything can happen in a fight. All it takes is one slip up and all of a sudden Natsu could end up landing a good hit or two." Star stated.

"That's true, but you don't know Erza like the rest of us do." Mira commented.

Their conversation was interrupted at the sight of a large flash of light engulfing Erza's body. It seemed that she was about to dawn one of her various armors, though which it would be was difficult to tell.

When the transformation finally came full circle, her new appearance was revealed. It was made up of gauntlets that resembled dragon's limbs, and a breastplate and greaves, leaving her shoulders as well as her upper arms and thighs exposed. The armor itself was predominantly red but sported several orange and black parts that took on a shape similar to flames. Her hair also became tied in two separate, long pigtails that whose clips gave off the appearance of obsidian dragon horns. Finally, a sword made itself present in her right hand, having a crimson blade and appearing as if the steel was trying to manifest fire itself.

"That's Flame Empress Armor." Macao stated.

"Aw, come on Erza, at least give the kid a chance." Wakaba stated.

"Flame Empress Armor?" Star wondered aloud.

"It's a special type of armor that reduces the effectiveness of fire-based attacks by roughly fifty percent. Against someone like Natsu, it's the perfect weapon." Mira stated.

"Good news for me, cuz' now I can turn up the heat as much as I want!" Natsu exclaimed happily, lighting his fists up with flames.

"Round one, start." Makarov permitted.

Natsu charged Erza the instant after the match had started, bringing his fist back and preparing to strike first regardless of what his opponent would try to do in response. The two hadn't fought in some time, and now was his time to prove how much stronger he had gotten.

Erza dodged the attack, after which she brought her sword swinging across the midsection of the dragon slayer. He, in turn, flipped his body before willing fire to form around his foot and cutting said foot across his opponent's head in an attempt to take advantage of his position.

 _'Not bad.'_ Star thought, observing Natsu's choice of counterattacks.

Each of the warriors continued to fight against one another, engaging each other several times in much the same pattern. One of them would mount an attack, after which the other would expertly dodge while simultaneously preparing to mount a counterattack.

The aggressor was traditionally Natsu, but Erza was always a step ahead and blocked the counterattack before the fight would come to a momentary standstill, after which Natsu would once again charge in or opt to use his fire dragon's roar, forcing Erza to dodge again and continuously rinse and repeat.

"See, it's a good fight eh?" Elfman mused.

"This fight sucks." Gray griped, due to the fact that the dragon slayer had yet to get his ass handed to him.

Natsu leaped towards his opponent yet again, opting to deliver a punch to her abdomen in an effort to circumvent the armors effects. He didn't necessarily believe it would work, but nevertheless his offensive would allow him to force his fellow wizard to take action, which he could potentially take advantage of. Erza, on the other hand, stood her ground and was preparing to meet the attack head on.

The abrupt sounding of a gong, however, caused everyone present to freeze up, even the two combatants. A moment later a feminine voice called out, at first confusing those who had heard it.

"This fight is over." A frog looking individual stated as it made its way through the crowd. It was dressed in a very odd fashion, and it looked even stranger, but nevertheless it appeared to have something important to say. "May I have your attention please; I have come here on behalf of the Magic Council." The apparent messenger began.

 _'This can't be good….'_ Star thought amidst the quiet panicked murmurs of the crowd.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident, two of your guild's members have been charged with 11 counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, Star Cassiopeia, you two are under arrest!" The messenger stated, her words shocking everyone present.

"They're what?!" Natsu exclaimed. The dragon slayer instantly fired up his fists and got directly in front of the scarlet-haired wizard, to prevent her from leaving. The frog-person, however, was obviously in no mood to deal with such trivial matters.

"Stand aside, Natsu Dragneel." It requested, holding up its hand as if to prepare some sort of spell.

"Like hell I will!" Natsu shouted defiantly.

"Very well…." The messenger trailed off, a ball of energy forming in its hand.

In an instant, Star leaped in front of his pink-haired friend, doing so just in time to slice what he presumed to be an attack in half and causing it to fall harmlessly to his sides.

"That was fast…." Elfman commented.

"You must be Star Cassiopeia; am I correct?" The frog asked politely, allowing its hand to rest at its side once more.

"Yeah, that's me." Star replied, sheathing his sword on his back once more.

"The both of you come with me please." It requested. Star and Erza looked at one another and nodded, before moving to follow the frog like creature.

"Hey, wait a minute, you two are actually going through with this?!" Natsu shouted.

"Calm down Natsu, this is the will of the council and we must abide. Stay here and don't do anything stupid." Erza said.

"But I.…" Natsu began, only to be cut off.

"Listen to Erza, Natsu. We'll be fine, and the last thing we need is this getting worse than it already is." Star stated as he walked out of the crowd.

"Are you ready then? We mustn't keep the council waiting after all." The amphibian said.

"Yeah, let's go." Star replied.

The three began to walk off, everyone else staying silent as they did so. They all wanted to say something, but at the same time no one wanted to make anything worse. Even Natsu kept quiet as they headed off for what he thought to be the worst.

('.')

 **Pretty light and easy chapter for you guys this time. Erza and Star are off to meet with the Magic Council and a certain someone from Erza's past. As always, read, review, and most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	11. Make Believe Trial

**Here's the next one everybody.**

 **Disclaimer: Isn't this getting a bit repetitive? Still I don't own anything that isn't mine. Though Star of course I do own.**

('.')

The frog person lead Star and Erza down a long elegant hallway. They had taken a train to the Fiore branch of Era, where they would both be charged with the damage caused by the Eisenwald incident.

"This is it. A member of the council will greet you momentarily, please wait here until then." The amphibian stated before walking off down the opposite hall.

"So…." Star trailed off. "What do you think's gonna happen to us? Are we actually being arrested?"

"I just want to get this over and done with." Erza stated crossing her arms.

"Without even saying hello to me?" A smug-sounding voice called out from down the hall. Both of the Fairy Tail wizards turned to see the approaching form of their soon to be escort.

"Siegrain…." Erza gasped out as the man continued to walk closer.

"How are you, Erza?" Siegrain asked with a cocky smirk gracing his features.

"And you're here to bring us to trial?" Star asked. The blue-haired councilmen chuckled before shifting his sights towards the cosmic wizard, a pleasant look still on his features.

"Now where are my manners? My name is Siegrain and I'm a member of the Magic Council. It is a pleasure to meet you." Siegrain said, extending his hand.

"Star Cassiopeia." Star replied before shaking the hand that was offered to him. Erza was incredibly surprised, that the hand Star shook wasn't just a projection, but the real thing.

"Are you and the council members actually present?" Erza asked in a surprised voice.

It was very rare for the members of the Magic Council to travel outside of Era. What's more, for them to do so just for a simple trial was even more outlandish and strange.

"Why yes we are, my dear Erza. However, you have nothing to worry about. Your punishment is merely a slap on the wrist that allows the council to forward blame to you and simultaneously punish Fairy Tail for the destruction they often cause. You see, it really is a win-win." Siegrain replied.

"Then why are you here in person?" Erza questioned sternly, prompting the blue-haired man to chuckle.

"Because your friend here is capable of destroying a very powerful black magic that was deemed indestructible up until now. We desire to ask him a few questions, and we wanted to be here in person to do so."

' _So we were never under arrest in the first place.'_ Star thought. _'They were using the property damage to force me to answer questions.'_

"Now then, why don't you head in, Star, the council is very eager to speak with you." Siegrain suggested.

The brunette glanced at the council member skeptically for a moment, but headed into the courtroom and made his way down the center aisle.

"Why are you here Siegrain?" Erza asked in a dangerous tone.

"There's something I wish to discuss with you.…" Siegrain trailed off.

The white-clad man walked up to Erza and cupped her chin, bringing his head closer to hers and staring directly into her eyes with a small smirk present on his lips. Erza didn't phase in the slightest, she kept the same serious expression she had since the councilmen had appeared.

"Don't let a word slip about you know what….for both of our sakes." Siegrain stated. He pulled back and began to walk towards the courtroom. "I must join my colleges on the council." He looked back, still with that same smug look on his face. "I'll see you later….Erza."

 **Scene Change**

"You sure took your time." Star commented as the Erza took a seat directly next to him.

"I was just thinking to myself, I apologize if I kept you waiting." Erza replied calmly. The very last thing she wanted to do was worry her latest comrade.

"This trial will now come to order. Before we move on to your punishment, we would ask that Star Cassiopeia be questioned by the council." Org stated authoritatively.

As requested, Star got up from his seat and moved to the chair that was located directly in front of the judge's seats that the council members sat on.

"Let's get this over with." Star said in a bored manner. He put his hands behind his back. "I am as you know I am a busy man."

"You dare to show such disrespect in the presence of the council?!" Org shouted angrily.

"You call it disrespect." Star replied. "I call it breaking the ice. Is the atmosphere always this tense in here? No wonder you guys are so uptight all the time. At least hold a straight face. You don't have to be frowning all the time. That's not good for the complexion."

Org growled openly at the carefree attitude Star was showing, however his anger serviced to amuse several others. Erza herself had to fight back a small chuckle. His intended ice breaker worked.

"If that is your attitude then perhaps we could have the rest of this conversation while you sit in a prison cell." Org threatened.

"Do you throw all of your guests in the slammer?" Star commented. "What exactly am I guilty of? Lightening the mood?"

"My, my, such spirit. I like this one." Ultear stated, a smirk gracing her features as she spoke.

"You seem rather easy going for someone who's facing an important questioning." Michello said. "You do realize why you're here right?"

Before Star could reply again, the doors to the courtroom bust open a moment later, instantly catching the attention of everyone else present. When they turned, they couldn't believe their eyes.

At the doorway Natsu stood with a determined expression on his face with his hair dyed brown and sporting a copy of Star's outfit. Happy, who currently flew by his side, carried a small wooden sword and wore a small red wig to resemble Erza's hair.

"You geezers looking for Star Cassiopeia?! That's me, who the hell wants to know?!" Natsu shouted in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, and I'm Erza Scarlet, queen of the fairies. Fear me!" Happy exclaimed.

"I do not sound like that!" Erza and Star shouted in unison, tick marks popping out of their foreheads to illustrate their rage. "What are you two doing here?!" The accused mages once again shouted simultaneously.

"If you think the stuff we destroyed is more important than the guild master's lives than you got another thing coming!" Natsu shouted, fire spewing from his mouth as he ignored the protests from Erza and Star.

Most of the council members shook their heads in disappointment. Siegrain and Ultear seemed amused, and the judge simply pounded his mallet on his desk.

"Take them away." He said without emotion.

Erza bowed deeply and tried to appease the situation. "I'm truly sorry about this your honor."

"Yeah, these two were just leaving." Star added. When Natsu looked ready to argue, Star sent him a nasty glare that had him sweating. "Right."

Natsu and Happy paled and were sweating bullets. "A-Aye sir." They bolted out of the door, leaving behind a trail of dust in their wake.

Org rubbed his temples. "I swear, everyday Fairy Tail finds a new way to get on my nerves."

"Let's just move on with the questioning and we'll be on our merry way." Star reasoned.

"Very well….Ms. Milkovich, if you would be so kind as to provide the eye witness account." Org requested.

The purple-haired woman nodded in confirmation, after which she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a small crystal object. A moment later the crystal floated towards the area halfway between Star and the council members, after which it gave off an ethereal glow and began to work its magic.

"This is a Memory Lacrima, which allows for someones memories to be presented in a very clear way." Ultear explained.

Before everyone's, eyes a circular projection took form. It was from a random perspective, but the image itself was very distinctive. In the projection, Star stood front and center with his sword aimed at none other than the great demon flute Lullaby, his white-bluish cosmic energy shooting into the sky as he stared down the beast.

The name of the attack was heard by all, after which a wave of white energy covered everything, effectively ending the pseudo-video without showing the end result. After the projection finished, the lacrima deactivated and floated back to its owner, giving the floor to the council members once more.

"That was quite an attack." Siegrain commented with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, it was. Speaking of which, where is your sword?" Ultear asked, curiosity evident in her tone.

"Just watch closely." Star flashed his pendant and grabbed it with his left hand. He glowed for a second before appearing in his magic form.

Each of the council members were astonished upon seeing this. His sword suddenly appeared on his back and his shoes appeared to a have a light glow to them.

"Getting back on track; it has been determined that whatever magic you seem to be capable of using has the ability to destroy powerful black magic that has been indestructible for centuries." Siegrain said, being the first to speak in the wake of the cosmic wizard's unique technique.

"Ok?" Star asked blankly.

"Normally this wouldn't be a problem. In fact, it is actually fortunate you were able to do so. However, the fact remains that we have no record of your existence before the incident in which Bora the Prominence was apprehended by the royal army." Yajima replied.

"Yes, and this seems suspicious because a wizard capable of such power should not have been able to remain hidden for so long." Michello added.

"This begs the question of where are you from. Are you perhaps from an island or far way land outside of our jurisdiction?" Belno mused.

Star was quiet for a second. He looked back at Erza who nodded. "I don't know where I'm from exactly. I have no memories prior to me being raised by my foster father. One day he disappeared and this pendant was left behind. It's what allows me to use my magic."

"Do you take us for fools?!" Org shouted.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Star stated. "What reason would I have for lying to you!"

"Perhaps I can offer a way to see if this is true." Ultear volunteered. "I would advise that we use a Memory Lacrima. That should suffice."

"That would be the best way to confirm if he is telling the truth." Siegrain said in agreement.

"Very well, have him use the Memory Lacrima and this will be over and done with." Org reasoned.

Ultear nodded before she began to walk towards the stand. When she had reached him, she held out a Memory Lacrima crystal within her palm. Star took the lacrima and began to direct his magical energy into the green lacrima crystal. However, the crystal exploded into a thousand tiny shards after just a few seconds of exposure to his cosmic magic.

"Well, that may be the first time I've ever seen that happen." Ultear commented, staring down at the broken shards of the green crystal.

"My magical energy seems to be a lot stronger than what the normal wizard is capable of exerting." Star stated.

"I can vouch for that." Erza said, trying to lend all the support she was able.

"Then perhaps allowing my energy to flow through you will work by extension." Ultear offered.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Star questioned with a raised brow.

"Simple….but to start off I will need you to get up and stand directly in front of me." Ultear stated.

Star did as he was asked. He came up to the dark-haired woman shortly thereafter, standing nearly arm's length away from her. Ultear placed another Memory Lacrima directly in front of them on the ground in preparation of the pseudo-ritual.

"Now please take my hands." Ultear requested, extending her own so as to meet him half way, so to speak.

"Alright.…" Star trailed off.

"While normally I don't like it when men stare at my body, I would prefer if you redirect that serious look of yours. It's like you're trying to stare into my mind….that makes me feel a bit uncomfortable." Ultear said playfully.

"Should you have a reason to be?" Star asked, eliciting a chuckle from the curvaceous woman.

"Oh you're good.…" Ultear said with an amused smirk. "Perhaps I should move even closer.…" Ultear offered.

She raised to her tiptoes just enough to cause her breasts to bounce. As one would expect, Star's face was soon covered in a slight blush.

He gulped, "No thanks." He replied, trying his best to sound composed.

"How about a kiss then?" Ultear offered, her smirk turning into a devilish grin. He blushed harder and averted his eyes out of embarrassment. This added to the amusement of the woman in front of him, who giggled girlishly as a result.

"Ehem…." Erza coughed out.

Ultear sighed out of annoyance and began to transfer her power through Star. The lacrima between them began to rise and form a projection.

They saw a child-like version of Star sitting in a dragon's nest with a bright smile on his face. Soon an actual dragon appeared and lied its head down for Star to climb on. The dragon itself what mostly white in color with blue scales on its neck and blue orbs on its chest. Star and Lagiocrus were flying through the air in a land that no one present had ever seen before. Star was laughing and cheering and the dragon appeared to smiling a little as well.

Next the projection changed to show an older version of Star sitting in the nest alone with a saddened expression on his face. He was staring down at the very same pendant that we wore now. He was alone and looked lonely. Suddenly he stood up and clenched the pendant tightly to his chest. He put it around his neck before looking up into the night sky, staring directly at the stars.

Then the projector went blank, as if those were the only memories that Star possessed. The Memory Lacrima fell to the floor with a clank and Star backed away from Ultear slightly. Most present just stayed silent.

"Their you satisfied?" Star asked, breaking everyone present out of their daze.

"How about a reward for helping with the lacrima." Ultear made sure her voice was sweet and sultry. It sent a shiver down Star's spine.

"Ultear, if you've had your fun, please allow the boy to take his seat." Org requested.

"Very well.…" Ultear sighed out.

"Hey, don't you want your lacrima back?" Star asked, bending down and picking up the green crystal.

"Oh, think of that as a gift from me." Ultear replied cheerfully.

Star released his magic form and returned to normal. "If this all you had wished to ask me then I think we'll be taking our leave now."

The members of the council stared at the brunette as he turned his back to the council and walked out of the room. No one said a word as Erza choose to follow his lead given. The members of the council left their respective benches, each having their own thoughts on what had just happened.

 _'I can already tell he is going to be so much fun.'_ Ultear thought, smirking evilly as she exited the courtroom.

' _Star Cassiopeia….'_ Seigrain thought. _'A powerful wizard with a clouded past. You'll make an interesting pawn for my game.'_

 **Scene Change**

The two Fairy Tail wizards sat in silence, on their way back to the guild via train. Star was looking out the window taking in the large amounts of forests that lined the route back to Magnolia, but it was less for the scenic view and more for the purposes of looking anywhere but at Erza.

The re-quip user was glaring at the cosmic mage, as if she was using her eyes as weapons whose sole purpose was to give discomfort to whomever they were directed at. Her disposition as well was very unnerving; the way she crossed her arms under her breasts in a manner that only went further to illustrate her anger.

 _'This probably has to do with how I acted at the council….'_ Star thought.

The brown-haired teen directed another glance towards his traveling companion, "Are you alright? You seem really agitated." Star said, wanting to see if his suspicions were correct.

"I don't know, do I?" Erza asked in an agitated tone.

"I'm sorry. But some of the members of the council really need to loosen up." Star said defensively.

"I'm not that upset about how you acted. However, I do not wish for you to attract unwanted attention, and your brazen attitude can only serve to attract the attention of the council. Believe me when I say there are some people on that council you are better off avoiding all together." Erza stated, frowning slightly as she finished.

"You're talking about that blue-haired guy, Seigrain, right?" Star questioned, somewhat to the surprise of his traveling companion.

"Yes, but how did you.…" Erza began, though she was cut off.

"I'm pretty good at reading people. He just seemed like the type of person you couldn't trust." Star stated.

"Your right. Seigrain is definitely not someone that can be trusted, however he is far from a scheming mastermind if I were to say what I honestly believe." Erza replied.

"You seem to know him pretty well; an old friend of yours?"

"I do not wish to speak of such things." Erza replied, her expression becoming rather sullen as she spoke.

"Sorry if that was too personal." Star apologized, then he smiled and bowed his head to her. "You may strike me down for my penance."

That got Erza to smile and even giggle a little bit. "Now, there's no need for that." Star straightened himself out and grinned at her. "But I would like to know one thing."

"Like what?"

"Like why wasn't Fang showed at all in your memories. I got the vibe before that the two of you were close. Close enough to be brothers. Did you really not know him that long ago?"

"That's not it at all." Star replied. "It's actually the opposite. Fang was also raised by Lagiocrus."

Erza let out a small gasp. What she heard the other day came rushing back into her mind. "That's why Fang doesn't want to join Fairy Tail then. He's still looking for Lagiocrus."

Star nodded then turned his attention back to the view outside the window. "That's right, he wants nothing more than to repay the dragon who raised him. Who would I be to take that dream away from him by forcing him to join a guild."

"Then why didn't we see him with you in the lacrima's projection? I thought its sole purpose was to project one's memories."

Star pulled the crystal out if his pocket and looked at it. "Because the crystal can only project the memories that I allow it to show. Fang's not from Ishgar either you know."

"By keeping him hidden from the Magic Council, he can keep up his search for Lagiocrus. You were protecting him."

Yet another silence took hold over, each having gone back to staring out the window and enjoying the scenery that passed them by. Erza may not have been saying anything, but her mind was far from silent. She was replaying something that Fang said over and over in her mind.

" _ **You stay here and have fun with your guild. You were always better at making friends than I was."**_

' _I have a feeling there's much more to him than just looking for a dragon. What is your story Fang? And why won't you let anyone close enough hear it?'_

 **Scene Change**

Star and Erza arrived back at the guildhall with little trouble. Naturally, everyone was curious as to what had happened and how everything turned out. So, after explaining it, everything returned to normal. Erza was sitting at a table eating a slice of strawberry cheese cake. Star was standing up against the bar with his arms crossed not too far away, while Mira was behind it busy cleaning glasses like usual.

Elfman, Gray, and Lucy were standing around watching Natsu run all over the place yelling in joy that his friends were back with fire spewing from his mouth. Happy was sitting on the table across from Erza; smile on his face and fish in his mouth.

"Hey Natsu!" Star called out. "You maybe wanna settle down a little bit? We didn't get into any trouble you know."

"Isn't he just precious when he gets all excited." Mira said cheerfully.

Gray bumped his fist into his palm and said. "So they weren't sacrificial lambs, but scapegoats."

Elfman turned his head and looked at Gray with dismay. "You must be one heck of an ice wizard, cause even your jokes leave me cold." He turned to Natsu. "Hey Natsu? You gonna finish going man to man with Erza?"

"Ut-oh…." Lucy trailed off.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Natsu said, looking towards the her. "Whaddaya say, wanna pick up where we left off?"

"I'm not in the mood right now." Erza stated, ignoring him and continuing to eat her cake.

Fire coated Natsu's right fist as he drew a battle stance and began to charge at Erza. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!"

"I swear…." Erza mumbled to herself.

As Natsu approached, she got up and directed her fist into the belly of the charging dragon slayer, elicting a grunt of pain from him. He was stopped dead in his tracks and fell over with a soft thud, completely unmoving.

"How's that?" Erza asked looking down at him. "Are you satisfied?"

"And he's out!" Happy said flying above him with a paw in the air like a referee.

Elfman and Gray were laughing hysterically at the scene in front of them. "Way to go champ!" Gray said sarcastically.

"I guess we know who the real man is." Elfman added.

Star sighed before pushing himself off the bar, "I'll go get some bandages."

"Well now don't you sound like an older brother?" Mira commented, giggling slightly.

"I wouldn't…." Star began, though he paused to yawn. Suddenly, he felt incredibly tired, He looked around seeing almost everyone in the guildhall collapse with their eyes closed. He heard footsteps approaching the guild's entrance.

Grabbing his pendant, he entered his magic form and ran directly in front of whomever it was entering the guild, his sword drawn and pointed directly at the intruder's throat.

The man was covered from head to toe, for the most part, in clothing. He wore dark blue cloak while his arms and legs were mostly covered by white bandages. His face was also covered by a dark blue bandana across his forehead with a silver protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. One word to described how he appeared would be mysterious.

"Just who are you?" Star asked warily, not moving his sword an inch just yet.

"I was about to ask you the same thing.…" The man replied, his voice incredibly deep, and sounding almost exactly like Seigrain's.

"That's enough Star….he's one of ours." Makarov stated. Star turned back and looked at the elderly wizard, who nodded. He retracted his sword and placed it on his back once more.

The cloaked man walked up to the request board, took down one of the many pieces of paper, and walked over to the master. They minced words for a short moment, after which the mysterious wizard began to count backwards from five, ending directly as he exited the guildhall.

 _'What was that?'_ Star wondered, completely confused. From what he could gather the wizard had used a type of sleeping spell, but why, he couldn't figure out.

"Damn it, it happened again didn't it?" Gray groaned as he picked himself up from the floor, the other members of the guild waking up as he did so.

"Does Mystogan have to put us to sleep every time he comes in here?" Levy said rubbing her eyes.

"What a jerk." Jet added.

"Who's Mystogan?" Lucy asked.

"For one thing he's a contender for this guild's strongest wizard." Elfman replied.

"Why does he dress like that though?" Star asked, drawing the attention of many present.

"You actually managed to stay awake and see him?" Mira asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah….but why does he hide his face and put everyone to sleep whenever he comes in?" Star asked.

"I think it's just to hide his face. Master Makarov is the only one that's gotten a good look at his face before." Gray mused.

"That's not true, I've seen him before. That kid looked like he got a good look at him after he pointed a sword straight at his throat." A voice called from the railing of the second floor.

Everyone present looked up to see a muscular blonde-haired man looking down upon the other members of the guild. He had a cocky disposition. He wore an orange tunic with spots similar to a leopard's scattered throughout the garment. He also sported a red cape that was knotted in the front, dark baggy pants, and chose to wear a pair of headphones over his ears, or at least that's what they looked like.

"You're new here, aren't you? So what's your name newbie?" The man asked.

"Star Cassiopeia, and who might you be?"

"Heh, name's Laxus Drayer, maybe you've heard these weaklings talk about me before." He replied, smirking as he spoke.

"Laxus!" Elfman shouted. "Talk about rare!"

"You're never here." Wakaba said.

"And here's another contender." Gray replied.

"Mystogan's just a little shy. You'll just have to respect his privacy." Laxus stated.

"Alright Laxus, you and me, right here!" Natsu demanded, instantly getting up and glaring at the blond man who stood along the railing of the second floor.

"Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Gray asked.

"Yeah pal, if you can't even beat the redhead, why bother with me?" Laxus stated cockily.

"Exactly what are you trying to say?" Erza growled out angrily, a sinister aura surrounding her body as she spoke.

"No need to get worked up Erza…." Gray paled trying to calm her down.

"I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard." Laxus replied, raising his arms in a challenging way.

"Then come down here and prove it!" Natsu shouted.

"You come to me little man." Laxus shot back.

"With pleasure." Natsu growled.

The pink-haired dragon slayer began to run towards the stairs. However, the instant that he neared the staircase the master himself sent a magically enhanced hand crushing down on the boy's body, swatting him down like a fly.

"You're not allowed on the second floor Natsu, at least not yet." Makarov stated firmly.

"Ouch…." Star trailed off. "That looked like it hurt."

"Grr…." Natsu growled from under Makarov's giant fist.

Laxus kept up his smirk, "Think you made him grumpy."

"That's enough outta you Laxus!" Makarov warned him.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo. You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like; you're looking right at him." Laxus said with pride, drawing a glare from Erza and Natsu as a result.

A moment later, Laxus fell through the railing and came crashing down towards the first floor of the guildhall, giving off the appearance that he had mistakenly fallen. Bits of chipped wood covered his clothing and managed to get into his hair, while his expression had morphed from a smirk of superiority to a rather angry frown. Growling, Laxus picked himself up.

Many in the guild were confused beyond belief. Several, however, knew someone who possessed the speed to pull that off, and upon looking over to the brunette, they saw that his face held a contented smirk.

"What's the matter Laxus? You seem to have taken a bit of a fall." Erza commented, now allowing a smirk of her own to grace her features.

"Alright, so which one of you weaklings just did that?" Laxus questioned angrily, glancing around the guildhall as he spoke.

No one said a word, in fact a majority of the guild looked scared. "No one's gonna say anything? Fine, I'll beat it out of you." Laxus stated threateningly.

"Laxus, just go back upstairs." Makarov requested in a serious tone.

"Tch.…" Laxus scoffed, after which he begrudgingly did as the master had asked.

Everyone went back to what they had been doing prior to the incident occurring, though Natsu still remained laying down on the floor in the aftermath of being swatted down by the master. Star himself went back to the bar. Erza joined him a moment later.

"Well, I better be getting back to work. This place doesn't take care of itself you know?" Mira chirped in a friendly manner, after which she headed off with trays of drinks in her hands.

When the barmaid left, Erza directed her gaze towards Star. She had a small smirk on her face and looked at him with knowing eyes, which caused the cosmic wizard's serious visage to vanish in favor of a small amused smile.

"What?" Star asked, unable to hide the humor in his voice.

"I know what you did back there….and I would regrettably like to thank you. He thoroughly deserved that." Erza said in a serious tone.

"No problem, someone had to do it." Star replied, "Hey Erza?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I want you to hold on to the Memory Lacrima for me." Star said, digging it out of his pocket and handing it to the redhead.

"How come?" She asked.

"Because that Ultear lady just leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I've got a bad feeling about her, that's all. I'd rather not hold onto something that reminds me of her."

"Umm, ok then." She said pocketing the lacrima. "I think I'll be heading out now, there's some errands that I intended to get done today and haven't had the chance to see them through yet. I shall return in a few hours time."

"Have fun Erza." Star replied in a friendly manner. "I'm sure I'll be here when you return."

No sooner than she left, did Natsu zoom up to him, with Happy perched on his shoulder, and grab his arm with a sense of urgency.

"Yeah, yeah, time to go." Natsu stated.

"Wait, where are we…." Star began, though he was cut off as the pink-haired mage ran out of the guild, leaving nothing but dust in his tracks and taking the cosmic wizard with him.

"Yup, just like brothers." Mira commented through a giggle, finding it rather amusing that someone like Star had just let himself be spirited away without any protest.

"What's so special about the second floor that the master had to stop Natsu from going up there?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Upstairs is forbidden to anyone who isn't S-class. The jobs that they take on make the ones from the request board downstairs look like child's play. With that risk comes higher reward, but the wizards that are allowed to do so are handpicked by the master himself." Mira explained.

"Wow, the S-class wizards must be something else." Lucy thought aloud.

"Yup, there are only a few in the guild, and that includes Laxus, Mystogan, and Erza." Mira added.

"Well….I think I'm gonna head home for night. See ya later Mira." Lucy said as she got up to leave.

"Are you sure?" The barmaid asked. "It's only 5:30. It won't be dark for quite a while still."

"I'm sure, I really wanna go home and eat tonight. Break in my new kitchen some. I still haven't gotten a chance to use it yet."

"Oh, well alright then. Goodnight Lucy." Mira replied in a friendly voice, waving the blonde off.

 **Scene Change**

"You know, I think I'm starting to get how the structure of Fairy Tail works and where everyone stands." Lucy though aloud as she continued to walk towards her home.

Her thoughts were interrupted upon coming up to the door of her rented home and seeing none other than Star sitting down off to the side looking out over the river.

"Um….not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"Because I didn't think it was a good idea to just barge in." Star replied evenly.

"Don't tell me…." Lucy sighed out, realizing what the words of her friend had meant.

"Okay, I won't." Star said.

A moment later the blonde-haired teen opened the door to her home only to be greeted with the sight of both Natsu and Happy sitting around her wooden table.

"You guys suck!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Hey, calm down Lucy, we just needed to tell you the good news." Natsu stated with a grin, confusing the celestial wizard as he spoke.

"That's why you had me come here?" Star asked, "I wasn't finished at the guild yet. I was gonna get some dinner before we left."

"Natsu didn't even tell you?" Lucy inquired then she sweatdropped. "This outa be good."

"I've made a decision! Our team is ready for the big time, S-class." Natsu stated, after which his blue-furred companion presented a flyer that had a large red stamp with the S-class mark on it.

"How did you get that?! I thought we weren't allowed to go on the second floor!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I just climbed up the stairs and took it." Happy answered cheerfully.

"What!" Star uttered.

"You little cat burglar!" Lucy growled out.

"Since this is our first S-class request we decided to go for the one with the smallest reward. Still seven million Jewel is a lot of money." Natsu commented.

"We're not ready for it, even if it is for that much money!" Lucy exclaimed fearfully, her conversation with Mirajane still fresh in her mind.

"I think we're ready for it. Plus, the master might end up being proud of us if we can pull it off." Natsu countered.

"This may be the dumbest thing you've ever done.…" Lucy sighed out.

"It's on an island getaway…." Happy said trying to sound convincing.

"Really?" Lucy asked, taking a sudden interest in the job request.

"It says here it's a cursed island.…" Star commented with a blank expression.

"Then no thank you! You can go on this job by yourself." Lucy stated crossing her arms and turning her back to the dragon slayer and his cat companion. "And nothing's gonna change my mind."

"Alright fine….let's go Star." Natsu said, after which he and Happy jumped out of the window in favor of a quicker exit.

A couple of seconds passed before Star took a deep breath and went for the door. "Are you actually going along with this?" Lucy asked in a surprised tone.

"You really think I'd let him take this on by himself? Someone's gotta watch his back out there. Cursed Island or not, I don't think Natsu can handle it on his own."

Star had just opened the front door when a startled cry from Lucy stopped him.

"Wait, you forgot the flyer." Lucy said. She picked up the paper so that she could return it. She immediately took note of a rather tempting side-reward for completing the mission.

"Oh, sorry about that. Natsu probably left it, so I can just-"

"Hold up a sec." Lucy cut him off. "So, on top of the huge reward you also get a gate key for doing this?" A mischievous glint coming into her eyes.

Star shook his head with amusement. "So, I take it you want along now?"

"Maybe.…" Lucy replied holding the job request to her chest like she was protecting it from him.

Star gestured to the open door. "Come along then greedy. We don't want Natsu to leave without us."

"I'm not greedy!" Lucy shouted. "I'm just worried that a reward this big means that you guys will be in trouble out there. And if something happens to you Star then I'll be left all alone with the cat and the pyro."

The two went on their way to catching up with Natsu and Happy, who were both waiting for them a couple feet up the road from Lucy's house.

('.')

 **Moving smoothly into the next arc. Galuna Island's up next. What's gonna happen when the team get to the island? Remember to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	12. The Cursed Island

**Hey everyone, welcome to another exciting installment of Fairy Tail Remastered. I'm just cranking them out now aren't I? I hope this faster updating schedule doesn't throw off the quality of my chapters. I wouldn't want to disappoint my loyal viewers now would I?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't now, nor will I ever own Fairy Tail. If I did, then there would be a remastered version of the series with Star in it.**

('.')

Mirajane Strauss currently stood on the second floor, sweeping up the last of the debris caused by Laxus's little accident. It almost made her laugh just thinking about what happened, but she restrained herself knowing that he was sitting just a few feet away.

 _'Well, that's all taken care of.'_ Mira thought, looking around the upstairs area with a content smile.

The barmaid's look of ease vanished the very second that her eyes fell on the request board. Of the three quests that she knew to be up here, only two remained, and she also knew for a fact that no one had taken it out, otherwise she or the master would have been directly informed.

Without any further delay, she rushed down the stairs, a dire expression plastered onto her face. "Master, one of the S-class requests is missing!" Mira exclaimed.

The esteemed leader of the Fairy Tail guild didn't seem to register those words for a second or two. Then suddenly the coffee he was drinking was spit all over the floor. "What?!" Makarov shouted, turning to face the barmaid.

"An S-class quest is missing? Wonder who did it." Macao thought aloud.

"It's either someone really strong or really stupid." Wakaba commented.

"Anyone have any idea who did it?" Someone asked to no one in particular.

"I know who took it….I saw a little blue cat snatch it off the wall." Laxus spoke out from the second floor, carelessly resting his feet atop the wooden table at which he sat.

"It was Happy?" Mira asked pensively.

"That's crazy, he must've taken it for Natsu, Lucy, and Star." Someone reasoned.

"They've got some nerve.…" A black-haired man stated.

"I don't know about that, but they're really dumb if that's true." The female next to him replied.

These two are Bisca and Alzack, the two wizards of Fairy Tail that use gun magic. Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasseled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges, these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns.

Bisca is a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, large breasts, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. Bisca's attire mirrors that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, blue, strapless one-piece dress.

"That's a serious breach of the rules. Hey gramps, a stunt like that'll get you kicked out of the guild, am I right? I guess it doesn't matter though since it's not like those losers are gonna make it back from an S-class quest alive." Laxus scoffed.

"Laxus, if you knew then why didn't you stop them?" Mira asked, lightly glaring at the blonde man from her position next to the master.

"Oh lighten up. All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy. Besides Natsu's not cleared for S-class. I never dreamed he'd break the rules." Laxus replied, a cocky smirk present on his lips.

The silver haired barmaid directed a look towards the S-class wizard that would have caused lesser men to cower in fear. A sinister aura was laced in her expression, and the glare that she directed at him could send chills down the spine of most who saw it.

"Hmph….you haven't given me that look in a while." Laxus commented amusedly.

"This isn't good….I expect this kind of thing from Natsu but Star isn't someone I'd picture doing something like this. I thought he'd be more responsible." Makarov thought aloud, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Master Makarov, it is possible that Star didn't know that S-class jobs were forbidden for wizards who aren't cleared for them. Lucy didn't know, and before I explained the purpose of the second floor to her Natsu had dragged Star off." Mira said, coming to the defense of their latest member.

"That is true….if not likely. Still, Lucy and Natsu know this is forbidden and must be punished all the same. If it turns out Star was aware of this as well, then he will share in their reprimanding." Makarov stated.

"Which request was taken?" Macao inquired.

"I think it was the one for Galuna Island." Laxus replied, his smirk increasing in size as he spoke. Incidentally this prompted Fairy Tail's barmaid to glare heavily at him.

"The cursed island?!" Several exclaimed.

"Are they insane?!" Another shouted worriedly.

"Laxus, go and fetch them at once. That request is far too dangerous for them to even consider." Makarov ordered.

"Yeah right, I've got better things to do gramps. And besides, everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to be able to take care of themselves, right?" Laxus replied callously.

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu! The fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring him back by force!" Makarov lightly shouted, his patience quickly thinning with his increasingly arrogant grandson.

"Sorry master.…" A voice called out from behind the orange-clad wizard.

Everyone turned to see Gray get up from his seated position with a serious look on his face, his eyes directed towards Makarov before he spoke.

"But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disagree with you there." He finished.

 **Scene Change**

The group of three plus Happy arrived in Hargeon just moments ago. They were walking through the port city trying to find someone to take them to the island.

"Wow….it seems like only yesterday we all met here for the first time." Lucy sighed out nostalgically.

"It practically was yesterday…." Natsu commented blankly. "You don't have to get all mushy."

"Yeah, you sound like an old lady." Happy said holding back a laugh with his paw.

"Who're you calling old?!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Before you try to kill Happy, we should probably go find a boat." Star said, looking off towards the harbor as he spoke.

"Are you crazy?! Forget the boat, I say we swim for it!" Natsu exclaimed fearfully.

"Yeah….that's not gonna happen. Let's go." Star said before walking off, Lucy and Happy in tow.

"But….but…." Natsu began to whine, though his words were ignored.

 **Scene Change**

"Galuna Island? Not even for a million Jewel. Its bad luck to even mention that name around here." A sailor replied.

"I see….well, thanks for listening." Star said, eliciting a friendly nod from the two men who were sitting within their boat.

Thus far the group had tried many different ships and vessels that had been docked in the port, but none of them had said that they would take them to their destination. In fact, everyone had said the exact same thing. Perhaps the island truly was cursed.

"Well, it looks like we're swimming after all." Natsu stated with a content smile.

"Aye." Happy said in agreement.

"We're not swimming Natsu!" Lucy shouted in an annoyed tone.

"But no one said they'll take us and one of them said not even pirates would go there. You got any better ideas?" Natsu countered, a somewhat serious look gracing his features.

"There has to be someone who will take us. I can't believe how many people seem to be afraid when we only mention the name." Lucy thought aloud.

"What could be going on to make everyone so afraid of it?" Star asked no one in particular.

"Well it is cursed." Lucy commented.

"Maybe so, but what kind of curse? Whatever it is, it's clearly scary enough to rattle every ship-owner we've talked to so far." Star mused.

"That is a good question….Natsu, do you have any idea?" Lucy questioned.

"Beats the heck out of me, but I.…" Natsu began, only to be cut off.

"….am in a lot of trouble." Gray said from behind the group, finishing the pink-haired wizard's sentence.

Everyone turned to face the ice make user. "It's Gray!" Lucy jumped.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Gramps found out about your hair brained scheme and sent me to bring you back. If you come back now you might avoid being kicked out of the guild." Gray said, smirking slightly as he spoke.

"Kicked out?" Star asked confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess you really didn't know then." Gray reasoned.

"Know what?" Star asked warily, glaring slightly at the pink-haired dragon slayer off to his right.

"S-class quests are only supposed to be taken by S-class wizards. That's why the second floor exists, so regular guild members can't access the quests in the first place. If you aren't S-class and you take on one of the quests, then you can get kicked out of the guild. That's why I'm here to take you back." Gray explained.

"No way!" Natsu growled glaring at Gray. "I'm going on this S-class quest."

"Man, your way outta your league here. Just come home." Suddenly Gray adopted a look of fear. "When Erza finds out about this, she's gonna be so angry."

"Ut-oh…." Lucy and Happy said at the same time looking afraid for their lives.

"Please Gray you gotta save me!" Happy said flying over and comically latching onto his shoulder. "I told them this way a bad idea, but they forced me to come along."

"You are such a liar!" Lucy shouted with a tick mark on his forehead.

"I've gotta prove my power to Erza!" Natsu stated with a closed fist. "So like it or not, I'm doing this."

"Don't change the subject! When exactly were you planning on telling me that going on this mission could get us kicked out of the guild?" Star asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well I really wasn't…." Natsu replied, releasing a nervous chuckle.

"We're leaving, now." Star said firmly, turning to the pink-haired teen as he spoke.

"But the mission!" Natsu whined.

"I don't care. I'm already on thin ice with the master and I really don't wanna give him a reason to kick me out." Star replied.

"Smart choice." Gray commented.

"Fine, you can go back and I'll just take on the mission by myself." Natsu stated.

"Come on Natsu, we're leaving. Just let one of the S-class wizards take care of the Galuna Island curse." Star said.

"Sorry, did you just say Galuna Island?" A man in a nearby boat questioned. Each looked over to see a plain looking man within a moderately sized boat. He looked at the four wizards and cat with glimmering hope.

"Yeah, can you take us there?" Natsu asked.

"Are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse?" The man asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Natsu replied cheerfully, right before Star smacked him upside the head.

"No," the brunette said before turning and bowing to the man. "I'm terribly sorry sir, but we really should be on our way."

"I see….well that's very unfortunate. The people of that island are suffering horribly and they could really use the help of some powerful wizards." The man mused looking downcast and distantly into the harbor.

"What do you mean by that?" Star asked.

"It is far too tragic and bizarre to explain…." He replied heavily.

"See, tragic suffering. How can we ignore that?!" Natsu pleaded.

Star knew that he couldn't in good conscious ignore a plea for help. He knew that they at least needed to check it out. "Alright Natsu, we'll check things out. But the minute things get too outta control. We're coming back."

"Yes!" Natsu cheered. "Alright!"

"Then get in. I'll take you to the island." The man stated firmly.

"Hey wait a minute, you can't just.…" Gray said. The raven-haired teen didn't get another word out as he was knocked out by Natsu a moment later. Natsu then threw Gray over his back and prepared to enter the vessel, a grin still etched on his face.

"Why did you knock him out?!" Lucy squealed.

"We can't let him go back to the guild, because the next person they'll send is Erza…." Natsu trailed off.

"Then let's get going." Lucy said quickly hopping in the boat. She wanted to get a head start before Erza inevitably found out and came to get them.

Star sighed at the antics of his friends. "Well….here goes nothing."

Him and Natsu sat down and the sailor brought up the anchor, setting them to sail towards the cursed island of Galuna.

 **Scene Change**

Everyone had sat in awkward silence for quite some time. Their trip through the sea had, thus far, been uninhibited. Since they had gotten onto the ship, Gray had been tied up despite the protests of Star.

"We're nearing the island. The fog is a big indicator." The sailor stated.

True enough, a murky and ominous fog covered the ocean as far as the eye could see. The waters themselves were fairly smooth and easygoing, but even so it wasn't exactly calming to be surrounded by the mist.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get scared." Lucy commented.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're not tied up." Gray growled out before turning to the sailor. "This is your fault too buddy. Why'd you even decide to take them to the stupid island?"

"The name is Bobo, and if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island...but I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore." He replied. The man took on a solemn look and paused briefly. "I should warn you that tragedy befalls everyone who steps foot on the island. That is unless you're able to lift the curse."

He flashed his arm a moment later, revealing it to be purple and demonic, a clear foreshadowing of what they would likely witness on the island.

"Whoa, your arm….what happened to it?" Gray asked, paling slightly at the sight of the demonic limb.

"Is that….the curse?" Lucy asked quietly.

The man said nothing in direct response to the question, rather he chose to ominously look out into the sea before speaking. "We're almost there. That's Galuna Island."

There was a large tropical island off in the distance. The highest peak that appeared to be at the dead center of the island gave off a strange ethereal light.

"What's that strange glow on the top of the mountain?" Lucy questioned. No answer was given to Lucy's question. When she looked back towards where he should have been, he was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?!"

"What!" Star uttered, having not felt the man's presence leave.

"Did he fall off?" Gray wondered aloud.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air." Happy stated in an awestruck tone.

"Ugggg.…" Natsu groaned from the side of the boat. He was once again struck by his unnatural motion sickness.

"At least we're close to the island." Star mused. That's when the boat began to rock rather heavily. "Natsu, if you're gonna try to jump off at least don't rock the boat."

"That's not Natsu…." Lucy trailed off warily, looking fearfully behind the boat.

"Then what caused the…." Star began.

Both he and Gray turned to see a massive wave forming directly behind him. It had already started to grab their vessel and force it into the air with the large amount of surging water.

"Tsunami!" Happy screamed pointing at it.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lucy shouted in a panic.

Star, in response to seeing that they were about to be capsized, entered his magic form and tried to take action.

"Everyone, grab onto me now!" Star shouted urgently, just as the wave was about to hit.

The massive wave swallowed the ship whole and spat it out towards the island, smashing it into a thousand pieces and leaving nothing more than a pile of useless debris. Whether or not the Fairy Tail members were caught up in the raging waters, however, remained to be seen.

 **Scene Change**

Erza Scarlet re-entered the guildhall that evening with a small smile on her face, contrary to her typical straight face and scowl. She finished up with her errands and looked around the guildhall for a certain new member. The thought of being able to continue her conversation with him fresh in her mind. She quite liked the company the cosmic wizard seemed to provide.

She looked around and spotted Mira standing with the master, both had thoughtful looks on their faces. "Is something the matter Mira?" Erza asked approaching her.

The barmaid looked in Erza's direction with a sad smile on her face. "We think that Happy may have run off with one of the S-class quests for Natsu. He must have dragged Star and Lucy off with him. Gray was sent to bring them back, but hasn't returned yet. I hope their all ok."

Erza grabbed a nearby wooden mug and snapped it into a hundred tiny pieces within the palm of her armored hand.

"I may very well kill that idiot for doing something so foolish. I'll deal with Lucy and Star when I find them, but rest assured I shall take great pleasure in dragging them back here by force." Erza stated before walking off.

"Good luck!" Mira shouted, ending on a happier note. Her parting words seemed to fall on deaf ears, unfortunately.

 **Scene Change**

Natsu stirred and began to awaken from his motion sickness educed coma. Slowly, he picked up his upper body and began to observe his surroundings. All he could really see, however, were trees, water, and sand. At the very least he knew they were on the island.

"Natsu, are you awake?" Lucy called out from nearby.

"Yeah, I'm awake. How'd we end up on the island?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"You don't remember?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.

"Don't be too surprised. He was so out of it cuz' of his motion sickness I'm surprised he's even awake right now." Gray commented. Both Natsu and Lucy then turned to look at the raven-haired teen, taking note that he was both fine and also untied.

"Who untied you?" Natsu inquired.

"That's the first thing you say to me?!" Gray roared angrily.

"We were taken to the shore by Star. He used his magic to fly us out. When we got to shore, you two were out cold, so he said we should just stay put for the time being." Lucy explained.

"As for who untied me, I don't know. It happened while I was asleep, so I'm assuming it was Star." Gray added.

"Where is he anyway?" Natsu asked, taking note that the cosmic wizard was nowhere to be seen.

"He's over there sleeping against that tree!" Happy chirped, having walked up to the group as they were conversing.

"Hey there little buddy. Glad to see you're alright….now can you do me a favor and go wake up Star for me?" Natsu said with a small smile.

"I'm a cat Natsu, but even I'm nowhere near dumb enough to fall for that." Happy countered. "I saw what he did to Gray last time we tried to wake him up."

"I'm already awake and we've got work to do." Star said tiredly as he picked himself up and dusted off his shorts.

"Forget that, let's go exploring!" Natsu stated cheerfully.

"Aye." Happy chirped in agreement.

Lucy sweatdropped. "It's only been a few minutes and already you've forgotten about the mission."

"Not so fast you three." Gray stated, drawing a confused look from the other members of the group.

"Give it up Gray." Natsu said. "You can't take us back now that our boats been destroyed."

"Your right." He began. "I'm coming with you." This drew a surprised looked from everyone else. "There's no way I'm gonna let the three of you clowns make S-class before I do and if you were kicked out, the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps will upset, but if we pull this off he won't stay mad at us for long."

Natsu, Star, and Lucy all smiled at Gray.

"We need to find the village as soon as we can. I think I heard noises off from this direction, so that's our best bet." Star stated, gesturing a finger out into the woods as a point of reference.

"Sounds good to me." Lucy replied, after which they began to walk off.

 **Scene Change**

"When are we supposed to get to that village again?" Lucy asked tiredly.

Thus far, they haven't made a whole lot of progress. It had been slowed down repeatedly due to Natsu and Gray coming at odds with one another.

"Just bear with it for a little bit more? It'll be dark soon anyway, we're probably going have to stop." Star stated, eliciting a nod of understanding from the blonde.

"We'd be there faster if the stripper didn't lose his clothes every two seconds." Natsu growled out, giving a sideways glare towards the wizard he had been referring to.

"Oh yeah, well if you'd stop constantly breathing fire down my back I wouldn't have to keep taking them off!" Gray countered.

"I swear if you two start to fight one more time I'm knocking you both out and dragging you there myself." Star threatened.

"Could you do that anyway? It'd sure be quieter.…" Lucy commented.

"Blame him!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison, pointing to one another as they did so.

"Guys….." Star warned.

"Look Natsu, I see fire!" Happy stated in an upbeat tone, pointing off into the distance.

Everyone looked where the cat had directed, each seeing the glow that was typically given off by fire. It didn't appear to be that far off.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu shouted, after which he ran off with Happy flying at his side.

"Come on you guys." Star replied before he ran off after the dragon slayer.

The remaining two just looked at one another and shrugged, after which they followed suit and began to rush after them without delay.

"See, I told you it was fire!" Happy stated proudly as he and Natsu came up to the large wooden barrier that surrounded the village.

Atop the gate was a small fire that allowed the gatekeeper to see below. He appeared to be asleep, but nevertheless the village itself was directly in front of them.

"Looks like we found the village." Star said coming up beside the dragon slayer.

"Why didn't you guys wait up?" Lucy asked as she and the final member of their party joined the two.

"Any of you guys notice the big sign that says 'Keep Out'?" Gray cut in.

"Yeah, but they asked for our help so I assume it's probably just for protection. All we have to do now is wake up that guard." Lucy reasoned.

"I've got it." Star stated.

He threw a pebble-sized rock directly at the man's helmet, hitting it dead on and successfully waking him up. The sentry then began to look around confusedly.

"Nice shot." Gray stated indifferently.

"Uh thanks? I guess."

"Hey! We're down here!" Lucy shouted, successfully getting the guard's attention.

"Halt intruders! Who goes there?!" The man shouted back.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail. We're here to help you." Star replied, raising his voice to allow the gatekeeper to hear him.

"Then why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?"

"Sorry, their must've been some kind of mix up with the paper work." Gray hollered back.

"Then show me your emblems!" The man requested.

Star, Natsu, Gray and Lucy all flashed the gatekeeper their Fairy Tail insignias. The gatekeeper smiled and with a loud creak, the massive wooden doors began to open.

"That was easy…." Natsu commented walking forward with others in tow.

Up ahead they saw a gathering of village people all wearing cloaks to hide their bodies. At the forefront of which was a short elderly man carrying a wooden staff topped by a stone carved in the shape of a half-moon.

"I am Moka the village chief and on behalf of everyone here I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there is something you need to see….now, my people!" The man said.

All at once both the villagers and the chief dropped their cloaks and revealed their full appearances. They all possessed a creepy demonic limb just like Bobo.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy." Gray reasoned.

"Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared." Moka stated.

"Excuse me sir, but have you considered that this might not be a curse? It could be some sort of infectious disease." Gray said, raising a fair point.

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, young man, but they all agree that no such disease exists." Moka replied.

 _'Something seems off here. This island feels really weird and even right now my senses aren't what they should be.'_ Star thought.

Since they had stepped foot on the island he could feel his cosmic senses and his ability to feel trace amounts of magic energy dwindle severely or even outright vanish. Being right up in front of the villagers at the moment, he could feel their respective energies, but he couldn't manage to do it from the shore or even as they had approached.

 _'The type of energy they have isn't human, or at least it doesn't feel like it. Maybe it's the curse?'_ Star wondered.

"The symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell.…" Moka began, breaking the cosmic wizard out of his thoughts.

"What kind of spell?" Lucy questioned.

"Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it to glow as beautifully as the moon itself. However, several years ago, the moon's color began to change, casting an evil purple glow all over the island." Moka continued.

"So it caused the moon to turn purple?" Natsu though aloud.

"Look, it's coming out now!" Happy exclaimed, pointing a finger towards the sky as the purple glow began to appear.

"That can't be right…." Star said.

"It's the curse….stand back, the change is about to occur!" Moka warned.

The villagers began to wail rather loudly and squirm with no indication of stopping.

"What the hell?" Gray exclaimed.

Bit by bit their human limbs shifted into those of a demon, giving each and every one of their appearances the look of a complete demon.

"Why is this happening to them?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka apologized as the transformations came full circle.

"It's not that….I'm just really confused." Gray replied.

"You poor people…." Lucy muttered.

"Yeah, but you look so cool! You've got horns and stuff, it's totally awesome." Natsu said excitedly.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Star scolded him. "They don't wanna look like this."

"Get a clue man." Gray added.

"As you've witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows its face in the sky, everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form. If it isn't a curse….then what else could it possibly be?" Moka said urgently, tears coming to both his and the others' eyes.

"We'll return to normal when morning comes and the sun has risen. However, there are some poor souls who could not return back to their human forms because they have lost their minds. The fate for them is unfortunate, and we've had no choice but to put them to death." He continued.

"But they might turn back to normal one day!" Natsu countered.

"That is not possible, once the madness grips them there is no turning back. I should know, I was forced to put my own son to death…." Moka replied, tears once again streaming down his cheeks as he presented the team a picture. It was Bobo.

"Wait, but that's the guy who…." Lucy began, only to be cut off by one of her companions.

"Don't….I think I understand why that guy disappeared like that. He might've died, but his soul couldn't let go." Gray stated.

"Like a ghost?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"Will you please lift the evil curse from our island? If it isn't done soon….we will all surely die." Moka stated, desperation prominent in his voice.

Gray and Lucy looked at the villagers sullenly. Natsu grit his teeth and clenched a fist. "We won't let that happen." Natsu said. "We'll find a way to change you all back."

Star nodded at his friend's words and stepped forwards. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"There is only one way for this curse to be lifted….the moon must be taken down from the sky!" Moka replied, shocking each member of the Fairy Tail guild with his answer.

 **Scene Change**

"Well that was interesting…." Lucy commented as the group entered a hut. They were offered one to stay in for the night.

"That's one way of putting it." Star replied.

"Do they really expect us to blow up the moon?" Gray questioned, looking to no one in particular for an answer.

"I could do it. I just need to know how many punches it would take." Natsu said with a determined look on his face.

"It's the moon you idiot, you couldn't fly that high if you wanted to." Star stated.

"But that's what we were hired to do." Natsu countered. "We can't just take a job and back out. That would make Fairy Tail look bad."

"Natsu, there isn't a wizard alive strong enough to do that." Lucy said.

"Whatever we do, we should be careful. I've got a bad feeling about this island. Ever since we got here it's been bugging me. I can't sense anything outside of it, and even while we're on the island I can't sense anyone's presence unless they're nearby. Also, that purple moon….I can feel something emanating from it. I don't know what it is, but I am pretty sure it's a type of magical energy." Star stated.

"Still, I think blowing up the moon is a bit much.…" Lucy said.

"I'm not so sure the moon is the problem." Star thought aloud as he prepared his makeshift bed.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked curiously.

"Think about it. The villagers turn into demons whenever the purple moon shines on them, but the moon itself wasn't always purple and it's only ever purple on this island. That tells me that something turned it purple in the first place, and all we need to do is find out what that was in order to lift the curse." Star reasoned.

"Seems simple enough….we can go searching the island first thing in the morning!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's probably our best bet." Gray said in agreement.

"I don't think we have any better options." Lucy commented.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"By the way Star…." Gray trailed off.

"Yea? What's up?" He replied.

"What made you change your mind about coming along?"

"Because the people here are suffering Gray. I can't turn a blind eye to that. Don't get me wrong, rules are important and should be followed, but when lives are on the line….I can't help but wanna help no matter the cost."

"I kinda figured you'd say something like that. Still I hope it's worth it, because Erza's gonna be coming for all of our hides pretty soon." Gray mused, paling slightly as he finished.

"Don't worry about her…." Star stated lying down. "If push comes to shove. I'll deal with her myself."

(',')

 **And done, another chapter completed and in the books. I've been reading through your guy's reviews and saw a recent debate that caught my eye. It's about whether or not Fang is a dragon slayer. The answer…..no, he is not Lagiocrus's dragon slayer. The reason why will be revealed in a later arc. What I can say though is this, the origins of Fang's magic is much better than him being a dragon slayer anyways. That's all I'm going to say on the matter. You'll all just have to wait until I reveal everything else. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	13. Moon Drip

**Alright everybody, the next chapter of Fairy Tail Remastered is finally here! (Crowd screams with excitement.) Thank you, thank you. But the crowd isn't screaming for me, oh no, there screaming for you guys, my loyal followers. That's right, I'm giving everybody who's following and supporting this story a huge shout-out right now because recently we've hit 50; count em, 50 followers! I can't thank you guys enough for your continued support; and to show my thanks, I've got an extra long chapter for you guys today.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything that isn't mine, and I never will. All content belongs to their rightful owners.**

('.')

"Alright, let's go you guys!" Lucy said energetically, a determined expression marking her features.

The group of Fairy Tail's strongest team had gathered outside the gates of the village super early in the morning, hoping to get a head start on their quest to lift the curse on the island. However, only Lucy and Star were awake and ready to go, the cosmic wizard currently residing in his cosmic form. Natsu, Gray, and Happy, looked extremely tired and moved around like zombies.

"Why are you so loud? It's too early to say things like that.…" Natsu groaned.

"You two kept me up all night with your snoring and I'm not complaining! Now let's move!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm just usually never up this early." Gray answered, yawning as he finished.

"Aye…." Natsu and Happy said in unison, sounding tired in their reply.

Star shrugged before turning to face Lucy. But instead of seeing the girl he expected he was met with a form of Horologium the clock spirit.

"This guy again?" Star asked rhetorically.

"It's too humid outside and my hair will be ruined, she states defensively." Horologium replied.

"Whatever, let's go you three. I'm sure we'll eventually stumble onto something worth checking out in the forest." Star said.

"You really think we'll be able to find another way to lift the curse?" Natsu inquired curiously as the group began to walk.

"I have absolutely no idea, but that shouldn't stop us from trying." Star replied.

"Yeah, I mean we can't just blow up the moon, that'd be crazy." Gray stated. "And it could really mess things up."

"Your right!" Natsu exclaimed suddenly realizing it. "If we didn't have the moon then the tides would get all crazy and at night the sky would be pitch black."

"Without it salmon could go instinct, and they're my favorite fish." Happy protested.

"Would you guys keep it down!" Horologium said. "We don't know what's lurking out here and we don't want to attract any attention. The lady demands impatiently."

"Lucy's got a good point there." Star commented. "I'd like to avoid any fights if at all possible. It would be wise to save our magic energy for when we really need it."

"You should walk on your own." Natsu said, completely ignoring Star and focusing on Lucy.

"He's right." Gray added. "Do you just summon your spirits, because your lazy?"

"That's also a good point I suppose." Star interjected with a sweatdrop seeing that Gray and Natsu both didn't seem to hear what he said before.

"Listen, this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what were up against and I'm scared." Lucy stated nervously from within the clock spirit, who relayed her words a second later.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! S-class quests rule!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I could probably freeze that stupid curse." Gray commented cockily.

"You guys are idiots, she retorts disparagingly." Horologium said for Lucy who now sported a sweatdrop of her own.

"Aye." Star commented quietly.

"Relax Star, what's the worst that could happen?" Natsu asked rhetorically.

As it often always did whenever someone raised that particular question, something bad happened. Off from inside a nearby collection of trees, a large creature began to stir, shaking the nearby ground in its wake. None of them could see it at the moment, but even so it was presumably massive.

"What's that?" Gray asked, looking off at the direction the sounds were coming from.

A massive creature soon reared its ugly face out from atop the trees, giving off the appearance of a giant rat clothed, oddly enough, in bits of a maid's uniform. It had a glint in its eyes, and gave off the intent of devouring the prey it saw.

"Why'd you open your big mouth, she asks angrily." Horologium said.

"Whoa, that's things huge!" Gray exclaimed.

"Don't just stand there, beat it up you guys." Horologium stated.

"I got this.…" Gray said, bringing back both of his hands and taking on the stance he traditionally did before casting his particular brand of magic. The giant rat took in a deep breath of air, giving off the impression it was about to perform some kind of attack. "Ice Make Shield." Gray uttered, pounding his two combined hands into the ground.

A large shield made of ice formed directly in front of him and the rest of his comrades. The large rodent released its breath a moment later, coating the entirety of the nearby area with rancid-smelling gas that instantly caused everyone present to hack and cough uncontrollably due to its vile nature.

"Ugh! That's terrible!" Star cried out, covering his nose with one of his arms.

"Yeah, I agree." Gray replied doing the same himself.

"Oh no! What's wrong?" Horologium asked. Lucy, from within the spirit, looked down and saw that Happy had somehow gotten inside Horologium. "Did you just sneak inside?"

"Aye." Horologium said imitating Happy's voice. "Said the little blue ca-"

In the wake of the rancid smell, Horologium vanished, unable to take it anymore, which was followed by his occupants being exposed to the horrid odor as well. As was to be expected, she and Happy took it poorly just like the others.

"Stinky!" The girl and cat cried out together.

"Ahahahah." The giant rodent laughed at them.

"It's a giant rat!" Lucy said pointing at it, covering her own nose at the same time.

"Way to point out the obvious!" Star replied, though his voice was muffled by his arm.

Gray took a battle stance himself, then looked down to see that Natsu was lying on the ground completely dazed. His unnaturally strong sense of smell was causing him more harm than good at the moment.

"Come on Natsu! Get up man!" The ice wizard yelled.

"The smell knocked him out…." Happy trailed off.

The rat reared its head back. It looked like it was about to launch another nasty breath attack. "It's getting ready to attack again!" Star yelled.

Ironically, the fallen dragon slayer was the first one up and fleeing in the opposite direction, clamping both his hands over his nose all the while. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to follow in his footsteps as the rodent maid did in fact spew more toxic breath. This attack was even nasty than the first one.

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned. "This one's even worse."

Star groaned and held onto his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick…."

"Not you too!" Lucy cried. "Gray, do something!"

Gray turned around and rose both of his hands. "Ice Make Floor."

The giant rat immediately lost all of its traction and found itself belly up on the cold frozen ground. The force from the fall was enough to knock the beast unconscious. With the terrible smell out of the air, Natsu was ready for some revenge.

"Thank goodness, that's over with, you can come back out now Star." Lucy called out.

The cosmic wizard staggered out from some of the nearby foliage clenching his stomach tightly and looking greener than when Natsu rides a vehicle.

"Uggh….that was awful…." The teen groaned out. "Don't head back in that direction, unless you wanna know what I had for dinner yesterday…."

"Eww, that's just gross Star." Happy replied.

Lucy looked to where the rodent maid was lying on the ground. "Uhh guys? We should get going while we have the chance."

Gray and Natsu, ignoring her, continued to rain punches and kicks down all over the massive beast. They both uttered out at the same time, "We should kick its butt while we have the chance."

"Is fighting seriously all you two think about?" Lucy asked.

"I saw a building in the woods while I was busy uh….emptying the contents of my stomach. While this thing is out of it, I suggest we check it out." Star said already moving in said direction.

Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy all turned to see a large stone temple with the insignia of a half-moon placed atop its entrance.

"That looks like some kind of temple." Natsu stated.

"Look at that symbol. You think that maybe it has something to do with the purple moon?" Gray questioned.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Come on, let's go." Star said, after which he and the others walked towards the temple.

"Whoa, this place is massive!" Lucy said in an impressed tone.

The inside of the temple was in complete tatters, the stones and columns being all but completely destroyed. "Yeah, but its falling apart." Natsu commented.

"I wonder how old it is." Gray thought aloud.

"The village leader did say that since ancient times the moon's energy was collected. Maybe this temple has something to do with it. Still, it looks abandoned so I doubt we'll find anyone here." Star stated.

"We should look around and see what we can find." Lucy reasoned.

"I don't know about that, I mean, this floor doesn't even look like it's safe to walk on." Natsu said.

The dragon slayer began to tap the stone floor of the temple a bit too roughly with his foot. Star, noticing this, made to say something, but it was too late. A moment later the floor collapsed entirely, causing everyone to enter a state of free fall down a long section of cave towards a hard, rocky surface.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray shouted as they continued to fall.

They hit the ground in a less than graceful manner, somehow getting themselves tangled together with each other.

"Is everyone okay?" Star asked, looking as his teammates picked themselves up.

"We would be even better if Natsu hadn't blown out the floor." Lucy stated, glaring at the dragon slayer as she spoke.

"You should think before you act you flame-brained moron!" Gray exclaimed.

"It worked out okay, didn't it?" Natsu countered.

"Except for the fact that we're underneath the temple." Lucy said in an annoyed tone.

"Aye." Happy said, looking up at the large hole they had fallen through.

"This is great, a secret cavern is so cool!" Natsu said excitedly, after which he ran off into a nearby passageway.

"Can you go two minutes without running off like a crazy person?!" Gray shouted.

"Get back here Natsu!" Star exclaimed, after which he and the others ran after the overjoyed dragon slayer.

"Whoa…." Natsu said in an awestruck tone.

The others heard the dragon slayer's voice and followed it around the coming corner and saw that he had stopped dead in his tracks and was looking at something up ahead.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as they slowly walked up.

"Is something wrong?" Gray questioned in a voice of slight concern.

"Hey guys….what's that?" Natsu inquired, his vision still not shifting from whatever it was that he was looking at.

Everyone then walked out onto into the large section of the cave and before their very eyes was a massive demonic-looking creature encased in a large slab of ice.

"That's impossible…." Gray trailed off in a shaken voice.

Star and Lucy were shocked at the sight of the encased monster, but Gray looked like he was staring death in the face. His pupils were shaking, trace amounts of sweat dripped from his brow, and his skin paled.

"It's Deliora….but how's this possible!" Gray stated in a shocked tone as he began to walk towards the ice that imprisoned the beast. "How….how could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!" Gray asked frantically, his feared disposition not changing as he spoke.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"It just can't be….it just…." Gray began. The ice make user was silenced upon a hand courtesy of Lucy being placed on his shoulder.

"Gray, please calm down." Lucy said in a low comforting tone, prompting him to take several deep breaths of air to calm himself.

"This thing….its Deliora, the demon of destruction." Gray began.

"Demon of construction?" Natsu uttered, earning a slap on the back of the head from Star.

"Destruction." Happy corrected.

"But why's it here?" Star wondered aloud.

Before anyone could say another word on the subject, several footsteps could be heard from down a nearby passageway. Hearing this, the team hid behind a nearby rock formation. Two men came out of the cavern a moment later, each having a very distinct appearance. One was a short, slim young man with blue hair and black square eyebrows. He wore what appeared to be a green robe-like garment overtop a pair black pants.

The short man was accompanied by a rather tall somewhat-muscular individual with shoulder-length, straight brown hair who appeared to be a man himself, though of what species was difficult to tell. He had a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small, dark nose, and a lower face that was of a different color than the rest of his body. The only article of clothing the canine-like man seemed to wear was a pair of blue jeans and an accompanying belt.

"The voices seemed to come from down here. I hate being awake during the day." The shorter man stated. "So, Toby, were you exposed to the Moon Drip? You've got those pointy ears…." The man said jokingly, aggravating his companion.

"I already told you, they're a fashion statement you jerk! Why can't you ever be nice, Yuka?!" Toby shouted.

"Calm down, I was only joking." Yuka replied calmly.

"You don't have to be so mean about it.…" Toby said in a low voice.

"Those two said Moon Drip….could that be the name of the curse?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"He did say it in reference to those weird ears, so maybe it is." Star reasoned.

Anything else they would have said was cut short upon the arrival of another individual, though this time it was a woman who entered via the very same cavern. She was a pink-haired woman with pigtails, blue eyes, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She chose to wear a short, pink dress, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals.

"Toby, Yuka, something terrible has happened.…" The woman said in a saddened tone.

"What now Sherry?" Yuka asked in an annoyed tone while his other companion greeted the woman with a friendly wave.

"It's Angelica, she's been attacked and I'm sad." Sherry replied.

"You're moping around because someone attacked your stupid pet rat?!" Toby exclaimed.

"That thing was her pet?" Star wondered aloud.

"What a weird chick…." Lucy commented.

"Look who's talking." Happy said.

"What'd you say?" Lucy asked in a low threatening tone, glaring heavily at the blue cat.

"She's not a rat….she's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is….love…." Sherry stated.

"Nope, Lucy's right on this one. That girl is completely nuts." Star said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and judging by the scent I picked off 'em they're not from the island." Natsu stated.

"And they don't look like they have the demon curse." Happy commented.

"Intruders you say?" Yuka asked, breaking up the conversation that was happening unbeknownst to him and his company.

"Yes, and it's almost time to collect moonlight again." Sherry replied.

 _'Collecting moonlight? That has to be what the Mood Drip is_ _._ _But why are they doing it in the first place? And, why are they not being affected by the curse?'_ Star wondered.

"That makes me sad….this news would displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light." Sherry stated.

"Agreed." Yuka said, a sickening grin coming onto his features.

The sound of a rock being tossed down a nearby cavern caught their attention, after which each ran towards the source of the sound, leaving the team alone in the demon's resting place.

"Good job Happy." Lucy said as she and the others came out of their hiding place.

"Umhmm." Happy replied, giving a nod as confirmation he accepted the blonde's praise.

"I still think we should've grabbed them and beat some answers out of 'em." Natsu stated.

"Normally I'd agree, but we don't know what they're doing here and if relates to Deliora. But if my guess is correct then we'll know what they want when the moon comes out." Star said before turning to Gray. "You seem to know a lot about it. Mind telling us what you know?"

"Alright….Deliora was trapped around a decade ago after it rampaged across a series of villages…." Gray began. "Many years ago my master, Ur, cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon enclosing in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it. She sacrificed everything to seal it away….I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island, but I do know that it doesn't belong here. This Cold Emperor….I don't care who he is, but if he tries to tarnish my master's legacy, then I'll make him regret the day he was born!"

Gray was getting more and more frantic and upset as he continued to explain. Something traumatic must have happened.

Star put a calming hand on Gray's shoulder, "Calm down buddy, you'll get through this." He paused looking away. "Wanna talk about it?"

Gray shock his head no, "If they knew that the ice couldn't be melted, then why'd they bring it here? I just don't get it."

"We need answers…." Natsu said. "Let's go find those guys."

"NO!" Star and Gray shouted at the same time.

"Were gonna stay here…." Gray said wiping away at some stray tears that had fallen from his eyes. "And wait for the moon to come out."

"I have a feeling that the curse on the island and Deliora are connected. I agree with Gray on this one." Star concurred.

The group remained there in complete silence, no one saying anything the entire time. Gray sat still, balled up holding his legs together, in front of the giant ice block. Anytime anyone tried to approach him, the ice make wizard would coldly brush them off and refuse to talk about it. Star stood idly by, leaning up against the rocky wall and not once taking an eye off of Gray. It pained Star a great deal to see his friend like this. It was the exact same look of loss he had for a long time after losing Lagiocrus.

"I know I agreed to wait, but this is still too much.…" Lucy sighed out.

"Aye." Happy commented.

"Oh, I know!" Lucy stated in a moment of realization.

"Huh?" Happy uttered, seeing the blonde grab one of her gate keys.

"Open: Gate of the Harp Constellation, Lyra!" Lucy shouted.

From the world of the celestial spirits, the called being came forth. Lyra had the appearance of a young girl, having waist length strawberry-blonde hair and black eyes. She wore a pink bonnet on the top of her head, and a long blue dress with heart prints by her waist. The most noticeable thing about her, however, was the harp that was strapped across her back.

"Oh, hey Lucy, I haven't seen you in forever!" Lyra chirped in a friendly manner.

"Hey Lyra." Lucy greeted, smiling at the sight of the female spirit.

"Say, how come you never call me anymore? It's not fair. I would love to help you out, but you ignore me, meanie." Lyra said, a smile on her face all the while.

"Meanie, huh? You're the one who told me you were only available three days a month." Lucy countered, surprising the spirit.

"Are you sure about that?" Lyra asked confusedly, scratching her head,

"Oh great, another weirdo." Happy said with a blank expression.

"Um, Lucy, why did you call that spirit here?" Star asked confusedly.

"Oh wow, your hair is really nice! I love the color! I try to get mine to be brown but I just can't get it to be that shade. What's your secret?" Lyra asked in a cheerful tone, though her series of compliments and questions confused the mage.

"It's my natural color." He replied.

"Anyway Lucy, are there any requests?" Lyra asked, a smile still etched onto her face.

"Nope, just play what you feel like." Lucy permitted.

"Can you sing one about fish?" Happy requested.

"Okay, I've got a song that I think will knock your socks off Lucy!" Lyra exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

"Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice." Lucy commented.

"Yeah, well Mira's a singer too and she sings songs about fish for me." Happy said in a tone of mild contempt.

"Mira's a singer?" Star asked curiously.

"Yup, and she's really good too!" Happy replied.

The cosmic wizard was about to speak once again, but the harp of the spirit began to play and caused him to be silent for the moment. Once she began to sing, however, he didn't even wanna say anything as that would interrupt her perfect singing voice.

He could feel her voice call out memories and images inside his head. Almost on instinct, he shut his eyes and allowed them to flow freely through his mind. However, off in the corner of the cave, was someone who didn't quite experience any happy memories. As a result of this, he began to sob, tears openly falling from his eyes as a result of the spirit's music.

"Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, prompting the spirit to stop her singing and accompanying harp-playing.

"I-it's nothing, I'm fine." Gray replied, a deep sense of sadness in his voice as he did so.

"You seem upset." Happy commented.

"Well one of Lyra's talents is to bring out what people are feeling." Lucy stated.

"Is that why you cried?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't crying." Gray stated.

They were about to continue the conversation, but they stopped when Star stepped up and began to walk towards the saddened wizard. The cosmic wizard took a seat directly next to him a moment later, his eyes not looking towards his friend but rather being directed towards the caged demon before them.

"Gray, what you're going through, I understand the pain you feel of losing a loved one. But for what it's worth, your master would be proud of who you've become. You're a Fairy Tail wizard who looks out for his fellow guild members, for his family. More importantly though, your strong enough to take down this Cold Emperor guy and stop him from doing whatever's about to go down." Star stated, drawing a surprised look from the black-haired ice mage.

"I….I don't know what to say. Thanks, Star….I know you're right….but it's still hard remembering what happened." Gray replied.

"It always will be, Gray, it always will be. Still, her dying isn't something you can change….no matter how hard you try, no matter how strong you get, you can never change the past. I know the feeling." Star said before getting up.

A magical seal appeared on the ceiling of the cavern, appearing directly on top of the large demon's ice prison. Little bits of purple energy surrounded by an eerie purple light began to descend, making contact with the ice in a continuous beam.

"It's shining on Deliora." Gray observed.

"That can't be a coincidence." Star stated.

"Then we should find out where it's coming from." Natsu reasoned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Scene Change**

A circle of individuals wearing purple robes began to mutter an incantation beneath a large half-moon stone sculpture that surrounded the hole above Deliora's resting place. They looked like a dark cult, plain and simple.

"What're they doing?" Natsu asked quietly as the group hid behind a nearby pile of stone wall.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're casting some kind of spell to capture the moonlight." Star stated.

"But then why are they shining it on Deliora?" Lucy questioned.

"It's an ancient spell called the Moon Drip." Lyra began, revealing herself to have traveled with the group.

"What are you still doing here?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"I think I see what they're trying to do." Lyra continued in a serious voice.

"Okay tease, go ahead and fill us in." Lucy requested.

"They're using that spell to melt the ice surrounding that demon underground so they can resurrect it." Lyra explained.

"What? That's impossible, the ice from an Iced Shell can't be melted." Gray said.

"I hate to say it, but that's not entirely true. The ice from an Ice Shell can be melted by the Moon Drip. The energy from the moon can break any magical spell." Lyra stated.

"Those idiots!" Gray exclaimed. "They've never experienced Deliora's wrath!"

"I also think that what the islanders think is a curse is a side effect of the Moon Drip. Concentrated moon energy from this spell can contaminate the body, and I'm afraid the islanders have been exposed to way too much of it." Lyra continued.

"I'll make 'em pay." Natsu said, pounding his fists together. Before the dragon slayer could take any significant action, Lucy opted to elbow him in the face, causing him to fall backwards and land directly on the ground with a small thud.

"Shush, someone's coming." Lucy stated.

Surely enough, an oddly dressed man did appear, being accompanied by Sherry, Yuka, and Toby. The man was a fairy tall individual whose complete appearance was masked. He wore a silver horned helmet with a long red-colored fake ponytail extending from its rear. His legs were covered with armor up to his knees, and he chose to sport a white overcoat with tuffs of purple fur covering the area around his neck and shoulders.

"What a waste, I lost so much precious sleep for nothing. We searched all day for the intruders and didn't find anything." Yuka said in a bit of a melancholic tone.

"Maybe there wasn't any!" Toby countered, sounding angry for some reason.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news Cold Emperor. We thought we had intruders earlier today, but they seemed to have gotten away. I cannot speak of love in this situation." Sherry informed, using a sad tone of voice as she spoke.

"Intruders?" The masked man questioned dispassionately. His voice was very calm if anything, but the simple sound of it caused a look of realization to dawn on Gray's face.

"So, that's the Cold Emperor huh?" Natsu sneered.

"Has Deliora been awakened?" The Cold Emperor asked.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow." Sherry answered.

"It doesn't look like we've got much time.…" Star whispered from off to the side, knowing that they'd need to take action.

"The time has almost come. If you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way." The Cold Emperor ordered.

"They must've been villagers. No one else would be on the island." Sherry reasoned.

"Then destroy the village." He ordered in an annoyed tone, obviously having no time for petty obstacles.

"Yes sir." The three answered immediately. Star glared at the form of the masked man after hearing such callous words.

"I've had enough of this sneaking around business!" Natsu shouted, stepping atop the stone wall he and the others were hidden behind. "It's not the villagers! We're the intruders you're after!"

"Well, guess there's no turning back now.…" Lucy stated, noticing that the dragon slayer had garnered the attention of the emperor and his lackeys.

"I wanna help too! You want me to sing?" Lyra offered.

"No, I want you to go back." Lucy replied tiredly.

"Aww, you're no fun." Lyra said, after which she vanished in a puff of smoke in the manner that was traditional of returning celestial spirits.

"I recognize that guild mark….they're from Fairy Tail." Sherry observed.

"I see, so the villagers must've gone to the magical guilds for help." Yuka mused.

"Don't worry about them. Go eradicate the village." The Cold Emperor ordered.

"How can you order something like that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Anyone who stands in my way deliberately or not is my enemy." He replied callously.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Natsu shouted, after which he charged the masked man.

Gray, however, beat him to the punch. With his hands giving off the aura of energy they normally did before he cast a spell, the ice make user began to shout out of anger.

"Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" Gray shouted, after which he slammed his hands against the roof of the temple. A large amount of ice shards sprouted forth from the ground, charging forward and forcing both the Cold Emperor and his three subordinates to leap backwards lest they be skewered.

The masked man, however, leaped backwards and began to cast a spell. With a single hand, he cast the exact same spell, which met with that of Gray's a moment later, successfully canceling the two out.

"So he uses ice magic. Guess his name isn't just for show." Star mused.

"Lyon!" Gray growled out, surprising everyone else present.

"You know him?" Star asked confusedly.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Gray questioned angrily, ignoring the cosmic wizard's question.

"Oh Gray, it's been quite a while hasn't it." Lyon said.

"Why would you of all people revive Deliora?" Gray asked.

"I wonder if you came here knowing we would meet or if this is just pure coincidence." Lyon thought aloud, ignoring his former friend's question.

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" Yuka guessed.

"Do as you were ordered. I can handle these intruders on my own." Lyon said sternly.

"Yes sir." They replied before vanishing in an instant.

"What, get back here!" Natsu demanded, charging the Cold Emperor with his fist burning with fire.

"Wait Natsu, don't go near him!" Gray shouted urgently.

Lyon merely extended one hand towards his opponent, shortly after which a large amount of ice surrounded his midsection and most of his lower and upper body. His head, half of his arms and feet, however, were left completely uncovered.

"Happy, get Lucy out of here." Gray ordered.

"Aye." Happy replied, after which he grabbed the blonde's backpack and flew towards the village.

"What the hell, I can't move!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"So….you're the guy who's trying to resurrect Deliora." Star mused.

"Yes, but I don't have time to mess around with the likes of you." Lyon replied icily, after which he extended his right hand and prepared to cast a spell.

"Ice Make.…" Lyon began.

Before he could finish, the brunette appeared directly in front of him and slashed his sword directly across the man's body. His blade made contact, but as opposed to piercing armor as he had initially expected, all it succeeded in doing was destroying an ice duplicate that had been magically engineered moments prior.

"Eagle!" Lyon exclaimed, sending a flurry of the magic-enforced aviaries at his opponent.

Star jumped to dodge the attack and landed behind the Cold Emperor before sending a kick directly at his back. Lyon, shot into the side of a nearby boulder, releasing a pained grunt as he did so. Lyon dislodged his body from the boulder, glaring at Star.

"Sorry, but it's over…." Star began, aiming his sword directly at the armored man across the temple's roof. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let me handle this." Gray said in a low but extremely serious voice.

"Gray….are you sure?" Star asked, momentarily ignoring both his opponent and the struggles of his fire-friendly comrade.

"Yeah….leave Lyon to me." Gray said, a glare firmly fixed on the form of the Cold Emperor. "We've got a score to settle."

"Got it….I'll take Natsu back with me. Beat this guy, alright?" Star said. He grabbed the pink-haired wizard and lofted him over his head before dashing off.

"Your friends may have gotten away but they will not be able to defend the village. Just as you will not be able to defeat me right now."

"I don't understand why your trying to pull this superior act with me Lyon, cause you're not! We're not Ur's students anymore!" Gray shouted.

"I'm well aware of that." Lyon replied back icily. He took the mask off his head to reveal black eyes and spikey hair that took a bluish-silver color. "Painfully aware. Our beloved teacher is no longer of this world."

"Her final act was sealing that monster away." Gray said. "Are you really so callous that you would try to destroy our master's legacy?"

"Don't delude yourself. We both know that you're the one who killed Ur."

Gray's expression went from angry to shocked in an instant. He looked like he just took a punch in the gut.

Lyon continued, "And yet, you don't seem to feel any guilt. How cruel."

 **Scene Change**

"Hold still." Star ordered. In the distance, he could hear the attacks and collisions of Gray's fight with Lyon. He knew it was intense, but also knew there were more important matters at hand. Star extended his hand and a bluish, white magic circle appeared on the ice surrounding Natsu's body. "Go, Cosmic Extraction!"

The ice around Natsu exploded outwards releasing him, "I'm free again!" The dragon slayer cheered.

"Thank me later. Right now, we need to get back to the village. Lyon's lackeys will be there any moment. We don't have a second to waste." Star stated.

 **Scene Change**

Lucy and Happy were the first ones to make it back to the village. All the villagers turned to them with surprise due to seeing them back already. But the look on Lucy's face didn't show much promise.

"Ok listen up!" Lucy started. "The people who caused the curse that transformed you are planning an attack on the village!"

"There gonna come down here and fight us?" One of the villagers asked.

"Yeah, but I got a plan." Lucy said. "We'll capture them and lock them up until they tell us how to change you back."

"Only thing is, I'm pretty sure they're wizards." Happy said. "They're gonna be hard to catch. Well good luck."

"Your right….and you're the only one we've got right now." Lucy replied putting on a thinking pose.

Happy bugged out, "Last time I checked you're a wizard too."

Lucy then clapped her hands together as her eyes turned mischievous. "I just got a brilliant idea….."

Happy sighed, "Nothing good can come of this."

"What are all of you doing out here." Moka said approaching Lucy and Happy.

"Chief!" The villagers exclaimed.

"We don't have much time sir, the enemy's going to attack any second now."

"Enemy?" Moka wondered.

"The one's responsible for the curse that's transformed your people. They've been hiding in the old temple in the jungle."

All of a sudden, village chief got angry and turned on Lucy with wild and crazy eyes. Screaming at her with words of fury. "I don't care who's in the temple! Why haven't you destroyed the MOON!"

Lucy was waving her arms all over the place trying to placate the upset chief. "Well….you see, it wasn't the moon that did this to you exactly. But now we know who did."

"YOU LIE! DO WHAT I ASKED OF YOU! ERG!" The chief was grabbed and restrained by a couple of the villagers.

"Chief, you have to calm down…." One of the villagers holding him said.

"Come on, let's go." The other replied.

Lucy watched with a sweatdrop as they dragged the chief away. Until he was outta earshot, he kept mumbling utter nonsense about Lucy not knowing what she was doing.

"He doesn't mean any of that." A nearby villager said. "He's just upset. He's been like this since Bobo died."

"Aww, poor man." Lucy replied with sympathy. She turned to the villager she was talking too. "I know how to trap the enemy."

"We'll be happy to help if you need us."

Lucy chuckled pompously, "I'm the greatest celestial wizard Fairy Tail's got. So why don't you just leave it to me. You don't have to worry, it'll be a piece of cake."

 **A few minutes later….**

"Okay….the trap is set." Lucy said to everybody.

"Hey Lucy…." Happy trailed off.

"Yeah, what is it?" She replied.

"I really hate to break it too you, but I think you might be….stupid."

The blonde mage sweatdropped. "Wow thanks for the encouragement."

"But, I don't think anyone's gonna fall for your trap cause it's the oldest trick in the book."

Lucy, Happy, Virgo, and the villagers were all standing in front of Lucy's trap. She had Virgo dig a hole right in front of village's entrance gate. Then they covered the hole with grass creating the ever infamous pitfall trap.

"Don't be silly." Lucy said arrogantly. "A pitfall trap will get them every time."

"But, you can tell what it is by looking at it." Happy replied.

"It doesn't matter, cause there's only one way to get into the village. So the enemy's gonna have to go over it if they want in."

"Well I still don't think there's any way they're gonna fall for it." Happy replied.

"Me either." One of villagers said.

"I'm sorry, but I agree with them." Another villager agreed.

"Yes." Virgo said. "I have to concur."

"Not you too!" Lucy shouted. "Go ahead and doubt me, you'll see." She muttered that last part to herself.

"Miss Lucy!" The gatekeeper yelled out. "It looks like there's somebody heading this way!"

"That's gotta be them." Lucy said, again to herself, "Open the gate!"

As soon as the gate was all the way opened, it revealed Star and Natsu heading towards the village. Natsu waving excited at Lucy as Star trudged on a few paces behind him.

"Hey guys!" The dragon slayer yelled out. "Are you all ok!"

"Natsu!" Happy said with glee.

Lucy seeing that they were mere steps away from helplessly falling into her trap, yelled out to stop them.

"You guys stop!" She yelled out.

They both came screeching to halt just in front of the pitfall trap. Lucy let out a sigh of relief, only to scream again as she saw Natsu take a tentative step forward and plunge straight to the bottom of the hole.

Star looked over the top at his friend, "You alright down there Natsu?" He asked.

Lucy was freaking out in the inside while most of the villagers were sweatdropping at the dragon slayer's stupidity. "Wow, he actually fell for it…." One of the villagers trailed off.

"Yea….sorry we ever doubted you…." Another one said.

"It's ruined…." Lucy mumbled.

From down in the bottom of the hole, Natsu was furious. "Very funny, but we don't have time to play practical jokes on each other."

"Don't talk to me, it was Lucy's dumb idea." Happy said nonchalantly.

"I should have known!" Natsu shouted.

"It wasn't a joke, it was a trap!" Lucy replied.

As Natsu climbed out of the pitfall, Star turned to catch Lucy and Happy up to speed on what had happened. "Gray's up there fighting Lyon one on one. It's up to us to defend the village until he gets back."

"What's that?" One of the villagers exclaimed worriedly, looking up to the sky and pointing fearfully at something.

Everyone turned to see a large flying rat approaching the village, via spinning its tail to keep flight. Lyon's three lackeys were standing atop Angelica's back as they slowly got closer to the village. The rat herself, however, was holding a huge bucket.

"What!" Lucy exclaimed. "But now my pitfall trap is totally pointless!"

"I didn't realize that double-poison jelly took so long to prepare." Sherry thought aloud.

"We timed it perfectly. Those wizards just got back." Yuka commented while his dog-like companion just barked lightly in agreement.

"We cannot rest until the demon Deliora is revived for the Cold Emperor. Anyone who dares to stand in our way must die."

A small drop of green jelly spilled from the top of the bucket and began falling towards the village. Lucy just stared up at it in awe as fell straight for her. At the last second, Natsu tackled her out of the way, just as the spot she was last standing, melted away to nothing.

"That smell," Natsu said. "I knew that stuff was deadly."

"That big flying rat has a whole bucket full of it!" The villagers began to panic. "Oh, no! They're gonna dump it right on us."

While everyone on the ground began to run around in a frenzy; Sherry, Yuka, and Toby all watched with amusement. "Angelica, if you would do the honors." Sherry said.

The large rat did as it was asked a moment later, swinging the bucket so as to spread the acid jelly all over the entirety of the village. If it were to connect, the entire village and everyone it in would be completely vaporized.

"Natsu, aim for the right side, I'll hit the left, we need to disperse that jelly now!" Star shouted urgently.

"Right….everyone get to the center of the village! Happy, ready to fly?" Natsu shouted, flaring his magic energy in preparation for what was to come.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped, after which he grabbed ahold of his most cherished friend and took off.

"I'm not leaving Bobo's grave." Moka said defiantly as he hugged the tombstone despite the impending danger.

Several of the villagers grabbed their cherished leader and carried him off despite his many and frequent protests. With all of the villagers at the center of the city, Natsu and Star went to work.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted, smashing both of his hands together and sending a large ball of pure fire magic shooting towards the incoming mass of poison jelly.

"Cosmic Wave!" Star exclaimed, swiping his sword and sending a wave of cosmic energy towards the oncoming blob of jelly.

The fire created a large outward explosion upon connecting with the green substance on the right while Star's attack hit the left. A massive explosion sounded off, after which the jelly dispersed just as was intended. Most of the village outskirts and a good portion of the land around its center were completely vaporized, but the villagers themselves appeared to have been completely safe for the time being.

"That's just typical." Yuka commented.

"I must not have made the poisonous jelly with enough love…." Sherry reasoned.

"Good job Natsu!" Star shouted as the dragon slayer landed on the ground once more.

"Thanks, but this ain't over yet. I hope you're ready for a fight Star, cuz' it looks like we're getting one." Natsu stated, glaring up at the large rodent that still flew over the village, or what was left of it anyway.

A moment later the subordinates of the Cold Emperor landed on the opposite side of the village, after which they began to slowly walk towards the group that currently opposed them. The rat, however, still remained high in the sky, waiting for its master's orders before it chose to do anything else.

"Now this is a pain….we we're trying to make your deaths quick and painless. However, since the Cold Emperor has ordered us to destroy both the village and its people we really have no other choice." Sherry stated.

"Fifty villagers, three wizards, shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Yuka stated cockily.

"You might wanna count again…." A voice called out from atop a nearby hill. Everyone turned to see Gray, looking worse for wear, stumbling back towards the village. It was pretty obvious that Gray had lost the fight against Lyon.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly, noticing the somewhat severe injuries.

"I'll be fine….just let me fight." Gray stated defiantly walking up next to the group and taking a half-hearted battle stance.

"Yeah right." Natsu simply replied, after which he punched Gray directly in his stomach. Gray let out a quiet gasp, after which he fell to the ground, unable to move or fight for the time being.

"Why'd you do that, he.…" Lucy began.

"He's showing Gray some tough love." Happy explained. "He knows he's no condition to fight, so he's trying to protect him."

"So that means…." Lucy began. "That they really do care…."

"That just makes it one less person to deal with. Now all we have to do is kill you before moving on to the villagers." Yuka stated uncaringly.

"I'm not letting you touch a single one of these people!" Star shouted defiantly. "Face the strength of my Cosmic Wave!"

Star let loose a powerful swing holding nothing back. A large concentrated blast of cosmic energy roared across the battlefield and shot directly towards the three collective wizards, cracking the ground as it relentlessly continued in its path.

The blast seemed to connect, though it moved around the bodies of the wizards for some reason as if a barrier of sorts had stopped it. When the small amounts of dust had settled, the blue-haired man could be seen with a surprised and worried look as he outstretched his hands.

"You will not stand in our way. Angelica, take them down!" Sherry ordered.

The large rat turned around and prepared to perform a full-frontal charge at the group of wizards, though with how it was moving it didn't seem as if it would hit anything if they just moved out of the way. Sherry herself jumped on the creature's back, mounting it.

"We're not letting you get away with this!" Lucy exclaimed.

Unfortunately, the blonde did not mirror what Star and Natsu had chosen to do. They decided to merely step off to the side a small margin and dodge the incoming rodent. She, on the other hand, latched onto it and began to fly away, screaming the second she realized what happened.

"Oh no, I got excited and grabbed on!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yup, she's stupid." Happy commented.

"More like insane." Natsu corrected as he looked up worriedly at the flying vermin.

"Why didn't she just move?" Star wondered aloud.

They just watched as the blonde punched at the toenails of Angelica, hoping desperately that it would at least accomplish something. She switched to tickling a moment later, and that, to the surprise of absolutely everyone, worked.

The creature stopped spinning its tail, shortly after which it began to plummet down towards the earth. This was accompanied by the panicked screams of both Lucy and Sherry, who fell with the rodent off in the distance.

"I can't believe that actually worked..." Star thought aloud, sweatdropping alongside his pink-haired friend.

"Yeah." Natsu commented.

"Aye." Happy said in agreement.

"Oh man, he's gonna be ticked…." Yuka thought aloud.

"I already told you that I don't have any ticks!" Toby shouted.

"I wasn't talking about you." Yuka clarified emotionlessly.

"Happy, you mind going to look for her? That rat might've crushed her and I want to make sure she's alright." Natsu said.

"Alright, I'll go check on her." Happy replied before summoning his wings and flying off.

"You ready to kick some butt, Star?" Natsu asked, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Do you even need to ask?" Star replied, smirking slightly.

Wanting to make the first move, Natsu lunged towards the two enemy wizards and instantly punched the dog-like man in the gut, effectively sending him flying across the remains of the village.

Then Natsu turned to Yuka and let loose a powerful fire dragon's roar in an attempt to gain an offensive edge. However, said wizard just extended his hand and summoned another defensive barrier directly in front of him, causing the flames to do little more than dissipate before his very eyes.

"A wizard who can breathe fire I see. Don't tell me you're the Salamander from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about." Yuka stated, though he got no reaction out of the pink-haired teen.

"I'm good!" Toby exclaimed, quickly getting up and appearing to be in perfect health despite the fact that he was just recently punched across a crater.

"You know you shouldn't take us so lightly. We used to be members of a famous guild ourselves, so you shouldn't blow us off. In fact, Iron Rock Jura used to belong to the same guild, surely you've heard of the Lamia Scale." Yuka said contentedly.

In response, however, Natsu just shot two large waves of fire directly at each of the enemy wizards. Yuka just called forth another barrier and received no damage, though he was now severely annoyed, while Toby was much less fortunate and was charred a good degree by the attack.

"Hey cut it out! Listen to me when I'm talking to you." Yuka lightly demanded.

The dragon slayer wasn't the one to make a reply as Star walked up next to Natsu and took a battle stance. "You came here to fight us right? Well here we are. So, let's do this."

"Hey, Toby, stay back. You don't need to get involved, I've got this." Yuka said.

Star charged towards the blue haired man with a fist pulled back, ready to let loose. Yuka, with a smirk on his face and both his hand behind his back moved his head a little bit to dodge the attack. Yuka then, swiped out with one of his feet.

Seeing the attack from his peripheral vision, Star went into a one handed, hand-stand and kicked out with his right foot, catching Yuka in the stomach. The short blue haired was sent flying a few feet away.

"Natsu, take care of the other guy. This one's mine." Star stated, not looking at his comrade as he spoke. Rather, he just walked toward the downed form of his opponent.

"Right…." Natsu replied, directing his gaze back to the man who looked like a dog.

"You think you can beat me? I'll show you!" Toby shouted before charging the Fairy Tail wizard.

Yuka slowly got to his feet and watched as his opponent approached him. He extended both of his hands and quickly chanted, "Wave!"

From his hands, two orbs of crystal blue energy shot towards Star, causing him to jump outta the way in order to dodge.

"Cosmic Wave!" Star shouted as his feet hit the ground again. He swiped his sword horizontally, sending his attack in the direction of the blue haired wizard. The attack seemed to have connected but Yuka was still standing with both his hands extended again.

"Your pretty good to be able to withstand my Cosmic attacks. But that alone is not going to beat me." Star taunted.

"Heh, I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. I specialized in anti-wizarding magic while with the Lamia Scale. My magical abilities render both your sword and any other magical attacks useless." Yuka stated.

In the next instant, the blue haired wizard extended his right hand and sent forth another orb of concentrated magical energy in Star's direction. The cosmic wizard didn't have time to try and dodge the attack so he tried to deflect it with his sword; only for it to be knocked out of his hand and land a few feet away.

"What did I tell you? My magic allows me to diffuse the attacks of an enemy and it's designed specifically for combating other wizards. No matter how strong they might be, they are all equally susceptible to my abilities." Yuka said contentedly.

"Really? I guess I'll to find another way to take you down then." Star replied.

"Wave!" Yuka chanted again, firing another couple orbs Star's way.

The cosmic wizard dodged outta the way, and using his cosmic speed, raced towards Yuka, who quickly put up another barrier. Star smirked, seeing this as his opportunity to end the fight. Just as Star got right in front of the barrier he stopped.

"What are you gonna do now?" Yuka tried to taunt. "You can't get through my barrier, so that means you can't touch me!"

"My magic may not be able to get through to you but I know what can." Star replied. With a confident smirk, he reverted back to his normal form, causing Yuka to gasp out loud.

"What did you do! I can't feel any magic from you anymore!"

Star reeled back and punched straight through Yuka's barrier like it wasn't even there. His fist a mere inch from the wave user's face. "Well what you do know. Looks like I got through."

"T-That's impossible!" Yuka said. "How can you just turn your magic off like some kind of switch? Who are you?"

Star kneed Yuka in the gut then, carried his other leg around to deliver a swift but powerful round-house kick that sent Yuka flying away. He hit the ground, rolled and remained still; down for the count.

"That's one down." Star said to himself.

 **Scene Change**

Natsu and Toby had watched the fight from beginning to end and now it was there turn.

"Wow, your friend's pretty awesome." Toby said.

"Yeah, well your about to see how awesome I am." Natsu exclaimed.

"Heh, don't underestimate me, I'm stronger than Yuka is. Check out my Paralyzing Jellyfish Claws, bet you'll never guess what they do." Toby proclaimed, his nails becoming elongated and green as he spoke.

"Uh….paralyze people?" Natsu guessed, dropping his combat stance for the moment.

"Whoa, how'd you know that, you got ESP or something?" Toby inquired confusedly.

"No…." Natsu trailed off. "You're just, real dumb."

That got Toby angry. A tick mark appeared on his forehead and he tried relentlessly swiping at Natsu with his paralyzing claws, but every time, Natsu dodged outta the way. Finally, Natsu stopped and looked to Toby.

"You got a little something right there." Natsu said scratching at his head for clarity.

"I do?" Toby uttered, after which he brought his hand up to rectify the situation.

Much as the pink-haired fire wizard had thought, Toby was indeed stupid enough to fall for such a simple trick. The second the claws he had spoken so highly of came into contact with his skin, he began to scream as a jolt of electricity shot through his entire body. Shortly thereafter he fell back onto the ground, beaten and unconscious.

"Well that was easy." Natsu thought aloud, looking over to where Yuka was clearly still out cold. "They were a joke."

"Don't go resting on me just yet. We've still got work to do." Star stated as he walked up to his team mate, appearing in magic form again. "The Cold Emperor's still inside that temple, and with Gray down, it's up to us to beat him."

"Well now that the villagers are safe let's go back up towards the temple." Natsu said as the two headed off.

 **Scene Change**

"There.…I finally beat you…." Lucy commented before finally allowing her legs to give in so that she could fall to the ground and rest awhile.

The battle had been a hard-fought victory. With Sherry using her marionette magic to gain control of every spirit that Lucy tried to call forth. Through it all, however, she found the strength to persevere with the knowledge that her companions were fighting to win.

"Even in death….I have failed my love…." Sherry said melodramatically.

"Yeah….you're not gonna die, so tone it down with the drama a bit.…" Lucy replied. It amazed her just how strange this woman could be.

"Angelica….avenge your master…." Sherry whispered before fainting completely.

The large rat that had previously been out of action jumped out from the nearby forest, far from defeated. Lucy, in response, could only stare at it with a frightened expression.

"I thought that was one of your puppets!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aaaaaa!" The large rat shouted as it leaped towards its prey.

Lucy tried with all of her might to move her legs, but as a result of her recent fight she was unable to do so. With that in mind, she just held up her hands and braced for the inevitable impact. Luckily for her, the rat itself never even made it within four feet of her. As the beast charged, a flash of red hair wielding twin swords slashed the beast across the belly.

The oversized rodent let out a pained squeal, after which it shot off into the sands and hit the ground like a ton of bricks. It didn't move after that, having been knocked out.

 _'Looks like I got here just in time.'_ Erza thought as she glared down at the rat's form.

"Thanks for the save Erza! I totally owe y…." Lucy began. Erza turned to the blonde, glaring at her intensely, making Lucy shiver in fear. "U-Umm….y-you're not h-here to help us….are you?" Lucy realized.

"I most certainly am not." Erza replied in a tone that possessed a high edge.

"W-Wait! Before you get angry, you should know that the villagers are really suffering! We're helping them, and then there's a demon, and a curse, and we…." Lucy uttered frantically, trying to fit all that had occurred into such a short collection of sentences.

"I don't care. I came here to bring you and the others back to the guild." Erza replied.

"But…." Lucy began. She was cut off when the redhead brought up one of her swords and aimed it directly at her throat.

"Let me make this easier for you to understand….you have violated the guild's rules and betrayed master Makarov. You will be lucky to get out of this with your lives." Erza stated.

"Y-You wouldn't really hurt us….would you?" Lucy asked, sounding very much unsure. The redhead just continued to direct an ominous glare at her prisoner.

"Lucy, you're okay!" Happy exclaimed cheerfully as he flew down towards the beach. The cat then paled upon seeing Erza and tried to flee. "Run away."

Erza grabbed the cat's tail effortlessly and pulled him back towards her body, after which she threw him at Lucy and effectively terrified the feline to the point that he was latching onto the celestial wizard's body for dear life.

"Star, save me!" Happy exclaimed out of fear, though his words were obviously not heard by the one he had desired to call forth.

"Now….I will ask this only once. Where are Natsu, Gray, and Star?" Erza asked, using a bit more venom as she uttered the final name on her list.

"I….I don't know." Lucy replied.

"You don't know?" Erza growled out. The blonde fell to the ground out of pure fear, the feeling in her legs giving out in the wake of the look that now came onto Erza's features. A dark shade covered her face and fire seemed to burn in her eyes.

"Star save us!" The two squealed in unison, holding on to each other for dear life.

('.')

 **And done. That was a dozy, 22 pages later and we finally have another chapter in the books. I once again want to thank everybody who's been hanging in there and supporting me through my very inconsistent updating schedule. Remember to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	14. Deliora

**Another chapter up and ready for you guys. This will just about do it for Galuna Island. Afterwards we move onto one of my favorite arcs of the series, Phantom Lord.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

('.')

Gray walked out of the hut that he found himself in to see that the sun had already risen. The first thing he took note of was that the wizards that tried to destroy it the previous day were nowhere to be seen.

 _'That reminds me….I'm gonna kick Natsu's ass for doing that!'_ Gray thought, recalling what had previously happened.

"Oh good, your awake." A female villager stated as she walked up to the raven-haired teen.

"Huh?" Gray muttered, confused as to why this woman was currently addressing him.

"Your friends have asked me to get you. They are in a tent just over there and desire to speak with you. I remember them saying it was urgent…." She said.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me. Which tent was it again?" Gray asked.

 **Scene Change**

"Okay you guys, what'd you…." Gray began, only to freeze when he stepped inside.

Lucy and Happy sat in place, tied up in brown ropes, while Erza sat atop a nearby barrel, an angry look marking her features. The ice make user began to sweat, out of fear.

"You made me wait. Not a wise decision." Erza said in an annoyed tone.

"Erza? Why are Lucy and Happy tied up?" Gray asked confusedly.

"Lucy's brought me up to speed….I was under the impression that you were sent here to stop them from going through with this. Needless to say, I'm disappointed." Erza replied.

"Where are Natsu and Star?" Gray asked.

"That's something we'd all like to know. I need to speak to those two in particular." Erza stated, her scowl deepening drastically.

"The last I saw them was when they were up against the Cold Emperor's lackeys, but when we went back to where the village was, there wasn't any sign of them." Lucy said.

"We're going to search for Natsu and Star and then we're going back to the guild." Erza said in a tone of finality as she headed towards the exit of the tent.

"We can't leave the island just yet. If Lucy filled you in then you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now." Gray countered.

"And what would be your point?" Erza asked harshly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gray shouted, much to the surprise of everyone else present.

"Who do you think you're speaking to?" Erza asked dangerously.

"I don't give a damn who I'm speaking to! If you're going to let these villagers die and a demon be resurrected because we broke the rules, then you're underserving of calling yourself a Fairy Tail wizard!" Gray replied angrily.

 _'Now he's done it.…'_ Happy thought.

It didn't take more than half a second for Erza to summon a magical sword and point it directly at Gray's throat. "Say that again, I dare you." Erza challenged.

"I'll say it a hundred more times if you refuse to listen to reason." Gray replied with a heavy scowl on his face.

"Don't push her Gray!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly.

"Gray….I am willing to overlook your attitude and choice of words because we are friends, but only if you cooperate. We are getting the others and leaving this island. If you don't, then you will face the same punishment." Erza said slowly and seriously.

Gray grabbed ahold of the sword that was at his throat and gripped it tightly. "Do what you must." He muttered darkly. "For me, there's no other choice to be made. I can't walk away from I know is right. Star was right about one thing Erza; rules don't matter if lives are on the line. That's the reason he went along with this, and I respect him enough to have his back the entire way through."

Erza's eyes widened a bit when he said that. Lucy and Happy both gasped quietly in the background also. Gray turned his back and made for the exit, not sparring a glance back, but stopping right as he was about to leave. "I'm seeing this through to the end, and you can't stop us."

With that, Gray was gone.

"Um….Erza?" Lucy called out worriedly.

"Hold still…." Erza ordered, gripping her magical sword tightly as she spoke.

"EEEEEP!" Lucy shrieked upon seeing the redhead prepare to swing her weapon.

An instant later the ropes were cut. "These events are intolerable." Erza said in a serious voice. "We'll deal with the immediate threat for now."

"Thank you!" Lucy and Happy said simultaneously.

"But this doesn't change anything." She said quickly, still serious. "You're all still going to face punishment."

The celestial wizard and blue cat sighed, "Yes ma'am."

 **Scene Change**

"We thought of the perfect plan last night and it took us so long to get here." Natsu complained.

"We would've gotten here sooner if you hadn't passed out in the forest last night." Star stated, cutting through some the thicker brush with his sword. "Do you remember what you have to do?"

"You bet. Finally, I get to destroy something." Natsu said happily.

"Alright, then let's go." Star stated before the two ran towards the temple.

 **Scene Change**

"How pathetic….you're the only one still standing Toby." Lyon stated evenly as he sat upon a throne. "Those Fairy Tail wizards, they're quite impressive."

"Can we keep the part where I got shocked a secret?" Toby asked hopefully.

"Despite how impressive they may be; we must keep them from preventing the resurrection of Deliora." A masked man commented as he walked up towards the throne. He was a short man wearing a red tribal masked with yellow surrounding the eyes that had a large amount of faux-green hair extending out of its back. The man himself wore a simple cloak overtop a red shirt and dark pants.

"Zalty….you're stealthy as ever." Lyon said, looking down at the masked man.

"If all goes as planned, the demon shall awaken at some point tonight, but we have to keep an eye on those wizards. If they were to interrupt the Moon Drip ceremony, then Deliora will forever remain encased in ice." Zalty stated.

"Are you that worried?" Lyon asked amusedly.

"Salamander and Titania are both quite powerful, and on top of that there's that boy who has recently joined their guild. I'm to understand that his magic is powerful enough to destroy black magic completely, and his combat skills were enough to take down Erigor the Reaper." Zalty replied in his usual tone of voice.

"As always, you seem remarkably well-informed. No matter….those fools may be strong but they're no match for me." Lyon boasted in a calm voice.

"I was hoping you'd say that, it's very reassuring to hear. But still, allow me the honor of joining you in battle for old time's sake." Zalty offered.

"I didn't know you were a wizard too!" Toby exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"It's been a while since I've used it, but I've dabbled in a particular form of lost magic." Zalty replied.

"Sure, we could use another wizard." Lyon reasoned.

The conversation the three had been having was cut short when the temple began to shake uncontrollably. "Is this an earthquake?" Toby wondered aloud.

"I don't think so." Lyon said.

Abruptly the temple stopped shaking, but it appeared to be tilted on its side. Afterwards, the floor in the middle of the room exploded and out of the hole appeared Star.

"I take it this is the wizard you were referring to, Zalty?" Lyon asked dispassionately.

"Yes, indeed he is. It would appear that he has destroyed the support beams of the temple and tilted it so that the energy from the Moon Drip no longer shines on Deliora. It truly is an ingenious plan." Zalty said, somewhat excitedly.

"I can't really take all the credit. I wasn't the one who destroyed the pillars." Star replied.

A moment later, Fairy Tail's Salamander himself jumped up through the opening in the room's floor, his fists already covered in fire and his normal sully grin plastered on his face.

"Hahahaha….you know I usually end up breaking stuff by accident, but it's kinda funny how hard it is when I'm trying to do it on purpose." Natsu stated.

"On the other hand, I'd like to know who you are?" Star referring to Zalty.

"My name isn't really all that important. My liege, would you mind if I take the taller one off of your hands? I'm sure Salamander will prove to be more than enough to entertain you." Zalty said.

"No….I will deal with these interlopers myself." Lyon stated.

Unsurprisingly, the dragon slayer was the first to make a move. He charged Lyon with his fists coated in flames. Lyon leaped backwards into the air with the palm of his right hand directed towards the pink-haired teen, magic energy gathering within it.

"Ice Make Eagle!" Lyon exclaimed. A series of birds in the form of ice flew directly at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, destroying the collection of ice-birds with a powerful stream of fire.

"Ice Make Shield." Lyon uttered, summoning a shield made of magically reinforced ice directly in front of himself to block the fire. "Not bad.…" Lyon admitted.

He placed the palm of his hand on the ground an instant later, after which he sent forth a large amount of spiked ice shooting up from the ground that progressively moved closer and closer to the fire magic user. Natsu jumped into the air in order to dodge the attack, but Lyon was ready.

"Now you can't dodge my attack. Ice Make Eagle!" Lyon said, getting a bit more excited than he probably should have.

The iced birds once again flew towards the defenseless dragon slayer. Star jumped in front of him and prepared a spell of his own.

"Cosmic Wave!" Star swiped his sword to the side sending a wave of cosmic energy to collide with icy eagles. The two spells cancelled out with an explosion. The smoke created an opening for Natsu.

"Now I've got you!" Natsu stated happily as his feet hit the ground. He prepared to launch another offensive, but he was stopped by the feeling of the ground caving in beneath his feet.

"Natsu!" Star grabbed his friend's wrist immediately after seeing the ground crumble. Then Star flew up in the air just in time as the ground below him crumbled away also. They landed safely on the ground a moment later.

"Thanks for the save.…" Natsu said, as Star let him go.

"I wasn't expecting the ground to randomly cave in like that." Star replied, calming down his breathing.

"That was very fortunate, Cold Emperor. Luck seems to be on your side." Zalty stated.

"What did you do?" Lyon snapped in an annoyed tone, turning to face the masked man as he did so.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zalty asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me. Your magic had to have caused that hole in the floor." Lyon replied.

"Well now don't you have ever the watchful eye." Zalty thought aloud.

"So you're the one who did that? It's a nice trick, but don't think for a second that it will work on me." Star stated as he levitated off of the ground again. "As you can see, I have the ability to fly."

"Please allow me to explain myself sir. You see when Deliora is resurrected you're the only one capable of defeating him and therefore you must be kept safe at all costs." Zalty explained.

"Ridiculous….to think that I could be harmed by these two." Lyon sneered. He willed a large sheet of ice to cover every crevice of the room, which closed up the hole that Zalty had just opened up.

"Leave me….I can take care of this myself." Lyon claimed.

"Very well, sir." Zalty replied before running off.

"Hey wait a minute!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Going after him is pointless now. Once I deal with you two, I will move on to Deliora, and once I do that everyone will worship my name, Cold Emperor Lyon. I've worked too hard to let pathetic brats like you ruin it."

"That's why you're doing this? For recognition?!" Star shouted.

"I have spent my entire life trying to surpass my old master, and despite what you say I will finally prove that I am better than her by slaying the demon she could not." Lyon replied.

Realization flashed through Star's eyes. "Your master….her name was Ur right."

Lyon smirked, "I assume that Gray told you of our connection then? Hehe, well it still does you little good to know such things."

"Answer me this though, why are you really doing this? Why would you throw away the lives of so many for something as stupid as your own pride? Don't you care at all about your master's legacy?" Star pressed.

"I won't stand here and be lectured by the likes of someone who is incapable of understanding why I'm doing what I am. For the record, I cared for Ur very much, and I have shown great restraint for letting the man who killed her live for this long." Lyon replied.

 **Scene Change**

Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were all on their way back to the temple, where they were hoping to meet up with Star and Natsu. When Lucy asked what had happened between Lyon and Gray in the past, they stopped so Gray could tell them the whole story.

"Even back when we were kids; Lyon's always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magic ability." Gray explained. "But since she's gone and he can't challenge her directly, he's decided that it's up to him to kill Deliora; cause it's the one thing that she couldn't do."

"Well yeah, I guess that'd be the only way to challenge somebody whose dead." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy traditionally said.

"Listen," Gray began. "There's something I never got to tell him. I kept it secret, Ur made me promise to never let him know….but I have to. Ur may not be with us….but she's still alive."

Lucy gasped, as Happy and Erza stood by waiting for an explanation; and Gray didn't hesitate to deliver.

 _ **About ten years ago, a woman and a small boy walked upon a town littered with rubble and destruction. They looked around in complete awe not sure what to think about what had just recently happened here.**_

 _ **The women was of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her irises were black and she kept her dark purple hair at chin length. Her hair was normally quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears. Only a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes.**_

 _ **She wore a short, tan jacket with a dark brown collar and cuff and two breast pockets. She left her jacket open to reveal a maroon tube top below it, partially exposing her midriff. She wore a pair of black jeans and a belt with a scaly design and metal buckle. Her outfit was completed by a pair of simple brown shoes.**_

 _ **The boy, however, wore a light blue long-sleeved button-up shirt with a red trim around the inner parts. Black pants with black shoes.**_

" _ **I heard of Deliora's destructive power." She said to herself. "But I never expected this."**_

 _ **Looking down, she caught sight of a boy trapped underneath some debris. He was still alive, but looked to be greatly injured. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, under a white jacket, left opened. With black pants and shoes as well.**_

" _ **Lyon!" The woman yelled. "Get over here, we got a survivor!"**_

 _ **Lyon came running over and the two pulled the boy from the wreckage. "Hey, are you alright?" Lyon asked urgently.**_

"Ur and Lyon found me, they pulled me from the rubble." Gray said to Erza, Lucy, and Happy.

 _ **Younger Gray was kneeling in front of a gravestone, no doubt, it was for his parents. Lyon and Ur were standing in the background keeping an eye on him.**_

" _ **Deliora…." Gray said through some tears. "Your gonna pay for this. I'll stop you….I swear it!"**_

"That vow….was how it all began…."

 _ **Gray, Lyon, and Ur were standing in the middle of a frozen valley. Nothing but snow and ice as far as the eye could see Ur had taken Gray in and offered to teach him magic. Gray accepted her proposal almost instantly.**_

" _ **Are you gonna be able to keep up Gray?" Ur asked. "I warned you, training with me can be tough."**_

" _ **Yeah, but I'll do whatever it takes! I have to become stronger than Deliora. Cause someday, I'm gonna beat him!"**_

 _ **Lyon, in the back ground, scoffed. "Yeah right." He said quietly.**_

" _ **Ok," Ur said. "Let's get started."**_

" _ **Fine!" Gray said determined. "Ready when you are." He freaked out when Ur suddenly stripped down to her underwear right in front of him. "Whoa! What are you doing!?"**_

 _ **Ur winked at him, "The first step is to strip."**_

" _ **Are you kidding me! Your crazy if you think I'm stripping in the snow. Back me up Lyon!" When he turned to his fellow student, he freaked when he saw Lyon in his underwear too. "Now your naked too!"**_

" _ **Just hurry up and do it kid." He replied. "Come on, you wanna learn magic right?"**_

" _ **I can't believe you're making me do this! This better not be some kind of joke!"**_

 _ **Reluctantly, he took off his clothes, until he too, was standing there in his underwear. "That a boy Gray. If you wanna learn to control the cold, you must first become one with it. You'll get used to it soon."**_

" _ **I already have!" Lyon said confidently, though he too was shivering like a scared little puppy dog.**_

" _ **Your shivering just as much as I am." Gray muttered to himself.**_

" _ **Let's go boys!" Ur said before taking off into the distance.**_

" _ **I thought you were gonna teach me magic!" Gray shouted chasing after her with Lyon in tow.**_

" _ **Just run!" Lyon replied. "I don't wanna do this beginner stuff again either!"**_

 _ **As the days turned into weeks, Gray slowly began to get the hang of using magic. Ur taught the two equally and fairly. As for Gray and Lyon, as time went on, the two began to compete a little bit, becoming rivals, but more importantly….brothers. To them, Ur was become more and more of that motherly figure that both of them may not admit to wanting, but desperately needed.**_

 **Scene change**

 _ **A few days later, the trio went to town so that Ur could get some groceries for their cabin in snow filled fields. She was at one of the stands talking to a friend of hers while Gray and Lyon stood in the back ground and conversed to themselves.**_

" _ **Who's the dark-haired boy?" The lady said to Ur. "You pick up another student?"**_

" _ **Yeah, his names Gray. He's a rebel who doesn't like to do what he's told."**_

" _ **The other boy's name is Lyon right? I bet when those two grow up, they're gonna be quite the lookers."**_

" _ **You think so?" Ur asked, taking a bit out of the apple she was holding.**_

" _ **Yea, in fact, can you save one of them for me?"**_

" _ **If you want those little headaches, your welcome to em."**_

" _ **You know," the lady started off. "You're not gonna have much luck with the men in town if they think you've got kids."**_

" _ **I don't need romantic advice."**_

" _ **You're not getting any younger Ur. And you deserve to be happy. Promise me you'll give it a little thought?"**_

" _ **Yeah….sure." Ur replied.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Lyon and Gray were having their own conversation as Ur made her way back to them. "So tell me something," Lyon started. "How long do you think it's gonna take us to become stronger than Ur?"**_

" _ **How the heck should I know?" Gray replied with a scowl and his hands in his pockets.**_

 _ **With a smile on his face, Lyon looked to the sky, innocently happy. "She's the best wizard around. But my dream is to someday be better than she is."**_

" _ **Can't stop running your mouth, can you?" Gray asked indifferently. "You think I care about that?"**_

" _ **Why are you always so grumpy?" Lyon asked.**_

" _ **Cause your all 'Master this and Master that'. It's bugging me."**_

 _ **Lyon shifted his gaze back to Ur, who was back to talking to her friend. "She told me she decided to teach you, because she sees some kind of darkness inside of you."**_

" _ **Well she's probably right, especially after everything I've been through."**_

" _ **Well she wants to help you get rid of it." Lyon said casually.**_

 _ **Gray clenched a fist and stared down at it. "I'll do that on my own. Just watch." His fist started to tremble. "Right now, all I care about is getting revenge on Deliora. And once I've learned enough magic, I'm so outta here. Bye bye ice witc-"**_

 _ **A fist suddenly slammed down onto Gray's head cutting him off. "Keep talking that way about me and your dead meat kid." Ur growled out as Lyon chuckled.**_

 _ **As the three were leaving town, Gray decided to strike up another conversation. "So when are you gonna start teaching us some powerful magic?"**_

" _ **I already have." Was Ur's reply.**_

" _ **I'm not talking about that maker magic stuff. Far as I can tell, that junks completely useless."**_

 _ **Ur stopped in her tracks, causing the other two to halt immediately as well. Ur turned and glared right into Gray's eyes. He tried to glare back but after a couple of seconds, he couldn't take it anymore and looked away.**_

" _ **Look me in the eyes." Ur said, seriously, but not sternly. When he didn't she said, "Gray…." That got him to look at her. "I told you, maker magic gives you creative freedom. Once you're able to create your own style, you can make it as powerful as you want to."**_

 _ **Without realizing it, Gray started to unconsciously take his clothes off. "You keep saying the same things over and over again."**_

" _ **Gray! We're in public! Put your clothes back on!" Ur yelled at him.**_

" _ **Now I have this weird habit cause of you!" Gray yelled back.**_

 _ **Ur comically punched him and sent him flying. "Don't blame it on me."**_

 _ **Everyone in the town had gathered around and were staring at them. Ur, who was holding Gray by the back of his neck, looked at everyone and felt a little embarrassed. "Let's….get outta here."**_

"… _ **.Ok…." Gray groaned out.**_

 **Scene change**

 _ **The three were walking on their way back to their cabin and started talking again as they saw an approaching wagon carrying a few soldiers from the surrounding villages.**_

" _ **Well that was embarrassing…." Ur said.**_

 _ **Lyon chuckled again. "And hilarious."**_

" _ **Shut-up brown noser." Gray muttered.**_

" _ **You shut-up streaker!" Lyon said back.**_

 _ **As they walked past the wagon, they all over heard what the men inside were talking about. "Have you heard any news about Deliora's whereabouts?"**_

" _ **Yeah, I heard it made its way to the Northern Continent. It's up near Brago. I hope they don't end up suffering the same fate as this village….."**_

 _ **The rest of the conversation was lost as they moved out of ear shot, but Gray had already heard enough. He dropped his bag of groceries and muttered to himself. "That's where it is….Brago…."**_

 **Scene change**

 _ **Several days later, Gray went storming out of Ur's cabin into the raging snow storm with only one thing on his mind. Revenge!**_

" _ **No way!" Ur yelled after him as he stomped on through the snow. "Deliora is outta your league Gray! It'll kill you! Don't go!"**_

 _ **Gray stopped, but didn't turn around to face her. "Beg all you want, you're not gonna change my mind. Don't you understand! That demon took my mom and dad away from me! I have to get revenge…."**_

" _ **Leave and you're no longer my student." Ur warned him.**_

 _ **He scoffed and continued walking away. "Fine! I'm better off without you!"**_

"… _ **.Don't go…." Lyon muttered fearfully.**_

" _ **And if that thing kills me it'll be your fault!" Gray said, getting farther and farther away from the house. "You should've taught me real magic!"**_

" _ **Great…." Ur muttered as he disappeared from sight.**_

 **Scene change**

Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy were all staring a little lost at the temple. It was now leaning completely to the left and looked like it could fall over at any given time.

"Uhh, guys…." Lucy started. "Is it just me, or does that temple look a little….crocked."

"I'm guessing that was Star and Natsu." Gray replied.

"Me too." Erza said.

"There the only two I can think of who'd do something that crazy." Gray looked up to admire their work. "It's actually a really good idea, now the moonlight won't shine directly on Deliora."

"So, their bad habit of destroying stuff actually paid off for once?" Lucy said.

"My head's stuck." Happy pleaded trying to adjust his neck. "Looking sideways at that crocked temple hurt my neck." In a sudden move, the blue cat snapped his neck forcefully in the other direction, having it appear to be sideways the other way now.

Something in the nearby foliage, caught Erza's attention. She quickly shoved Lucy and Happy outta just in time for several small two sided blades to come flying at them from the tress. The red head and Gray were able to easily dodge outta of the way as Lucy and Happy slammed harshly into a couple of trees, mostly unharmed.

"Who's there!" Erza demanded.

"We've tracked you down, Fairy Tail!" It was the robe wearing people who were preforming the Moon Drip ceremony the night before. "We won't allow you to interfere."

"Not these guys." Gray said.

"Lyon's minions?" Erza asked.

Before the wizards could react, they found themselves surrounded on all sides. "There all around us!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye…." Happy said dejectedly, his head still looking sideways.

Erza summoned forth one of her swords. "I can handle this myself."

"You sure?" Gray asked as the queen of the fairies took up a combat stance.

"I'll take care of them." Erza replied. "You go and settle things with Lyon."

Gray looked at her for a second before nodding. The sound of a whip got his attention off to his right. It was Lucy, she had her whip out and was ready to do battle. "We'll fight with her. You just go and do what you gotta do."

"Aye!" Happy said branding a fish skeleton.

"Thanks, you guys!" Gray said running off towards the temple. _'I gotta tell Lyon that Ur is still alive. The only one who can stop him….is me.'_

('.')

 **And there you have it everybody; chapter 14 is in the books. Only two more chapters left and then we're outta of Galuna Island.** **Remember to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	15. Final Showdown on Galuna Island

**I've got a special update for you guys today. I've got a double upload for everyone today, That's right, two chapters in one day. So be sure to check back as soon as you're finished with this one as the next one will be coming right after.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I never will, and Star is owned by yours truly.**

('.')

 _ **Deliora's wrath was set upon the city of Brago. Fire and destruction littered the town as people had evacuated hours ago; there wasn't a person to be found, except for three. Deliora set its sights on a single lone woman, whom was preparing to cast a spell of her own. Green energy began to well up inside the demon's mouth as it charged its own attack.**_

" _ **Ice Make, Rose Garden!" Ur shouted, as a giant flower of ice appeared before her and grew into a large mountain swallowing up Deliora in the process.**_

 _ **Ur's ice didn't hold however, and she was forced to jump outta the way of Deliora's oncoming energy attack. The green beam of power ripped through the air and the surrounding ground beneath it; continuing into the distance and completely obliterating the closest mountain range. Fire soon erupted from path of the attack, only continuing to fuel the destruction around. The citizens of the village looked on in horror from a safe distance as everything they cherished was destroyed.**_

 _ **Ur sat panting as the Icy rose she had conjured shattered before her. "I can't keep this up," she paused. "I'm using way too much magic energy."**_

 _ **She looked behind her and saw both Gray and Lyon unconscious on the ground. A few seconds later, Gray began to stir. He looked up, afraid, as the demon stomped around looking for its next unfortunate target. Before Gray could say anything, Ur wrapped her arms around him.**_

" _ **It's ok," she whispered to comfort him. "Everything's going to be fine."**_

" _ **You're here…." He muttered. "Ur? But why?"**_

" _ **I want you to grab Lyon and get outta here." She told him, standing back up and facing Deliora. "I can't concentrate on fighting if I have to protect you."**_

 _ **Gray grabbed Lyon and hoisted him over a shoulder. "Deliora…." Gray said. "It's too strong….I didn't stand a chance."**_

" _ **Get going." Ur instructed walking towards the demon.**_

" _ **Wait!" Gray called out. "Why's you come after me? I thought I wasn't your student anymore?"**_

 _ **Ur stopped to explain. "A friend told me something recently that made me think. She told me I deserve to be happy. Witch shocked me because I never thought of myself as unhappy. She just doesn't understand." Ur turned back to look at Gray with a teary smile. "I have two adorable little students, that I spent each day with and watch them grow into men. What more could I want?"**_

 _ **Gray stood there, letting her words sink in. "Ur….your leg…."**_

 _ **Looking down, Ur was now missing her right leg. Instead of a real leg, she now had an ice replica replacing it. "Oh**_ _ **,**_ _ **you noticed. I lost the real one, but this will do for now. My maker magic….came in handy."**_

 _ **Gray was crying now as she continued her speech.**_

" _ **I vowed I would free you from the darkness within you. And if that means that I have to fight this demon….then so be it. Now get outta here and let me do this."**_

" _ **No!" Gray yelled back, voice raised slightly. "I'm not leaving you! It's my fault that all of this happened!"**_

" _ **No one's at fault." Ur brushed him off. "This is just something we have to go through in order to be happy again."**_

" _ **Wait Ur." Lyon said quietly.**_

 _ **She turned back to him sharply as he got out of Gray's hold. "I thought you were unconscious? I need you and Gray to-"**_

" _ **Your gonna defeat it right?" Lyon interrupted her. "You're talking like your….not gonna make it." Lyon looked worried to death. "You can beat that thing no problem. You're the strongest wizard alive, that demon's no match for you."**_

" _ **Lyon…." Ur said turning away from him. "How many times have I told you? There's always someone better."**_

" _ **But that can't be true."**_

" _ **In the western countries, there are lots of wizards who are more powerful than me."**_

 _ **Lyon started trembling as his eyes grew a little wild. "No that's not true….it's not! Cause you're the strongest! If you aren't, then why have I been training with you all this time?"**_

" _ **One day you'll surpass me, and when that day comes I hope you'll move onto a more loftier goal."**_

 _ **Lyon clenched his fists in anger. "I studied with you because I thought that you were the best there was. I-If you let that monster defeat you, then you'll prove me wrong." Now Lyon was crying too. "Ur! Don't betray me!"**_

" _ **Lyon! I-"**_

 _ **Again she was cut off, by Lyon as he ran towards the demon himself. "If you're not going to give it your all….then I'll just have to do it myself!"**_

 _ **Ur gasped in surprise and Lyon came to a screeching halt, bending his right knee, sticking his left leg out, and crossing his arms in front of his body.**_

" _ **Lyon! That stance! Where did you learn that!" Ur yelled.**_

" _ **Where you ask?" Lyon replied as his body was engulphed by a powerful icy aura. "Since you didn't want to teach us powerful magic yourself. I went to the store house and read all your magic books." Lightning began to crackle around Lyon's body as bits of his skin started to crack and chip away. "You hid spells like the Iced Shell from me cause you were scared! That's why isn't it!"**_

" _ **Did you even bother to read that book all the way through? Do you know what happens to the spellcaster?" Ur asked.**_

" _ **Will he be ok?" Gray asked.**_

" _ **I asked you a question!" Ur demanded. "Answer me Lyon!"**_

 _ **Deliora, feeling the intense magical energy in the air, turned its attention to the trio. Gray, through shielded eyes, called out again. "Please you can't do this!"**_

" _ **No…." Ur said. "It noticed us."**_

" _ **I know magic's too weak to kill Deliora." Lyon said. "But, if I cast the Iced Shell spell; I can seal it in ice for all of eternity!"**_

 _ **Suddenly Lyon was encased in a flower shaped ice cube and the intense magical energy died down. It was obvious that Ur trapped him in there.**_

" _ **Sorry," she said to herself. "But I'm not going to let you do that."**_

" _ **But Ur?" Gray asked. "Why's it bad?"**_

" _ **When that spell's used, the caster's body….becomes the Iced Shell itself." Ur positioned herself in front of the demon in Lyon's place. "He's right though….that's the only way Deliora can be stopped. I never would have imagined that Lyon would come up with the same idea that I had…."**_

 _ **That same intense magic energy filled the air again, but this time there was no stopping it. "Hey wait!" Gray called out. "Where are you going?"**_

" _ **I must have taught him well…." She said to herself.**_

" _ **Ur!" Gray yelled out.**_

" _ **Stay back!" She replied. She took on the same stance that Lyon had and the energy in the air intensified. Magic circles surrounded Deliora and its movements were slowed to a stop. "I won't ever let you hurt my students again! This is the end of the line you monster! Absolute Freeze! Iced…." She extended her arms outward. "Shell!"**_

 _ **Ur's body exploded and Deliora slowly began to freeze solid. Gray shouted out despite knowing the ending result. "Ur! No! Please! Don't do it!"**_

 _ **An icy mirage of her body appeared before Gray, but was fading fast. "It's a sacrifice I had to make in order to save the two of you. My body will become the ice that will seal the demon Deliora….for eternity. Gray….promise me this one thing. Please, tell Lyon I died. If he found out I'd been turned to ice; he'd probably waste his entire life trying to find a way to undo the spell….and that would make my sacrifice meaningless."**_

" _ **Stop!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs.**_

" _ **I want Lyon to see the world and live a full life. And Gray….I want the same for you…."**_

" _ **I'm begging you…." Gray trailed off on his hands and knees in tears. "Please don't do this….I'll do whatever you tell me from now on."**_

" _ **There's no reason to be sad….I'll live on, please don't cry." Her body completely vanished now, but her voice could still be heard. "I may not be with you, but I will protect you from Deliora. Be strong….make me proud…."**_

" _ **UUUURRRRR!" Gray screamed to the heavens as thousands of snowflakes fluttered down around him.**_

" _ **I've freed you from the darkness Gray….I've sealed it away forever…." And with that, she was gone. All that remained was the giant block of ice that contained Deliora.**_

 _ **A little while later, Lyon woke up looking dazed and confused. He sat up holding his head and looked around the area. The first thing he saw was Gray, sitting nearby looking depressed. Then he saw the frozen form of Deliora.**_

" _ **That's Deliora!" Lyon said. "Did Ur cast the spell? Did she?" He asked frantically. "Where is she now! Tell me!"**_

 _ **Gray began to sob, "She….she's dead…."**_

 _ **Lyon stood there for a second as Gray continued to cry. "No….NOOO!" Lyon charged and tackled Gray, holding him by his collar. "You jerk! How will I surpass her now? She's dead! And so is my dream, cause of you!"**_

 _ **Gray sniffled, "I….I'm sorry…."**_

" _ **That's not good enough!" Lyon said bitterly. "It won't bring her back! You killed my dream! If you hadn't challenged Deliora, this wouldn't have happened!"**_

 _ **Gray didn't reply as Lyon let him go and stood above him. "It's your fault she's dead….your the one….you killed Master Ur…."**_

"I'd say what you're doing now makes her sacrifice pointless!" Star shouted. "She did it for you Lyon, don't throw that away."

The stare down between Star, Natsu and Lyon continued with neither side wavering an inch. Lyon had just finished explaining everything that happened between Gray and himself along with Ur's untimely sacrifice.

"Shut up!" Lyon shouted, extending a hand and sending forth a flurry of Ice Make Eagles directly towards Star.

The attack didn't even make it half way towards the cosmic wizard before Natsu shot a large burst of flames directly at the magically reinforced ice. Each of the projectiles melted in the wake of the searing heat, leaving the battlefield just as it was before the Cold Emperor's outburst.

"You should listen to what he's saying! Your master wouldn't want something like that to be set free again!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"I've had about enough of you two….it's about time I get serious." Lyon said in an annoyed voice, a cold mist surrounding his body as he spoke.

A nearby section of ice was completely obliterated a second later. With his body bandaged and still bruised, Gray came through the fresh hole he had created in the temple's wall. He looked as determined as ever, a glare firmly fixed on Ur's other pupil.

"Sorry I'm late." Gray apologized.

"Who said we were expecting you?" Natsu countered.

"Tch, shut it Natsu. As hard as it is to believe, Lyon's the only one I want to fight right now." Gray replied.

"Glad to see you're alright. How's Lucy?" Star asked.

"Lucy came with me. Oh, and I should mention that Erza's here…." Gray began.

"She's here on the island?!" Natsu exclaimed fearfully.

"Yeah….and she might actually kill you this time Natsu. Star, she also seemed pretty pissed at you too." Gray warned.

"Worry about her later, we have bigger things to take care of first." Star replied.

The temple then began to shake once more. Unfortunately, it began to shift the opposite direction reversing the tilt that Natsu had worked so hard to accomplish.

"The temple's realigning…." Gray thought aloud.

"Damn it! And I worked really hard on that too!" Natsu exclaimed, angrily slamming his foot against the ground as he did so.

"The moon's almost out too. This is bad….real bad." Gray said.

"Pardon the interruption…." Zalty called out, entering through the hole that Gray had created in the wall.

"I should've known….I take it you did this?" Lyon inquired.

"Indeed I did, sir. The moon will be out soon so I took the liberty of fixing the temple for you." Zalty replied.

"That weirdo fixed the temple all by himself?" Gray wondered aloud.

"And after all the trouble I went to destroying it also…." Natsu griped, crossing his arms in an angry fashion.

"How'd you do that?" Star asked.

The short wizard just laughed rather heartily at his question. "Since it's about time I suppose I should commence the Moon Drip Ceremony." Zalty mused before running off again.

"That guy is starting to piss me off.…" Natsu growled out.

"I'll go after him since he's being such a problem. You two stay here and take care of Lyon." Star said before using his cosmic speed to fly after Zalty.

"Natsu….let me take care of Lyon….you follow Star and make sure that freak doesn't start the Moon Drip." Gray said.

"No way man, you already lost to him once. It's my turn to fight."

"Natsu!" Gray barked. "I'm not gonna argue with you on this. I've got a score to settle and I'm gonna settle it."

After a moment of silence, Natsu grinned. "Alright fine, but punch him real good for me. I want revenge for him trapping me in that ice."

"Can do." Gray cracked his knuckles before turning to his imminent opponent. Natsu took that as his opportunity to head out the hole in the wall in search of Star.

"My, my, what a boisterous pair you are." Lyon commented, "Even so, you still want to fight? Even after what happened last time."

"Just forget about Deliora." Gray said suddenly calm and collected.

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Lyon said baffled, "Your threats don't work so you turn to begging? Does your guild have a dentist that removes your fangs, or are you just a coward?"

Gray ignored Lyon's insult and continued. "Lyon there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ur is still alive." Shock befell Lyon's face. With wide eyes, he just stared ahead, not looking at Gray, not looking at anything. "The Iced Shell doesn't kill its caster; it uses their body to form the barrier. The ice keeping Deliora sealed away. Which you've been trying to melt, is actually Master Ur. She isn't dead, she lives on as that ice. I'm sorry I never told you the truth back then, Ur made me promise to keep quite."

"Of course…." Lyon said softly walking up to Gray.

"It's over." Gray said. "There's no reason to go through with this anymore."

Suddenly Gray felt a sharp pain go through his abdomen. Looking down. He saw that Lyon and stabbed him through the middle with an Ice Snow Tiger. Gray collapsed to the ground in a heap of pain.

"You idiot, I know how the spell works." Lyon said, an edge to his voice. "I can assure you she's not alive anymore. That's nothing more than a chunk of ice!"

"….You knew…..you knew all along?" Gray ground out through his pain.

"Knowing is one thing, believing is another." Lyon stated calmly. "And if you truly believe that Ur is alive in there, then you're an even greater fool than I thought."

"You knew the truth….and you still did this!" Gray took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. Anger and adrenalin pumping through his system, giving him strength. He stood up slowly.

"And what of it?" Lyon asked. Lyon was then sent flying into the far wall by a punch to the face from Gray. Lyon with his face swollen spoke up. "Impossible! How can you move with that wound?"

"I've had enough!" Gray stated through grit teeth. "I wanted….to save you. But I give up now."

"You want the title of star pupil for yourself? Well I'm sorry, but I have to fight against Deliora soon, and I'd rather not waste my magic energy on you."

Gray stuck a fist out. "Then we'll just use our fists."

"You want to fight without using any magic? That's fine by me." Lyon stated. Gray charged forward full speed with a fist cocked back. Lyon countered by punching him in the gut. "Aim for your opponent's weak spot and hit it with everything you've got. Ur taught us that remember?"

"You have no right to speak her name." Gray said as he turned on Lyon. "And I won't let you!" Gray tried to swing again, but this time Lyon countered by bringing his knee up and slamming it into Gray's wounded stomach.

This went on for a while, with Gray trying to punch Lyon and him dodging it and punching Gray back twice as hard. "What a shame, your fists are as weak as your magic." Lyon spoke. Gray's rival than sent him into the wall with a hard round-house kick.

Gray got back up again, this time even slower than before. "This fight's not over yet." He charged at Lyon and sent him flying into the opposite wall with a powerful punch to the jaw. "Your gonna have to step up your game if you wanna defeat me!"

Lyon came leaping back and the two began to trade punches with each other. Lyon was starting to feel exhausted, and sore from all of Gray's punches. Gray himself wasn't faring any better.

"I won't lose!" Gray yelled punching Lyon in the face.

"You can never defeat me!" Lyon yelled back, hitting Gray in the abdomen.

"Ahhhhh!" With one last roar of defiance, Gray sent Lyon into the wall for a third time with a mighty high kick to Lyon's chin. Lyon stumbled when he tried to get up and Gray knew he had this fight in the bag.

Lyon was holding onto the wall for support as he turned towards hid adversary. "The cold emperor….defeated in battle by the likes of you….I won't stand for it."

"Then get over here and fight…." Gray taunted.

Lyon with a look of disgust extended his hand creating a magic circle. "Ice Make Snow Dragon!"

A mighty dragon made of ice appeared and took a huge bite out of Gray. As the serpent was about to throw him, he used his elbow to free himself before falling to the ground and rolling to the side.

"I thought we agreed not to use magic Lyon…." Gray said.

"Don't be such a sore loser. This duel was pointless from the start. Deliora will be revived either way. Alas, its far too late to stop me now."

Gray clenched his fist and stood up, ignoring the massive amount of pain that he was in. "I won't….stop trying."

"Try all you want." Lyon said, throwing his cape to the side. "Zalty is preparing to start the Moon Drip Ceremony as we speak.

"Star won't let him…." Gray replied. "He's one of the strongest wizard's I've ever met. You're an idiot if you think you can beat him."

"There's nothing you can do, it's too late to stop me. You and your friends have failed." Lyon stated swiping his hand coating himself in an icy mist. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment Gray? Since I saw you last, I've been gathering knowledge, and allies to aid me. I was fortunate enough to discover this place. An island where you can collect the light of the moon, Galuna."

Lyon raised his hand and hundreds of icy lances flew out of the ground and towards Gray, who had to jump and dodge to avoid being hit.

"It wasn't an easy task transporting Deliora from Brago and the Moon Drip's taken three years."

"You've been wasting your time on this stupid plan for three years!?" Gray asked from behind his Ice Make Shield.

"Stupid!" Lyon questioned. "How dare you say that! You spent the last ten years in some foolish guild piddling your life away!" Lyon sent one last giant icy lance in Gray's direction.

He jumped outta the way before speaking, "Because I put my faith in what Ur told me!" He looked at his rival with determined eyes. "After everything Ur did for us you'd kill her without a second thought. You make me sick."

"Say what you will I don't care." Lyon replied. "My entire life has lead up to this moment. Our master is long dead. If we want to prove that we have surpassed her what can we do in her absence. Think Gray!" Lyon leaped at Gray with his right hand coated in an icy boxing glove. "Deliora! I will surpass our master….by defeating….what she could not!"

Gray was backpedaling trying to avoid being clubbed. "While I admit that's a pretty ambitious plan I can't stop thinking that you may have missed the point somewhere along the way." Gray formed an ice sword and broke through Lyon's boxing glove. "Someone as blind as you could never be better than Ur. Not in a hundred years! Wake up Lyon!"

Gray slashed through Lyon's torso, but it was a duplicate that crumbled away.

"Fooled you didn't I?" Lyon said from behind Gray. "Ice Make Snow Tiger!" A giant white tiger appeared and leaped at Gray ready to pounce on him.

"Ice Make Prison!" Gray did a back-hand spring to dodge outta the way before creating a make shift jail cell trapping the beast. From atop the cell he looked down at Lyon. "You see this Lyon; this is what you are. A beast in a cage lashing out a world he barely knows."

"Utter nonsense. I'll make quick work of that spell of yours." Lyon made a bunch of one handed gestures, but Gray's cage was too strong to break.

Gray jumped off the cage and landed in front of Lyon, "Single handed spell casting is too unbalanced. Your creations will let you down when you need them the most." Gray formed a giant cannon outta thin air. "Ice Cannon!"

"Noooo!" Lyon shouted.

He fired the blast and Lyon could do nothing to dodge it. It blasted him and the corresponding wall behind him. When the snow settled, nothing was left of the wall, and Lyon looked beaten beyond belief.

Gray said one last thing. "Ur taught us that remember."

"G-Gray…." Lyon uttered before falling to the ground.

 **Scene Change**

Star and Zalty finally came to a stop within the resting place of Deliora. Zalty himself was standing atop a nearby rock formation, a smirk etched on his face as he gazed down at the cosmic wizard. Deliora's body was almost completely freed from the ice, which meant it was only a matter of time before it was completely resurrected.

"Well now this is a pleasant surprise. I'm glad to see that you've finally caught up too me." Zalty stated.

"It wasn't too hard." Star said. "I had a feeling that you'd wind up down here."

"Is that so?"

"Yea," Star said grabbing his sword and readying himself. "Now then, I'm ready to finish this!" That's when Star noticed something was off. The purple glow of the Moon Drip was pouring down onto Deliora. "That's….moonlight. There are people up there doing the ceremony right now!"

"Only one person." Zalty explained. "So, the Moon Drip isn't terribly powerful right now, however, that's hardly a concern since we've already gathered plenty of moonlight. We just need to give it a little nudge to finish the job. Like this."

As Zalty said that, Deliora's head broke free from the ice surrounding it, with water flowing all around. It was obvious that time was almost up.

"But how!" Star demanded. "I thought you were going to do the ceremony? Unless…." Star's eyes widened. "You lead me down here on purpose so that Toby guy could go do the ceremony!"

"You've hit the nail on the head." Zalty said. "I knew that you'd follow me down here thinking that I would be the one to finish freeing Deliora. But actually, it's quite the opposite. And now that I've got you down here and outta the way, nothing will stop the ceremony from finishing."

"You're really creepy, you know that?" Star asked rhetorically.

"Now that hurts…." Zalty said in a tone of fake sadness.

Without any warning, a crystal sphere shot at Star from across the cavern, forcing him to jump up into the air in order to avoid it. However, the projectile then turned and began to fly after the cosmic wizard as he floated in the air, fresh off of his previous evasion.

He brought his sword across the object and sliced it in half, but that proved to be useless a second later. An instant after it had been destroyed, the sphere returned to its former undestroyed form and continued to rush at its target.

 _'What?'_ Star wondered. He opted to land atop a rock formation opposite of Zalty in order to gain a better perspective of the battlefield. "Just what kind of magic are you using?" Star asked.

"I practice a form of lost magic that allows me to control an object's time. You see just now I caused the crystal to return to a time when it wasn't broken, which allows me to continuously use it. The magic is called the Arc of Time." Zalty explained. "Another lost magic happens to be your cosmic magic."

"So that's how you fixed the temple so quickly and how you caused the floor to cave in. Quite powerful, but ultimately useless against someone like me." Star said, sounding unimpressed.

"Oh, care to explain?" Zalty asked, a slight frown marking his features as opposed to a cocky smirk.

"You can't use your powers on living objects. Otherwise you wouldn't have gone to the trouble of using the Moon Drip too free Deliora, you could have just used your magic to turn back time to the ice's pre-frozen state. However, since the ice is living because of its caster's sacrifice, your unable to do so." Star replied.

"My, my, you're an observant one. Tell me if you saw this one coming." Zalty said, his smirk returning in full force.

A total of three separate crystal spheres quickly revealed themselves and began to charge directly at Star from all directions. Star jumped into the air to dodge, then flew over to the rock formation which Zalty currently stood on, his sword raised high. The time magic user, however, leaped backwards in the air. Star's sword smashed into the rock formation and completely destroyed it.

"Impressive. I expected as much from such a worthy adversary. Had that last attack hit me, I may very well be defeated." Zalty commented in an upbeat tone.

"You know something….you're the first person I've fought in a long while that's been able to even remotely read my movements. I want to know something. Why are you helping Lyon?" Star asked.

"Hahahahaha! Nothing gets past you, does it? I was right to think that you really are a splendid warrior. Intelligence, agility, speed, strength, you just seem to have it all don't you?" Zalty said, sounding rather excited for some reason.

"Answer my question before I use an attack that doesn't miss." Star said, crossing his arms at the masked man.

"The Cold Emperor Lyon is an arrogant twit. He doesn't stand a chance against Deliora." Zalty began.

"Tell me something I don't know." Star requested, his voice laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Well you see when he fails, that's where I come in. There are certain spells that allow the caster power over immortal monsters like this one here. With this demon under my control, I'd become the most powerful man in the world." Zalty stated proudly.

"You really think that this demon is going to make you strong….please…." Star began.

An instant later he flew towards the masked wizard using cosmic speed with his fist cocked back and prepared to do some heavy damage. Zalty could do nothing but gasp as a result of being played so easily.

"….you can't even get past me!" Star finished.

A moment later the cosmic wizard's fist connected with his opponent's midsection, effectively launching the time magic user into a nearby series of rock formations with such force that the ground itself seemed to shake.

"Now all that's left is you.…" Star trailed off, looking up at the demon that was nearly out of its prison.

The ensuing silence was short lived as a moment later the unpleasant sound of someone in the water broke Star out of his thoughts and redirected his attention.

"Who's there?" Star uttered, looking off to the sides of the cavern. It was Natsu.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Natsu said smiling at his friend. "Did you beat the snot outta that creepy guy?"

"Um….yeah."

That's when the unthinkable happened. Deliora's eyes glowed red and it let out an ear-piercing scream as the rest of its body broke free from the ice.

"No!" Natsu said.

"Looks like we're too late…." Star muttered, taking up a defensive stance.

 **Scene change**

The sound of Deliora's cry echoed through-out the entire temple and the surrounding area. As Gray heard it, memories flooded back through his head.

' _That sound….I could never forget that sound….'_ Gray thought to himself. _'They did it, they actually revived it.'_ Gray clenched a fist together and began to make his way towards Deliora's resting place. _'There's only one thing I can do now….Iced Shell.'_

 **Scene change**

The roar of the demon was so loud and powerful that the entire island shock with fear. The villagers were all taking cover in the various tents that they had set up hoping that the end was not upon them.

 **Scene change**

Lucy, Erza, and Happy have finally made their way to the temple just in time for that roar to stop them in their tracks.

Lucy, as usual, was freaking out.

"What the heck was that noise? It sounded like a monster growling."

"It was probably just your stomach Lucy." Happy replied, not missing a beat.

Lucy gave the cat a look of disdain. "You know, you're not half as funny as you think you are."

"So, you think that sound might have been Deliora?" Erza asked.

"Oh no….you mean….THEY BROUGHT IT BACK TO LIFE!" Lucy screamed.

"See that purple light." Happy said pointing to the streaming beam of purple energy. "That's the Moon Drip."

"That must be…." Erza said to herself before addressing the others. "That may be the demon growling, but someone must still be preforming the Moon Drip ceremony up there. Which means they still haven't fully revived it yet so we still have a chance to do something. Come on!"

 **Scene change**

Back with Natsu and Star, the two were preparing for the worst as the demon rose up and stood before them. The beaten and battered from of Lyon, crawled towards Deliora with Gray walking in behind him.

The raven haired ice make wizard bent down and scoop up some of the water in the room; letting flow through his fingers and back down to the earth below.

The raven-haired ice make wizard bent down and scoop up some of the water in the room; letting it flow through his fingers and back down to the earth below. "Thank you…." He muttered to himself.

"Hey!" Natsu called out, hoping down to Gray. "What are you doing here?"

"Natsu…." Gray replied.

"There's only one thing left for us to do." Star said approaching the both of them.

"Stand back….none of you….are strong enough….I….I will be the one to defeat it…." Lyon said as he continued to inch forward.

"Lyon.…" Gray said in a saddened tone.

"I'm going to surpass Ur…..finally…." Lyon said, laughing a bit as he finished his sentence.

"You can't fight?" Natsu said. "You can't even get up off the floor!"

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Deliora roared, giving off some signs of life.

"I've waited so long….for this moment…." Lyon said weakly. He stood up slowly. "Finally….my dream will be….fulfilled!"

Gray smacked him on the back of the head, sending him back down to the ground, and unconscious again. "You've caused enough trouble…." He slowly walked towards Deliora. "I'll clean up the mess you've made…."

Gray took on the one stance that he knew would finish this all for good, "I'll seal the demon myself. Iced Shell!" Powerful magical energy erupted around Gray, signaling the start of Ur's most powerful spell.

"Don't do it Gray!" Lyon shouted. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to melt that ice? Sealing it again won't stop me! I will not rest until I've finally defeated Deliora!"

"I can't worry about the future!" Gray shouted. "I have to do this to keep it from killing us all right now!"

"What?!" Star and Natsu exclaimed simultaneously, looking as their friend continued to build up his magical energy.

"Gray….you don't need to do this!" Star shouted.

"You can't stop me." Gray began, his eyes never leaving the form of the demon.

"Listen to me, that thing is dead! It hasn't moved the entire time it's been free!" Star exclaimed urgently.

"W-What?" Gray uttered, the energy around him dissipating completely.

"Wait a minute, this thing's dead?" Natsu asked confusedly, staring at the still immobile demon.

"Yeah, go ahead Natsu." Star stated. "You do the honors."

The dragon slayer reeled back a fist and delivered a powerful Fire Dragon's Iron Fist straight into the body of Deliora. When the attack made contact, the beast began to crumble; dust surrounding the area as it's body completely fell apart.

"I-Impossible…." Lyon uttered out of sheer disbelief. "For ten years….Ur has gradually depleted the demon's life force."

"Whoa…." Natsu said in amazement.

"So then what we've just witnessed was its last dying breath….my dream….my dream is dead….I will never surpass Ur now.…" Lyon said with a heavy voice, tears falling to his eyes and his hands balling into fists.

Star looked down at the form of the silver-haired teen with pity. In actuality, Ur hadn't just sealed away Deliora, she had ended up killing it outright over the years. Lyon, despite all he had done, was just chasing after something that simply wasn't there.

"Man, your teacher was pretty awesome." Natsu said with a cheerful smile, looking back at his black-haired friend.

"Yeah, she was…." Gray said, unable to keep the stream of tears from falling down his cheeks. "You've saved my life again." He wept. "Thank you Ur…."

When the tears stopped falling he walked over to Lyon and helped him up. Despite Gray's own state, he threw his former rival's arm over his shoulders and turned to face the group. Both Star and Natsu looked at one another and smiled genuinely. Their work here was done.

"The ice that was once Ur, melted and became water that flowed into the open sea." Lucy narrated to the audience.

She, Happy and Erza all came running into the room. Happy hugged his best friend around the neck as Lucy waved to everyone.

"Even though she's not physically with us, Gray says she's still alive. And I think he's right. From the sea, she'll be able to watch over her beloved students forever. I can almost hear her saying….Please don't fight anymore."

('.')

 **Lyon's been defeated and all's well that end's well. Or is it? Hahahah Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next. Like you guys don't already know. Next chapter in my little double header should be up. So refresh that page and check it out.**


	16. Reach the Sky Above

**Double header, part two. I figured this should be more than enough to satisfy everyone until the next chapter is ready.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as it as is. I do not own anything that doesn't belong to me. Fairy Tail and everything else all belong to their rightful owners.**

('.')

The group was gathered outside the former resting place of the demon Deliora. Lyon was resting quietly up against a rock, remaining silent with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Alright, we won!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped from his shoulder.

"You think the master will let us up to the second floor now?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Ehem…." A someone cleared their throat.

Everyone directed their eyes towards an angry-looking Erza Scarlet, whose glare and dark aura caused everyone except for Star to pale and sweat.

"You're still going to punish us, aren't you?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"I believe you are forgetting something." Erza stated. "You still haven't completed your S-class quest."

"What are you talking about Erza?" Gray questioned.

"The villagers are still being affected by the curse. Remember what Lucy's spirit said? It was the caused by the effects of the Moon Drip. Just because that ceremony is no longer going on doesn't mean the effects just instantly vanish." Star explained.

"Exactly, even with Deliora gone the magical energy from the Moon Drip is what is causing the villagers to take on their appearance." Erza stated.

"Still, how do we….wait, hey Lyon, do you know how to fix it?" Gray inquired, turning to look at his once again friend with a hopeful voice.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue." Lyon replied honestly.

"You don't know?" Natsu asked in a tone of disbelief.

"What?" Happy uttered.

"But they told us that the curse started when you guys got here." Lucy countered.

"When we first got here three years ago, we were aware that there was a village somewhere on this island, but we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers so we left them alone, and they never came to the temple to see what we were up to." Lyon explained.

"In three years, you never once met?" Erza questioned, sounding as if she was deep in thought.

 _'Hang on….if that's the case….then maybe_ _._ _…'_ Star thought.

"Wait, but how can that be? The Moon Drip shines so brightly that you can see it from practically anywhere on the island. It doesn't make sense that they would never once investigate." Lucy mused.

"The villagers weren't transformed by the Moon Drip; it doesn't affect the human body." Lyon replied.

"What?" Most everyone exclaimed confusedly. That response, however, caused something to click inside Star's brain.

"That doesn't make any sense." Natsu stated matter-of-factly.

"Actually it makes perfect sense….think about it. Lyon and the others have been here for just as long and their appearances haven't changed at all." Star reasoned.

"Yes, that's precisely correct. However, I wouldn't trust the villagers, they're hiding something." Lyon said.

"And I know what it is.…" Star trailed off, surprising most everyone present.

"Are you for real?!" Natsu exclaimed.

 _'So he figured it out….impressive. In fact, he may have even beaten me to it.'_ Erza thought.

"It's kinda creepy….but we better go see for ourselves. Come on, we still have to finish the job, right?" Star said before he began to walk off.

"Hey wait, what about this guy?!" Natsu shouted.

"Leave him be Natsu…." Erza ordered, after which she too began to head off.

"But he…." Natsu began to protest.

Erza grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him off, Lucy and Happy following after them. Gray, however, decided to stay behind.

"What're you looking at?" Lyon lightly growled.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but you really should join a guild….you'd make more friends, make new rivals, and maybe even find a new dream to work for." Gray stated.

"Whatever, just go away, I don't want to see you." Lyon scoffed, turning his head to the side stubbornly.

"Alright.…" Gray replied, walking off with a genuine smile on his face.

 _'Gray….perhaps you were right. It is good to know that despite our differences we still seem to be friends. Thank you for everything that you've done here.'_ Lyon thought, a lone tear dripping from his right eye.

 **Scene Change**

The strongest team arrived back at the village to find a bit of a shock. What was destroyed previously has now been completely restored.

 _'It's the same as it was before anything happened…_ _._ _but how is that possible?'_ Star wondered.

"The village is….i-its back to normal…." Gray thought aloud.

"What happened?!" Natsu exclaimed confusedly.

"Let's go find out." Erza said.

 _'It's like someone reset everything, but that would mean that_ _._ _…'_ Star thought as they continued to walk towards the settlement. His eyed widened briefly, before he smiled to himself and continued on his way following his friends.

The chief of the village walked up to Lucy while everyone else was admiring the newly restored village. "You and your wizard friends used magic to restore our village didn't you?"

Lucy stepped up, and began to stutter, "Uhh, well sir, that's not-"

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Moka interrupted her. "However I must know….when are you wizards finally going to destroy the moon for us?" Lucy completely faltered under his gaze. "Well?"

"Destroying the moon is a simple task sir." Erza said approaching him and entering the conversation with Star behind her.

"What the?" Gray started. "Did she just say that with a straight face?"

"Aye." Happy replied. "Maybe she's gone crazy."

"Erza's right." Star said surprising everyone. "But before we do that, we need to ask everyone here a few questions. Could you be so kind as to call everyone together for a meeting?"

Lucy and Gray sweatdropped. "Him too?" Gray said.

At Star's request, everyone got together in the center of the village as Star and Erza went to work asking their questions. Star stood off to the side as Erza began pacing back and forth.

"Let me see if we've got our facts straight." Erza began, she turned to Star.

"The first time everyone in the village began to take on these demonic forms was when the moon began to turn purple? Right?" Star asked.

"Yes, during the day we're fine, but when the moon comes out we transform into what you see now." Moka answered.

"And the moon first turned purple about three years ago. Right?" Erza asked, still pacing. They all nodded. "We've learned that the Moon Drip Ceremony has been performed on this island every night for the last three years. And each night, it produced a beam of light so brilliant, that you couldn't possibly have missed it."

They all nodded again. "AAAH!" Erza squealed girlishly, falling down the pitfall trap. Indeed, Lucy's pitfall trap was also back.

"Whoa!" Happy said. "Even Lucy's pitfall trap is back."

"She screamed like a girl…." Natsu said in awe.

"Yea….and it was cute." Gray added.

"I'm so gonna be dead meat when she gets out!" Lucy freaked out.

"Erza, you okay?" Star asked.

The scarlet-haired woman climbed out of the pit and dusted off her skirt, not looking rattled in the slightest despite what just happened. "Seriously didn't you ever wonder wear that light was coming from?"

"She got up like nothing happened." One of the villagers said.

"Wow, she must be pretty tough." Another replied.

"What we don't understand is why didn't anyone investigate?" Star said picking up where Erza left off.

The village began to mutter amongst themselves until Moka started to say, "Well, we would've looked into it, but according to village lore our people must never go near that temple."

"But who cares about village lore when your own people are dying?" Star asked. "You wouldn't have asked the guilds for help if you didn't think it was a problem."

"Uhh, well…." Moka trailed off beginning to sweat slightly.

"Why don't you tell us what's really going on here." Erza said.

"To be honest, we don't even know that ourselves." Moka replied. "Allow me to explain, we've tried to investigate the light many times. We'd take up weapons that we've never had to use. I'd trim and style my side burns, and then we'd venture into the jungle towards the temple. But we could never get near it. We'd get close enough that we could see it through the trees, and then suddenly we'd find ourselves back at the village gates."

Star and Erza shared a knowing look with each other. The look on their faces said that they'd figured it out.

"But how's that possible." Lucy asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"We got into the temple with no trouble at all." Natsu added. "How weird."

"We didn't say anything earlier because we were worried that you wouldn't believe us." A villager said.

"We're telling you the truth." Another began. "We've tried to go back to the temple many times."

"But not a single villager has ever been able to get inside." A third one said.

"Yep," Star started. "It's just like I thought. We were right Erza."

Off in the shadows, and unbeknownst to those in the village, Zalty looked down at the group with a smirk on his face. _'Impressive, I should have known it wouldn't take those two long to figure it out.'_

"Alright everyone." Erza addressed the village. "Now we're ready to destroy the moon."

Gray and Lucy sweatdropped in the background. "They don't seriously think they can pull this off, do they?"

"Nope," Lucy replied. "They're both insane."

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Natsu shouted with excitement.

"Yeah, show us, show us!" Happy chirped.

"Star." Erza said turning to him. "You wanna do the honors?"

"Of course, Erza." He replied.

He bent his knees before he jumped high into the air. Using cosmic speed to fly higher and higher into the sky, his body just becoming a spec to those on the ground. He pulled back his sword and began to raise his cosmic magic to the necessary heights. His sword erupted in a flare of whitish-blue cosmic magic, shining so brightly and brilliantly that those who had yet to see it, were completely taken by a sense of awe.

"Cosmic Flare!" Star shouted, pointing his sword towards the purple moon. A large beam of cosmic energy poured forth from the blade, lighting up the sky as it got closer to its target.

"He's not actually trying to blow up the moon….is he?" Lucy questioned, seriously.

"He wouldn't….would he?" Gray replied, though he seemed unconvinced.

"But he aimed it at the moon." Natsu commented.

"Just watch." Erza simply stated, smirking as she watched the impressive attack continue on its path.

"He….he's really doing it!" Several of the villagers cheered, smiling up as the bright light of the attack approached the orbiting mass of rock.

The attack seemed to make contact with something as a massive explosion erupted directly where the purple moon had been. Smoke and small bits of fire covered the area for a brief moment, but shortly thereafter everyone was able to see that the moon was gone, the purple one was at least.

Before the very eyes of everyone present, a large hole took the place of the purple moon, where the bright white glow of the actual moon shined through. Cracks began to stretch forth from the freshly created opening, after which all across the island the sound of shattering glass could be heard. From the continuously shattering dome, magical particles rained down all over the island, shocking everyone who saw them.

"The moon's still there!" Someone exclaimed.

Star landed on the ground with his sword once again sheathed and a smile on his face. Most of the villagers looked at him with grateful eyes.

"What just happened?" Natsu questioned confusedly.

"The island was surrounded by some kind of barrier that was created by the Moon Drip. I had been wondering why my senses were so terrible while on the island, and that's how I knew it existed. Since it's gone now, the villagers should no longer be exposed to the light from the Moon Drip and as a result they'll become normal again." Star explained.

"Then we will finally be human again!" Moka cheered excitedly.

"Not quite…." Star commented, once again drawing many confused looks.

"Now I'm as lost as flame brain over here." Gray commented.

"The villagers are indeed cured, but they aren't human. Their actually all demons who possess the ability to turn into humans. The Moon Drip didn't affect their appearances, only their memories. Their memories were distorted and they began to actually believe they were humans who had been turned into demons, rather than the other way around." Erza replied. "The Moon Drip must have caused them to have memory loss."

"What?!" Many of the villagers shouted in a surprised tone.

"Wait….were we really?" Someone asked.

"Then why wasn't Lyon and the others affected?" Lucy asked.

"Because they're humans." Star explained. "From what I can gather, the sacred light emitted from the Moon Drip only affects the creatures of darkness."

"Well, well, looks like you guys managed to do it after all. I knew I could count on you." A familiar voice stated cheerfully from behind the group.

"That voice…." Lucy trailed off as she turned to face the new arrival.

"Bobo?!" Moka uttered out of sheer surprise.

"It's the boat guy!" Gray exclaimed.

In the air, directly to their front, a demonic version of the man who had sailed them to Galuna Island hovered in place, flapping his wings with a wide smile etched on his face.

"I really hope you kids can forgive me for not telling you the truth about the island. You see, I was the only one without any memory loss so I had to get outta here. I knew I was a demon, but everyone else suddenly thought they were cursed humans, hahahahaha." Bobo said.

"Bobo…." Moka trialed off. The tribal leader then sprouted his demon wings and flew towards his son with tears in his eyes and streaming down his cheek. Without giving it a second thought, he happily embraced his one and only son in the air.

"I'm so glad you finally snapped out of it pops." Bobo said happily, returning the embrace immediately thereafter. All at once, the gaggle of demons decided to join their tribal chief and his son, smiles on their faces.

"Well now doesn't this warm your heart….kinda." Lucy mused.

"Yup," Erza began. "They are definitely demons."

"I don't know…." Natsu said watching them all fly around happily. "If you look at their faces. They kinda look like angels to me."

 **Scene Change**

The islanders opted to throw a party in celebration of their curse finally being lifted. Natsu and Happy were gulping down large amounts of food as Lucy and Erza stood off to the side conversing in a pleasant manner. Star was sitting with Gray to see how he was doing.

"So, your friend Lyon, you think he'll really join a guild?" The cosmic wizard asked.

"I don't know….I think so. More importantly I understand a little bit of what he was trying to do, and I got him to realize why it was wrong." Gray replied.

"Was he the first person you could call a friend?" Star questioned in a serious voice.

The abrupt inquiry took the ice wizard by surprise, but after just a moment of thought he knew the answer. "Yeah….I guess he was. At least he's the first one I can remember." Gray replied solemnly. "Do you think….that I did the right thing?"

"His heart and head were in two different places, and that's never a good thing. He meant well, but in the end, he needed you to show him why he was wrong. That was what you needed to do, and it's what you did in the end. So, yeah, you did the right thing." Star replied.

"That's good….I'm glad I didn't mess up like Natsu usually does." Gray said with an amused chuckle, a genuine smile coming onto his lips.

"Hey, Natsu doesn't mess up when it counts." Star replied, returning the gesture with a small smile of his own.

 **Scene Change**

"Those two seem to be getting along." Lucy observed, staring over at two of their group's conversing members.

"Indeed….Gray needed someone to talk to about this, and Star seems to have connected with him on this issue. I don't know why, but I am truly happy that he seems to know how to deal with this situation." Erza replied, smiling as she did so.

"When does he ever not know what to do?" Lucy asked jokingly, laughing slightly as she spoke.

"You know Lucy.…" Erza replied. "In the short time that I've known him. He's almost been just shy of perfect. He's a strong wizard with an amazing heart. We're truly lucky he decided to join Fairy Tail."

 **Scene Change**

"Oh, come on; you have to admit it's weird that you blew up the purple moon with a sword." Gray said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I guess that's true….but technically I didn't use my sword." Star countered.

"Sure looked like it to me….Lucy almost had a heart attack, and Natsu almost died laughing at the look on her face." Gray stated, chuckling.

"Hey you two…." A voice cooed from nearby, taking the two out of the conversation they had been having. A group of female demons of many different skin colors walked up to the Fairy Tail wizards with smiles on their faces.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" Star greeted in a friendly tone.

"We're doing quite well thanks to you two….by the way, are you feeling better, Gray?" One of the demons asked.

"I guess so….um, do I know you?" Gray asked.

The female demon giggled in a girlish fashion briefly before she took on a human appearance. She was none other than the dark-haired girl he had seen that very morning.

"Betcha don't recognize us when we're not in our human forms, huh?" The demon taking the form of a human asked in a somewhat disappointed fashion.

"Just so you know, all the girls in our village think you two are like the coolest guys ever!" Another female demon stated with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, she's right. We think your both super-hot!" Another squealed, causing both of the Fairy Tail guild members to blush slightly at the compliment.

"I bet you think we look cuter as humans, don't you?" Another slightly accused.

"That's not….necessarily true. I think you all look great the way you are." Gray replied.

"What about you?" One of the girls questioned, looking to the teen that had yet to answer.

"What's on the inside is all that counts, and I'd never ask anyone to change how they look for me." Star stated in an honest tone.

"Oh my gosh, you are like the sweetest guy ever!" Several squealed girlishly.

 **Scene Change**

"Wow, looks like those two are pretty popular with the ladies….don't you think?" Lucy said, giggling as she finished.

When no one responded to her question she turned to her right in order to see where her companion had gone. However, she was currently nowhere to be seen.

"Erza?" Lucy called out in a confused tone.

 **Scene Change**

"Why don't you two come with us? We can teach you a few of our dances.…" One of the demons offered with a large smile plastered onto her face.

"That's not all we can teach you." Another cooed with a sly smirk. Both Star and Gray blushed at this, but only one of them would end up having to endure the company of the female demons.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm borrowing this one for the time being." Erza stated matter-of-factly, grabbing the collar of the cosmic wizard to illustrate who she had been referring to.

"Wait, what are.…" Star began, only to be dragged off by an annoyed redhead before he could finish.

"Aww, I was looking forward to a dance….I didn't know he already had a girlfriend." One of the girls pouted.

"Hah, that's a good one." Gray chuckled.

 **Scene Change**

Zalty sat perched atop a tree with a smirk on his face as he gazed upon the village. An orb was floating in front of him as it glowed, acting as a visual transference device.

"Are you seeing all of this, sir?" Zalty asked.

"Yes, you can take off that ridiculous mask now, Ultear." Siegrain permitted from the other side of the crystal.

The man took off the mask a second later, his appearance shifted to that of a young woman. A smirk was still etched on her features, though it appeared far more playful and ominous than it did on her male alter-ego.

"Thank you, it was getting quite stuffy." Ultear replied.

"Tell me something, why did you restore the village?" Siegrain questioned.

"Because I happen to be a nice person." Ultear replied with a small but joking smile.

"Yes, some might say too nice. Those Fairy Tail wizards, they could pose a threat to our plans if left unchecked." Siegrain stated.

"Indeed, that Star Cassiopeia boy is really quite interesting." Ultear said, gazing predatorily at the form of the brunette as he sat next to Fairy Tail's Titania.

"I agree completely. We should keep a close eye on him." Siegrain said. Communication between the two cut off after that.

Ultear giggled quietly to herself watching the others from afar. "Don't worry….I intend to…."

 **Scene Change**

"What? But miss, you deserve the reward so take it, please." Moka said with slight confusion.

He and the rest of the village stood before Erza and the rest of her companions. They had just offered them the reward for a job well done, but it was refused.

"Thank you." Erza said with a smile. "But your gratitude is payment enough."

"That's nice but you should take the money." Moka pushed again.

"I can't." She once again refused. "Your request was never officially accepted by the guild." She turned back to where her comrades were standing. Lucy and Star conversing, while Natsu and Gray were glaring and pushing against each other's faces. "It fell into the hands of foolish wizards trying to prove themselves."

Moka chuckled, "Foolish as they may be, if it wasn't for them, we never would have been saved. What if I give you the money, not as a reward, but as a thank you gift? It's the least I can do for everything that you've done for our village."

Erza closed her eyes for a second, "When you put it that way. You make it hard to say no."

The other four members of the strongest team all looked at Erza with wide eyes. "She's really gonna take it." Gray said with a grin on his face.

"We're rich!" Lucy squealed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that you guys…." Star trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but accepting your reward would be contrary to our guild's principles. However, we'd be happy to take the gate key you offered along with it." Erza said.

This made Gray and Natsu fall down anime style, and Lucy dawn a greedy expression. "Come to momma!" She chirped.

Star facepalmed, "Really, the gate key."

"At least let me take you back to Hargeon." Bobo offered extending a hand.

Erza looked back, this time at the ocean. "Thank you, but I have a boat waiting sir."

Everyone followed her trail of vision and saw a huge pirate ship waiting on the shore. The crewmembers of the vessel were waving in a friendly manner to Erza, which only serviced to add to everyone's confusion.

"A pirate ship?" Gray asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy asked. "Did she hi-jack it?"

Star with a sweatdrop replied, "I wouldn't put it past her…."

"This is awesome." Happy said cheerfully.

"A-hoy me beauty!" The captain of the pirates shouted.

"Me beauty?" Lucy questioned.

"That's right." Erza replied quite proudly. "They've become quite fond of me."

"That's the great Erza for you." Happy replied.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Geez, your such a suck up…."

"A-hoy! Come aboard me ship, mateys!" The pirate captain called out.

"Matey's?" Star asked no one in particular.

"I don't wanna." Lucy whined. "I'm not riding that creepy boat!"

Natsu looked over to her with a grin. "If you wanna swim for it I'll join you."

"Are you insane!" She shrieked back.

A few minutes later, everyone was aboard and on their way back to Hargeon. The villagers all waved and shouted their good-byes as the strongest team did the same. It was time to put this adventure behind them. They were all looking forward to the peaceful voyage home, and the craziness that awaited them back at the guild.

Also watching the Fairy Tailers leave was Lyon and his friends. Lyon had since been bandaged up, while everyone else only had minor cuts and bruises. They were smiling in joy, watching them as they sailed into the horizon.

"You know." Yuka started. "They weren't so bad."

"G-Guys. I'm not crying." Toby said sniffling. "I got something in my eyes."

"Oh yeah?" Yuka replied. "You could've fooled me."

Sherry turned toward Lyon with a small frown. "You ok Lyon? You never got the chance to say bye to your friend. And give him….your love."

"It's fine." He replied. He looked into the bright blue, cloudless sky and asked. "You two were in a guild once….what's it like?"

 **Scene Change**

Ultear walked into Siegrain's office with a neutral expression. He was busy looking at a book when she walked in.

"It's quite a shame Deliora didn't work out." The dark-haired council woman said.

"Yes, it is unfortunate, but we had no way of knowing the demon was already dead. Sa-La-Vie, It's a relatively minor setback. I'll be more thorough next time." Siegrain replied, using a telepathy spell to put the book he was reading back on the bookshelf.

"Please forgive me Siegrain sir." Ultear said. "I had no idea that wench's magic was so powerful."

"You shouldn't speak about your mother that way." Siegrain said. "Don't cause Ur to shed another tear. She was a magnificent wizard who was greatly admired. In fact, I think, if she were still alive today she would be counted among the Ten Wizard Saints."

"You give her far too much credit." Ultear replied. "My mother loved her magic and nothing else. It's no wonder my father abandoned the wretch."

"They say the greater the loss a person suffers, the stronger they must become to triumph over it."

"I highly doubt that my mother ever felt that I was a great loss."

Siegrain chuckled, "You never know. What if she took on those students….to fill in the void you left behind?" As he finished his sentence, Ultear put a finger to his lips, stopping him from continuing.

"Could we please change the subject. I think it's time for us to move onto the next stage." Then suddenly, Ultear bent over slightly clutching her stomach in pain.

"Ultear?" Siegrain asked. "Are you ok?"

"Star Cassiopeia managed to land a hit on me while I was on the island."

Siegrain laughed, "So, how was he? Did you find him to be a worthy opponent?"

"I never had to use more than half of my power against him. But I was impressed. He may just be the one that you've been looking for."

"I'm not surprised." Siegrain said clenching a fist. "He is after all….his son. To realize my dream, he must continue shining brightly."

('.')

 **And that's all folks. I actually mean it this time. Hope you enjoyed yourselves and I'll see you in the next one. Remember to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	17. Changling

**So, I've been browsing through other stories on Fanfiction and I noticed that some Authors like to have special guests appear and give their thoughts before and after each chapter. I thought I'd give it a try also. I won't be doing this every chapter, but every once in a while. So without further ado, please welcome my very first guest….Fang Solstice.**

 **Fang: You just had to pick me didn't you?**

 **Oh, don't be like that Fang, I know secretly your happy to be here.**

 **Fang: That would be a vast understatement.**

 **So what are your thoughts on the story so far?**

 **Fang: I guess I can't really complain about it too much, though you could stand to make it a bit more interesting.**

 **Well I think this next chapter will get a laugh of two outta everybody. Even with your *ahem* sense of humor.**

 **Fang: (glares) See if I humor you with another appearance then!**

 **Ok! I think we're all outta time! Enjoy this installment of Fairy Tail Remastered everyone.**

 **Fang: And try to refrain from throwing your computers in the garbage if the content is trash.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any content that doesn't belong to me.**

('.')

Fairy Tail's strongest team was making their way through Magnolia and back towards the guildhall. Natsu was leading the way as excited as ever.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted cheerfully, a wide smile etched on his face. "We're home!"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered with him.

"I'm bummed." Gray said with his hands in his pockets. "All that time and hard work for some lousy gate key."

"Yeah and that S-class reward was big time money." Happy commented.

"Well I'm sorry, but it wasn't an official job." Erza replied. "Just be glad you got something."

"She's got a point." Lucy said smiling. "Now quit your complaining."

"That's easy for you to say." Star said turning to her. "You got a reward."

"Can we sell it?" Happy asked flying up to her.

Lucy freaked out. "How could you even suggest that Happy? You guys just don't get it. Sure there are lots of silver gate keys but there are only twelve gold zodiac keys and I'm lucky enough to have five."

Natsu looked back at her a weird smile. "It's too bad there all crazy."

"You better watch your mouth you punk!" Lucy replied "Me and my celestial spirits are gonna be stronger than you some day!"

Star turned to Natsu and said to him. "She still talks a lot doesn't she?"

"Not you too!" Lucy cried with fake tears.

"So which one of the zodiac keys did you end up getting?" Gray asked.

"It's Sagittarius the centaur!"

"You all seem so carefree….it's almost as if you've forgotten what awaits you when we get back to the guild." Erza thought aloud.

"WHAT?!" Lucy, Natsu, and Gray exclaimed fearfully, turning instantly to face the esteemed S-class wizard.

"But everything worked out in the end." Lucy countered.

"Yeah, so why would we be punished for doing a good job?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You're right, it did work out, but the only reason the job was completed in the end was because Star figured out what was happening and dealt with it. However, stealing an S-class quest is still a major offense and you will not get off the hook simply because you were capable of completing it." Erza stated.

"We said we were sorry…." Lucy said in a voice just above a whisper.

"If you apologize for your actions and promise not to do it again, then I see no reason for the guild to take action. However, I don't have a say in the matter. Your fate is in Master Makarov's hands." Erza replied. "So I'm sure you'll be facing punishment."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy all turned white. "Now I'm scared; you don't think he'll make us do 'that' again?" Happy trembled.

Gray fell to the ground holding his hands over his head like a little kid. "Just kill me now. I don't think I could live through that again…."

"Do what!" Lucy squealed. "What it 'that'!"

"Oh don't let him scare you!" Natsu chirped. "I'll talk the old man outta punishing us, that guy loves me."

"I don't think you should do the talking…." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Natsu." Erza stated, "You can't talk your way outta this one. Good luck with that." She finished by chuckling somewhat evilly.

Natsu's face began to sweat bullets. He was gonna make a run for it but Erza grabbed him and began dragging him back to the guild. "No! somebody save me! Not 'that', anything but 'that'. NOOOOOooooo!"

"Would somebody please tell me what 'that' is?!" Lucy exclaimed freaking out again.

Star just watched Natsu continue to be dragged, and Gray shiver uncontrollably on the ground. "Well whatever it is, it must be pretty serious if even Natsu's running for the hills."

 **Scene Change**

The group of renegade wizards entered the large wooden building that housed Magnolia's strongest with Erza at the lead, appearing as if she were leading a line of prisoners to their fates.

"Looks like your all back from your island getaway." Mira observed.

"It wasn't a getaway it was work." Erza replied bluntly.

"Hey Mira, how's it going." Star greeted in a friendly manner, walking up to the barmaid as he did so.

"I'm fine, I was a little worried when an S-class quest went missing though.…" Mira trailed off, crossing her arms underneath her breasts and lightly glaring at the him.

"Hey we got the job done though. No harm no foul." He replied.

"That's just like you Star." Mira replied with a sweatdrop.

"Mira is the master here? These four need to receive judgment for stealing the S-class quest, and I believe it best to get this over with as quickly as is possible." Erza stated.

"He went outta town for some sort of last minute council meeting. He's been gone since yesterday." Macao replied.

"But he should be back any minute now." Mira added.

"Whew….that was a close one." Natsu sighed out.

"Yea! Now we won't have to deal with our punishment until gramps get back." Gray wiping his forehead.

"Now you guys are starting to freak me out.…" Lucy said fearfully.

"Listen up you fools!" Erza began sternly, breaking up the conversation and instantly silencing each of the three that had been addressed.

"You will not be getting off the hook. You broke guild rules by taking on that S-class quest, so prepare to be punished.…" Erza continued.

"How can I prepare myself if I don't know what's gonna happen?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Calm down….you still have until the old man gets back, right?" Star reasoned.

"Is Star not going to be punished with them?" Mirajane asked, looking over to Erza.

"Star was the one to complete the quest and since no one was hurt on his watch I would choose to allow him to be let off the hook. I will explain to Master Makarov the circumstances as I see them which will hopefully cause him to show some leniency." Erza replied.

"Well then I guess I should congratulate you Star! Completing an S-class quest is really something!" Mira cheered excitedly, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, but I don't intend to be let off the hook. I broke the rules and I will serve my punishment." Star stated.

"Now that's how a real man acts!" Elfman exclaimed proudly. "You three should learn from him and take your punishment like a man."

"Indeed. See, Natsu, why can't you take your punishment like Star can?" Erza smiled. Shortly thereafter she noticed that said wizard was with Gray by the request board. "Oh no you don't!" Erza said sternly before she began to march over towards the group.

"So….did you get any for saving the island?" Cana asked with a sly smirk from her seated position at a nearby table.

Star chuckled before turning and giving Cana a playful smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know." He said before walking towards the request board and his teammates.

Cana looked stunned for a second before she smiled. "Damn, he's starting to get confident."

 **Scene Change**

Natsu, and Gray were standing in front of the request board. The duo was mainly focused on a particular job request in the center. The request was printed on black paper with white ink, had two eyeballs at the top, and a bunch of indecipherable scribbles all over it. The only thing readable was the big "Read This" at the top and a "500,000J" reward at the bottom.

"That's a weird looking job request." Natsu commented.

"Yeah, it is." Gray agreed.

"You guys." Star said walking up to them. "I don't think Erza's gonna approve of you going on another job so soon."

"Oh, You guys are back. What's up?" Loke said walking up and joining them as well.

"Not much man," Natsu replied nonchalantly. "What the heck? I can't even read it."

"Read what?" Lucy asked, stepping forward to see why they were gathered around the request board.

All of a sudden, Loke flinched away in shock. His eyes were wide open while his jaw looked ready to fall off his face. "Whoa! You're back too Lucy?!" He shouted.

"Geez, it's really nice to see you too." The celestial mage said sardonically. "What is your problem with me?"

"I….uh….nothing," Loke quickly turned and made a break for it; however, he smacked straight into Erza and fell on his back unconscious, groaning in pain. Star couldn't help but wince from the impact Loke had with Erza and then the floor.

"No way!" Erza yelled, ignoring the knocked out Loke on the floor. "You two will not be taking any requests!" She was of course referring to Gray and Natsu.

"Real smooth," Lucy commented looking down at Loke.

"Do they have to be so noisy?" Cana asked.

"Who cares? They're like the coolest!" Romeo said looking at them in awe.

Cana looked at Romeo incredulously. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Decipher this text and I'll increase your wealth by five hundred-thousand jewels." Natsu read out, and then turned to Happy. "This sounds like a winner to me, what do you think?"

"Sure does!" Happy agreed.

"So it's a translation job?" Gray inquired. "That's a weird request for a guild."

As the ice mage studied the paper further, he noticed something odd about the writing. "Hey wait a second, that's some crazy ancient stuff. No one's gonna be able to read that." He then turned to Star. "Star, you gotta any idea?"

Star shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Hold on, it's written in modern letters too." Happy noted.

"I thought I told you no jobs." Erza stated firmly.

"Yeah, I can totally read that!" Natsu said, ignoring the redheaded mage. The pink haired wizard looked down at the paper and read out, "Ugo deru rasuchi boro kania.…" Natsu groaned as he grasped both sides of his head. "What?! That's crazy!"

Suddenly, the request paper began to shine brightly, casting different colors of the rainbow on the group who were transfixed on the glowing paper. The light show caught Macao and Wakaba's attention as they sauntered closer to it.

"What's going on?" Macao asked quietly.

"That's just sad." Wakaba commented. "Those kids are so scared of the master's punishment that they're sweating rainbows."

"That's enough booze for you." Macao replied.

A few seconds later, the light died away. The group stood there momentarily until….

"What gives? I'm so cold." Gray remarked, wrapping his body with his arms as he shivered.

That statement puzzled the other mages as their eyes opened slightly. "What? Ice wizard don't get cold you big cry baby!" Elfman shouted.

However, Gray was chattering his teeth as his body shook to the core. "I-I'm serious, I'm super cold right now!" Gray shivered. All the wizards present stared at the raven haired teen, dumbfounded.

"What the?" Natsu snapped out of his stupor, his face sweating a bit. "What's going on? Why do I feel so.…hot?"

"Uh.…Natsu, are you alright?" Macao asked stupefied. "You've never complained about being hot."

"What are you…." Gray trailed off. When he caught sight of Natsu, his mouth fell to the floor. "What the heck?!"

"Oh wow!" Lucy squealed happily; however, her cheeks seemed rosier than before. "Check me out, Natsu!"

"Hey! Did you guys get taller or something?" Happy, who was standing on the wooden table, inquired. Suddenly, his eyes widened a bit. _'Uh….what happened to my voice?'_ The blue cat brought up his paws to his face. His jaw almost fell off from shock.

"What the?! I'm a cat?!" Happy shrieked.

"Uh….yeah….Happy, that's kind of a given." Wakaba noted, though in a bewildered fashion.

The blue cat turned to him and glared. "I'm not Happy, I'm Lucy!"

"WHAT?!" Wakaba, Macao, and Elfman all shouted in unison.

"Why is everyone behaving so foolishly?!" A male voice demanded. The wizards turned to see Star standing tall, firm, and more composed than ever.

"Uh….guys?" Everyone turned to see Erza. She was holding out her armored hands, studying them as well as the rest of her body in a perplexed matter. She looked at them and asked, "Um….why am I in a girl's body?"

The present group of Fairy Tail wizards, looked at the redhead strangely. However, the second Star caught sight of Erza, his composure faltered while his hazel eyes widened tremendously.

"W-w-wha.…" Star stuttered in shock.

"Uh….I'm no doctor but I would guess it's because you are a girl, Erza." Macao implied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Erza cocked a brow. "I'm not Erza, I'm Star."

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"Oh wow!" The groups turned to Lucy and were met with a shocking sight. "I could be wrong, but I don't think I've always had these. Have I?" The blonde mage remarked, fondling her large breasts.

Wakaba, Elfman, and Macao were left dumbstruck; they were hypnotized and drooled in excitement. Happy, meanwhile, was absolutely appalled as his eyes bulged out. Immediately, the blue cat eyed down the blonde angrily. Happy quickly leaped off the table, flying straight toward the blonde girl.

"Why you!" Happy yelled furiously. "Lucy kick!"

The blue feline landed a direct hit in Lucy's stomach; however, Happy's blow only caused Lucy to grunt a little while he himself received more pain. Happy collapsed to the floor, his right leg throbbing in pain. Lucy and the others stood above him.

Happy rolled over to her paws and knees. "What's going on here? Why am I, Happy?" Happy mumbled softly. "I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT HERE!" He yelled out.

"Ugh.…" Loke finally came to as he steadily got up from the floor. "Man, my head." As the orange haired teen's vision focused, the first thing he saw was a certain blonde mage in front of him.

When she turned away from Happy on the floor to look at him, she smiled and waved sheepishly, "Hi!"

"AAHH!" Loke cried out, flinching backwards before bolting in the other direction, leaving a confused Lucy behind.

"That was weird." Lucy commented.

Elfman, Wakaba, Macao, and Mirajane were left dumbfounded and speechless over everything they were seeing.

"What's going on here?!" Happy cried. "First I'm a cat and then there's this creepy lookalike of me!"

"Uh? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, cocking a brow in confusion.

"How could all of you be so foolish?" Star demanded sternly, standing in front of them. His voice held a more commanding tone to it. "Isn't it obvious? We've all switched bodies!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy shouted simultaneously.

Gray stepped closer to Star, panic in his eyes. "Stop fooling around, Star!"

"I'm Erza you dimwit!" Star retorted.

"W-wait…." Happy stuttered, "So….you mean.…"

"Yes," Star replied. "Natsu and Gray, Lucy and Happy, and Star and I, we've all switched bodies."

"HUH?" Everyone in the guild said in astonishment.

"Well," Erza shrugged, "This is kind of awkward."

Star glared at him intensely. "And don't you even dare think about getting any ideas." He growled out.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Erza smirked, and then threw him a playful wink.

"The ancient Unpela-ese spell has been cast." A wise, grave voice said. Everyone turned to see Master Makarov standing at the front doorway, his head down and his hands behind him. "You kids not feeling like yourselves today, huh?"

"Master, you're back!" Star said in relief.

"I had noticed that request on the board." Makarov explained. "By reading what was written on that page allowed you to cast a powerful personality transference, and that spell is called the Changeling."

"Sounds really scary!" Happy commented.

"So you're really Natsu, right?" Natsu asked looking towards Gray.

Gray glanced back at him. "Yeah?"

The pink haired mage grabbed the onyx haired teen by the shirt. "You idiot! This is your fault! Because of you; now I'm stuck in your body, loser!"

"Hey, all I did was try to read the stupid job request, ice prick!" Gray countered.

"That's enough, Gray….uh….I mean, Natsu." Makarov corrected. "However, this spell does more than switch bodies, it switches magic too."

"What?!" The group shouted.

"There's one thing you should know." The old man said grimly. "If the Changeling spell isn't reversed in thirty minutes from the time it was initially cast, you will never return to the way you were before. Or says so the legend, at least."

"WHHAAA?!" The team cried out.

Even Erza was shocked over this frightening realization. Gray ran up to Elfman and Mirajane, who were standing a fair distance behind them along with the other Fairy Tail mages present. "Do you know how long we've been mixed up for?" He asked hysterically.

"Sixteen minutes," Mira answered, "Which means you have fourteen left."

This only caused the group to scream even more, shocked by how much little time remained. They immediately turned to their orange and blue clad master again.

"Gramps, isn't there anything you can do to reverse the spell?!" Natsu cried frantically.

"Hmm," Makarov scratched his nose in contemplation. "Since this is such an ancient magic it would only stand to reason that I.…don't know."

Suddenly, the group's eyes became bigger than dinner plates while their jaws fell to the floor, expressions of horror plastered on their faces.

"I must say I am very disappointed." The old mage sighed. "I was so looking forward to punishing you….but it looks like you've got your hands full right now!" The short old man then walked away. "Well, best of luck to you kids." He said in a cheery tone.

The team was left dumbfounded. Gray and Happy were both lying on the floor, their bodies twitching in shock. Natsu was on his hands and knees; he as well, was too horrified to stand. Star was standing firm; although, his fists quivered in anxiety while his attitude displayed absolute apprehension.

"THAT'S IT!" Natsu yelled. "I can't take it anymore!"

Natsu swiftly pulled off his black vest and threw it aside, leaving his toned upper body exposed. He was just getting ready to take off his pants too until Gray tackled him to the floor.

"Keep it together, perv!" Gray exclaimed, wrestling with _himself._

"Huh," Erza commented. "Even in Natsu's body, Gray still likes to take off his clothes."

"It would appear so." Star agreed, watching the two guys wrestle.

Happy sprouted a pair of white, feathered wings from his back and flew a few feet off the ground. "I gotta say flying sure is fun, BUT I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK AS A CAT FOREVER!"

"What's so bad about being stuck as me?" Lucy accused, crying a little bit.

"HEY!" Natsu cried out, ceasing his fight with Gray. Everyone looked to see fire drooling out from his mouth and onto the floor. "What's going on?! I got fire dripping out of my mouth!"

"You idiot!" Gray shouted. "Control it!"

"I can't!" Natsu said; suddenly, the former ice mage's panic caused the flames to come out in torrents, lighting the floor on fire. The fire began to grow larger and more intense, causing the group of mages to step away.

"Gray….uh, Natsu!" Star called, which grabbed his attention. "Use your ice magic to put out the fire!"

"I don't know how!" Gray replied. Just to humor him, he held out his hands and fiddled with them. Instead of blasting ice like he wanted, he coughed up ice cubes from his mouth. "Aw man!"

Star and Erza both sweat dropped in frustration. The fire began to expand. If something wasn't done soon, it could burn down the entire guild.

"Seriously guys." Erza said grabbing some water and throwing it on the fire. "We don't need magic for this."

"Great," Happy moaned sadly, still flying at eye level with everyone. "All of our magic has been switched but we all stink at it. I hate this. Why me?"

"No need to worry, Lucy!" A feminine voice called out. They all turned to see a petite, bluenette standing by the front doors with the other two members of her team, Jet and Droy standing on either side of her.

"Levy it's you!" Happy squealed happily.

"Levy?" Gray said.

"Don't worry! Team Shadow Gear is here to save the day." Droy stated confidently. "You guys will be back to normal in no time."

"Oh yeah," Jet added with the same level of confidence as Droy. "We got this, no sweat."

"Now, do your thing Levy." Droy and Jet said together.

"When you guys said we got this, you really meant her, huh?" Mirajane joked. In response, the two men only chuckled.

"You're so kind to help us!" Happy said, flying around Levy in joy.

Levy laughed a little. "Anything for a friend; besides, I really want to read your novel. And it would be kinda weird talking about it in front of Happy." She whispered.

"What are you gonna do?" Gray interjected.

Later, Levy was seating at bench holding the request paper in her hands. A few books are stacked around her. The others gather behind the blue haired mage. "Well, I do know a little about ancient texts." Levy explained. "I'll start with what was written on the flier itself."

"Sounds good," Natsu said, "But do it quick!"

Star walked around the table to stand in front of the group. "Listen up everybody; we need to let Levy work in peace."

"Yeah," Happy agreed, although her voice was muffled. She then realized that she had a fish in her mouth and gasped in shock. She lowered her wings and fell to the floor on her hands and knees in disappointment. "Why do I have a fish in my mouth?"

"Because they're yummy!" Lucy replied, and she too had a small fish in-between her teeth.

Levy begins reading a book, her red reading glasses casting a beam of rainbow colored light over the pages, allowing her to read much faster. "Okay….ugo deru.…" She mumbled.

"Please hurry," Natsu said calmly though his expression displayed panic. "We only have ten minutes left."

"You sure it's okay to be saying those words out loud?" Erza asked, crossing her arms over her armored chest.

"Don't worry," Levy responded nonchalantly, looking between her books and the request. "It's totally safe as long as you don't read everything in the correct order."

"There's not much time!" Gray shouted hysterically. "Ugh.…I can't take it! I can't take being so cold! Change me back!"

"So how's it going Levy?" Happy flew up to the stand on the table edge. Levy was silent, still looking at the request paper.

"Have you figured it out?" Gray asked.

"No," Levy replied disappointed, "I'm stumped!"

Gray and Happy both let out frustrated yells. Erza's eyes widened a bit. "No!" Happy cried. "I can't stay as some strange flying cat forever!"

"What's so terrible about that!?" Lucy demanded indignantly.

Star whimpered. "Surely my fate isn't to remain in a man's body for the rest of my life."

Erza looked back at him. "This is no picnic for me either, ya know."

"NO!" Gray roared. "I hate this! I can't remain in this ice bastard's body forever!"

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, getting in his rival's face. "I don't wanna stay in your body either, loser!"

"You wanna fight!?" Gray demanded.

Star groaned gallingly as he fixated a deadly glare upon the duo. "SILENCE!" He yelled, which immediately made them hug one another and shiver in trepidation.

"Look, I know you guys are freaking out, but I'm still working on it, okay?" Levy reassured the panicking mages.

Gray turned to Macao. "How much time do we have left?"

"Eight minutes," Macao answered, holding up a board with the number eight on it. "Hate to say it, but you might wanna start preparing for the worst."

That statement made the whole team freeze in fear. The possibility of actually being trapped in another person's body was frightening. A moment later, everyone was seated on a bench across from Levy as they left her alone to let her work. Her teammates Droy and Jet were cheering her on behind her. Everyone was dead quiet and remained that way for a couple minutes.

"So what happens if we wind up getting stuck like this?" Natsu inquired, his chin resting in his hand.

"UH….what do you mean by that?" Gray cocked a brow.

"Are we just gonna try to adjust to our new bodies and go back to work?" Natsu clarified.

"Well, yeah I'd guess we'd have to, it's not like we have many options." Gray said.

"Whatever happens is totally fine with me!" Lucy smiled.

"WHAT?" Happy shouted. "No one asked for your opinion, now did they? Stupid cat! I just want to be a cute girl again."

"Take it easy Lucy." Erza consoled. "No one.…" Suddenly, Erza paused as a realization came to her mind. This made the others look at inquiringly.

"What? What is it, Star?" Star asked.

"I just realized something." Erza said. "None of us know how to use our magic. If we were to take a job, we wouldn't be able to finish it."

Shocked looks crossed over the team's faces. "OH geez you're right!" Gray agreed. "We stink, and that means.…"

"WE'RE THE WEAKEST TEAM IN FAIRY TAIL NOW!" They shouted simultaneously.

"OH MAN I HATE THIS!" Gray bellowed violently. "What's the point of living if I can't burn anything anymore!?"

"I'm a cute celestial wizard! I can't be stuck as a cat forever!" Happy cried out.

Lucy turned to her with an angry look. "You're mean! I happen to like being a cat!"

"This is unacceptable!" Star shouted. "I'm an S-class wizard and I refuse to be a part of Fairy Tail's weakest team….if only I was back in my body."

"Will you guys calm down!" Erza exclaimed as she stood up, drawing all eyes on the team to her; more importantly though, her yelling also made them shut up. "Listen, I don't like this anymore than you, but sitting here complaining about it isn't gonna make it any better. If we have to adapt to our new bodies and magics then fine….that's what we'll do."

However, before anything else could be said, Levy cried out, "Yes that's it!"

Immediately after that exclamation, the team crowed around Levy with a mix of excited and relieved looks. "Really?" Gray asked excitingly. "So you can lift the spell?"

"Go on! Do it!" Natsu added.

"This is what it says: May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness." Levy smiled. "Kinda cute, isn't it?"

"Ahh….yeah it is." Happy gushed.

"May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness?" Erza repeated. She placed a finger to her chin, contemplating on what it could possibly mean. "Huh?"

"Yeah, and?" Gray demanded.

"In other words, everyone who has been affected by this spell will live happily ever after!" Levy replied. "You're so lucky! I'm so glad I figured it out."

At that moment, it grew deathly quiet as the horrifying realization hit them like a pile of bricks. Finally though….

"OH NO WAY!" Gray yelled. "You're telling me we're stuck like this forever!?"

"We wanted you to lift the spell. Not read it, remember?" Natsu deadpanned.

"OH, that's right. Sorry!" Levy apologized.

Happy flew next to Levy and laid a supportive paw on her shoulder. "You got this. I have faith you can do it. But you gotta work a little faster, okay? Maybe there's a hidden message or code or something like that in the request?"

"Yeah," Levy answered more determined. "Good idea."

As Levy resumed her work, Droy and Jet continued cheering her on, the former banging a drum while the latter waved around a fan.

"GO! Go! Go Levy!" Droy and Jet cheered.

Wakaba stared at this scene with a perplexed expression, a sweat drop falling down his face. "Isn't all that racket gonna distract her?"

"Nah," Elfman grinned exuberantly. "They're just trying to get her pumped up!" Elfman jumped in with Droy and Jet and began cheering her on.

"Ugh," Levy moaned, "I'm still not seeing any kind of a pattern here. It doesn't seem to make any sense."

Macao pulled out a purple board with a yellow three printed on it. "Three minutes left," he said.

"Three minutes!" Happy cried.

"Well this is it." Star whined. "This is how I'm gonna spent the rest of my life….as….a man." Star fell to his hands and knees and whimpered. "I've worked so hard."

Star was about to cry until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Erza smiling at him. "If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, being stuck in a girl's body forever doesn't bode well with me either." Erza admitted. "But I know that's not gonna happen. I'm confident we'll get back in our original bodies."

Star looked at her puzzlingly. "How can you be so sure?"

Erza shrugged. "I just am."

"You're right." Star conceded.

"Have you figured it out yet?!" Gray demanded.

Macao held up a white poster board with a red number one in the center. "Your situation is dire with only one minute to go."

Erza looked at the black haired mage confusingly. "Where do you keep getting all these posters?"

"I DON'T RECALL ASKING FOR THE TIME! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH, KAY?" Gray roared, veins throbbing on his forehead.

"Geez, I was just trying to help." Macao muttered.

Levy, meanwhile, was hard at work trying to undo the spell. "Okay, I think I've almost got it worked out." She mumbled.

Behind her, Droy continued to bang the drums while Jet and Elfman waved around fans. "Work it Levy! Yeah! You're on fire!" Elfman cheered.

Wakaba sweat dropped. "He's too good at that."

Meanwhile, Master Makarov stood behind Natsu and Gray. "Still trying to break the spell, huh?"

They both turned to the old man with annoyed expressions. "Look if you're trying to teach us a lesson here, we've learned it already okay?" Natsu said.

"OH!" Makarov's face light up as if an idea had popped up in his brain. Suddenly, the group nearly gasped in anticipation. The rest of the group crowed in front of him immediately with hope in their eyes.

"Yes, master?" Star said eagerly.

The orange clad man was silent for a moment before he shrugged, "Woops! Never mind kids, I've drawn a blank." At that, the group fell over in deflation; besides Erza, who just stood stationary with her arms and jaw hanging down.

"Not cool, old man! Not cool!" Erza yelled.

"You guys have about forty seconds left," Macao informed, holding up a sign with a big number forty on it. "More or less….starting now!"

"What do you mean more or less?!" Gray shouted furiously.

Suddenly, Makarov's face brightened once more. "I just remembered something about the spell!"

"What is it!?" Star exclaimed.

The master turned away. "While it can be lifted I'm afraid it has to be done one pair at a time." He then glanced over his shoulder. "Meaning it's impossible to change all of you back at once!"

"WHAT!?" Gray shouted.

"Thirty seconds….ish." Macao said, holding up another sign with a 30 on it.

"Seriously! Where do you keep getting those boards?" Erza asked.

"So, which pair's going first?" Natsu asked crossly.

"It should be us!" Gray answered.

"Hmph, sounds good to me." Natsu agreed.

"But that's so unfair!" Happy cried out. "It should be me and Happy!"

"Hold on!" Star shouted, his vein throbbing violently. "Since me and Star are Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, we should go first. It's for the good of the guild."

Immediately, a big argument broke out between everyone there. "Hold on you guys!" Levy screamed. "I got it!"

The team instantly ceased their squabbling as they gathered close to Levy's work table. "Really?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, but listen, I'll try and explain this as quick as I can."

"And nine….eight…." Macao counted down; however, before he could continue he received a wicked kick from Gray, sending him crashing through a bench unconscious.

"No time!" Gray shouted angrily. "Just change us back! Hurry!"

"Yeah….right, here it goes." Levy said. Suddenly, the request paper that had started this mess began to glow brightly once more. She then held out her arms as she chanted, "Aruboroya tesura rugi gou! Aruboroya tesura rugi gou! Aruboroya tesura rugi gou!"

Rainbow colored light and sparkles descended over the team. Then, an awe-inspiring helix of bright colors and magical ciphers appeared over the page, casting light throughout the guildhall. The beam then shot into the sky, where anyone from Magnolia could see it.

After a moment, the light died away and the group let out collective sighs. The team stood still for a few seconds before Star blinked a couple times. When his focus finally returned, he looked himself over and smiled. He was back in his own body.

"Hey! I'm back to normal!" Star said boisterously.

Erza, who was standing a fair distance to his side, examined herself shortly and smiled too. "I am as well."

Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray blinked a couple times. They looked themselves over and were pleased to find that they were back in their original forms.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted. "We're back in our bodies too!"

"Aye," Happy agreed, flying above his head.

"Man, glad that's over." Gray sighed in relief; unexpectedly, ice chunks started drooling out of his mouth.

"So now you're drooling ice cubes on purpose?" Wakaba asked.

Lucy ran up to Levy and held her hands. "Levy you're awesome!" She squealed.

"That's right!" The petite girl fist-pumped.

"Oh yeah," Droy said.

"Our cheering worked, huh?" Jet commented.

"You gotta tell us…." Lucy asked, "How'd you do it?"

"Well, when I realized that the words themselves had no meaning, I decided to read them backwards." Levy explained.

This made the others blink a bit. "Backwards?" Star inquired.

"It's actually an old trick." Levy elucidated. "Ancient languages such as this didn't really have that many letters. So sometimes they had to be a little more creative with how they used their words. That's why when I reversed the words, I reversed the spell too."

"How cool," Lucy remarked.

"At least that's over." Natsu said.

"We owe you big time Levy." Gray added.

Levy giggled a bit. "Don't worry about it."

"Good work you kids." The group turned and was met with quite a confusing sight. Mirajane was sitting cross-legged on the bar countertop, but she was holding Makarov's cane behind her back.

"W-wha.…" Lucy and Levy stuttered.

"Hey guys, something's wrong." Makarov, who was standing on the floor, said a bit girlishly. "Did I get shorter?"

"Oh no!" Lucy cried out. "You don't think that…."

"That Mirajane switched bodies with gramps?" Gray finished.

Star's eyes widened from this realization. "How did…." He breathed.

"Wow!" Mira beamed brightly. "You won't hear me complaining about this."

"NO!" Makarov started waving her little arms around in panic. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh no…." Erza muttered. "Who else has been…."

"All of you just need to man up and get over it, okay?" Cana yelled.

However, that wasn't what was grabbing the team's attention. It was Elfman, sitting on a table across from her, chugging down an entire barrel of beer.

"Hey," Cana said, "What's the deal? Why do I smell like a brewery?"

Suddenly, Elfman set down the barrel and looked around with big, wide eyes. "Wait! What! How did I….Ugh…." His face then began to turn green. "Oh man….I….ugh….I think I really need to take a nap right now." With that said, Elfman fell over and passed out.

"Elfman and Cana?" Gray said. "Anyone else?"

"Hey Droy," Droy looked over to Jet only for his face to fall into shock.

"Yeah? What is it now, Jet?" He looked over and was met with similar shocking results.

"Hey!" They both shouted, pointing at one another. "Stop looking like me!"

Star glared at Gray. "You just had to ask."

"I don't think anyone's gonna be able to tell the difference with you two." Mira commented, and then her expression brightened. "But in my case, having a body like this is a dream come true."

"Please help me, Levy! Help me!" Makarov cried comically.

Levy and the team stared at their fellow, body-swapped friends, who were bickering amongst each other. Dumbfounded expressions were plastered on their faces while sweat drops rolled down their faces.

"Oh no…." Levy gasped. "I think I'm a little in over my head here."

"Oh boy…." Star exhaled deeply. "This.…makes things complicated."

('.')

 **Well…..that's the end of the chapter…..**

 **Fang: Thank god it's finally over.**

 **What was wrong with it? You weren't even in it.**

 **Fang: You switched bodies with Erza? ….No**

 **Also, I noticed that nobody seems to be locking at chapter 15. Remember that I posted chapters 15 and 16 at the same time, so if you haven't yet read it, I highly suggest you check it out.**

 **Fang: And I highly suggest that you don't.**

 **Are you trying to make me not wanna invite you back on here?**

 **Fang: (Rolls eyes) Oh no, I'd never wanna do that.**

 **Well that's all for this installment of Fairy Tail Remastered. I'm your host, #1 Fairy, and I'm telling you to read, review, but most importantly, enjoy. I'm signing off for now, until next time.**


	18. Star and the She-devil

**Here's another chapter for you guys. I think you guys are really gonna like this one, especially if you ship Star with a certain snow-haired she devil. As the title might suggest, this one goes out to the both of them. Natsu's pretty important too, but I think everyone can figure out where this chapter is going. Big shout-out to IIIIIIIIII again for the inspiration on this chapter. You should all check out his stories and give him your support.**

 **And huge shout-out to a reviewer named Westly for leaving such an awesome review. I humbly thank you and really appreciate everything you said. As an author, you made my day and that's kind of encouragement that keeps my going to write more. So, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything that doesn't belong to me. I'm only taking credit for Star, he's the only thing in this story that is 100 percent mine. Everything else is purely being used because I feel like it makes the story the best it can be.**

('.')

It's been a little over a week since the incident with Galuna Island and everything has gone back to pretty much normal for Fairy Tail. Well, as normal as Fairy Tail could get anyways.

"Fishy wishy, yummy, yummy get in my tummy." Happy cheered. "Opa!"

Happy, Natsu, and Lucy were sitting by a river bank on the outskirts of the Eastern Forest fishing in the river. Happy was jumping around and singing about, not that that was unusual or anything, while Natsu manned the pole. Lucy was kind of just standing off to the side watching them.

"I knew you were immature." Lucy said to Happy. "But this is a new low."

"All right!" All of a sudden, Natsu had a huge fish sticking out of a stick and was currently roasting it with his trusty fire breath. "This looks tasty!"

"You ruined it!" Happy shouted jumping over to him, sounding upset. "Fish taste better if you eat it raw!"

"Why would I do that when it only takes a second to grill it up?"

"Cause that's how I wanted to eat it!" Happy argued back.

Natsu put a hand on his waist and closed his eyes before replying in a nonchalant manner. "I caught it so I eat it my way. If your gonna complain go catch your own." He picked up his next meal and prepared to eat it.

"Don't do it!" Happy yelled.

"Eww…." Lucy said was bits of fish flew everywhere. "He's eating it bones and all…."

Natsu, looking comically stuffed, rubbed his belly in satisfaction. "Man, that hit the spot."

"How could you…." Happy trailed off. The little blue cat, all of a sudden, turned heel and ran away with tears falling from his eyes. "Fine! Our friendship is over Natsu!"

"You're quite the drama queen; aren't you." Lucy said once Happy was outta earshot. Natsu turned his head away stubbornly. Lucy looked to him. "You gonna follow him?"

Natsu didn't reply, or meet Lucy's eyes.

"Oh, give me a break!" She proclaimed. "Keep up that tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you."

That triggered something in Natsu's mind. His eyes widened and a memory of someone played through in his head. He slowly started to get up and Lucy smiled.

"Alright that's the spirit." Lucy said. "Go apologize to him an-"

"Just shut your mouth for once!" Natsu cut her off with dark eyes and a hard stare. Then he growled and walked off in the opposite direction. Lucy remained behind shaking a bit.

"What was that all about?" She wondered. "Scary…."

 **Scene change**

Star, meanwhile, was sitting at the bar enjoying the drink that Mira had just served to him. He walked in the guild this morning, said hi to everyone, looked at the request board and then sat down at the bar. He had been talking to Mira ever since. He took a sip of his drink as Mira watched him with interest.

"You like?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah, it's sweet, but still has a little bit of kick to it. What do you call it?" Star asked taking another sip from his cup.

"I call it, the Demon's Sweet Treat!" Mira exclaimed. "It's a brew that I came up with myself."

"Well, it's amazing, do the others like it?"

"Some do. But some can't stand the strong after taste it has."

Star quirked his eyebrow in confusion until it hit him. What was sweet, suddenly turned bitter, and then kind of burned the back of his throat a little. It took all of his willpower not to cough up a lung.

"*cough cough* Damn….that's one *cough* interesting flavor you've got there."

Mira just kept on smiling, despite the fact that Star looked like he could die at any second. "That's the demon part."

"Hello Star." Erza greeted joining the two in their conversation. She smirked at his expression. "I see you got another one with your special Mira."

"Yup," she chirped.

Star took a few deep breaths to mitigate the burning, "My poor lungs…."

Erza looked over to him and asked, "What plans do you have today Star?"

Another round of coughing answered her question. When he was able to speak clearly, he replied. "I'm thinking about taking on another solo job." He leaned back in his chair and relaxed. "I love our team and all, but if I really wanna test my skills than I need to go out alone every once in a while."

"That's the spirit Star." Mira smiled wiping down a glass, behind the counter.

"If that's the way you feel, then I wouldn't mind letting you take one of the S-class quests." Erza said. "Being an S-class wizard myself I can give you permission to go on one."

"I appreciate the offer Erza, but I don't think I'm ready to solo S-class. As strong as I may be, I've still got a lot to learn."

Their conversation was interrupted by the guild doors flying open and Lucy coming in. She walked over and joined the group, taking a seat on Star's other side.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Mira asked, noticing the looking on her face.

"Yea, you look like you just witnessed the impossible." Star commented.

"I think I just did." She replied. "Natsu and Happy just got into a huge fight over fish."

"Really." Star said. "I never could picture the two of them fighting; especially over something they both love so much."

"Yea, Natsu grilled a fish up and Happy ran off. But that wasn't even the weird part."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked her.

"I made a comment saying he'll never get the girls to like him for acting stubborn; and he gave a dark look and yelled at me. Then he stomped off to who knows where."

"That's strange, I wonder what could have happened to make him so angry?" Star wondered.

Mira and Erza both shared a knowing look with each other. The two girls felt a pang of sorrow flow through their chests and Mira directed her eyes to the floor. Her drop in mood went unnoticed by Fairy Tail's two newest members.

"Well….the master wanted me to do some re-organizing in the back, so if anyone needs me that's where I'll be." Mira said before turning around and leaving, heading towards the building's archives.

This time, Star noticed something in the snow-haired girl's tone. "Is everything ok Erza?"

"In time it will be Star," She replied cryptically. "For now, I believe it best if you go and try to talk to Natsu. Perhaps you'll be able to lift his mood."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Lucy said. "He seemed really mad."

Ignoring her, Star stood up and stretched. "I'll go see if I can figure this all out. I'll talk to you later Lucy."

As Star left the guild, Erza stood up as well turning to Lucy. "I think I'll just help myself to a delicious slice of strawberry cheesecake."

Lucy was a little taken back as she watched Erza walk away, "I'll um….I'll go see if Mira needs any help."

 **Scene Change**

"Mira.…" Lucy called out as she entered the room.

She saw the barmaid sitting at a desk looking through several books, she looked up the second she heard her name being mentioned from the doorway.

"Oh, hey Lucy, do you need something?" Mira asked politely.

"No….I'm just kind of bored…." Lucy replied. "Star left to find Natsu, so I thought I could help you out a little bit while I'm here."

"Well feel free to stick around and if I need anything I won't hesitate to ask." Mira said in a friendly voice.

The blonde leaned against a nearby wall as the barmaid went back to looking at the collection of papers and books on the wooden desk.

"So, all these books belong to the guild huh?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yup," Mira replied. "We keep all kinds of stuff down here. Any kind of spell you could possibly imagine. Is there one that you wanted to look at."

"Not really." Lucy sighed, "I hope Natsu and Happy will make up soon. He promised we'd go on a job today." Lucy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I really need the jewel to pay off my rent for the month."

Mira giggled at her antics, "Don't worry Lucy. Star will set them straight. Nothing like an older brother to settle an argument between his little siblings." She replied, not taking her eyes off of the papers before her.

"You really see them as brothers, don't you?" Lucy inquired.

"Of course, those three couldn't be any closer if they were actual siblings."

"You know I wonder about that sometimes."

"What do you mean Lucy?" Mira asked, temporarily getting distracted from her work.

"Well I mean, they were both raised by dragons, and Star doesn't have any memories of anything before that. Who knows, maybe they are long lost brothers."

"The Salamander and the Cosmic Savior." Mira put a finger to her chin in thought. "Thinking about that sort of thing reminds me of the day Natsu and Happy first met."

"How did those two meet?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu found Happy when he was just an egg."

"Happy was hatched!?" Lucy shrieked.

"Let's see…." Mira trailed off. "I hadn't been a member of Fairy Tail for very long myself. It all started quite a few years ago. Back then, Natsu was.…" Mira began.

 **Scene Change**

"Stupid cat.…" Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the grass in front of him. He looked like child who had just been scolded for trying to get into the cookie jar.

"Natsu, you okay?" Star asked, surprising the dragon slayer as he walked up to him.

"Oh, hey Star. Um….no, actually I'm not." Natsu replied, going back to glaring at the grass.

Star took a seat next to him. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? He thinks raw fish is better than grilled and I think he's stupid." Natsu stated childishly.

"Seriously? Aren't you supposed to be his best friend?" Star asked.

"Well he started it.…" Natsu grumbled.

"How old are you again?" Star countered.

"Did you come out here to nag me or make me feel better?" Natsu asked in a grumpy manner.

"Depends on how stubborn you decide to be." Star replied jokingly.

"If you want me to apologize to him you can forget it." Natsu stated defiantly.

"You guys have known each other for how many years and your letting something this dumb break up your friendship?" Star questioned in a serious tone.

A passive look crossed Natsu's face. He began thinking back to when him and Happy first met.

"I've known Happy for his entire life. I remember raising him from an egg." Natsu replied, his frown dissipating as he spoke.

"An egg?" Star uttered.

"Yeah, Happy was hatched. I could tell you about it if you wanna hear it." Natsu said.

"Yeah sure." Star replied, smiling. "Tell me how you and Happy met."

"It all started several years ago." Natsu began. "I was training in East Forest when all of sudden…."

 _ **A younger version of Natsu was alone in the Eastern Forest. Wearing a red t-shirt, tan shorts and his traditional scarf. He stood in front of a tree that had a picture of Gray and Erza tied to it with rope. Natsu was busy punching away at the two pictures trying to alleviate some of his anger.**_

" _ **Stupid Erza! And Gray! You stink!" Natsu growled.**_

 _ **He winded up one last super punch and hit the tree as hard as he could. The tree didn't budge and Natsu was left with a comically swollen glowing red hand. He muttered under his breath right before something fell from the tree and smacked him in the head.**_

" _ **What the heck?" He said to himself looking at it. It was a giant egg with blue flame designs on it. A smile crossed the young dragon slayers face.**_

 **Scene Change**

 _ **Natsu took the egg back to the guildhall and showed everyone what he had found.**_

" _ **Hey guys!" He yelled excitedly. "Check out this awesome egg I found!"**_

" _ **Where in blazes did you pick up that thing?" Makarov asked from atop the bar counter.**_

" _ **I found it in the Eastern Forest."**_

" _ **The Eastern Forest?"**_

 _ **Over on one of the bar stools, Gray sat watching Natsu talk to the guild master. The young ice wizard was unaware that he was sitting in his underwear when he spoke up.**_

" _ **Look at that. Guess your good for something after all huh? Gonna fry it up for us?" Gray said.**_

" _ **Gray!" A little girl wearing a yellow dress with brown hair done up in a pony-tail said. "Your clothes!" This of course, was Cana.**_

 _ **Gray looked down and freaked at his lack of threads. Natsu turned and glared at him. "I'm not gonna fry this! Can't you see it's a dragon's egg! I'm gonna hatch it."**_

" _ **You sure?" Cana asked.**_

" _ **Look at the marks on the outside of it. They look like dragon claws right?" Natsu replied.**_

" _ **I dunno about that…." Gray trailed off.**_

" _ **So anyways, gramps. Why don't you hatch the dragon with a spell."**_

 _ **Makarov scoffed, "Don't be a fool. Using magic for such a purpose would dishonor the miracle of life. You see life is born from love and love alone. No spell can transcend that power."**_

 _ **Natsu looked confused for a couple seconds. "Sorry gramps, I don't think I'm following you."**_

 _ **Makarov sighed, "Well, you'll understand when you grow up."**_

" _ **He's saying that if you want it to hatch, you have to work hard and make it happen on your own." A new voice spoke up.**_

 _ **The girl had long red hair, tied in a single braid falling down the middle of her back with a few strands framing her face. She wore a long white skirt and chest armor above it. On her hip, was a sword.**_

" _ **Erza!" Natsu yelped.**_

" _ **We didn't hear you come in…." Gray commented.**_

 **Scene Change**

"Wow, so Natsu was kind of a solo act as a kid, huh?" Lucy asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, Natsu and Gray were little balls of hate." Mira replied. "They fought every time they ran into each other."

"Doesn't sound like much has changed."

"Of course, there was always someone there to break them up."

"Let me guess….Erza?" Mira giggled, "So what was everyone else like?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, you may not believe this, but I was actually.…" Mira said.

" _ **I've been waiting for you, Erza!" A white-haired teen with her long hair done in long pony-tails shouted across the guildhall. Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Erza all looked over to her.**_

 _ **She was wearing a black tank top that exposed her belly completely. Black shorts with a belt where the buckled was a skull and black thigh high boots. A choker was adorned around her neck to give her a very rocker looking image.**_

" _ **Why don't pick up where we left off. Come and get some."**_

" _ **Your gonna fight again?" A little girl who resembled Mira said from a nearby table. She was wearing a little pink dress and had her hair cut short in a bowl style.**_

" _ **Mira…." Erza said turning to her. "You know, now that you mention it we never did finish our match. Did we?"**_

 _ **Fiery aura surround both girls as they stared each other down. They were at each other's throats a second later. "I'm gonna bury you alive!" Mira shouted.**_

" _ **I'll make you beg for mercy!" Erza rebutted. The two clashed in the middle of the guildhall much to the charging of everyone else present.**_

" _ **Is that armor your training bra?" Mira taunted.**_

" _ **Like showing off your love handles?" Erza replied.**_

" _ **Ugly prude!"**_

" _ **Stupid witch!"**_

" _ **Thunder thighs!"**_

 **Scene Change**

"I don't believe it." Star stated in a tone of disbelief.

"No, seriously, it's true." Natsu replied in an honest tone.

"You're telling me that Erza….and….and Mira of all people….used to fight….constantly?" Star uttered, not believing a word the dragon slayer was telling him.

"Yup….and it really pissed me off. Erza wouldn't let me and Gray fight, but the second she saw Mira the two would just destroy half the guild for no reason! It was totally unfair!" Natsu stated.

"But why? Why did they fight all the time?" Star questioned.

"They had a bit of a rivalry, that's what everyone else said at least. At the time, they were both kinda tied for the title of Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, so I guess that might've had something to do with it. But that all changed when.…" Natsu began, though his expression dropped significantly and he stopped himself.

Star noticed his change in tone and quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you just stick to telling me about Happy?" Star mused.

"Yeah….so anyway, after I found the egg…." Natsu began.

Natsu went on to tell Star about his adventure in raising the egg. The little girl with the white hair volunteered to help him out, since her magic allowed her to take on the form of any animal she desired. She and Natsu grew exceptionally close as they even built the egg a little hut in a small clearing of the forest. Eventually the egg hatched and Happy was the newest member of the guild. Natsu told Star the little girl's name was Lisanna.

"Who's Lisanna? Is she a member of Fairy Tail?" Star asked, though a moment later he wished he hadn't.

The expression he saw on Natsu's face was heart wrenching. Natsu shook a little bit and struggled to form his next sentence. "She….she used to be a member of Fairy Tail." Natsu replied in a shaky voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to.…" Star began, only to be cut off.

"No, you don't need to apologize. You're a member of the guild, and you're my friend as well. I'm sure your bound to hear about sooner or later. Lisanna was a member of Fairy Tail up until a few years ago. She was Mira's younger sister. One day, Mira took both her and Elfman out on a mission to kill some kind of beast.…" Natsu began.

 _ **Two years ago, the Strauss siblings had been happily conversing with Natsu and even bragging about how exciting their mission would be. It seemed straightforward enough, stop a monster that many referred to as**_ _ **,**_ _ **The Beast. Sadly, it was more than the three of them could handle.**_

 _ **"Elfman….pull yourself together!" Mira pleaded in an urgent voice.**_

 _ **She was lying on the ground, the upper part of her body leaning against a nearby boulder gripping her right arm. Her body was coated in wounds, and all she could do was stare up at the giant beast that towered above her.**_

 _ **The creature was massive with glowing purple eyes, horns coming out of its head and spikes protruding out of its shoulders. It had long white hair and a small beard, with a very muscular body, giving off an apelike physique.**_

 _ **A green bird landed next to the barmaid and took on a human form. In a flash of light, Lisanna appeared and knelt down to help her sister.**_

 _ **"I had everyone in the town evacuate, now let me help you." Lisanna stated from her sibling's side.**_

 _ **"You have to run Lisanna….its too dangerous. I was getting beat up pretty bad so Elfman tried to take over the beast to protect me." Mira stated in a strained voice.**_

 _ **"That's him?!" Lisanna exclaimed, sweating lightly as she gazed up at the large creature.**_

 _ **"It almost worked….but the beast was too powerful for him. Now he's totally lost control." Mira explained as her sister helped her up by throwing her arm over her shoulders.**_

 _ **"Oh no….what do we do? How can we save him?" Lisanna asked as the large ape-like creature approached.**_

 _ **"We have to get him to come to his senses before the beast completely takes over his soul." Mira replied.**_

 _ **The beast came to a stop directly in front of the two sisters. The purple eyes of the creature stared directly at its prey, nothing but malic written on its face.**_

 _ **"Gaaaa**_ _ **.**_ _ **…" The beast growled out.**_

 _ **Lisanna left her elder sister alone and began to walk forward, "What are you doing?! Come back here!" Mira exclaimed, though her words fell on deaf ears.**_

 _ **"Big brother Elf….are you feeling okay?" Lisanna asked sweetly, staring down the glowing purple eyes of the colossal beast without any semblance of fear.**_

 _ **"It's me, Lisanna, your little sister…**_ _ **.**_ _ **our big sister Mira is here too. We're a family and when times are tough we pull through together and work things out. So why don't the three of us go home and talk about what happened today? I promise I'm not mad at you." Lisanna continued.**_

 _ **The large monstrous creature stood perfectly still for a moment, giving the innocent girl just a brief glimmer of hope that her brother was still there. Even for the briefest of moments, Mira felt the same thing.**_

 _ **"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The Beast roared.**_

 _ **Despite this, the white-haired girl stood her ground. She merely held out her hands, not showing any sign of fear before she spoke.**_

 _ **"Come on, don't be afraid big brother….we still love you**_ _ **.**_ _ **…" Lisanna stated, nothing but honesty in her voice.**_

 _ **The creature brought its hand down without mercy. It came into contact with the youngest Strauss sibling, smacking her to such a degree that she flew across the ravine and into a nearby rock formation.**_

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mira screamed, helplessly reaching out towards the shooting form of her sister.**_

Star could say nothing in the wake of the sad tale. For someone who both had a horrible memory and wasn't there in the first place, the dragon slayer gave a remarkably descriptive recollection. It seemed like he had gone over the events over and over, unable to get them out of his head.

"Mira used to be an S-class wizard but after Lisanna died on that mission, she lost the ability to wield her magic energy and ever since then she's been working at Fairy Tail as an employee. She changed, I'd say for the better since she stopped beating the crap outta me, but she still hasn't completely gotten over it." Natsu said.

"How do you know what happened so vividly? I mean, the way you told the story…." Star trailed off.

"I talked to Elfman about what happened after the funeral. To be honest, I didn't want to talk to Mira cuz' I was afraid she'd kill me, and no that's not a joke, she really loved her siblings more than anything. Elfman didn't find out what happened until after he returned to normal, and when he did he couldn't stop repeating the story to himself. When I finally asked him, he told me exactly what I told you….and I couldn't stop repeating the story either. That's how I know it so well." Natsu explained.

"She was special to you, huh?" Star asked sympathetically.

"Yeah….she was. Actually she was my first and only friend for a while, and she was just so….nice. To tell you the truth, there are three people who still haven't really gotten over her death in our guild, and each of 'em blame themselves." Natsu stated.

There was a moment of silence, neither of the two saying anything.

"You know….if I had pushed a bit harder and gone with them like Mira offered, she might've lived. That's something I can't get outta my head whenever I remember her." Natsu continued in a saddened tone.

"I'll leave you alone for now, but you know what you should do about Happy. Nothing should ever come between great friends. Just think of what Lisanna would tell you to do." Star stated before walking back towards the guildhall.

Natsu sat in place, thinking. Star's words went a long way. Lisanna had considered herself Happy's mother from the beginning, and in a lot of ways she really was. The one thing she always stressed, though, was that they were a family, and a family never lets a fight come between them.

 _'Thanks Star, I needed to hear that.'_ Natsu thought with a small but genuine smile before he headed off towards where he knew the blue cat would be.

 **Scene Change**

"Hey Lucy." Star greeted as he walked through the guild.

"Hey Star. How'd it go with Natsu?" Lucy inquired.

"I think it'll be alright." Star replied.

"What'd you say to him?" Lucy asked curiously.

"He started telling me the story of how he met Happy. Then, I just told him to think of what someone he used to know would say." Star explained.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Lisanna, would you?" Lucy guessed, her expression becoming slightly saddened. "Mira told me the same story."

"What!" He exclaimed, but then looked around the guild to see if anybody heard his outburst. When it looked like nobody did, he turned to Lucy and whispered to her. "What did she say exactly?"

"Just that she was Happy's mom….and that she's no longer….um…." Lucy said, not wanting to continue due to the fact that she wasn't all too comfortable with discussing death.

"Where is Mira now?" Star asked sternly.

"S-She left the guild after we finished talking. She seemed alright to me, she said she had some errands to run." Lucy replied. "Why?"

 _'I need to find her and see if she's alright. I'll bet that's what was bothering her earlier.'_ Star thought. "I'm going to see if I can find her. Call it a hunch."

"Good luck. You may want to take an umbrella though; they say it might rain!" Lucy said with a small smile of admiration.

As Star was about half-way towards the doors of the guildhall, Erza got up and approached him to ask him something. Sadly, he didn't have time to waste.

"Star, I've been looking for you. I wanted to ask…." Erza began.

"Sorry Erza, but I have something important to do right now. Please ask me whenever I see you again, alright?" Star requested politely.

The scarlet-haired woman stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at Star's retreating body as it walked out of the guildhall.

"He really just wants everyone around him to be happy, doesn't he?" Lucy thought aloud, alerting her female comrade to her presence.

Erza turned and walked over to the bar, firmly directing her scowl at the blonde without even a moment's hesitation. "What did you do?"

"N-Nothing M-Ma'am." Lucy replied fearfully.

 **Scene Change**

The sun had set below the horizon around an hour ago. Thunder booming in the distance foretold that a storm was brewing in Magnolia's distant future. Mirajane stood in front of her sister's grave in silence.

"Hello Lisanna….it's your big sister, Mirajane." Mira began, feeling tears form in her eyes and her voice shake, though she did her best to hold both at bay. "I-I don't know if you can hear me from where you are, but I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about you. Your face, your smile, your kind heart, and the pretty blue eyes that the two of us shared. I will never forget about you."

Thunder sounded again as Mira paused to gather her thoughts. "I want you to know that I'm still sorry….and that I will always love you, Lisanna. I will….always…." Mira trailed off.

Before she could even finish her final sentence, tears fell openly from her eyes, and so too did they fall from the sky. She didn't care that she was getting drenched in the thunderstorm, as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks in a futile gesture to dry her skin.

"You know you shouldn't be out in the rain like this.…" A voice called out.

The sound of the voice caused Mira's tear-filled eyes to widen significantly before she turned to see Star standing directly behind her with an umbrella in his hand, guarding his own body from the rain.

".…you'll catch a cold." Star finished, walking up to the girl and shielding her from the rain with his own umbrella.

"Star…." Mira uttered out of surprise. "H-How much did you hear?" She asked, averting her eyes in an embarrassed fashion.

"Everything….and Natsu told me the whole story." Star replied solemnly.

"What made you come here?" Mira asked meekly, not sounding rude or aggressive.

"Lucy told me that me you were running errands?"

"So, you came to check on me….is that it?" Mira questioned.

Star nodded, "Mira….it wasn't your fault. What happened isn't something you should blame on yourself." He said calmly and affectionately.

"If I had been stronger, or if I had decided to bring someone and be more careful, then she would….she would still be here with us." Mira replied, tears once again falling from her eyes. "It was my fault…."

"Putting blame on yourself won't solve the problem, it just makes it harder to deal with." Star stated.

"I….I-I just don't know what….what I should do. I-If you were me, what would you do?" Mira asked in a shaky voice, fighting through the lump she felt in her throat.

"Mira…." Star replied solemnly.

"Do you know what it's like to go by every day thinking that someone you loved died because of you?!" Mira cried, her voice rising.

"I don't know how it feels to lose a loved one. I never had any loved ones to lose. I was raised by a dragon who went missing. I spent years of my life searching for him. For a long time, I blamed myself for his disappearance. I thought that….maybe I wasn't good enough and that Lagiocrus went looking for a new thrill. I don't know what's sadder, the fact that my only family left me, or that I can't even remember who my real family was."

Mira sprung forth and latched onto Star's body before she began to hold him tightly. Her head quickly buried deep into his chest as she began to cry even harder.

"Star.…" Mira sobbed out, squeezing him harder. He wrapped his only free hand around her waist and tried his very best to comfort her. "The guilt is killing me Star! I don't know if I can live with it anymore! I don't know what to do! I need your help!"

Nothing but the sound of the rain and thunder was his reply. He just stood there with Mira in his arms holding her, rocking her slightly back and forth just letting her cry. After a while, she began to calm down.

"H-How did you stop blaming yourself for what happened?" Mira asked, her voice choking only slightly now.

"I forgave myself." Star replied. "I learned that wondering aimlessly day after day, all my self-loathing wasn't going to change the past. I realized that I had to have hope. Hope that there was still something out there for me. After standing out here with you today I've finally figured it out. You're my hope Mira…."

Mirajane gasped, stepped back and looked at Star. He wasn't looking at her, he instead had his gaze turned to the sky, rain pouring down relentless on his face. The umbrella still protecting Mira from getting wet, but not Star.

"Even on days where the sky above is dark with sorrow. I know I can count on your smile to give me a ray of sunshine."

Mira stood completely still, her hands together over her chest, arms trembling slightly. Star looked back and locked eyes with her.

"I'll never forget that feeling, I'll always hold onto it. And if you want, you can hold onto me too."

After a second to take everything in, Mira launched herself at Star once again, the umbrella falling to the ground. The two stood in silence for several more minutes, not noticing the rain slowing to a stop around them. Abruptly, the barmaid released him from her grasp and looked directly into his eyes.

"Can you….can you walk me to my house? You're already here, so I was just wondering…." Mira requested in a bashful manner, her face a little red.

"Of course," he answered. She grabbed onto his left arm and pulled him close. "Where do you live?"

"I can show you the way as we walk." Mira replied.

 **Scene Change**

The majority of the duo's walk consisted mostly of silence and a few questions regarding directions that occurred every so often. Throughout its entirety, Mira didn't let go of Star's arm, not even for the purposes of pointing in the right direction.

"This is it.…" Star said as the two walked up the steps and onto the front porch of the barmaid's home.

Mira released him from her grip, then took several steps off to the side and turned to face him yet again. Star retracted the umbrella turning to face her as well.

She looked him over than frowned cutely, "Are you gonna be ok walking back Star? Your more than a little wet."

It was true, Star had gotten pretty soaked during their conversation earlier. He didn't pay any mind to it until now. He rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh, well….yeah."

She giggled, "Would you like to come inside and dry off? I can get you a towel."

"No, I think I'm gonna start heading back towards Natsu's place. After the day I've had, I'm ready for some well deserved sleep."

The made eye contact and held it. Deep sapphire eyes meeting pale hazel. A cute soft smile painted Mira's face and in turn, caused Star's own grin to break out. He gave her a boyish smile that left her blushing and she looked away to try and control it.

"So…." Mira said trailing off. She had her hands behind her back and was looking bashful again. Abnormal considering her usual confident cheerfulness.

"Need something Mira?" Star asked.

In a quick move, she stepped forward and pecked him on the cheek. Caught off guard, Star reached up and felt where her lips just made contact with his skin. She giggled and reached for the door.

"Thanks again Star, I'll see you tomorrow at the guild ok?"

"Yea…." He replied slowly. "Sure…."

The door closed behind her and Star turned around and made his way back to Natsu's house for the night.

 **Scene Change**

"Everything alright Mira?" Elfman said from a corridor. He had been standing there with his arms crossed waiting for his sister to step in the door.

"Of course Elf." She replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure is all. I heard from Lucy that Star had gone out looking for you. I saw you two talking in the cemetery. It was about Lisanna….wasn't it?"

Mira smiled, and hugged her brother. "I'll be ok Elfman….I promise. This time, it was different."

As she walked past him and headed for her room, he stood there watching her retreating back one thought in his mind. _'Star….what did you say to her?'_

('.')

 **Alright everybody, all together now. (AWWWWW) Yea, I went a little over the top with this chapter. Mira and Star are getting closer. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Phantom officially begins next chapter. Remember to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	19. Phantom

**Welcome back my loyal readers. Time for another chapter of Fairy Tail Remastered. Things are about to heat up in this arc. Star will become more relevant than ever before and be expecting Fang to be making a comeback…..next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as the chapter before.**

('.')

The strongest team was walking down the street on their way back from a job. Erza was at the back of the group, pulling her cart full of suitcases. Star could never understand why she brought so much stuff with her on jobs, or even how she possibly carried it around all the time.

"Was that an awesome job or what?" Natsu laughed with rosy cheeks.

"Well, the client sure seemed to think so." Happy replied.

"I'll admit," Star said, "That was a pretty cool mission."

Gray scoffed playfully. "Face it; you guys are just lucky that I decided to come along."

"We're lucky that you begged to come with us?" Natsu countered. "How do yah figure?"

"Because you're as helpful as one of Erza's suitcases," Gray responded.

The Dragon Slayer and ice mage got in one another's face with angry looks. "You better watch your mouth or I'm gonna pack you like a suitcase, pal!" Natsu growled.

"That doesn't make any sense." Gray retorted.

Lucy deadpanned. Instead of wearing her usual attire, she was sporting a tight pink shirt with a black skirt. Also, in her arms was her Celestial spirit, Plue. She tended to summon the little guy during their R&R time.

Erza got between the two and forced them apart easily. "Enough boys!" She then turned to Gray. "Now please get dressed."

It was true. Gray had somehow stripped down into a pair of black boxers within the blink of an eye. This still amazed and creeped Star out.

Gray's expression fell into shock. "For crying out loud how does this keep happening?!"

"Piece of advice, Gray," Happy suggested, "Never get in a fight in your underwear." Star laughed.

"Uh guys, hate to interrupt your conversation, but…." Lucy intervened.

"What's up?" Natsu asked.

She held up the request, which depicted a five hundred jewel reward. "When I took this job, I was hoping for it to be a solo mission. So, why did you all come along?" She asked sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, isn't it obvious?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

"No I don't think so." Lucy replied.

Natsu gave her his trademark toothy grin and a 'thumbs up'. "We're Fairy Tail's ultimate team, so we have to stick together."

"Aye sir," Happy agreed.

"And don't you forget it." Gray added.

"They're right, Lucy. Like it or not, you're stuck with us." Star smirked along with the others at the blonde mage.

Erza only nodded in agreement.

Lucy was blank for a short moment before she smiled. "Yeah we are!"

"No job is too tough." Natsu stated with confidence. "Not for me, Happy, Star, Erza, and even old droopy drawers here."

"Don't call me that." Gray said.

"We are quite a capable bunch." Erza admitted happily.

"There's nothing we can't handle." Star stated.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"HEY! You forgot about me!" Lucy yelled.

As the group continued down the stone street, Natsu laughed a bit. "Oh, lighten up Luppy; I'm just messing with yah."

"Well I don't appreciate it and that is not my name." Lucy replied, annoyed.

Erza stopped as she clinched her fist tightly. "Please, forgive me." She said sincerely. "I truly did not mean to upset you. I let myself get carried away, it will not happen again. If you would like, you may strike me now."

"That's okay; I really don't think it's in my best interest." Lucy responded.

"Smart move," Star, Natsu, and Gray said simultaneously.

As the team strolled down the street, passing Magnolia citizens stared at them and whispered to one another. They looked at them with albeit…sympathy? Star wasn't new to people staring at him; however, the way these people were looking at them seemed suspicious.

"Uh…why is everyone staring at us?" Star asked, voicing the question that was on the others' minds.

"It's not the good kind of staring." Happy commented.

"They feel so pity.…" Erza said. The redhead then looked forward and quickly stopped in her tracks.

When the guildhall came into view, they froze. It looked like it had been attacked. There were giant metal poles sticking out of varies places and every window seemed to be broken.

"W-What the hell?" Star muttered. "This can't be…."

"The guildhall…." Lucy trailed off, staring at the building's warped form.

"Let's hurry and get back at once!" Erza exclaimed, after which the group made haste. They came upon the front entrance and it didn't look any better the closer they got.

"What happened.…" Gray trailed off in a tone of disbelief.

"Someone did this to our guild!" Natsu growled out.

"Who would do something like this?" Star asked, his eyes narrowing at the destroyed guildhall.

"Clearly someone who doesn't like living." Gray growled out.

Behind them, the strained voice of another upset by the guild's destruction spoke out. "It was Phantom…." Mira stated in a tone just above a whisper, her voice heavy with grief.

"Phantom did this?!" Natsu inquired in a tone of bloodlust.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them….they got us good." Mira continued.

"Those jerks!" Natsu shouted, his fist engulfing in fire. "I'm gonna teach them a lesson! They've gone too far this time!"

Star quickly restrained his fire breathing friend. "As much as I agree with you Natsu….we need to learn what happened first."

"Why should we!" Natsu bellowed. "I'll take them myself if I have too!"

"Like hell you will!" Star growled. "Erza, help me out here."

"I agree with Star," she said. "Let's go talk to the master, surely he's working something out right now."

"Come with me everyone, I'll can explain along the way." Mira stated, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy following her. It took some effort, but Star eventually got Natsu to come along also.

 **Scene change**

With the main level of the guildhall in shambles, Fairy Tail members had no choice but to hang out in the basement for the time being. As the group descended the stairs, they all looked around. It wasn't a pretty sight. Everyone was there, of course, but they all looked completely heart broken. Like nobody dared to do anything in wake of what happened.

"So, these guys are another legal guild?" Star asked Mira. "I'm sorry we weren't back sooner. We could've helped out."

Mira nodded her head, smiling sadly at him. "Nobody was hurt, they struck after everyone had gone home for the night."

"I guess we can be thankful for that." Erza said with relief lacing her voice.

"What does the master wanna do about all of this?" Star questioned.

"You can ask him yourself." Mira replied as the group approached the back of the room.

Atop a pile of wooden crates was none other than the master himself, an obvious alcohol-induced blush covering his cheeks and a mug of ale gripped tightly in his right hand.

 _'I don't believe it…_ _._ _'_ Star thought with a blank expression.

"Yo, what's up….kids?" Makarov asked in a drunken tone, waving towards the group of returning members.

"Uh….hi." Lucy replied warily.

"You're kidding me, right?" Star whispered, turning towards the barmaid as he did so. Mira just looked at the cosmic wizard with a sad smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why is everyone just sitting around here doing nothing?!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"How'd it go Lucy, did you finish the job like a good girl?" Makarov inquired, having ignored what the pink-haired teen had said.

"Yeah, I guess so…." Lucy replied, sounding lost.

"Master, do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Erza questioned with a raised brow.

"What're you getting so worked up about? It's not the end of the world.…" Makarov replied before taking another sip from his mug.

"What?" Natsu and Gray growled out simultaneously.

"If you ask me, it just goes to show how cowardly those dunderheads at Phantom really are. They hit us when no one was here." Makarov added.

"Does that really make a difference? They attacked the guildhall and beat the living heck out of it. Do you really think that letting them get away with it is really the best choice?" Star questioned.

".…I do." Makarov replied, a drunken smile still etched on his face.

"What?! How can you be fine with this?!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"I'm not discussing this anymore." Makarov stated childishly. "We shouldn't trouble ourselves worrying about people who don't even have the guts to face us head on. Forget about those fools!"

Natsu turned and with a flaming fist, completely destroying a nearby wooden crate. "AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN GRAMPS!"

"Natsu!" Star said trying to calm him down a bit.

"We can't just let them trash our place and get away with it!" Natsu roared.

"We'll handle job requests down here until the upstairs is fixed."

"We shouldn't be worrying about jobs right now we shou-"

"NATSU!" Makarov yelled raising his hand. "That's enough outta you!"

Incidentally, the master smacked Lucy's behind with his hand, shocking everyone in the room except for Mira and Star, who both glared at Makarov with frowns.

"And you spanked my because?" Lucy asked.

"Hands to yourself master…." Mira trailed off warningly with her hands on her hips.

"Heheh…." Makarov giggled impishly, before hopping off the crate and running outta the room. "Oh, keep your dress on. I gotta take a leak."

"I don't understand why he's being like this?" Natsu said.

"Listen…." Mira started. "This is just as hard on him as it is on you. He's mad, but conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the council…."

"It's not fair!" Natsu yelled, "Those Phantom creeps started it!"

"I agree with Mira." Star said. "We shouldn't risk getting the council involved. It'll only cause more problems."

 **Scene change**

Lucy and Star were walking together back towards Lucy's rented house. The blonde was mumbling to herself about the recent attack on their guildhall while Star was casually following her with his face stuffed in book.

"Well this is a pretty big mess were in, isn't it Star?" Lucy asked turning to him.

He replied without taking his eyes away from his reading. "Yea, I'd say so."

Lucy looked over and noticed his lack of eye contact. "Whatcha reading there?"

"Just a book on Phantom Lord." He replied. "I wanna learn everything I can about these guys in case they try to pull another stunt on us."

"I had no idea the Phantom Lord guild and Fairy Tail had such a rivalry between them."

"Yea, but I think what they did to us was a little bit extreme don't you think?" Star asked, closing his book and conversing with her properly.

"I honestly thought about joining them before I met up with Natsu." Lucy replied. "They've got a reputation of being almost as crazy as Fairy Tail."

"I'd say that probably holds true." Star said. He put his hands behind his head. "You don't have any regrets do you?"

"Of course not, I love our guild, I don't regret my decision at all." They approached Lucy's house as she continued her explanation. "Fairy Tail is kind of like my family…."

As she opened the door she grimaced at what she saw. Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Gray were sitting at her dinner table eating a fish themed supper.

"Very nice place you have." Erza said.

"They like to show up without asking first!" Lucy freaked out. She launched herself at Natsu and sent him flying across the room with a powerful Lucy Kick. "Why are you here!"

Star, felt it was ok to step inside and looked down at his dragon slayer friend, who was in a crumpled heap on the floor. He shook his head in shame. "You just never learn do you?"

"I-It's not my….fault this time…." He replied in-between groans.

"Since the guild has been attacked." Erza said taking a sip of her tea. "We can assume there are Phantom Lord members in town."

"They've probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives by now." Gray commented. "Mira said it'd be safer if we holed up together, you know, strength in numbers."

"I guess she's right…." Lucy said calming down from her fit of anger.

"That makes a lot of sense." Star said. "I wouldn't wanna be alone if we got attacked outta the blue again."

"That's why everyone in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight!" Happy cheered.

"You are an attractive teenaged girl after all." Erza said. "I wasn't entirely comfortable with you being alone here with these three block heads. I felt I could only relax if I stayed here as well."

Star sweatdropped, choosing to ignore Erza's insult on him. "The more the merrier I suppose…."

"But it's not time to relax!" Natsu shouted, before lying down in a more casual manner on the floor.

"So, it was already decided that these three would stay with me?" Lucy asked. "Why'd they have to stay at my place!"

"If it makes you feel any better." Star began. "This wasn't my idea, so don't get made at me."

 **Scene change**

So far, the night had been pretty un-eventful. Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing while Lucy was trying her damn hardest to keep everyone from getting into her personal belongs, and had summoned Plue to help her out.

"Whoa!" Happy said, going through a basket of laundry. "You sure have a lot of dirty clothes."

"Hey!" Lucy shouted. "You better get out of my stuff or you're dead meat!"

As Happy went through Lucy's laundry, Plue had picked up a pink lollipop off the ground and started licking it. This quickly caught Natsu's attention.

"Hey Plue," Natsu yelled, "Did you find something to eat? Oh, come on, don't be hogging it all!"

"Ahh…." Plue said, still licking at the candy.

"Ooh look Erza, I found some frilly panties you might like." Happy offered mischievously, holding up a pink pair of small panties.

Erza took them and examined them with wide eyes and a bit of sweat dripped down her face. "I can't believe you would actually wear something like this, Lucy." She chimed.

Star sweatdropped, "I can't believe you're actually worrying about that."

"I'm gonna catch some shuteye," Gray said, lying on Lucy's bed, "So could you please keep it down?"

"That's not even your bed, Gray, and by the way, where are your clothes?" Star laughed, leaning back in the chair by the table. The ice mage panicked when he realized he was in his boxers.

"You guys are taking this 'make yourselves at home' thing a little too far." Lucy moaned.

"We have a serious problem here." Erza glanced back, looking at the three teenage boys. "You boys' hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat."

"Hey I took a shower this morning." Star protested. He then sniffed his armpit. "I don't smell that bad do I?"

"I don't wanna take a bath right now." Natsu added.

"But I already got into bed." Gray whined.

"Now, now boys if it helps, perhaps we should take a bath together like when we were kids." Erza offered with a sly smirk, knowing full well what the effects of her words would be.

"What kind of relationship do you three have!" Lucy freaked out.

"They're the strongest team!" Happy cheered.

"More like the strangest one…." Star commented.

Later on, Lucy and Erza had decided to take a bath themselves, while Star, Gray, and Natsu waited for them in the bedroom. Natsu was taking a nap, while Gray sat at Lucy's desk and Star was doing sit-ups and push-ups to help pass the time. When the girls came back out, Lucy spoke up.

"Ok, Natsu, you're up. I'm all done with my bath." She said. When he didn't answer, she looked to his rival instead. "Wanna take his spot Gray?"

"Huh?" He replied to engrossed in reading Lucy's novel to care.

"You should." Erza sighed in delight. "It was so relaxing…." She was sitting on Lucy's bed in nothing but a towel looking ready to fall asleep at any time.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Geez, glad to see you're all so comfortable here…."

"I suppose I should get dressed." Erza thought aloud. A moment later her body was engulfed in a bright light. When the light died down, it revealed that she had opted to put on a pair of pink and purple pajamas with crosses pattered throughout. "Is this more appropriate?"

"Is that really how you change your clothes?" Lucy asked.

"I'll bet that saves time in the morning." Star commented falling into a sitting position near Erza by the bed.

After that, Lucy asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Does anyone know why Phantom Lord would attack us like that?"

"I'm afraid not. We have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past, but never on anything of this sort of magnitude." Erza replied.

"Tch….if gramps wasn't so scared of them we could wipe out those punks once and for all." Natsu griped, suddenly awake.

"Since when were you awake?" Star asked.

"Come on, you know the master isn't afraid of them Natsu. You seem to be forgetting that he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, remember?" Gray stated from his seated position at Lucy's desk.

"What's a….hey, I never gave you permission to read that!" Lucy exclaimed, taking notice that the ice wizard held the novel she had been writing within the palm of his hand in a nonchalant manner. She grabbed the collection of papers from his hand, much to his disappointment.

"Hey, you can't just snatch that outta my hands without at least telling me what happens next." Gray replied.

"Yes, I can. I promised Levy that she could be the first one to read it." Lucy replied.

"Hmm.…" Erza said holding a hand.

"You're not getting it either!" Lucy replied holding it too her body before pausing. "But….what are the Wizard Saints?"

"It's an honor bestowed by the Magic Council." Erza explained. "An extremely covident title shared by the ten strongest wizards on the continent."

"Wow, really…." Lucy replied.

Star nodded, "And according to the book I was reading; Phantom Lord's master, Jose, is one of them too."

' _That's true….'_ Erza thought to herself. _'And so is he….'_ An image of Siegrain appearing in her mind.

Natsu slammed his hand down on the table. "He is afraid!" He shouted. "He's scared that Phantom has too many members for us to handle!"

"That is not true and you know it." Gray countered. "It's just like master and Mira said. The consequences of us going to war with Phantom are nowhere near worth the fight. The order of the magical world is at stake here."

"But I don't understand why." Lucy said. "Are they really that strong?"

"They ain't got nothing on us." Natsu boasted. "We can take those clowns."

"No Natsu." Star said.

"If we were to engage them in battle, neither guild would survive." Erza said seriously. "There strength equals ours."

Everyone went deathly silent at that so Erza continued. "Phantom's master, Jose, is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints; which means he's on par with Makarov. They also have an elite group of wizards similar to our S-class known as the Element Four. However, their biggest threat may be Black Steel Gajeel. I believe he's most likely the one behind the guildhall's destruction. He's known as the iron dragon slayer."

"He's a dragon slayer too!" Lucy exclaimed. "I thought Natsu was the only one."

"Tch, figures.…" Natsu scoffed.

Star's thoughts drifted away from the conversation. _'The iron dragon slayer….'_

 **Scene change**

The three members of Team Shadow Gear where walking along the streets of Magnolia in the middle of the night. Levy was skipping slightly further ahead of Jet and Droy, the two boys watching her with slight worry and amusement.

"Come on you guys!" She called out to them.

"Are you sure this ok?" Droy asked.

"Yea, shouldn't you stay with Laki and the others at the girl's dorm?" Jet added.

"It's fine…." She waved off. "I don't wanna split up our team."

Hearts exploded in the eyes of Jet and Droy and they nearly pasted out from love overdose. "Yeah! The three of us can face anything together." Droy said.

"I'll always protect you." Jet said.

"No I will!" Droy argued.

Unknown to the three of them, someone was watching them from the rooftops of the nearby buildings. After hearing what the two boys just said a wicked smirk crossed his nail studded face and his long black hair flowed in the wind. He leaped from his position and quickly closed in on them.

 **Scene change**

Star and the others awoke to a normal morning in the luxury of Lucy's apartment. The boys stayed in the kitchen making breakfast while the girls were busy bathing themselves. Happy was still sound asleep on Lucy's bed.

"Ummm Natsu…." Star started looking at the pancakes the dragon slayer presented him. "I think those are a little burnt…."

"A little…." Gray replied. The pancakes were black and hard as a rock.

"Oh, come on you guys." Natsu defended, "Just eat it, you wouldn't want to waste perfectly good food right."

"I'm all about not being wasteful, but I think if I ate those, they would probably kill me." Star said.

"I don't even think my magic could ice that burn…." Gray commented. Star chuckled.

Natsu grunted in aggravation, "You guys wouldn't know good food if it came from a five-star restaurant."

"At least then we'd know its edible." Star whispered to Gray.

A little while later, Erza and Lucy joined them in the kitchen. When Natsu tried to offer them his pancakes, Lucy nearly threw him through the wall. After making some actual breakfast, the five sat down to enjoy it. Before they could eat, though, urgent knocking interrupted them.

"Wake up! If any of you are in here, you need to get up now!" Mira's voice called out from behind the door.

Star and Erza ran towards the front of the home and opened the door without delay, after which they saw the saddened and concerned face of Mira sighing at the sight of them.

"Thank god you're alright…" Mira sighed out, clenching her heart as she did so.

"Mira, what happened?" Erza asked confusedly, noticing the distressed look in the barmaid's eyes and mannerisms.

"It's horrible….it's Phantom, they…." Mira began, only to stop as she seemed to have be out of breath.

At this, Star's eyes shot wide open. "Mira….what happened?" Star asked.

 **Scene change**

Star, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Mira currently stood in front of a large tree. Levy, Jet, and Droy were hanging from the tree, their bodies battered and beaten. Directly on Levy's stomach was the insignia of Phantom Lord tattooed on her skin. Seeing this, Star's fists balled up and Natsu began to shake with rage.

"Levy….Jet….Droy…." Lucy sighed out worriedly, being brought to tears seeing her new friends and guild mates in such a sorry state.

"Phantom Lord did this.…" Natsu growled out.

Then, the master himself began to walk towards the tree in his wizard saint attire, clad in a white-furred overcoat with a wooden staff in his hand. Despite his usual carefree nature, an aura of rage and anger exuded from his being.

"Master…." Erza uttered in a tone of disbelief, unable to take her eyes off of her three comrade's forms.

"I can deal with our headquarters being reduced to rubble….but I will not allow harm to come to my children without taking revenge!" Makarov roared angrily, snapping the wooden staff within his hands out of pure rage. "We've got no choice but to go to war."

"That's all I needed to hear….Mira, can you get those three to a hospital, I think we've got some business to take care of." Star requested.

The barmaid looked at the cosmic wizard and nodded. He grabbed a hold of his pendant and clenched it, erupting into his magic form and letting his magic energy flow freely out of him. Everyone around him could feel his power swelling, just like on his first day at the guild when he stopped the all-out brawl.

Him, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Makarov all started to file out of the park, with several others following them. Their destination clear as crystal, and nobody had he heart to stop them.

"Star!" Mira called out.

The brunette stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back at the barmaid with a stern look on his features. Upon seeing those eyes again, however, that's when she knew. Those eyes held power in them, and they serviced to tell her that no matter what was sent his way, he would win.

"Kick their butts Star." She demanded.

Star nodded his understanding before the group disappeared into town. Lucy decided to stay behind though. She turned to Mira.

"Mira I wanna help you take care of Levy." She asked. Mira nodded, and the two set to work on getting them down.

('.')

 **Short chapter this time. Things are beginning to heat up. Phantom has struck and Fairy Tail's gonna return the favor. What will happen? Remember to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	20. Path of Destruction

**Here we go everybody. A chapter that you've all been dying for. I won't bore you with pointless drabble this time, on to the main event.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail.**

('.')

Oak Town is an old castle town, located a few town's over from Magnolia. It is situated on a hill surrounded by forests and mountains with a river flowing nearby. In the center, towering above the town is a massive castle. Belonging to the guild Phantom Lord.

"Hehehe, those Fairy Tail losers got what they deserved, eh boys?" One of Phantom's members cheered, raising his glass as he did so.

"I heard Gajeel took down three of them no problem, what a bunch of weaklings!" Another exclaimed. The members of Phantom Lord sat in place, drinking and cheering over the news of recent events.

"Heh, we can't let Gajeel have all the fun. About time we went and clipped some fairy wings ourselves." A man sneered as he and two others readied to exit the large castle structure.

Just as the three were about to open the door and head out to cause some sort of havoc, the door exploded forward in an eruption of fire. A large cloud of smoke shot into the air, and the bodies of the Phantom Lord members flew across the room, now looking charred and scorched.

Each and every single wizard within the building turned and looked to see a large gathering of Fairy Tail members standing directly on their doorstep. At the forefront of the group was Fairy Tail's Salamander, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Star Cassiopeia, and the guild's master himself.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Get 'em boys!" One of the Phantom members shouted.

It took no time at all before an all-out brawl began to take shape. Natsu jumped towards the left with his fists lit up with fire. Gray took the right, pumping anyone who got near him with lances of ice. Star and Erza took the center. They were an unstoppable force and ran through everyone they saw nearby with their swords.

"Take them down, they can't beat us if we take them on at once!" A man shouted, rallying a large group of wizards of with his call for a full-frontal attack.

"Re-quip!" Erza exclaimed. Within an instant her body was engulfed in light before she donned her Flame Empress Armor and charged into a nearby wave of enemies, fire coating her sword all the while.

"You'll need to come at us with more than this!" Star shouted, leaping into a section of incoming enemies. Within a few short moments, the attacking Phantom members were dealt with.

"W-Who is this guy?!" One of the wizard exclaimed fearfully.

"I'm the person who wants to know who attacked our guild, and one of you is gonna tell me or I'll rip through everyone here until I get an answer!" Star shouted.

Those nearby only looked at him fearfully and said not a word. They were too slow to respond for his tastes. Thus, with one fell swoop and a couple of Cosmic Punches, he took down those nearby before he charged across the enemy guildhall in an attempt to find answers and take down whoever else he could.

"You are all a waste of my time! Tell me where I can find Gajeel and the Element Four!" Erza exclaimed, her sword still burning with fire.

Erza and Star weren't the only ones that were doing massive damage to Phantom Lord. Across the building, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Alzack, Bisca, Loke, Cana, even Macao and Wakaba put all their efforts into defeating whoever tried to stand against them.

From atop the rafters of the building, a man watched the display with a sinister smirk etched across his face. At the sound of his name being called, he almost wanted to jump down and get in on the fight, but that wasn't what he was asked to do. He needed to wait for one person to take his leave, and he knew that was just about to happen.

"Erza, Star, I'll leave the rabble to you. Take care of everyone in the name of Fairy Tail!" Makarov ordered as he made his way up the stairs, carelessly batting away anyone who was stupid enough to stand in his way.

"You got it!" Star shouted back, as he ducked under the swipe of a grunt's mace then promptly round-house kicked him away.

"Understood, master!" Erza said. A few seconds later, the two found themselves back to back with one another, their swords pointed at two opposite waves of enemy wizards.

"Think he'll be okay?" Star asked, momentarily ignoring the upcoming skirmish.

"Yes….I have faith that the master will be victorious. Even so, we must hold up on our end." Erza replied.

"Yeah, but with me here that ain't gonna happen!" A tough, gruff voice said from the rafters. Everyone, stopped moving, and looked up to see a man falling toward the floor, chuckling as he did so.

"It's him!" Someone from Phantom exclaimed, sounding somewhat afraid.

The man who had just arrived had long, spikey black hair that happened to be slicked back and had a pair of red eyes. He didn't appear to have any eyebrows, rather they seemed to be replaced by small round studs. Across his body, actually, the simple studs made themselves evident, appearing on his ears, nose, eyebrows, and just below his chin.

His attire consisted of a shabby, black sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a piece of cloth wrapping around his waist as if acting in place of a belt, and a pair of loose beige-colored pants that were tucked inside a pair of studded black boots. He also wore a pair of brown cloves with metal attacked on the back of the area that covered his hands as well as two metal wristbands immediately prior to the cloves themselves. The last remaining part of his appearance was a wing-like ornament that covered his upper right shoulder that was dark green in color.

"It has to be him….the iron dragon slayer, Black Steel Gajeel." Erza muttered at the sight of the man's form.

"You're the one who did that to Levy and the others!" Nab shouted angrily.

Said wizard leapt towards the black-haired man to exact revenge, but all the dragon slayer did in response was smirk and wait until just the right moment. When he was within striking distance, a large iron pole replaced his arm and shot forward, effectively launching his attacker across the guildhall and taking out some of the other Phantom members in the process.

"What the! He just took out his own guild mates with that attack?!" Gray exclaimed confusedly.

"Heh, show me what you got. Unless you scum are too scared to face the great iron dragon slayer." Gajeel sneered.

"Too scared!" Elfman bellowed jumping into the air towards Gajeel. "Real men have no fear!'

Elfman's arm turned into a giant steel fist, but right before it could send the iron dragon slayer flying, Gajeel blocked it with own steel beam appendage.

"Heh, your Elfman right?" Gajeel asked. With his other arm, Gajeel threw an iron pole punch witch Elfman ducked under before doing the same maneuver with a kick instead. This time, it was Elfman who blocked the attack by catching Gajeel's iron pole leg in his huge steel hand. "Ah….not bad big guy."

"Well, that's cause I'm a real man." Elfman replied.

"Yea? Then let's see how a real man handle's this!" Gajeel shouted.

From within the pole of Gajeel's foot, several other beams of steel shout out, each finding and clobbering a Phantom Lord member in the face and effectively knocking them out.

"You attacked your own men?" Elfman shouted.

"Cause I knew it'd distract you." Gajeel replied throwing a hard steel beam punch into Elfman's face.

As Elfman flew backward, Natsu jumped off of his falling body and launched himself straight at Gajeel. "Black Steel!" Natsu growled out, throwing a flaming fist right into Gajeel's face.

The impact from Natsu's attack sent Gajeel into the furthest wall. He picked himself up before turning to his new opponent and smirking.

Natsu smirked right back, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Fairy Tail's dragon slayer."

"Is that so?" Gajeel asked.

"Your gonna pay for hurting my friends!" Natsu screamed charging forward again. Fire met steel in a ferocious standoff. Both combatants had their fists met in a lockdown. Natsu's on fire, and Gajeel's a steel beam.

"Not bad." Gajeel taunted retracting his fist. "That actually burns a little."

The red-eyed dragon slayer was then sent flying again by a powerful punch to his gut. He smashed into a wooden pillar, landing on his feet and turning his attention to yet another challenger.

"I want in on the action too Natsu." Star stated the white energy dissipating from around his fist.

"But this is my fight!" Natsu yelled out. "Stay out of it Star."

"So, you're the great Stardust Savior? I've heard a lot about you, but if you think I'm as big a pushover as those weaklings, then you've got another thing coming." Gajeel replied before lunging at his opponents.

 **Scene change**

Lucy was walking through the streets of Magnolia, on her way back to the guildhall from the hospital. She had gone to check up on Levy and the rest of her team and needed to report back to Mirajane on their condition immediately. As she was walking though, she suddenly felt a rain drop hit her back….then another one, and another one.

"It's raining? While the sun's still out?" She looked ahead and she a woman approaching.

She was young and possessed a slender figure, sporting blue hair that was tightly curled at the base and a pair of dark blue eyes. She wore a navy blue coat, a fur shawl and a Russian Cossack hat. Hanging from her chest was a little white doll that looked like it was hand knitted.

"Who are you!" Lucy shouted.

"Drip, drip, drop…." Was what she said continuing towards the blonde. "Juvia is the rain woman. It is always with me."

"Uhh…."

"And what sort of woman are you pray tell?" Juvia asked.

"I'm just the regular kind."

"Drip, drip, drop…." Juvia replied now walking past Lucy and on down the path.

"What's with all the drip dropping?" Lucy asked.

Opening up a large pink umbrella, Juvia answered, without looking back. "Pleasure to meet you, I'll be going now."

"Well take the rain with ya!" Lucy yelled.

"No, no, no." A voice said from nowhere, with a heavy thick French accent. The ground a little in front of where Lucy was standing began to shift and rise up, forming into the shape of a person.

It transformed into a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, moustache and green hair pointing upwards. A monocle was over his right eye, attached to a slim chain. His other eye in general was small and round, compared to his other, larger eye. He wore a brown suit with three protrusions going outwards on both sides. He had on a white under shirt with a red tie and had simple shoes. A short cape linked his elbows together.

He had a bizarre stance, with his head tilted. "I bid you bonjour, mademoiselle!" He said.

Lucy just looked on baffled. "Oh great, another weirdo?!"

The man then swayed his body and spoke. "Juvia, you mustn't shy away from the task at hand."

"No Monsieur Sol." She replied.

"My monocle whispers to me many things. It tells me this maiden before us is our cible."

"Does it? So, she is the one." Juvia asked.

Lucy paused, "Cible….that means target…."

Monsieur Sol made his way over towards Juvia's side and put two fingers on his monocle, as if adjusting it. "Ah, Pardon ne moi. I have not told you my name. I am Sol of the Element Four, also known as Sol of the Earth, but it is you who shall refer to me as Monsieur Sol."

"I've heard of the Element Four. You're with Phantom!" Lucy exclaimed.

"C'est correct. We have been send here to collect you and bring you back to the guild at once. My belle companion is a rain women who is also part of the Element Four. She's known as Juvia of the Great Sea."

Lucy took a defensive stance and grabbed for her keys. "You're the guys who attacked my friends! Aren't you!" The next thing she knew was that her body was floating off the ground and she was being enveloped in a sphere of water.

"Pas assez, mademoiselle, we are not the ones to blame. That was the work of Monsieur Gajeel, although to be fair, we were with him in spirit as the saying goes."

Lucy banged on the water in front of her trying to bust out of it. "Why are you doing this! Let's me outta here now!"

"Don't waste your energy. My Water Lock spell cannot be broken." Slowly, but surely, Lucy's eyes fell closed.

"C'est magnifique!" Sol exclaimed.

"Do not be afraid." Juvia explained. "We have explicit orders to keep you alive. You are nothing more than our target for the retrieval mission from our master…Lucy Heartfilia."

As they took Lucy away with them all that remained behind were her gate keys on the ground.

 **Scene change**

An enraged Makarov stormed towards the leader of Phantom Lord with his magical energy raging so powerfully that the floor beneath his feet was cracking under the pressure. However, the man who sat on the throne directly in front of him didn't so much as move a muscle in the wake of the large torrent of yellow magical energy.

He was a tall, slim man with straight, black hair that reached down to his shoulders. He had green eyes, a sharp face, dark-colored lips, and a thin moustache on his face. He wore high-collared purple coat with pink trimmings and a jagged mantle, beneath which was a plain-looking shirt with his Wizard Saint's medallion showing around his neck with two light ribbons falling down from it. The most outstanding characteristic of his outfit, however, happened to be the pair of bat-like wings that seemed to be a part of his overcoat.

"Come and face me Jose!" Makarov roared angrily as he stared down the smirking image of the man in front of him.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Jose thought aloud.

"Tell me, why are you attacking Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted, his magic energy still flaring.

"It's been a while Makarov….six years ago at a guild master's conference. I remember that day, I was a complete mess. I can't hold my liquor as well as the rest of you…." Jose stated.

In a fit of rage, the leader of the Fairy Tail guild sent forth an enlarged fist directly towards the sitting man. Dust roared upwards from the point of impact, but the elderly wizard knew that such a small attack wouldn't be the end of this fight.

"I didn't come here to make small talk; I want answers…." Makarov began. He, paused upon seeing the image of Phantom's guild master flicker and give off a small amount of static. "A projection….you coward. I should've known you'd flee with your tail between your legs."

"Please….I simply wished to avoid a fight between two of the wizard saint's. I always have preferred a sensible victory without all the commotion." Jose replied, a cocky smirk present on his lips.

"Why are you hiding….come and face me like a man!" Makarov shouted. Suddenly, appearing in front of Jose via holographic projection was Lucy. She was tied up and still unconscious. "Lucy….but why?"

"Why you ask? Well, I am quite surprised that she's in your guild and you still don't know….well, it seems that Ms. Lucy Heartfilia hasn't told you the truth just yet." Jose mused.

A second later he gestured his hand towards the blonde, willing a magic circle to appear over her.

"No, don't!" Makarov shouted, reaching hopelessly towards the holographic projection. That, however, would prove to be his downfall, as the moment he did so a large man clad in great robes with an orange undershirt, a green irish top hat and a piece of cloth covering his eyes appeared out of nowhere.

 _'What?! I didn't even sense his presence, so how was I…_ _._ _'_ Makarov thought, an instant later, a bright flash of light covered him completely.

 **Scene change**

Fang Solstice was sitting in a pub drinking another glass of water. The bar tender was busy tending to another guest so Fang was left to his own thoughts. We haven't seen this man in quite a while, but he was a big contributor to the stopping of the Lullaby demon. He's the four-sacred beast wizard who's still searching for Lagiocrus, the dragon who raised both him and Star when they were kids.

"The water's not nearly as good here as it is in Magnolia…." He stopped suddenly when he felt a great disturbance in the air. "Something's not right…."

He got up and made for the exit of the pub without anyone noticing.

 **Scene change**

Star and Gajeel were staring at each other from opposite sides of the battle field. The iron dragon slayer with his arms crossed, looking amused, while Star had his sword drawn and was in a defensive position.

"You know, if you bothered to stop caring about everyone else here, then maybe you'd be able to beat me." Gajeel stated from his position across the brunette.

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" Star barked.

"Heh, testy, testy….all I did was point out the obvious." Gajeel replied, launching a large iron pole directly at a fighting group of Fairy Tail wizards.

Star blocked the attack and allowed no harm to come to his guild mates. Still, while he was doing this, Gajeel was already moving onto terrorizing a different group. The same thing would happen every time. Natsu would go in and try to attack him, but Gajeel would dodge and then attack the other Fairy Tail member's leaving Star to deflect the attack. Then the cycle would repeat.

 _'He isn't attacking us….and he never had the intent to. That can only mean he's stalling….but why would he do that after all his talk?'_ Star wondered.

Yet another of the dragon slayer's attacks were deflected, effectively preventing Macao from taking a large iron pole to the kidney. For the time being, however, the red-eyed man had stopped his constant onslaught in favor of some small conversation.

"Damn, you're ridiculously fast…." Gajeel muttered.

Star landed on his feet from having just deflected one of Gajeel's steel beams. "Why are you stalling? I thought you came down here to fight us?"

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Natsu challenged.

"Well….from the smell of things, I'd say you're about to find out." Gajeel replied, his smirk growing in size.

From the highest point of the building, a body fell like a ton of bricks. It hit the ground, bringing everyone's attention to it. Makarov lay on his back within the small hole his landing had created, his skin green and his magical energy fading with each passing second.

"I'm so sad! Why do I suddenly feel so melancholy?! Perhaps it is because the world has just lost a great wizard!" A man sobbed loudly from the rafters.

 _'He….lost….but how is that possible? I didn't feel a single thing come from upstairs….'_ Star thought, momentarily being paralyzed by what had just happened. However, the second that he had his senses back, that's when he noticed it. His body wasn't paralyzed out of shock, he truly couldn't move it. _'What's going on?!'_ Star thought worriedly.

"Master Makarov!" Erza exclaimed as she ran towards the seemingly defeated wizard.

"I don't understand….I don't sense any magic energy coming from him at all!" Gray exclaimed fearfully.

"No way, you mean he's just an ordinary old man now?" Elfman asked, sounding highly concerned.

"That can't be right!" Natsu shouted defiantly.

"Still, I don't get it….gramps is so powerful, so how'd they beat him?" Gray wondered aloud.

"Children…." Makarov's voice called out weakly, capturing the attention of everyone nearby.

"Gramps, what is it?!" Natsu asked urgently.

"Save….Lucy….captured by….Jose…" Makarov mumbled, after which he seemed to black out.

The Fairy Tail wizards all released a collective gasp. They were broken out of their trances by the chuckling that came courtesy of Phantom's dragon slayer. He had jumped back up to rafters and landed next to the green cloaked man.

"Well you're just as creepy as ever….still, I gotta commend you on taking down the Fairy Tail geezer, Aria." Gajeel stated.

"I only did what Master Jose ordered." Aria replied, sounding as if he truly didn't take any joy in what he had just done.

"Whatever….now there's just one little fly I've gotta deal with and then we're done here." Gajeel said.

An instant later he directed his sights towards the still immobile form of Star, who just stood in place with a sacred look in his eyes. Gajeel leaped into the air and drew in a powerful breath.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel exclaimed. From the mouth of the dragon slayer, a massive blast of tiny metal shards roared forth.

Erza, who noticed what was going on, yelled out. "Snap out of it Star!"

Her cry fell on deaf ears as the attack landed a direct hit. Large amounts of smoke and dust shot out of the attack's collision point. Gray, Cana, and Macao all watching on in silence. Natsu let out a growl.

"No…." Natsu said, trembling in fury.

"Not Star…." Cana trailed off.

"We're in trouble now." Gray commented. "First the master, now Star's hurt too."

"Nobody can take a hit from Gajeel's dragon roar and make it out alive!" One of Phantom's members cheered.

"Tch, that was easy." Gajeel scoffed. "With all that speed he demonstrated, I thought for sure he'd dodge that. I guess he must not be as strong as the rumors said."

Just as the dragon slayer was about to jump back up to the rafters. Aria's voice rang out. "Gajeel…."

"What the hell do you…." Gajeel began, only to stop the second he turned and saw the standing form of his opponent with dust still around him.

"There's no way…." A man trailed off, several repeating these very words as the smoke continued to dissipate.

The Fairy Tail wizards had small smiles on their faces. Any sense of relief, however, evaporated the second that Star became completely visible.

"What the hell…." Gajeel trailed off.

What everyone saw was terrifying. A reddish black smoky mist surrounded its body; that looked way bigger and stronger than normal. Muscles bulged from everywhere; sharp claws capped strong arms and demonic horns sat atop its head along with longer, pointer ears. Long and flowing dark hair fell down the creature's back and black bat wings sprouted from its shoulders. However, the most terrifying feature of all was its eyes. They we're golden glowing ones while pitch black scales adorned the creature's skin.

Once the transformation was complete, the mist vanished, revealing Star's evil and sadistic smile, eyes gazing predatorily at the wizard in front of him.

"Is that….Star.…" Erza uttered in a tone of disbelief.

"Hehehehehe…." The creature laughed in a warped voice, only adding to the fear that everyone felt.

"What did you do?!" Gajeel roared angrily. "What kind of take over magic is this!"

To his surprise, this thing was even faster. Flying forward so fast that he was nearly invisible to everyone in the guildhall. Gajeel, in a feeble attempt to guard, brought both of his arms across his chest, but was slashed across the chest and sent flying across the guildhall like he was a meaningless insect.

"H-He took down Gajeel with just one swipe." A Phantom member stuttered, fear dripping from his voice. "T-That thing's a monster…."

Without giving it a second thought, the creature brought his claw forth and slashed the man across his body from hip to shoulder, shattering his weapon and sending him reeling to the ground several feet away, his body now sliced completely in two.

"Hahahaha…." The creature laughed out, releasing more of that reddish black mist from around it's body.

Within moments, anyone who was caught in the mist, spontaneously combusted. Screaming in pure agony as their bodies were burnt away, leaving nothing but ashes remaining.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gray wondered aloud, frozen in fear. This wasn't the Star they knew. But even so, it's magic signature was same as the cosmic wizard's. It was undoubtable Star.

 _'That thing….it resembles a demon_ _._ _'_ Erza wondered confusedly. _'But….where did it come from?'_

"Tch, I see you finally got the guts to really rip into everyone….I gotta say I'm a bit surprised, Cassiopeia." Gajeel stated aloud as he stared down the red-masked creature. He was covered in cuts and bruises. "I didn't think you had it in you to kill them though."

It didn't respond to his words, only staring at the raven-haired man with a manic expression and demonic eyes. A series of raspy breaths echoed in the air, but that was the only movement or action that it chose to take.

"Not gonna talk, huh? Well then, take this!" Gajeel exclaimed. "Iron Dragon Saw!"

The red-eyed dragon slayer extended his right hand in the form of a large metal serrated blade that shot towards the demonic being without delay. The creature didn't move, the blade piercing directly through his shoulder and leaving a sizeable hole as it retracted and once again morphed back into Gajeel's hand.

"Star!" Many Fairy Tail wizards exclaimed worriedly.

"Ain't so tough now, are ya?" Gajeel taunted, smirking at the damage he had done.

"Graaa…." The creature hissed out, after which more mist, began to heal the wound.

"No way!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"The wound healed?" Gray wondered aloud, his eyes wide as he continuously stared at the area that had just reformed on Star's body. For a moment, he thought he might have been going insane.

 _'What kind of healing power is that? Nothing I've ever encountered has even come close to something like that…'_ Erza thought.

"How about this!" Gajeel shouted reeling his fist back again. "Iron Dragon Claw!"

Gajeel threw his fist forward in the shape of the normal metal beam that the demonic being swatted away before swiping at Gajeel forcing the dragon slayer to jump in order to dodge. In the air, Gajeel landed a successful Iron Dragon Claw to the back of the demon's head. It actually reeled back as if hurt.

"Now's our chance!" One of the Phantom wizard's shouted. "Let's get him while he's down!"

A group of about a dozen wizards or so surrounded the demonic beast and extended their hands in an effort to fire a series of concentrated attacks. When the attacks made contact, smoke shot out from the point of impact, and it seemed that they had been successful.

"Who the hell said you morons could interrupt my fight?!" Gajeel roared angrily, grabbing one of the wizards by the collar and glaring heavily into his eyes.

"B-But we got him." The man stuttered fearfully.

A hiss interrupted them. They turned to see a flaming cobra slithering towards them. It seemed that the demonic being had the ability to change its form, and now took the shape of a serpent. It was mostly black in color with a collar of fire shooting from its neck downwards a couple feet. The serpent's under side was gray in color and two more rings of fire went from its head, inside the eyes, down the back of its neck a few feet.

"Did it just transform?!" Elfman exclaimed. "That's not manly!"

"Outta my way!" Gajeel ordered, taking a stand directly in front of the serpent and fixing it with a hard glare.

He caught the serpent by its fangs though his body was still easily being pushed back as the snake continued to slither forward. Thinking on his feet, Gajeel let loose a powerful Iron Dragon's Roar directly into the creature's mouth, after which it erupted into more of that reddish black mist and seemed to just vanish completely.

With that taken care of, the sound of a raspy growl once again caught his attention, he turned back to face his enemy once more. When the dragon slayer's eyes finally looked to the source of the sound, the demon once again stood where the serpent had been defeated. So, it was merely an illusion.

"Just what the hell are you exactly? Some kind of demon?" Gajeel questioned.

"Graaa.…" The demonic-looking being replied in a raspy tone.

"If you don't start giving me answers, I'll tear that god forsaken body of yours apart!" Gajeel roared angrily.

Large amounts of black demonic magic laced with red began to swarm around the demon, acting like a powerful storm that seemed as if it would never let up. Rapid flowing winds crushed against the interior of the guildhall, and the energy itself expanded outwardly and began to twirl in the air relentlessly.

"What is this energy….it's so dark…." Erza uttered in a shocked voice.

She, along with the others, were completely paralyzed due to the deadly energy that sparked to life right before their very eyes. A moment later the large vortex of gathered power burst forth in a show of sheer force, dissipating rather quickly.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The creature roared, causing even Erza's body to tense up out of fear.

"You think I'm gonna cower away just cuz' you look like that?! Bring it on!" Gajeel shouted, extending his hand and forming a large metal sword. "Iron Dragon Sword!"

The black skinned creature ran towards its challenger, bringing his own sword up to strike. Within moments, the two swords began to clash, though it was clear who held the upper hand. The monster relentlessly ran forward, slashing from side to side in an endless quest to draw blood.

To his credit, Gajeel didn't allow his pride to get in the way as he backed away and parried each of the consecutive strikes. That, however, proved to be futile the second after the two engaged. Seeing himself being backed into a corner, the dragon slayer tried to hold his ground following the next occasion he blocked his opponent's sword. The beast, instead of swinging again, slammed its head directly into Gajeel's chest with the enough force to crack open a brick wall.

"Gah!" Gajeel uttered.

He flew backwards into the corner creating a sizeable hole in it despite the fact that it was made of stone bricks. The dragon slayer could do nothing but fall to his hands and knees, a pained expression on his face.

"W-What the hell a-are you?" Gajeel grunted out, bringing his head up to look at his opponent. He had a decent gash cut across his forehead. Then he collapsed on the ground.

"I-It….it beat Gajeel…." One of the Phantom Lord guild members uttered out of disbelief.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The demon-like beast roared victoriously.

"S-Star.…" Gray called out in an unsure tone, eliciting no reaction from the black skinned demonic being.

"Dude Star, that was awesome!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully walking up to it.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Cana asked warily.

"What're you acting so afraid for? It's Star, remember?" Natsu said. "You really tore through those guys, eh? Plus, you look so cool! The eyes are a little over the top though…."

Erza distinctly saw the creature tighten its grip on its sword, "Natsu, get back!" She exclaimed.

It was too late for the pink-haired teen to retreat as the creature brought its blade across the dragon slayer's body in an attempt to cut him in two. Erza, however, rushed towards the beast and blocked the attack with her own magical sword.

"Natsu….get….back….now!" Erza ordered, struggling to hold back the sword of the monster that appeared to be in control of Star's body.

Natsu was in a state of mild shock and as a result it took him a moment to react, but nevertheless this also had the effect of causing him to obediently listen to the commands of re-quip user that had just saved his life.

Once Natsu had leaped back to safety, all eyes fell on the form of Fairy Tail's Titania as she continued to struggle to hold back the sword of the dark haired creature.

"Tya!" The demon grunted out, swiping its blade and ending the stalemate with one powerful motion.

Erza's magical sword broke into two separate pieces and she was forced to create some distance between herself and her opponent as a result. Sweat began to drip from her brow as she stared down the menacing creature.

 _'I have to keep in mind that this thing is still somehow Star. I don't know why this is happening, but I can't just recklessly kill it.'_ She thought. "I suppose I'm not left with many other options….re-quip!" Erza exclaimed.

The scarlet-haired woman's body was engulfed by a bright light, shortly after which her appearance altered and a new set of armor made its appearance, this time being black with silver trimmings, though that was far from what made it distinctive.

Around her neck was a neck guard decorated with scarlet-colored gems, and her hair was now tied in a ponytail with only two bangs framing her face. She now sported a pair of large shoulder pads composed of two sequential silver-edged plates that flanked a metal high-rise collar which possessed a shape reminiscent of a dress.

Erza's chest was now covered by a silver-edged breastplate that revealed a fair amount of cleavage and left her stomach exposed while her sides were covered by two separate plates than ran down her body and connected to her waist guard. Said piece of amour was fairy long but left the front of her body exposed, though the back was covered by a series of long silver-edged feather-like pieces of armor. Her hands were now covered by two slim gauntlets, and her legs were completely covered save for an area on her upper thigh on each respective leg.

The set of armor was complete with a pair of wings that appeared to allow her the ability to fly should she choose to do so and a purple and silver sword with intricate patterns and a golden guard that she gripped tightly in both of her hands.

 _'My Black Wing Armor should allow me to keep up with his offensive capabilities and also allow me the ability to evade his attacks. Still, with how easily it defeated Black Steel Gajeel, I can't let my guard down.'_ Erza thought.

"Is she….is she gonna fight him?" Elfman wondered aloud.

"Star….if you can hear me, get ahold of yourself! Whatever this is, I know it isn't you. Explanations can come later, but right now I need you to push this thing back!" Erza shouted.

Without warning, the demon charged its new adversary with its sword brought back, its full force put behind it. Erza never had to dodge it however as a blue barrier shaped like a giant turtle shell blocked the demon's strike.

"Phew….made it just in time." Fang said from right next to Erza. The aura around him flaring blue to match the four sacred beast that he was borrowing the strength of.

"Fang…." She looked over in disbelief, not believing that he was actually here. The demon jumped back and made to check out its new opponent as Fang dispersed the shield.

Elfman and Cana looked over at the new arrival with strange looks. "Who's that?" Elfman asked.

"I don't know, but he's defiantly easy on the eyes." Cana said.

"That's Fang." Gray said smiling. "He helped us take down Lullaby, and his strength is probably on par with Star's."

"Hey man, your timing is as impeccable as ever." Natsu called out to him.

Fang kept his focus on the problem at hand. "We'll talk later Natsu, right now I need to know what's going here?" The demon was ready to strike again as it charged forward and tried to strike with its sword again. Fang and Erza both jumped outta the way. "Serpent's Snare!" Fang yelled, holding a hand out.

His aura shifted to green as Quin Long stepped up, and the spirit of a serpent slithered out of Fang's hand. It wrapped itself around the demon's body, successfully tying up its arms for the time being.

"After Star took a powerful strike to his chest, he turned into this thing. I think he's still in there, we just need to reach him." Erza explained to him.

"That's all I needed to know." Fang replied before he walked up to the creature. "Star, if your still in there, then I'm gonna beat some sense into you. Then I'm gonna kick your ass for making your friend's worry."

The creature flared its demonic energy again, incinerating the spirit of Quin Long in the process. Before Fang could react, the demon brought its fist upward into the blonde's stomach. Fang felt blood flow out of his mouth as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Fang!" Erza exclaimed.

He just stared up at the creature that was his best friend. Knowing that he was still in there, but not knowing how to bring him back out. He closed his eyes upon seeing the best extend its left hand. The aura around Fang shifting from green to yellow. A ball of pure crimson demonic magic formed within said palm, spiraling to life and exuding a large amount of raw power.

"Fang, get out of the way!" Gray exclaimed worriedly.

Those words fell on deaf ears as the blonde haired wizard quickly rolled to the side before coming up on one knee and shouting out. "Zhu Que, Flaming Arrow!"

Fang's aura turned red instantly and fire surrounded his body, before launching forward and taking the shape of an arrow. The fire arrow pierced right through the chest of the demon, going through it heart. Abruptly, the illuminating glow of the magic sphere stopped emanating crimson light, directly before everyone's eyes. An instant later, the creature began to roar in distraught, stumbling backwards as it did so.

"Did you…..did you beat it?" Cana asked.

"Just like a man!" Elfman cheered.

The beast continued to roar in a pained voice, frantically moving about as if its body was in the middle of a tug of war.

"Come on buddy….fight it…." Fang said softly.

"Star….is that you in there?" Erza asked.

"Raaaaaaaaaaa!" The demon wailed, bringing its left hand up and gripping its head in agony. Cracks began to form on the upper right corner of the beast's face, at which point a massive amount of magic once again flooded the entirety of the guildhall in a massive storm of demonic energy.

Within a few seconds, the demon's head completely shattered and revealed Star's true self. When the head shattered, so too did the essential shell that surrounded his body. The excess hair, scales, and wings all evaporated within an instant, after which Star was revealed to be standing with his clothing extremely torn and his body covered in gashed and bruises. This was most injured anyone in Fairy Tail had ever seen him.

"Star….." Erza trailed off worriedly.

"He's back…." Fang trailed off. He fell to his hands and knees and began to cough.

"Fang!" Erza cried out, going to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." He replied, his aura shifting to yellow again. "I just need to heal up using Bai Hu's power for a bit."

Star on the other hand, wobbled back and forth a few times before his body hit the ground of the guildhall. Cana was the one who rushed up to him and checked his pulse. She let loose a heavy sigh of relief upon feeling that Star's heart was still beating and that his magic seemed to have stabilized.

"Cana, is he okay?!" Gray exclaimed, running towards his body alongside many of the other Fairy Tail wizards nearby.

"Yeah, he's fine." She replied.

"Right now, I think we need to retreat. Alzack, Bisca, take Master Makarov to see Porlyusica at once. We'll deal with Phantom later." Erza stated firmly, from where she was kneeling next to Fang.

"Right. Cana and I will take Star back to the guild." Gray volunteered. She nodded her agreement and the two grabbed him by the shoulders and began to drag him outta the beat-up guildhall.

Erza looked back down at Fang, "You should come back to our guildhall too. I know your tired and it would do you good to rest up for a little while. He'll wanna see you when he wakes up." She gestured to where Star was being carried by Cana and Gray.

"Your probably right. I'll hang around for a little while and make sure that he's ok when he wakes up. Whatever that thing was. I hope I never see it again."

Fang stood up slowly and the aura around his body disappeared completely leaving him looking normal. Erza was surprised to see that he didn't look hurt at all.

"Your wound is gone. What kind of healing magic do you have?" She asked.

He chuckled patting her on the back as he walked ahead. "I'll explain it on the way."

Erza smiled, before getting up herself and following him out. While nobody was paying attention, Natsu donned an angry look before grabbing the back of a Phantom member and headed in the opposite direction, Happy flying after him.

('.')

 **That's all for this time on Fairy Tail Remastered. Hold all your questions for the review section located directly down below. I know your dying to know what the hell just happened. I'll answer in the next chapter what I can without giving spoilers; and I'll do it with a special guest of course. Who that guest will be is up to you guys. Remember to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	21. Sorrows of Demons Past

**Welcome back everybody. The votes are in! And…nobody voted on who they preferred to see as my special guest for this chapter. So, I went ahead and made special arrangements myself.**

 **Lucy: Hi Fairy. I'm glad to be here with you.**

 **Lucy! Your supposed to wait until I introduce you!**

 **Lucy: Sorry Fairy, but looking this cute isn't easy and I couldn't risk anything happening to my complexion before your long introduction.**

… **.Well, anyways. Do you know what our generous fans have been talking about?**

 **Lucy: Me right? I mean you had me get kidnaped. I should punch you in the gut for that.**

 ***gulps* Actually, it's more about Star and whether or not he's a demon from the Book of Zeref.**

 **Lucy: He isn't it he?**

 **All I'm going to say is this. Star and Zeref are somehow related, but I won't say how. If you wanna know more, it'll be revealed in this chapter. So Lucy, mind doing the disclaimer for me?**

 **Lucy: Sure thing. #1Fairy doesn't own Fairy Tail or anything that isn't Star and creative plot points. Hope everybody likes this chapter. I know I was super cute in it.**

('.')

The remaining members of the guild sat on the main floor of the guildhall. No repairs had been made and the main hall was still a complete wreck, but even so, everyone was holding out in the event that the rest of the guild returned. Mira, especially was beside herself with worry.

The barmaid was pacing the guildhall looking frantic. It was unusual to the others to see her not behind the bar with a peaceful smile on her face.

' _It's been several hours and no one's come back yet. Not even Lucy's back from the hospital! If only I wasn't so useless right now I could do something-"_

"Mirajane!" Reedus yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You need to relax. Everything will be alright. The master won't let anything happen to anyone."

Just when Mirajane was starting to calm down; the guild's doors suddenly flew open and everyone began to file inside. She panicked again. They all looked exhausted and hurt. Not what she was expecting to see.

"What happened?!" Mira exclaimed.

At the forefront of the group were Cana and Gray, each of whom was supporting Star's body on a separate side. He was still unconscious and looked to be in a great deal of pain. Erza and Fang were right behind them.

"Mira, please help me get Star up to the beds. Gray and Cana, you make sure everyone else is alright." Erza requested.

"Alright." Gray replied.

"Can do." Cana replied also.

Mira came rushing over and took Star from Gray and Cana as Erza came and grabbed his other side. Together the two, carefully carried him upstairs to one of the many beds that guild contained for this reason.

Fang, meanwhile, just watched the two girls carry his childhood friend off. Gray walked up to him to engage in conversation. "Feel free to make yourself at home here. I know you're not be a member, but you've done plenty to earn everyone's trust."

"Thanks Gray, but right now I just want to know that my best friend is gonna pull through…." Fang replied.

"Yeah, you and me both."

"Tell me Gray, has Star been enjoying himself here?"

Gray looked at Fang like he had grown a second head, but before he could say something rude, he saw the seriousness in the blonde's eyes. "Yea, he's been having lots of fun. Him and Natsu have gotten so close the two are almost brothers now. And I can see why, the two have a lot in common, they're both looking for someone."

"Looking for someone?"

"Natsu was raised by a dragon too, Igneel. And just like with Star he disappeared one day. The two promised each other that they would never stop looking; that they would help each other every step of the way."

"Is that so…." Fang said with a faraway look on his face.

"You alright man?" Gray asked. "You look a little flustered."

"Not at all," Fang replied smiling genuinely. "Just got things on my mind." When Gray didn't respond, Fang continued. "I'm gonna take a walk around Magnolia, when Star wakes up, tell him I wanna talk to him."

"Can do man." Gray said as he watched Fang leave the guildhall.

 **Scene change**

Erza and Mira just finished wrapping bandages around Star's body. He was still out, but it was likely because he was sleeping as opposed to being unconscious.

Mira smiled at him, "Well, that's about all we can do. He'll be ok."

Erza nodded, "It'll be a while, but I think your right Mira."

"Erza, what's going on? Why isn't the master with you?" Mira asked, now serious.

"The master was hit with a powerful spell that drained him of his magical powers and nearly took his life. Alzack and Bisca were tasked with taking him to Porlyusica." Erza replied.

Mira gazed at the sleeping form of Star, a smile playing at her lips. She sat at his bedside, reached out and began to lightly stroke his hair. She turned back to Erza. "Was Phantom really that ready for us that even Star was taken out?"

"It's hard to explain what happened….I think it's best if I just show you."

Before the barmaid could inquire as to what her friend had meant, Erza presented the memory lacrima that she had received from Star. Mira watched with bated breath as the lacrima glowed and a projection began to play.

 **Scene change**

Natsu was dragging one of Phantom's guild members behind him. He was in a bad mood and even Happy wasn't saying anything in wake of what just happened. The man being dragged was freaking out, but Natsu was ignoring him plain and simple.

"Come on man, just let me go already!" The man whined, though the pink-haired teen once again ignored him.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Happy asked in a quiet voice, testing the waters to see if his best friend was in a more talkative mood.

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna go save Lucy, then we're going back to the guild and making sure Star's okay." Natsu answered. "Alright pal, where is she?" Natsu asked tightening his grip on the man behind him.

"How should I know?" The man asked in a strained voice, the dragon slayer's grip around his neck making it somewhat difficult to speak.

"Look, a close friend of mine may or may not be severely injured right now, and another of my friends was captured behind our backs. So, I'm not exactly in a good mood, which means that if you don't start talking, you're gonna regret it." Natsu stated aggressively.

"I already told ya, I don't kno…." The man began. The Phantom wizard's body was engulfed in flames before he could even finish his sentence. "AAAAH! Come on man, this hurts!"

"Start talking, otherwise you'll turn into a pile of ashes before ya know it." Natsu stated, turning and glaring back at his prisoner.

"Aye." Happy said in agreement as he flew alongside the pink-haired wizard.

"If I knew anything I'd have told you by now!" The man pleaded desperately.

"Funny, I was thinking you should've been burned to a crisp by now." Natsu replied uncaringly.

"Come on man, put out the fire! Look, our headquarters is just up ahead. If I had to guess, that's where this Lucy chick would be!" He exclaimed.

Natsu let the fire go out before letting go of his collar. The man released a sigh of relief, though after that the dragon slayer punched him with enough force to send him flying down the rocky pathway to the bottom of the mountain.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place? God these guys are dumb." Natsu thought aloud.

"Aye…." Happy muttered in agreement.

The two friends continued to travel up the mountain just a few feet before they collectively began to look at the large castle-like building up ahead.

 **Scene change**

Lucy found herself waking up face down to a cold stone floor. She slowly sat up and groaned a bit. She looked around her surroundings and saw she was locked inside a cell with her hands tied behind her back. She also noticed that her gate keys were gone as well.

"What the…." She muttered. "How did I get here?"

Appearing out of thin air outside the door to her cell, Jose appeared. His hat was down, covering his eyes and he wore a smirk. "So, your finally awake? I was getting worried about you Lucy."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

He walked into the cell and bowed. "I am master Jose Porla, of the Phantom Lord guild."

Lucy's eyes snapped open before she glared at her adversary. "You're with Phantom!" She stopped to consider what had happened to her. _'That's right. I was captured by two of the Element Four. I was on my way back to the guildhall after taking Levy to the hospital. They attacked me on my way back.'_

"I'd like to apologize for this dingy cell and being tied up must be degrading; but I'm afraid I had no choice my dear. That is how you treat a prisoner after all."

"You're the jerks who attacked my friend Levy! You better let me go, my friends are gonna come looking for me."

"Depending on how well you cooperate, I'm more than willing to treat you as one of Phantom Lord's esteemed guests rather than a lowly prisoner."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy was interrupted by a purple centipede crawling up her leg. She freaked out and kicked out sending the insect flying across the room. "Yuck! The bug crawled on me!"

This made Jose smirk even more. "See, you don't want to stay in here do you? I have a beautifully decorated suite waiting for you….if you promise to behave."

"Why does your guild keep attacking us?"

"Who is us?" Jose asked rhetorically. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking about Fairy Tail? It was a means to an end, and that's all."

"What!"

"You see we were working towards our objective to obtaining a certain someone. They happened to be a member of Fairy Tail, so if we have to destroy the guild to get them, then so be it."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh my, my; you're such a naïve young lady. Not at all what I'd expect from a depute." Lucy gasped. "I'm talking about you of course. Lady Lucy, the privileged daughter of the wealthy Heartfilia family."

"But…..how did you find out about that…." Lucy said voice broken.

"You know; I'm surprised you never told your fellow guild members the truth. And I don't understand why the daughter of a wealthy tycoon would stoup to such cheap and dangerous work such as wizarding for a such low-class guild. Do you?"

Lucy was trying to hold it in. The tears of her past were beginning to break through. "I've been kidnaped?"

"No my dear, I promise it's not like that. We're not looking for ransom money, we're just doing our job. We were hired by your father to bring you home to him."

Sweat rolled down the poor girl's face. "No…..I-I don't understand. Why would he want me back?" She put her head down.

"Why do you seem so confused?" Jose asked. "Any father would go looking for a daughter who ran away from home."

"Not him…." Her voice barely above a whisper. "Honestly I'm shocked he even noticed I was gone." She suddenly snapped up and threw a hard glare right at Jose. "I'm never going back to that house! I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Oh dear….I should have known that you would be problematic."

"Well you might as well just let me go."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Jose grinned.

"Please," Lucy said. "I need to go to the bathroom…."

Jose chuckled, "Give me a break; you don't think I'd fall for the oldest trick in the book do you?"

Lucy began to squirm uncontrollably. "No….for real….I'm dying here."

"Fine then…." Jose said pulling out a small bucket.

"A bucket!" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, I'm ready for any old trick you might throw my way."

Lucy sighed before getting up and standing in front of it. "I guess it'll have to work."

"Your actually gonna use it!" Jose freaked. "Well! I have never met such a vulgar young lady." He then turned around to give her some privacy. "I'll turn away because I'm a gentleman."

Lucy smirked behind his back, then promptly kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine. He fell the ground face first clenching his family jewels and shaking in pain.

"You know there's a reason why old tricks are still around, because they work." Lucy made to leave by the window. She stopped and winked at Jose on her way out. "Bye, take care, kay."

When she got to the window she gasped and looked down. It was ten stories to the ground. Behind her Jose slowly got back to his feet, still struggling through the pain.

"I forgot to mention….this cell is several stories high."

Lucy looked back and forth between her captor and the ground. She thought about everything that her father and said to her, had done to her. Then she thought about all the good times she's had in Fairy Tail. That's when she made her choice. Turning to face Jose, she closed her eyes….and let herself fall from the edge of the window.

 **Scene change**

"So, this is Phantom's main base, huh?" Natsu thought aloud as he continued to walk forwards.

"Natsu look, it's raining people!" Happy shouted cheerfully, gesturing a paw out.

The pink-haired dragon slayer made a confused expression. His confused expression, however, was replaced by one of worry when the scent of the falling person reached his nostrils.

"That's not just some person!" Natsu exclaimed, charging forward in an attempt to beat the body to the landing cite.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed into the air as she continued to fall. With her body just about to smack into the ground, Natsu jumped forward with everything he had and just barely managed to grab ahold of her body and change her trajectory.

"Whoa! It's raining Lucy's!" Happy exclaimed.

"I made it just in time." Natsu said, his voice muffled by the ample chest of the blonde-haired wizard.

"Yeah….thanks." Lucy said, a genuine smile etched on her face. "I knew you'd save me." Within moments, the dragon slayer lifted his friend off of his body, helped her to stand up, and freed her from her bindings.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked in a concerned voice.

She nodded, "I think so." She whispered, her voice shaking as she did.

"That's good news." Happy said. "We better get back to the guild."

"What!" Natsu yelled. "That's their headquarters! Let's get em."

"We can't! Erza told us to retreat!" Happy argued back.

"Cause she's a wimp! I'll face those guys by myself if I have too!"

"But you saw what happened to the master and Star."

"Exactly, that's why I want to get revenge!"

Hearing that made Lucy think back to what Jose said. Was her father really the one behind all of this? Was it her fault that Fairy Tail was under attack?

"You're not strong enough to fight them on your own!" Happy said.

"What did you say!" Natsu yelled.

"I said you can't!" Happy yelled back.

"Urg, I heard you the first time!"

"Everybody's hurt!" Happy tried to reason with him.

"I'm not hurt!" Natsu protested back.

"I'm sorry…." Lucy muttered, shutting up both Natsu and Happy. They turned to look at her, but she was looking at the ground, her hands and body trembling. "I'm so sorry….." She started to cry, thinking about all the horrible things that everyone has gone through all because of her. "All of this….everything….it's my fault. But I don't wanna leave, I wanna stay with you guys."

She turned and looked at her friends with tear stains rolling down her cheeks. "Cause I love being in Fairy Tail."

"Hey what's wrong!" Natsu asked, concerned. "Your crying, why are you upset?"

"You can tell us." Happy said.

Her strangled sobs prevented her from answering, so Natsu did for her. "Your one of us, you don't have to leave."

Happy turned to his trusted partner. "Come on, let's go back to the guild."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, ok….I guess we outta." He turned, picked Lucy up and placed her on his back. "Ok, time to get up, let's go Lucy."

The three began to head back to the guild as Lucy's sobs echoed through-out the desert. But Jose was far from done. Up in the tower, we watched the two wizards carry off his objective with ice running through his veins. Massive amounts of purple magic energy erupted from around his body.

"She's made me angry! Her fate is sealed!" He growled out.

 **Scene change**

In the wake of what was revealed on the lacrima projection, Mirajane could do nothing but stare blankly ahead even as the screen itself disappeared. The course of events she had just witnessed made her blood run cold.

"T-That thing….was Star?" Mira asked in a tone of disbelief.

"It may have been his body being used, but I don't believe Star was in control." Erza stated, "We're lucky that Fang showed up when he did."

"He's the wizard who walked in with you right?" Mira wondered. "I've seen him around town before. He likes to hang out at that pub on the end of town."

Erza nodded, "Let's head back down and let everyone know what's going on."

 **Scene change**

As soon as Mira and Erza appeared from the second floor everyone gathered around them looking for answers.

"Mira?" Cana said running over to them.

"How is he?" Gray asked.

"He's….going to be ok." She replied. "But I don't think he's going to be doing much fighting right now."

Every looked disappointed at the news. "Great, first the master and now we've lost Star too." Gray said.

"He was probably our best shot at beating them too." Cana replied looking down. "Now what do we do?"

"We need a real man right about now." Elfman muttered.

Erza looked around at everyone's sullen expressions and noticed that someone was missing. "Hey you guys, where did Fang go?"

"He ran off," Gray replied. "He said that if Star woke up then he wanted to talk to him. Other than that, I have no idea."

Erza clenched her fist and looked away. _'If only Fang were here...he'd be able to fight….'_ "I'm going to take a shower and try to rest up a bit. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."

As Erza walked away, silence fell over the room. Morale was dangerously low right now, with the master and Star both being out. Nobody knew what they would do if push came to shove. Finally, Mira broke the silence.

"Where's Natsu you guys?" Mira questioned.

As if to answer her question, the doors of the guildhall shot wide open. Natsu came inside carrying Lucy on his back with Happy at his heels. Lucy still looked upset even though she wasn't crying anymore. Cana and Mira gasped at the sad and distraught look on her face.

"Natsu, what happened?" Gray asked, running up towards the trio.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this…." Natsu began, earning the interest of everyone present.

 **Scene change**

 _ **Star found himself standing in a room of complete darkness. All around him he could see only one thing, the thick purple clouds that surrounded him.**_

" _ **Where am !?" Star wondered.**_

" _ **I think the answer to that should be quite obvious." A dark and ominous voice replied.**_

" _ **Who are you! Show yourself!" Star shouted out reaching for his pendant. His face went from determined to shocked when he realized it wasn't around his neck. "Where's my pendant.…"**_

 _ **The voice chuckled, "Don't think for a second that your cosmic magic is capable of even scratching me."**_

 _ **Slowly fading into existence before Star was the same demonic beast that had taken him over only a short while ago.**_

" _ **W-Who are you!?"**_

" _ **Don't you remember?"**_

" _ **Remember what?" Suddenly Star clenched his head in excruciating pain.**_

" _ **This…."**_

 _ **Suddenly, before Star's eyes he saw the Phantom Lord's guildhall. He also saw the demonic beast tearing through everything and everybody without mercy. Then he saw the creature's fight with Gajeel and how he never stood a chance**_ _ **.**_ _ **After that, Fang risked everything just to get that one attack off.**_

 _ **Star looked on with fear and disgust before coming to a conclusion. His expression dropped and he spoke slowly. "That's me…..isn't it…**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Of course it is. We are one and the same."**_

" _ **NO!" Star shouted in defiance. "I'm nothing like you! I'd never hurt my friends like that!"**_

 _ **The demon threw back its head and let out a terrifyingly sickeningly laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA! How naïve. Do you not even remember what happened that night all those years ago? The night that you obtained your powers? The night that you killed your own family!"**_

 _ **Star gasped, and his anger instantly evaporated. "My family…..Did I really….kill my family?"**_

" _ **You really don't remember anything do you? That good for nothing dragon couldn't find the guts to tell you what happened. That's why he sealed away your powers and memories. He was afraid that you'd lose control again and kill him too."**_

 _ **Star's eyes flashed again. "You take that back. Lagiocrus was a great father! He raised me and showed me how to fight and survive!"**_

" _ **Would a good father just get up and leave you?"**_

 _ **The demon smirked at the look on Star's face. The cosmic wizard knew he was stumped there. "But that's…..not….."**_

" _ **He was afraid of you! That's why he sealed away your powers and memories. He knew that his seal would only work for so long before you broke through it. He didn't wanna be there when you got your memories back. Because he knew that you'd obliterate him."**_

" _ **But I'd never….." Star trailed off. He clenched his head again. "I can't…..I don't remember…**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Your powers haven't seemed to fully return yet. I'll go ahead and take the liberty or filling in your lost memories for you."**_

 _ **Star looked up into the eyes of the beast for a couple seconds. Then he nodded. "Tell me. Tell me what happened to make me who I am today." Star balled up a fist. "I wanna know the story behind my powers….I wanna know who I am."**_

" _ **You are the heir to a powerful wizarding clan known as the Shooting Stars. Your father was the leader of this clan. His power was far beyond anything that you could ever imagine. His power was so great in fact….that it took down the great black wizard Zeref."**_

 _ **Star's eyes widened at hearing that name. "I've heard that name before. Is that why I have the power to completely destroy anything controlled by black magic?"**_

 _ **The demon nodded, "Yes, you inherited much of your father's power, but let's skip to the event that would forever change the fate of the Shooting Stars."**_

" _ **What happened?"**_

" _ **Growing up you never had it easy, always living in the shadow of your father. 'Oh**_ _ **,**_ _ **here comes the wizard who killed the great Zeref, I'll bet his son is ten times stronger.' Your hate and anger only got stronger as time went on. All that hatred and rage eventually took shape inside your body. It took shape into me. You killed everyone in the clan, your father, your mother….everyone. Then….you ran. Tired and exhausted you were found by Lagiocrus. I'll never forgive that bastard for tricking you into believing he would take you in. He sealed away your powers….he sealed away me!"**_

 _ **Star looked away in shame, remaining silent**_ _ **.**_

" _ **I'm not your enemy Star. Accept me as a part of you and we will be the most powerful wizard in the world." After that the demon faded away and Star felt everything begin to turn white. "Now wake up Star. Your friend Lucy needs your help."**_

 **Scene change**

Everyone in the guildhall was preparing for the next encounter with Phantom. They knew it wouldn't be easy, especially with so many members hurt and their trump card unconscious. But, none-the-less, everyone was doing everything they could to help out. Macao and Wakaba were working on a plan of attack, while Gray and Elfman stood nearby. Cana was trying to get ahold of either Laxus or Mystogan. Lucy was sitting on a barrel in the back of the room by herself, Natsu was right next to her.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna need some spell books for holder type magic from the archives!" Macao yelled out.

"Next time I'm bring out all my explosive lacrima." Wakaba said loading up a bag with the magical crystals.

Gray looked over at Lucy's crestfallen expression. "Don't worry, we'll get em' back for this." He tried to comfort her.

"….I know, I'm not worried about that." She replied looking down. "It's just….it's all my fault…."

Natsu had an unusually angry look on his face. He stood with his arms crossed and wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Being targeted by dangerous people is just one of the downsides of being rich. At least you protected by a real man….like me." Elfman said pointing at himself.

"Would you give it a rest already!" Gray griped.

"I gotta say I was shock when I heard the news." Happy said looking up at her from the floor. "Why'd you hide the truth from us Lucy?"

Natsu turned and looked at her. She explained herself. "I wasn't trying to hide anything. I mean there's no way to bring up that I'm a runaway in casual conversation." She sighed. "I've been gone for a year, and he hasn't cared, now all of a sudden he wants to force me to come home!? He's done all those horrible things just to get me to go back! I hate his guts!"

Natsu, Gray, and Elfman just looked at, not sure what to say. Lucy continued, "But still, if I hadn't run away, none of this would've ever happened."

"Come on don't be ridiculous, your dad's the one to blame." Elfman said.

"Idiot!" Gray snapped at him.

"Ahhh….I mean it's Phantom's fault." Elfman corrected himself.

Looking around the guild Lucy could only shake her head at all the misery and suffering before her. "No….I'm the one who brought trouble to the guild and it's all because of my own selfish choices. I'm so very sorry. I'm just gonna go back home and hope that all of this will be over with."

"I don't know about that." Natsu spoke up for the first time since Lucy explained the situation. "I can't see you playing the part of the pretty princess sitting around in your mansion. Laughing with us in this filthy guildhall, going on adventures even though you freak out all the time. That's who you really are."

Lucy looked at him through shining eyes.

"You said you wanted to stay with us right? Why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from? Come on, who are you trying to kid? Your Lucy of Fairy Tail." Natsu gave her a thumbs-up. "No more running cause you belong here with us."

Lucy started crying again. Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, don't cry. It's just not like you."

"Yea please," Elfman said shaking himself. "Real men are weak to womanly tears."

"….I'm sorry…." She balled out. Loke watched the scene unfold from a little further away. His glasses shined mysteriously before he walked off to who knows where.

"How's Star doing Mira, any luck?" Gray asked, noticing that she was coming back down the stairs after checking up on him again.

"He's still not awake.…" Mira replied in a saddened tone. "Cana, have you had any luck locating Mystogan?" She questioned, turning towards her as she continuously examined her cards.

"Damn it!" Cana shouted out angrily, tossing her cards up in the air in an agitated manner. "I'm not getting a reading on Mystogan, which means he probably won't be back to give us any help."

"Damn….we still have too many injured. Even with Alzack and Bisca back things aren't looking good." Gray thought aloud. "They said the master won't be able to help through this."

"Oh, come on!" Natsu encouraged, "We can take em' on! There not so tough!"

"I think there's one person we still haven't tried calling." Mira stated. She and Cana walked over to a nearby communication lacrima and began to operate it. Soon enough the image of Laxus appeared within the crystal sphere.

"Well now this is a surprise. What do you want?" Laxus scoffed, obviously not taking a friendly view on the barmaid's call.

"Laxus….our guild is under attack and the master is seriously injured. Most of our other members have also suffered injuries and we're unable to locate Mystogan. We could really use your help." Mira stated.

"Guhh.…" Laxus grunted out in a dissatisfied manner.

"Please, Fairy Tail is in serious danger." Mira pleaded, though the words she said made her inwardly scowl.

"Man, Makarov is freaking pathetic, hahahaha! I don't see how this is remotely my problem. Your big girls, so deal with it yourselves." Laxus sneered.

"So, you're not gonna help us?!" Cana asked in an agitated manner.

"Of course not, why would I? That senile old toad started it, so why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?" Laxus countered.

"Laxus, they're trying to kidnap Lucy and we really could use your help." Mira continued to beg.

"Lucy? Do I even know her? Oh yeah….I think I remember. Hey, tell ya what, if you can talk blondie into being by woman then I'll do anything she wants." Laxus stated.

"You are such a pig!" Cana exclaimed.

"Are you sure you wanna talk that way to a guy your begging for the help of?" Laxus countered with a cocky smirk. "Do me a favor, if that old geezer manages to pull through, tell him he's over the hill and that he should hand the guild over to me."

As Laxus went on a laughing spree Mira's rage finally got the best of her. The lacrima exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. Mira was standing there with tears in her eyes, but before she could so much as let one fall, someone wrapped her up into a tight hug from behind.

"You shouldn't be crying Mira." He let go of her then turned to everyone else. "We don't need that bastards help, not if I have anything to do with it." Star stated in reassurance.

"Star….you're ok?" Mira whispered.

"Hey man you had us worried sick." Gray said. "Are you gonna be able to fight?"

Star turned to him and smiled, "Of course, I've still got plenty of fight left in me." He turned to address everyone present. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions about what happened, and I'll explain what I know later. But right now, we've got bigger problems to deal with."

The members of the guild looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"Great to have you back buddy." Natsu said with a smile.

"Aye!" Happy commented in his usual way.

"Is Lucy doing alright?" Star asked.

"Your buddy Fang wanted to see you as soon as you were up and about. You should head out and try to find him." Gray told him.

When Star opened his mouth to reply, the ground began to shake at an interval of a few seconds per shake. With worried expressions, everyone began to rush out of the guildhall; even Erza, who wasn't finished with her shower yet, raced outside dressed in only a towel.

 **Scene change**

"W-What the hell?" Natsu uttered in a tone of disbelief.

In the water, out in the distance, a large structure stood in place, being supported by a series of mechanical, metal spider-like legs. The same building that was keeping Lucy captive. Being driven by Jose and the Element Four with the intent to destroy everything in its path.

"It's a guildhall with ginormous legs!" Happy exclaimed.

"I-Is it Phantom?" Loke wondered aloud, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Who else would it be?" Star asked rhetorically.

"I never anticipated this….I never thought they would go to such extremes to attack us." Erza said in a fearful tone. The large mobile guildhall ceased its forward movement a moment later.

"Surrender Lucy Heartfilia at once and I promise your lives will be spared. Refuse, and….well, see if you can grasp the symbolism." Jose stated over a loudspeaker.

The centermost point of the guild's headquarters began to lift upwards as if it were a retractable door. Out of the void, a cannon could be seen, which extended and directed itself towards Fairy Tail's guildhall.

"It's the magical focusing cannon Jupiter.…" Mira uttered fearfully, her pupils shaking as she spoke.

"Kill them!" Jose sneered angrily.

A large collection of pitch-black magical energy began to gather at the tip of the cannon's barrel. It continued to grow, collecting more and more power with each passing millisecond.

"RUN!" Erza yelled out. "Everyone! Get outta here!" Suddenly she bolted forwards.

"Erza!" Mira shrieked.

"Don't be stupid!" Macao yelled out.

"You're only throwing your life away!" Wakaba yelled, "This is ridiculous!"

In the mists of running Erza re-quipped into something entirely different. It was incredibly heavy set armor blue-gray in color. Attached to her wrists were two large shields that looked almost capable of stopping anything. On her head, of course, was a helmet to complete the look.

"She re-quipped." Cana said.

"What are you doing?" Loke shouted.

"Protecting the guildhall." Erza replied defiantly.

"That's her Adamantine Armor." Happy said.

"Is she gonna try and block the cannon's shot?" Bisca asked.

"There's no way her armor will hold against a blast that powerful." Alzack added.

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled.

Gray was busy retraining him from doing something reckless. "We aren't going to be able to stop her!"

"We have to have faith." Star stated. "I'm not sure if I can stop a blast that powerful. Fang could do it, but I doubt we'll get lucky twice."

With a mighty roar, the cannon's attack shot forth. Water rippled in its wake as Erza stood her ground. She brought her two shields together forming a giant barrier in front of her that intercepted the cannon's blast.

"ARGHHH!" She cried out feeling the effects of the attack on her own body.

The blast didn't seem to be weakening at all. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Erza's armor. Little cracks eventually became bigger cracks, which lead to actual bits breaking off entirely. At this rate Erza wouldn't last much longer.

To everyone's relief, however, the blast did finally end, but the force sent Erza flying backwards towards the crowd of her guild mates. She rolled on the ground for a while before stopping and moaning in pain. Her destroyed armor disappearing in the process leaving her with a white blouse and her normal attire.

Natsu was the first one to run up to her and make sure she was ok. "Erza! Are you ok? Say something?"

From inside the guildhall, Jose smirked. "Makarov has fallen. And now Erza can no longer stand. Any chance at victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately, you have no choice."

"Like hell we'd ever do that!" Natsu roared angrily, raising his fist in the air defiantly.

"What kind of guild would hand over one of their own to a monster like you?!" Bisca exclaimed.

"So, stop asking! Cause we're not gonna give you any other answer." Natsu shouted back defiantly.

"Yeah!" Alzack shouted in agreement.

"You hear that?! Lucy's staying right here!" Macao roared.

One by one, each and every member of Fairy Tail shouted something along the same lines in the defense of the blonde. Their refusal to hand her over, even in the face of most likely death, was inspiring. Lucy almost collapsed on her knees, but she managed to stop herself and remain standing. However, she was unable to stop the stream of tears that fell from her eyes.

Jose sneered angrily, "You've just made the biggest mistake of your lives! Here comes a second helping of Jupiter!" Just like before, the magic cannon began to swell and gather magical energy.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Macao said in surprise.

"They're going to fire that thing at us again!" Alzack shouted.

"Now it's my turn!" Star shouted. He grabbed his pendant as quickly as he could and was enveloped by his magic form. He drew his sword and used cosmic speed to fly directly in front of the guildhall.

"What are you doing Star?! You can't take a hit from that cannon, no one could survive that!" Mira shouted worriedly, though the cosmic wizard didn't move.

"There's no way that thing can fire at full power again. Even still, if I don't at least try then we'll all be dead!" Star shouted.

"But you said it yourself." Mira pleaded. "You said that even you couldn't stop a blast that powerful."

"If Erza could do it, then so can I!"

 _'No Star….don't do it..._ _._ _'_ Erza thought _. 'It was one thing for me to try, but you don't have magical armor to protect you.'_

"I am afraid that your friend is correct. You don't stand a chance against our magical cannon." Jose said.

Star began to charge his blade with a colossal amount of cosmic magic. The blue aura engulfed the air around him and whipped around uncontrollably, the force behind which rivaled that of the Jupiter Cannon.

"Star!" Mira pleaded, "Don't do it….please…."

Natsu looked on with his teeth grit. He didn't want think about what would happen if Star failed. It wasn't an option. The redhead beside him felt her exhaustion overtake and her allowed herself to relax into the concrete ground. She knew that she was outta the fight.

The massive gathering of magical energies reached their critical points and shot towards their intended target. Star stood his ground and prepared to mount his counterattack.

"Cosmic Flare!" He roared, swinging his blade forward and sending a massive blast of white-bluish cosmic magic shooting towards the oncoming blast.

The two forces collided with one another, hitting with so much force that a massive wind storm whipped around repeatedly. It was a tug of war, neither side being dominant over the other. The force behind the cannon's attack slowly inched closer to Star and his guildhall.

"Ugh!" He groaned, using both his arms to stabilize his sword and keep his own attack steady. "More…..just a little longer…."

"H-He's doing it!" Cana exclaimed in an astonished tone, gazing as the wave of white continued to clash with the colossal ray of black.

 **Scene change**

"M-Master Jose, that boy is repelling the cannon's attack!" One of the controllers exclaimed worriedly.

"I-Impossible.…" Jose uttered out of disbelief, a small amount of sweat dripping down his brow.

 **Scene change**

Star felt a massive surge of cosmic magic flood through his being, the likes of which he hadn't ever before. "AAHHHHHHH!" He screamed, pouring more and more of his magic into his attack.

With one powerful burst, the energy that had been fired by the magic cannon was consumed, but in the wake of the energy's disappearance, the cosmic magic that backed Star ripped through the air. The attack continued to fly forwards, heading directly towards the barrel of the large weapon. When contact was made, a large explosion of fire and smoke erupted.

 **Scene change**

"Status report! Tell me what's going on!" Jose roared angrily.

"The Jupiter Cannon isn't responding sir….it….it's too damaged to fire again." One of the men replied. "And Totamaru was caught up in the blast. He's been knocked out cold."

"This boy….he may serve quite the problem if we don't something about this now. Switch to plan B, I'm not wasting anymore time here!"

 **Scene change**

"N-No way.…" Gray trialed off with a shocked expression on his face.

 _'He….he did it. He actually did it_ _._ _…'_ Mira thought, standing there watching.

"The Jupiter Cannon….he destroyed it." Erza said in an awestruck tone.

Before their very eyes, the barrel of the magical weapon was completely destroyed. The central hall of Phantom's headquarters was also completely in shambles, fire raging within the control room of the cannon itself.

"How's that for flashy….Fang…." Star muttered panting heavily. From where he was in the air, he could see his childhood friend approaching their position with his aura flaring with the blazing intensity of Zhu Que.

Star landed at the forefront of his guild mates a moment later, stabbing his sword into the ground in an effort to keep himself standing. He still was panting and looked completely worn out. Almost immediately, Mira was at his side with a concerned expression etched on her face, helping him keep his body steady.

"Star, are you alright?" Mira questioned.

"Yeah….I used up a lot of my magic energy in that last attack, but I should still be fine, I just….need a minute." Star replied, prompting the barmaid to smile warmly.

"You know you shouldn't have done that…." Mira lightly chided.

"I had to protect our guild." Star replied. Seeing that the immediate threat was now over, Erza forced herself to stand and limped her way over to the two.

"Erza! You shouldn't be pushing yourself, your hurt!" Mira scolded her.

"Yea, come on, let's get you checked out." Star said offering her his shoulder.

"Don't waste your breath, you haven't beaten me yet." Jose called out. "Awaken The Giant!"

More tremors ran through the land shaking the entirety of the ground around everyone in Magnolia. The Fairy Tail wizards looked up in horror as, to their surprise, the guildhall began to move again. The two towers acting as smaller castles suddenly started moving and turned into giant arms with three thick fingers on each hand. That wasn't the worst of it though; the arms began to draw something in the air, a magic circle!

"That's the magic circle of the Abyss Break, one of the forbidden spells…." Mira trailed of fearfully.

"Is he nuts?! A black wave that big would wipe out the entire city!" Loke exclaimed.

Then. To make matters worse, from the windows of the large mobile headquarters, hundreds of dark purple creepy creatures began to pour forth. They were made of pure shadow and wore hoods that concealed their faces, except their menacing red eyes, which could be seen glowing from underneath.

"You're in quite the quandary aren't you Fairy Tail?" Jose mocked. "There are only two ways this situation can play out. Either my troops will tear you apart, or you'll be blown away by the Abyss Break."

"Are you kidding me!" Macao freaked. "If he fires at us he'll kill his own men."

"Surely, he's bluffing, who'd do something like that?" Wakaba asked.

"No he's gonna do it." Cana stated, surprising the two men. "Those phantom soldiers are created through Jose's shade magic. They're not human, so it won't matter to him if they're destroyed."

"What the heck are phantom soldiers!" Bisca asked.

"Are you saying they're ghosts?" Alzack commented right after.

"We gotta do something to stop that spell from firing." Cana said.

The shades began to swarm around the guildhall, hovering over the Fairy Tail wizards, getting ready to swoop in and attack their prey.

"I bet that the spell is being powered by the higher ups. If we take down Jose and the Element Four, then this is over. We only need to do that before the Abyss Break fires." Star stated.

"Easier said than done…." Wakaba muttered.

"What are you thinking Star. We bring the fight to them now." Natsu said cheerfully, a grin etched on his face.

"Exactly, but first I need you to do something for me Mira." Star said turning to the snow-haired woman as he spoke.

"I'll do whatever I can." Mira assured.

"All I need you to do is make sure that Lucy is somewhere safe. If they're after her, then it's safe to say that the second they capture her they'll just retreat." Star stated, eliciting a nod from the barmaid.

"Wait, I…." Lucy began to protest coming up to them.

Mira waved a hand in front of her face, casting a small sleeping spell and knocking the blonde out cold. The barmaid caught Lucy's body as it fell forward, then dragged her back into the guildhall so she could safely transport her out the other end. This way, Phantom wouldn't see where she was being sent off to.

"Alright, now that that's outta the way, I think it'd be best if we go into two separate groups, and go on opposite ends of The Giant so we cover more ground. I'll go to the west portion, and Happy will take Natsu and Gray to the eastern section." Star stated, turning back to said people as he did so.

"Right." They collectively replied, nodding their heads in understanding.

Erza groaned from her position on Star's shoulder. "I….I wish to fight as well."

Star smiled at her. "Rest up a bit. We can handle this."

"Hang on a minute, you're short one person." Elfman pointed out, walking up from behind the dragon slayer with a determined expression on his face.

"Huh?" Natsu uttered confusedly.

"You've got to take down the Element Four and the Iron Dragon Slayer. Your gonna need all the help you can get for a job this big." Elfman explained.

"And I take it you want to help?" Star guessed.

"I'm doing this because I want payback for what these punks did to our guild. If I have to fight to the last breath for Fairy Tail, I will." Elfman replied in a determined tone.

"Happy." Star called, turning to look at the cat as he did so.

"Yes?" Happy inquired, his tone no longer cheerful but serious in light of the current situation.

"Can you carry three people?" Star questioned.

"Aye sir." Happy replied while simultaneously nodding.

"Elfman, you're going with Natsu and Gray." Star stated.

"Thanks….I promise I won't let you down. Today I prove just how manly I really am." Elfman replied with a smirk.

"I know you'll pull through, but enough talking for now. We don't have much time." Star stated.

Natsu grabbed onto Happy's feet, after which the feline took flight. Elfman then grabbed on to Natsu's ankles, and proceeded to grab Gray himself. The four began to soar towards the large fortress courtesy of Happy's wings. Star followed much the same fashion, taking off towards the western portion of the massive guildhall using his ability to fly.

"Alright guys, our guild mates are working on taking down that spell, which means it's our job to hold off these soldiers. We have to put our trust in them and hold up on our end!" Cana exclaimed.

The soldiers let out a collective demonic cry before they descended on the remaining Fairy Tail members. This battle would be far from easy, but none of the combatants were willing to let that deter them from giving this fight everything they had.

 **Scene change**

"Head's up guys, we're coming in hot!" Natsu shouted so as to warn his comrades of their impending landing.

The person at the very bottom of the chain was slammed into the section of the castle's stone roof that they landed on; his body getting dragged several feet upon letting go of Elfman's legs. The other two members landed on their feet, having no issues with their method of entrance. Gray, on the other hand, was steaming.

"You did that on purpose!" Gray shouted angrily, a bright red trail showing itself from his face down his chest as a result of the friction.

"I didn't do that on purpose! I just thought you'd be smart enough to let go before something like that happened." Natsu replied smugly.

"Bite me flame-brain. I'm looking for the Element Four somewhere else. You two have fun on your own." Gray stated before he began to walk off.

"Actually, I think it's best if we all split up, otherwise it'd take too much time. I'll go look somewhere else for a member of the Element Four, the two of you should do the same." Elfman said before he walked off in another direction.

"Tch, I ain't going for a member of the Element Four. I got my sights set on a certain dragon slayer that I got a bone to pick with." Natsu growled out. The three went their separate ways, Happy having chosen to accompany Natsu.

 **Scene change**

Star landed on the roof of his acquired section before stopping to come up with a plan. He turned around and saw that his guild mates were fighting endlessly against the soldiers that Jose had sent to them. He knew he had to act and act fast.

"I've got to take out Jose." He mused to himself. He found a window and easily smashed it with his foot. He hopped through and was quickly on his way to finding Jose.

 **Scene change**

"Mira….you there?" Cana asked in a whisper.

Currently, the brown-haired woman stood outside a boarded-up hole in the guild's wall. Since the attack had begun, the Fairy Tail wizards were fighting hard to stop the soldiers, and for the moment they were being kept at bay, but even so she needed to make sure that everything on the barmaid's end was going satisfactory.

"Yes, I'm here." Mira replied sounding like Lucy. As a distraction, she had used her magic to take on Lucy's appearance while the blonde was being escorted to their guild's safe house by Reedus.

Since she couldn't change her clothing on top of this, it became necessary to stay hidden to the point that only her hair and face were visible, which gave the enemy the illusion that Lucy was inside the guildhall.

"How much longer until the Abyss Break fires?" Cana questioned.

"From the looks of it….I'd say about twenty minutes." Mira replied.

"That really doesn't give them much time…." Cana thought aloud, sounding somewhat worried.

"Who was sent to stop it?" Mira inquired.

"Two separate teams went out to different sections of their HQ. Star took the western, and Happy took Natsu, Gray, and Elfman to the east." Cana explained.

"What?! Elfman went too?!" Mira shouted worriedly.

"Yeah…." Cana replied, "What's wrong with that?"

"You know as well as I do that he can't fight!" Mira replied urgently.

"He wanted to go….besides, he was one of our top fighters when we hit Phantom." Cana stated.

"Against grunts is one thing, but against one of Phantom's top fighters….I just don't know.…" Mira trailed off thoughts of her younger sister and what her and Elfman were still going through coming to mind.

"We all went through the pain after what happened….and this is just his way of moving on. I think he needs to do this, Mira." Cana stated.

She leaped back into combat, her cards drawn and prepared to be thrust towards the large number of encircling soldiers. Mira, however, didn't move an inch from within the guildhall. The barmaid just kept a solemn expression, her mind thinking back to what she could do to help her comrades. Being this weak and powerless, it was almost impossible for her to fight directly.

 _'And I suppose….that I'm just the same way. I can't sit back and do nothing while my friends are out their risking their lives. Even if I have to throw away my own in the process, I have to do something_ _._ _…'_ Mira thought.

She stepped out of the guildhall and into the open daylight, revealing her morphed form directly to the large looming castle that stood just a few feet away from the shoreline. Everyone looked at her out of concern, some of them pleading with her not to do whatever she seemed to be doing.

"Mira, what are you doing?!" Cana exclaimed.

"Leave them alone, I'm the one that you're after! I swear I'll surrender if you leave them alone and stop attacking our guild!" Mira shouted loudly, still sounding and looking like Lucy.

"Oh….what's this? It would appear that we have an imposter." Jose mused.

Mira's eyes widened out of shock and she reverted back to normal. She could have sworn that none of the soldiers had seen her transform, and even Lucy had been transported out the back secretively.

"Hahahaha! Nice trick, but you can't fool me, young lady. I knew from the start that Lucy Heartfilia wasn't here. Still….you'll have to be punished for your actions." Jose stated as the barmaid's appearance once again returned to its normal state.

A magic circle appeared beneath her. Right from under the noses of the Fairy Tail wizards, she was absorbed into the ground, releasing nothing more than a loud scream as she was. She reappeared within the clutches of one of the mechanized fortress' hands, appearing to be stuck between two of the fingers.

"This will be your fate. I shall crush you to death as you watch your friends perish!" Jose exclaimed with sadistic pleasure.

 **Scene Change**

Looking out the window in response to the recent commotion, Star saw something that he really wished he hadn't.

"Mira…." He muttered in a worried tone. "I have to do something!" He exclaimed, searching his mind for answers.

 **Scene Change**

"What do we do? We have to help her!" Wakaba exclaimed worriedly.

"From our position, I don't think we can do anything." Cana growled out.

Suddenly Loke shivered and looked worried. This caught the attention of Alzack who was standing right next to him. "Hey Loke are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I just had a bad thought. I think Lucy may be in trouble." Before anyone could say anything else, Loke took off running in the direction of the safe house.

"Where's he going Al?" Bisca asked.

"He's going to check on Lucy." Alzack replied. "He said he had a bad feeling….and Loke's hunches are usually right."

"We need to do something about Mira!" Cana yelled at the two, throwing one of her cards and vanquishing one of the soldiers. "Stop talking and keep fighting."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem anymore." Macao said pointing up at the guildhall.

"Is that Star?" Alzack asked.

"Looks like it." Bisca replied smiling.

"If anyone can do it, he can." Cana said smiling also.

The young cosmic wizard was flying in front of the guildhall where Mira was.

"Star…." She groaned, still being squeezed to death by the fingers of The Giant.

"Hold still Mira….I'm getting you outta there." He replied.

From inside the control room, Jose smirked. "Good luck boy! My magic giant is resistant to all forms of magic. Your attacks won't be able to free her no matter how powerful you are!"

Star glared, "There's more than one way to skin a cat Jose. I'll free Mira without even touching your giant."

Jose laughed. "And just how do you think you'll accomplish that? For your rebellious acts towards the esteemed Phantom Lord, I'll give you two minutes before I crush her to death!"

"Agh!" Mira half screamed half groaned out as the fingers tightened around her.

"Just watch me." Star said. He hovered back a few paces and drew in a deep breath. "Cosmic Creation…." His hands lit up with the white color of his signature magic and he focused it in the direction of the giant's metal fingers.

Two small squares of cosmic energy appeared and solidified in-between Mira and each of the fingers around her. She gasped when the squeezing sensation suddenly left her. She was still stuck there, but she was no longer in danger of being killed.

"What!" Jose barked.

Star was gritting his teeth and trying to keep his concentration on the spell. "This is a new spell I've been working on for a while now. It allows me to create solid objects out of raw cosmic energy. I may not be able to damage your giant, but nothing can stop me from jamming the fingers! Your threats are meaningless now!"

 **Scene Change**

Every member of Fairy Tail cheered boisterously at this, their spirits had been lifted.

"That's how you do it Fairy Tail style! Give 'em hell you guys!" Cana shouted, raising her fist high into the air and staring on at the monstrosity before their guild.

Erza stood up from where she was sitting against one of the walls of the guildhall. Having had enough of this waiting around she chose to take action. "I'm going in there to make sure that everyone is ok."

"Are you sure Erza?" Cana asked. "You still look pretty injured."

"I'll be fine Cana."

"You're not going in alone though." The two girls turned and saw Fang running up to them. They smiled at seeing him. "I'm going in with you."

"Fang," Erza said. "You came back."

He smirked despite his usually serious personality. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I can't let Star have all the fun." He looked out at where the cosmic wizard was still casting his creation spell. He looked more than a little tired. "Besides, with Star having his hands full at the moment, you guys need someone to take down their leader."

 **Scene Change**

Mira still sat stuck. She was watching him focus all of his strength keeping up his spell to keep her from being crushed to death. It brought a warm smile to her face.

"I guess I owe you again Star. Thank you for caring so much about me." Mira said to herself, allowing several tears of joy to fall from her eyes.

 **Scene Change**

Fang and Erza were dashing through the halls of the guildhall, looking for any sign of the Element Four. They paused when they came across the window that Star used to get outside to Mira. They both smiled at the look they saw Mira giving the young brunette.

"Thank you, Star, I commend you on your efforts in keeping Mira safe." Erza called out to him.

"Erza!" Star called out. "What are you doing here! Your still too hurt, you need to be taking it easy right now!"

"Don't worry mate." Fang interjected. "I'll be sure to keep a close eye on her. You stay here and make sure nothing happens to Mira. I'm gonna go have some fun with the creep in charge here. I won't tolerate anyone putting you through hell….that's my job."

Star smiled despite the feeling of weakness that was washing over him. He knew Fang was strong, and with him on their side, this war was as good as won in his mind.

"Make sure Jose knows just who he's dealing with as your beating the snot outta him. Nobody messes with Fairy Tail!"

('.')

 **Lucy: (sniffle) That's….**

 **Aww, Lucy, don't go crying on me.**

 **Lucy: I can't help it, everyone's just so…..it brings a tear to my eye every time** **.**

 **Good literature will do that to you.**

 **Lucy: Now I'm getting what all the hype's about. This story is truly something else. I mean, the feeling and emotion I put forth this chapter is really doing you justice.**

 **Shouldn't the credit go to the one who deserves like, oh I don't know….the author.**

 **Lucy: Well every go book needs its star.**

 **Star: You call me for something Luc?**

 **Lucy: (blushes) Oh sorry Star, I meant something else.**

 **Star: It's fine, here Fairy, I've brought the envelope containing Lucy's complaints for you.**

 **Lucy: My what! How'd you get that?**

 **Star: Sorry Lucy, but a good magician never reveals his secrets. (Star vanishes from the room mysteriously)**

 **Lucy: Your so dead when I get my hands on you! (She runs off after him)**

 **I guess that means we're all outta time for today's show. My name is Fairy, #1 Fairy that is, and you've been reading Fairy Tail Remastered.**


	22. To Keep from Seeing Those Tears

**The next installment of Fairy Tail Remastered is upon you. This one….is gonna be epic. The action in this chapter is through the roof, literally Hahaha.**

 **Natsu: Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! I'm fired up now!**

 **Hey Natsu, your just in time. Where's Happy? I thought he would've wanted to be here with you?**

 **Natsu: Oh he went out on a mission with Star and Mira.**

 **Mira? She went out on a job? I thought she couldn't use her magic anymore.**

 **Natsu: Well I mean, Star went with her. It's not like he'd let anything ever happen to her.**

 **I guess you got point there. So you wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Natsu: zzzzzz**

 **Seriously! You pasted out!? Fine, I suppose I'll do it. *ahem* I don't own Fairy Tail or anything that is not mine. All credit goes to its rightful owners. Now then. On with the show.**

('.')

Gray, so far hasn't been very successful in finding any of the Element Four. He decided that heading up to the roof would give him a better vantage point and was better than just running around in circles.

He climbed up through one of the many broke windows that littered the infrastructure. When he got his footing on the roof and observed his surroundings, he noticed something strange. The skies were now gloomy, and rain had started to fall from the clouds.

"That's weird….when did it start raining?" Gray wondered aloud.

"Drip, drip, drop…." A feminine voice called out from behind him.

At the sound of the soft-sounding voice, Gray turned to face the assumed woman who was approaching him. When he did so, his eyes were indeed met with the form of a woman.

"Hello….my name is Juvia and I am the rain woman of the Element Four….drip, drip, drop." The woman said as she continued to move closer to her soon-to-be opponent.

"So, you're one of them, huh? Then bring it on…." Gray challenged.

"I must say, I'm impressed that your guild has survived as long as it has. However, we are not to be underestimated." Juvia said warningly.

"Listen lady, if you're looking for a fight, I'll give you one….but I'm not gonna hold back just cuz' you're a chick." Gray stated seriously.

The two wizards didn't say a thing for a few moments, each just staring into the others eyes with a determined look in their own. Suddenly Juvia's face exploded into a blush.

"W-Well then….I give up. You win, goodbye!" Juvia said as she turned her heel and began to walk away.

At this, Gray stumbled in place, nearly falling over flat on his face at the reaction of his supposed opponent. "Where're you going?! Come back and fight me!" Gray exclaimed.

' _There must be something wrong with me….why is my heart beating so fast?'_ Juvia thought.

"Would you at least tell me how to stop The Giant?!" Gray called out, running after the bluenette woman.

' _I don't know what's going on….but I have the strongest urge to make him mine, I just can't help myself anymore.'_ "Water Lock!" Juvia exclaimed, turning and extending her right hand towards the black-haired teen.

Gray was completely engulfed in a large floating sphere of water. He began to struggle and fight to breathe. This in turn, revealed to Juvia that was still hurt from the Galuna Island incident. Juvia began to panic a great deal given that she hadn't actually meant to hurt him in the first place.

"Oh no! I didn't know he was injured, what do I do?!" Juvia wondered aloud in a panicked tone.

Before she had a chance to think about it thoroughly, the sphere of water turned into ice before shattering an instant later. With the shards of what was formerly Juvia's Water Lock falling to the ground, the blue-haired woman could do nothing but stare at her opponent with wanting eyes and a large blush on her cheeks.

"He must be an ice wizard. He froze my Water Lock and broke free. I've never witnessed the power of ice magic….it's beautiful!" Juvia thought aloud. Then she began to fantasize about him. _'I'm water and he's ice. We must be bound by fate. I can't believe I've finally found my handsome prince.'_

"You almost had me with that sneak attack you pulled….you're playing dirty." Gray stated.

At the exact same time this was said, he had begun to, intentionally, take off his shirt in order to allow himself more mobility and to examine the state of his wounds. The bluenette girl, at the sight of this, almost passed out with hearts in her eyes.

"I really don't want to fight a girl but I will if I have to, so you better surrender otherwise I'm gonna have to hurt you." Gray warned, bringing his hands back in preparations for an attack. "Ice Make Lance!"

A series of pointed ice-forged lances shot directly towards the water magic user. The iced lances pierced her body, but all they did was go completely through it, doing little else aside from causing small splashes of water to erupt from the locations the attack shot through.

"My body is made entirely of water." She said as her body re-shaped back into her original form. "Surprised? Drip, drip, drop. Yes, I mustn't forget, my love is also my enemy. We're on opposite sides of this war. I have no choice but to attack. It seems this is farewell my prince."

An ocean blue magic circle appeared before her. She swiped her arm launching whips of water straight towards Gray. "Water Slicer!"

 **Scene change**

Elfman wandered the halls of Phantom's headquarters searching the section where the arm was currently clamping around his sister. He had previously been searching for the remaining members of the Element Four, but the second that he realized his sister was in danger, the choice to take a different course of action was taken.

Upon looking out a window and seeing where the hand was located, he raced towards the area from which he knew he would be able to free his sister.

"I'm almost there….hold on big sis!" Elfman shouted as he continued to run through the hallways.

A moment later he heard the quiet chuckle of a man from behind him, at which point he turned to see who his assumed pursuer was. He was greeted with the sight of a man literally sprouting forth from one of the stone bricks that lined the ground. It was Sol of the Earth.

"Salut." Sol greeted, tilting his head, and a portion of his upper body, sideways as he did so.

"One of the Element Four.…" Elfman guessed, taking his overcoat off in order to allow himself more flexibility for the upcoming fight.

"My name is Sol, Monsieur Sol." The man replied, giving a small bow.

"Like I care." Elfman replied coldly. "All I wanna know is how to stop this thing. Beast Arm!" Elfman shouted. His whole right arm grew in size and took the form of a black hairy beast. "Black Bull."

"What's this, only your right arm can transform? It appears the rumors floating around about you are true.…" Sol reasoned.

"If you don't shut your trap, I'll make you!" Elfman shouted launching himself forward.

Elfman's fist smashed the ground where Sol previously stood. Naturally the man had opted to dodge outta the way. He landed and continued to taunt his adversary.

"You had a little sister….N'es-tu pas?" Sol asked with a sickening smirk etched across his lips.

Sol, whipped up a sandstorm and used the cover to get behind Elfman. When the big man turned around, Sol rose both his hands and Elfman was launched into the air by the ground beneath his feet, rocks falling all around him. Elfman stood back up slowly.

"No, no, no." Sol said. He used his super flexibility to wrap himself around Elfman's arm. "Salut…."

"Your seriously creepy." Elfman replied.

 **Scene change**

Erza and Fang were running through another corridor looking to find their way into the control room of the massive fortress. They had no idea if Jose would be awaiting them there. But they both knew, that if The Giant wasn't stopped soon, then the Abyss Break spell would wipe Magnolia off the face of Earthland.

Up ahead, the two saw someone trying to impede their path forward. They came to a stop, Fang a little ahead, since Erza was still pretty badly hurt.

"I am sorry to inform you, but this is as far as you go." The man stated, his green robes and hat familiar to Erza's eyes.

"Who are you?" Fang asked his tone wanting an answer. The aura around him blazed with a fiery vengeance to avenge his new friends.

"I am Aria of the Element Four, and I'm the strongest of the Element Four.…" He replied.

"You don't look so tough to me!" Fang declared running forwards. As he readied himself to deliver a fiery punch, he suddenly crashed into something solid blocking his way. "What! There's something in my way?"

"This is my Air-Space magic." Aria replied with a hand extended, thumb hidden in front of his palm. "Just try and break through it. If you can."

The aura around Fang shifted to green. He was about to just use Quin Long to try and negate his opponent's magic, but an armored hand firmly grabbing his shoulder gave him pause. He turned to see Erza giving him a determined look, which confused him for a moment.

"I believe it best if you save your magic energy for Jose. Allow me to deal with Aria and avenge Master Makarov." Erza said sternly.

Fang gave her a small smirk before nodding his head in understanding. "Alright….I'll leave it to you." He replied.

"Sorry, but don't think that you can get past me so easily." Aria said, reaching up and removing the bandages from around his eyes allowing his magic energy to flare astronomically.

 **Scene change**

"This guy's tougher than he looks….." Elfman panted.

Sol was clearly winning the fight. Elfman was littered in injuries, and he could see in the background that Star was almost at his limit on magic energy. But every time Elfman tried to get close, Sol would swat him away. He knew it was only a matter of time before Star wasn't able to protect her anymore. And if that were to happen…..

"Many years ago, you attempted a full body take-over and failed no?" Sol said in a taunting manner. "You went berserk."

Painful, painful memories flashed through Elfman's mind. "You….YOU SHUT UP!" Elfman jumped into the air and prepared to punch Sol in the face. "Beast arm! Iron Bull!" His arm morphed into the same appendage that he battled Gajeel with.

Elfman, pulled back his attack, however, when a familiar face appeared in front of him. It was Lisanna. Sol had conjured up an earth replica of her and was using it to mess with Elfman's head.

"Why you!"

"I took the liberty of scanning your memories while I watched you run around zee guildhall. My what a mignonne little sister you have. I gathered from your memories that you haven't seen her in a while? Oh, pardon la moi. Now I see that she was buried in the cold hard ground."

Elfman was cast into an unrelenting nightmare. Force to watch the death of his little sister over and over again without end.

"Stop….please….I'm begging you.…" Elfman pleaded quietly.

"Oh, what's this?" Sol wondered aloud in an amused tone.

"Please….let her go and take my life instead….I can't let her die….I can't let my sister die….not again.…" Elfman said, tears streaming down his cheeks as he slammed his fists into the ground.

"Do you want me to put you out of your misery? Should I kill you like the beast you are?" Sol asked.

"Elfman, snap out of it! Don't listen to what he's saying!" Mira shouted at the top of her lungs from her position outside.

"Sorry big sis….but I can't….I can't fight anymore…." Elfman sobbed out, staring at his sister hopelessly with tears in his eyes.

Mira looked at her brother's broken state and felt tears come to her own eyes.

"What….are you….doing Elfman?!" Star groaned, sounding pained from his exhaustion.

Elfman merely shook his head, but didn't answer the cosmic wizard's question directly.

"You blame yourself for what happened, don't you?" Star said, his voice strained. "You think that just because you lost control that everything is your fault, that you're a monster, is that it…."

"It isn't just that….it's that….I'm a coward! I'm not a man at all! I've been running away from what I've done, trying to tell myself that it wasn't my fault, but I just can't do it anymore. Even right now I'm not using my full powers because I'm afraid. So, what good am I?" Elfman exclaimed.

"You think you're a coward because you're running away from the blame? That's the furthest thing from the truth….The thing that did that to your sister wasn't you, and you know that! You lived to protect your sister, to protect Fairy Tail, and you've been doing that ever since you joined, haven't you…." Star shot back.

"B-But….it was me….I can't deny that….that what I did makes me a monster…." Elfman stated in a low voice, tears freely falling from his eyes.

"That's….not….true!" Star took a couple of breaths to steady his breathing. "Someone who cares as much as you do about their family, about their friends, can't be a monster. Someone who protects what they love is the furthest thing from a mindless beast, and if you think losing control of your powers makes you one than I guess that makes you and me one and the same…."

A silence coated the air for a brief period of time, everyone just staring at the look in the eyes of the cosmic wizard. What he just said came directly from his heart.

"I am sorry to disappoint you mon ami, but I am afraid Monsieur Elfman has fallen too far into his own despair." Sol stated.

Mira, seeing the agony her brother was in, was now crying as well. "Elfman! You gotta….snap outta of it. Please brother….I can't lose you too…."

"Now it's time for, the coup de grace!" Sol pronounced making a weird pose. A brilliant flash of yellow light caught his attention. "Uh, what now?"

"She's crying…." Elfman trailed off.

A large magic circle encircled his body. The ground beneath his feet began to crack. Mira's eyes widened. Her brother, who hadn't even used more than a partial transformation in almost three years, was about to take on the soul of a creature that he had feared since his capturing of it.

"I swore I'd never let you cry again." Elfman growled. "Tell me! Why are crying!"

"That light…." Mira said shielding his eyes.

"He's….doing it…." Star said.

"No don't do it Elfman!" Mira called out. "It's too dangerous!"

"Who made you cry Mira!" Elfman yelled to the heavens as the full body take over took full effect.

"You imbecilic. You're not strong enough to perform a full body take over." Sol taunted.

Elfman's body was now that of the beast who killed Lisanna. He looked down at his opponent, feeling no remorse.

"Graaaaaaaa!" Elfman growled.

"He did it…." Sol trailed off fear.

"A full body take-over…." Mira said.

"Beast Soul…." Star added.

"This was a big miss-understanding." Sol tried to talk his way outta trouble. "I was only trying to help you. I though by putting your heart on trial it would help you get over your painful memories."

The beast then jumped to into action, relentlessly pummeling Sol until he was nothing more than a smashed mess lying in a crater of the guild's concrete floor. Sol was down for the count. Even though, Elfman continued to rain down punch after punch with Sol helpless to do anything about it.

"That's enough!" Mira yelled out. "Elfman!"

He stopped and turned to face her, growling in response. Then, the beast jumped through the opening, and began crawling up the robotic arm heading towards Mira.

"I wanna talk to you." She said with tears still falling down her face. She looked afraid, but not of him, for him. "Can you hear me?"

The beast stood in front of her, growling lowly and staring straight at her.

"I'm worried," she continued. "Please don't tell me you've lost control….not again."

Star's breathing grew heavier, and the energy around his hands began to fade. "I can't….I'm all out of magic energy."

Just as the squares vanished from around the snow-haired girl's body. Elfman lodged himself in between the two fingers and pried them open. Using his remaining arm, he secured Mira's body, ensuring her safety.

"I'm sorry Mira." Elfman said, his voice a bit deeper than usual. They got themselves to solid ground and Elfman held his sister tight in a hug. "I promised I'd never try another full body take-over again. And after what happened to Lisanna….I thought I never would…."

"Your still in control…." Mira said, her voice shaky.

"But I didn't have any other choice….." He looked his sister straight in the eyes. "I knew this was the only way I could protect you and the rest of Fairy Tail."

Mira hugged him tighter, "Please, stop beating yourself up about Lisanna. It wasn't your fault….you didn't do anything wrong. You were just trying to protect us."

The beast disappeared like smoke in the wind, as Elfman returned to normal. They stood there together, both trying to keep more tears from falling as they did.

"And I failed miserably." He replied looking away from and at the ground. "I killed my little sister…."

"But your big sister's still alive."

"Mirajane…."

"We said we'd live our lives for her….remember? We promised to keep her memory alive so she'd live on in our hearts forever." That broke the floodgates. Elfman broke out in full blown sobs. Mira smiled sadly at him, "Elfman….why all the tears?"

"I can't help it…..I'm so glad your ok…."

"I knew you had it in you…." Star called out.

The two siblings turned to face the cosmic wizard as he floated down to them. He was holding his stomach and again used his sword to maintain his balance. It looked like he was about to pass out. A genuine and grateful smile appeared on each of the siblings' faces. They separated from their hug a moment later, and Elfman took several steps forward and looked at Star straight in the eyes.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Elfman said, chuckling slightly as he spoke.

"You don't owe me anything. We're friends Elfman and I know you'd do the same for me." Star replied. The two men shared a look of understanding, nodded to each other like two brothers making up after a fight.

"Thank you, Star…." Mira said, but it was barely above a whisper. She looked ready to cry again.

Star, groaning and struggling to stand, due to exhaustion and lack of magic energy stumbled up to her. He wrapped her in a hug that caught her off guard.

"Why are you crying Mira? Your much more beautiful when you smile."

"Because of me, you had to use up all of your magic energy. If you hadn't had to waste time on me you'd still be in fighting condition…." Behind Star, her fist balled up tight. "I'm so worthless…."

"And I'd do it again if I had too." He replied softly. "Don't think your worthless Mira….you're worth everything to me…."

Tears freely began to flow from her eyes at his words. She grabbed onto his back and sobbed into his chest for a couple minutes. Elfman just stood in background not saying anything to preserve the moment. Mira pulled back after a few minutes.

"You've done it again…." She said wiping her eyes. "You always find some way to save me. Whether it's with your magic or your words…."

"We should work on trying to find either Gray or Natsu. They may need our help." Star suggested.

"They we're looking for the other members of the Element Four when I left them. They shouldn't be too far off." Elfman replied.

"Alright then, let's get moving," Star said but was then stopped by Mira.

"Do you guys notice something?" The two followed her gaze. She was looking at the Abyss Break spell The Giant was casting. "It's casting the Abyss Break slower than before."

"I guess I was right about this thing being powered by the Element Four then." Star mused.

"So, if we take out the rest of them then we can stop the spell." Elfman realized.

"Right, so all the more reason to find the others." Mira. With a nod, the three ran off in pursuit of their friends.

 **Scene change**

The fight between the wizards of water and ice had been a roller coaster in terms of intensity and feelings. She was knocked with Gray's Ice Make Geyser and began tumbling towards the edge of the roof. She had been about to fall off the rooftop when, her hand was caught by none other than the man she had been fighting.

She was lying down on the roof at the side of her savior, a small blush on her cheeks as she did so. It seemed, though, that she was completely incapable of fighting at the moment, which meant that Gray was, indisputably, the winner.

 _'He….he saved me….'_ Juvia thought.

"You good? Starting to cool down a bit?" Gray inquired in a soft voice, giving the water wizard a friendly smile.

Juvia felt tears come to her eyes at the sight of the black-haired man, her emotions overcoming her. A bright light beamed down from the sky and caused her eyes to clamp shut due to the abruptness of the sun's presence.

"So bright….the rain, it stopped.…" Juvia said quietly.

"Hey look, the sun's finally coming out." Gray observed cheerfully.

"The blue sky….I've never….seen it before.…" Juvia said in an awestruck tone, her eyes just staring directly at the bright blue skies that had taken the place of the gloomy clouds she was accustomed to.

"Seriously? Heh….well there ya go. It's pretty, don't you think?" Gray asked in a friendly manner.

"It is….it's truly….beautiful." Juvia stated in an honest and affectionate voice.

"So….you wanna go at it?" Gray asked with a small smirk.

"GWOOOOO!" Juvia squealed girlishly, after which her face went bright red and she seemed to pass out with an odd smile etched across her face.

"Hey, what's the matter?! Are you alright?! Talk to me Juvia, come on!" Gray exclaimed worriedly.

"Gray!" Mira exclaimed as she, her younger brother, and Star ran towards the ice magic user.

"You guys?" Gray said in a surprised manner.

"I take it you won your fight then?" Elfman mused, looking down at Juvia. "What's with the creepy grin on her face?"

"She must be having a good dream or something." Gray replied quickly.

"We've confirmed that The Giant is being powered by the members of the Element Four." Star said. In order to conserve as much energy as possible, he opted to stay out of his magic form for the time being. "Do you know how many are left?"

"Well," Gray started thinking back. "I beat Juvia, and before that she told me that Totamaru was taken out when you destroyed the Jupiter Cannon."

"And I just defeated Sol." Elfman said.

"So that just leaves one then." Star said.

Mira nodded, "Yeah, Aria. And he's without a doubt the strongest member of the Element Four."

"If they can beat him then the Abyss Break will vanish…." Gray said.

"They better hurry." Star stated. "That spell's gonna fire soon."

 **Scene change**

The intense presence of the Abyss Break spell doubled and its glow brightened as well.

"Look its glowing…." Bisca said.

"Does this mean its done?" Alzack said looking fearful.

"Yup…." Wakaba said. "It looks like our goose is cooked."

 **Scene change**

The fight between Erza and Aria was just getting good. Aria was strong but Fang knew that Erza was stronger, even if she wasn't at full strength.

"Now Titania…." Aria began as intense magic energy started to swirl around him. "Step into Seal, Air Space of Death! It consumes the lives of all who dare to enter!"

Erza stared ahead not looking fazed in the slightest. "A spell that consumes life? Tell me, how can you do this! How can you take lives so easily! You scoundrel!"

Aria smirked, "It'd be more fun to show you."

The wind was wiping so hard that even Fang had to shield his eyes. "Erza!"

"Let's see how well you handle this Titania!" She charged right through the gust of wind slashing her sword to keep from being touched by it. "But how? She's cutting through my air space!"

She leaped into the air and re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"No!" Aria yelled.

"Sky Petals!" Erza called out, unleashing her swords and slashing at Aria. Aria fell to the ground a moment later completely unconscious. "Someone like you could never hold a candle to the strength of our master. You'll be remembered as a sobbing coward who fell by my hand."

"That's…..so sad…." Aria said before passing out.

"Not bad Erza." Fang said walking up to her. She fell to her knee a moment later, her armor returning to its usual state. "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "Just a little weak from taking that hit from the Jupiter Cannon. My magic energy is running low."

Fang set her down gently so that she was sitting against the wall. "You rest up a bit. I'll go on and find their leader." He ran off in the direction of the control room.

 **Scene change**

"Keep on fighting everyone. We've got to hold out!" Cana exclaimed, though she herself was looking worse for wear.

Every member of the Fairy Tail guild was fighting as best they could against the never-ending army of Jose's phantom soldiers. Suddenly the circle began to disappear.

"Look everyone, the circle….it's...it's…" Wakaba began….

"It's vanishing!" Cana finished. The soldiers were still coming, and that meant the fight wasn't over yet. "Everyone keep it up! We need to keep these things from destroying the guildhall." Cana stated, finding a new surge of energy to fight.

 **Scene change**

Jose was watching everything happening from the confines of The Giant's control room. After seeing his Element Four and his Abyss Break fail, he was done messing around.

"I don't believe it." Jose muttered angrily. "My strongest wizards, the Element Four, completely wiped out by that worthless Fairy Tail scum!"

"Guess that makes them even worse than scum huh?" Gajeel's voice rang out. He was healed up from his tussle against Star's demon, no bandages present on him at all.

"Gajeel, so you've returned baring a gift have you?" Jose asked.

"Yeah, I picked you up a little something while I was out." He replied.

Falling in front of Master Jose was the beaten-up body of Lucy Heartfilia. He must have gone to the safe house and kidnapped her.

"Oh, very impressive my boy." Jose said a creepy smile gracing his lips. "How where you able to track her down so quickly?"

"You should never under estimate the nose of a dragon slayer." He replied hold his nose.

"She is alive right? Without a pulse, she is worthless to us."

"Hum….I was pretty rough with her." Gajeel looked down at her. "Let's see!" He brought his leg forward and kicked Lucy across the room. She hit the wall with a thud and began to cough violently. "Yup, she's still alive and kicking."

"Excellently done Gajeel, I knew I could count on you." He got on the loud speaker again so everyone could hear him. "Attention you Fairy Tail worms! Listen carefully because I'll only say this once."

"What the…." Natsu said, pausing in his run through the castle.

"It's Master Jose!" Happy exclaimed. Through the loud speaker, everyone heard Lucy's shriek of pain as Gajeel picked her up off the floor by pulling her hair.

"I know that scream." Elfman said.

"Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Oh no…." Mira trailed off. Star clenched his fist releasing a low growl.

"We have captured your precious Lucy Heartfilia, which means that our first order of business is out of the way. And that just leaves us with one more thing, my favorite part. Wiping all you miserable brats right off the face of the earth!"

"No way…." Natsu said, shaking with anger.

Jose got off the loud speaker and turned to face Gajeel. "Keep an eye on the girl….there are still some pests scuffing around my guildhall."

"You talking about Salamander?"

"Yes him, and his friends. They've been lucky thus far, but their luck is about to come to an end. I'm going to exterminate them myself."

Jose walked away leaving Gajeel to watch over Lucy.

 **Scene change**

Fang was still running through the guildhall looking for Jose. Little did he know; he was about to find him.

"My, my, now I don't believe you're a member of Fairy Tail." Jose mused as he approached from the end of the hallway.

Fang turned his attention to the voice and narrowed his eyes, taking a battle-ready stance. Jose's attire had changed from his previously governmental attire to clothing more suited for combat. He wore a long, blue coat with a black belt tied around his waist. A brownish cape was covering his upper left shoulder, his Wizard Saint's medallion was tied around his neck, and his hair was styled in a ponytail.

"You must be the man in charge here?" Fang asked. "I hope you're ready for a fight, because nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it. I got to say thought, you're a lot creepier now that I've met you in person."

"Why are you here boy?" Jose asked. "You're not even a part of their guild. This war has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me now; I'm here aren't I?" Fang shot back. "Besides you brought this upon yourself by bringing harm to Star. That means that you have to deal with me now."

"Hehe….you're a rather amusing fellow. What's your name, boy?" Jose questioned, his cocky grin never fading.

"Fang Solstice." Fang replied in a tone that possessed a noticeable edge. "And you've angered the user of the Four Sacred Beasts!" His eyes flashed red and the aura around his body intensified.

"I am one of the ten Wizards Saints. There isn't a chance that you possess the power to defeat me!" Jose stated simply.

"Let's test that then." Fang taunted. He charged forwards and extended a flaming coated hand towards Jose. "Zhu Que! Burning Talon!"

Jose side stepped and extended his own hand releasing a powerful blast of dark purple energy. This energy was different however, you could see skulls floating with in it. Jose's signature magic. Shade magic.

The attack collided with Fang head on, but when the dust settled, he was glowing blue and Xuan Wu's turtle shield was shown to have blocked the attack.

"Not bad kid." Jose tested. "This may actually be an interesting fight."

 **Scene change**

"I still can't believe he's doing this….he gets to have all the fun while all I get to do is watch over blondie here." Gajeel complained.

"Yeah, but are you sure you should be beating her up that badly? The master said she wasn't supposed to be hurt or nothing." One of the Phantom members stated.

His words were met with an extended iron club flying directly into his face in a merciless fashion. The wizard fell backwards, unconscious, as his comrades watched with in fear of Black Steel's rage.

"Shut up. I know master thinks she's important and all, but she's just a piece of fairy scum to me." Gajeel sneered.

"Seriously man, let it go." A man stated as firmly as he could.

"Master's gonna freak…." The only female wizard presents outside of their prisoner thought aloud.

"Then I'll just tell him it was all your idea." Gajeel stated with a chuckle.

"Don't do that…." They trailed off.

"Whatever, just sit back and shut up." Gajeel barked.

"Geez you're dumb.…" Lucy's strained voice cut in. The blonde wizard picked herself off the ground and looked directly at the iron dragon slayer, her eyes devoid of fear. "You're so dumb….that I….I actually feel sorry for you." Lucy continued, her voice soft as a result of her injuries.

"No way…." One of the men said out of shock.

"She's taking smack to Gajeel.…" The female grunt commented.

"You know you really shouldn't have said that.…" Gajeel said, a small smirk on his face.

Without warning he morphed his arm into an iron club and shot it directly into the female wizard's gut, sending her flying back into a wall so hard that her body smashed the stone bricks on contact.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Gajeel scoffed, retracting his morphed hand and allowing the blonde's body to hit the floor once again.

"Like I said….you're really dumb….especially if you think Phantom will get away with this." Lucy replied.

"Well who's gonna stop us?" Gajeel sneered.

He lifted up his right hand, forming an Iron Dragon's Club with it before he leaped towards Lucy. About half-way towards his target, however, the floor beneath his body exploded open.

Out of the freshly created hole in the floor, a very angry dragon slayer shot forth, his fist instantly making contact with Gajeel's face and effectively sending Phantom's dragon slayer flying backwards with a hand lightly touching his cheek.

"Salamander…." Gajeel trailed off, a smirk of anticipation etched on his face.

"Gajeel!" Natsu roared, fire engulfing his body and a large amount of the air around him.

"Natsu…." Lucy trailed off with a warm smile on her face.

"I'm taking you down Gajeel!" Natsu exclaimed, fire still raging around his being as he did so.

At this, the iron dragon slayer smirked, shortly after which he picked himself up off of his knees and readied his fists. The new arrival was clearly looking for a fight, and Gajeel was going to give him one. "Bring it on, Salamander!"

A flame in appeared in Natsu's hand. "Now it's my turn. I get to pay you back for you did to Fairy Tail!" Natsu drew his hands together.

Gajeel growled in annoyance. "That ain't gonna happen Salamander, because Fairy Tail is going down." He shouted back as he drew his hands together also.

"Fire Dragon's…."

"Iron Dragon's…."

The pairs cheeks expanded.

"...ROOOOAAAR!"

Two tornadoes, one composed of fire, the other composed of many micro pieces of metal collided with each other, sending a powerful shockwave across the room. Lucy and Happy were sent flying from the impact. Lucy smashed into the wall with Happy being her cushion.

"Mmmphfphummmuh." Happy said, but there was no chance of it being translated.

Neither dragon slayer could gain the upper hand and as both roars died down; Natsu charged forwards with his fist ready. Gajeel morphed his left arm into a sword.

"Better watch out otherwise we'll have Salamander a là mode." Gajeel grinned as the two attacks clashed.

Gajeel swung across Natsu's body, and Natsu leaned backwards before charging forward and attacking him with a fist that was fueled by his anger. Natsu followed the first one with another and several more as he pushed Gajeel back.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" He shouted and launched Gajeel into the air with a flaming foot.

"I've never seen Natsu this angry before." Lucy said.

Gajeel got back up. "That's what I want to see, I don't wanna be disappointed when I'm done with you." He smirked as he ran forwards with his sword.

"Bring it on!" Natsu shouted back surrounding his arms with fire and launching a Fire Dragon's Wing Attack at Gajeel. The Phantom Lord wizard stopped and used his sword to cut through it, making it easier to get him. Gajeel swung at Natsu upwards, carrying him up. Natsu let out a sharp cry of pain.

Gajeel lifted him up using the blunt side of his sword and it cut through his shirt. "Don't cry now Salamander, cause the party is just starting. Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel's arm morphed into a club and shot up at Natsu, slamming him in the face and lifting him further. "Going up." Gajeel joked.

Natsu managed to push himself away from the club, and Gajeel's response was to bring it down hard on him but Natsu caught it just in time and tried to push back by shooting fire from his foot. It was once again a struggle to overcome the others strength.

"Come on Salamander, let me squash you like a bug. You fairies ain't so tough." Gajeel taunted, smirking as he saw the muscles on his arms twitch.

Natsu roared and was completely over taken by flames. "There's no way that I or any other member of Fairy Tail would ever give up to scum like you!" He shouted back and to Gajeel's surprise smashed the club away. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu shouted and shot forwards, still engulfed in flames.

"Iron Dragon's Hammer!" Gajeel chanted and his arm morphed into a large circular hammer. He waited for Natsu to come close and swung, hitting Natsu head-on with blunt force which sent out another strong shockwave.

"I've never seen Natsu fired up like this." Happy commented, not taking his eyes off for a second.

"Yeah, but can he beat Gajeel? He's their S-class dragon slayer." Lucy said.

The collisions of the attacks had negated each other and Gajeel quickly changed the hammer for a sword and swiped multiple times at Natsu. Natsu jumped backwards, then left and quickly rolled backwards as Gajeel tried to trip him up. Gajeel faked a left and attacked from the right, but Natsu bounced it back with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

"You're not bad. Guess this means I gotta step it up a little." Gajeel said. Suddenly the iron dragon slayer's upper body turned to what looked like real metal scales. "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" He chanted and threw a strong punch followed by a hard kick that sent Natsu flying backwards. "As soon as I'm finished with you, your guild is next." Gajeel declared.

"Don't even think about hurting them!" Natsu shouted as he charged forwards, seemingly unhurt by that last attack.

Natsu threw another punch except this time Gajeel caught it with one hand. Natsu brought his leg up to deliver a powerful kick, but Gajeel made no attempt to block as it slammed into his neck.

"Those scales are amplifying his attack and defense! Natsu, you gotta be careful!" Happy said.

Natsu was about to retort but was interrupted as Gajeel began pounding him with his enhanced iron scales. He delivered several powerful blows to Natsu's body and then punched him hard in the face making Natsu cry out in pain.

"Don't tell me that's it Salamander, I hate being disappointed." Gajeel smirked and drew his hands together. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel shouted as he unleashed another silver tornado that sent Natsu up into the air.

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" Gajeel shouted triumphantly and smacked Natsu down really hard on the head, sending him crashing into the floor. Natsu didn't move for a while and it was obvious that the fight was beginning to take its toll on him.

"Come on Natsu..." Happy began, and was struggling to find the right words.

Natsu had many cuts and bruises all over his body. The expression on his face was still there from earlier and he drew his hands together.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu chanted. Another stream of fire flew towards Gajeel, but the iron dragon slayer didn't move as it surrounded him. He looked completely unharmed when it faded away.

"Hah, what was that supposed to be?" Gajeel sneered. "These are a set of dragon's scales; you can't penetrate them."

Natsu smiled back. "Oh yeah? You sure you aren't feeling a draft there buddy." Just then a small crack appeared above Gajeel's left eye, but the noise it made was heard by everyone in the room. "My fire ain't just normal fire, this are the flames of a dragon that can destroy everything in its path." He declared.

"Oh really? Well my dragon's roar will slice you into a thousand pieces before you defeat me!" Gajeel shouted, annoyed that someone managed to crack his armor.

"Well get serious!" Natsu shouted. "Because if you don't go all out it won't end well for you!"

"Then get ready, because this sky ain't big enough for the both of us!" Gajeel roared as both he and Natsu ran towards each other with renewed vigor.

The pair of them then began to get involved in a fist fight. Natsu quickly caught Gajeel's fist and threw his own punch that Gajeel dodged while he kicked Natsu in retaliation. The pink haired dragon slayer was thrown back briefly before launching himself forward and elbowing Gajeel in the stomach who then pounded on Natsu's back. The two separated for a moment to catch their breaths.

Natsu and Gajeel both stared at each other, ignoring the spectators. Suddenly, Gajeel picked up a fist full of metal and began eating it much to Natsu's annoyance.

"Hey! You can't just eat in the middle of a fight! No fair!" He complained.

"And you're gonna do something about it?" Gajeel replied casually through a mouthful of metal. He gulped and then stood up with a grin on his face. "Now I've got a fire in my belly." He said factually.

"Hey that's my line!" Natsu retorted.

"Not anymore. Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel chanted as he extended a scaly arm.

A barrage of iron spears shot forward and began pounding Natsu, pinning him near a wall. Gajeel began laughing maniacally at the sight. Natsu tried to get out of the way but couldn't do much more than let out a cry of pain.

"I don't get it. How can Natsu be struggling like that? For a moment Gajeel was the one struggling." Lucy said in despair.

"Gajeel replenished his magic energy by eating the iron. So, if Natsu is going to beat him then all he needs is some fire." Happy commented.

Lucy reached for her keys before she realized that they weren't there. "I don't recall knowing a Celestial Spirit that can produce fire. And besides, that creepy rain woman took away my keys when I got myself kidnapped. The only key I have on me is the key for Sagittarius."

She got out the golden key and held it up. "Open: Gate of the Golden Archer - Sagittarius!" Lucy chanted.

Sagittarius is a tall, black-haired and lanky man wearing a horse costume. His attire consists of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants with purple frills. His weapon of choice, a large bow; was fastened to his back by a red strap along with an equally large quiver.

"Howdy do milady?" Sagittarius asked.

"Sagittarius, I know this is suddenly, but I need to know if you can make fire?" Lucy asked.

"No, but I'm quite proficient at archery." Sagittarius said, saluting her.

Happy sweatdropped, "Who does he think he's saluting over there?"

While Lucy was busy, Gajeel continued to taunt the fallen form of Natsu. "I can't wait until this war is over. Then we can re-decorate that guildhall of yours permanently."

"No, I won't...lose." Natsu growled as he got up and faced Gajeel. Lucy couldn't stand to see him getting hurt anymore.

"Natsu…." She spoke, voice broken. "Don't do this. Let's just give them what they want….maybe if I just let them take me….they'll leave you alone…." She was trembling, afraid and upset to what would happen next.

"Lucy…." Happy was also trying to hold back tears. "You know there's no way he'd let that happen."

Lucy looked forward, renewing her resolve and steeling her sorrows.

Gajeel chuckled, "Your guildhall's in shambles, so how does it feel to lose?" When Natsu tried to weakly strike him, Gajeel backhanded him into a large piece of machinery.

"I can't stand watching this happen…." Lucy trailed off.

"I'd stay down if I was you Salamander, cause I'm getting bored with all this holding back garbage and it's not gonna be good for you."

"If he could just eat some fire, he'd be strong enough to beat this guy!" Happy cried out.

Gajeel smirked as he picked Natsu up by his neck and prepared to end this with his serrated saw blade.

"Just a moment!" Sagittarius interrupted. "It seems I didn't quite understand what you were asking me earlier. When I arrived, you inquired to whether or not I could shoot fire and I answered that I did not have the power to do so." He had his bow out and primed to shoot.

He began to glow with power, as the arrow built up magic power. "However, I see now that it's the fire itself that's important. It doesn't matter that I can produce it myself, as long as its produced." He continued to explain.

"This is it Salamander!" Gajeel shouted holding his iron sword to Natsu's throat. "The end!"

Several arrows flew by the dragon slayers and into the machinery they were standing in front of. After the third arrow hit, an explosion roared out covering the two wizards completely.

"Nice shot!" Happy cheered.

"You found a way to create fire.…" Lucy trailed off, too surprised to say anything else.

"Depending on the force one applies when shooting an arrow and the trajectory that arrow follows. It's possible to pierce or shatter steel."

"That man-horse thing is getting in my way." Gajeel complained as Natsu stood within the flames chowing down.

"Oh wow, you're like an archery genius Sagittarius." Lucy praised.

"Well, I aim to please." He replied facing the wall and saluting.

"If you wanna salute her she's over here." Happy commented.

"Just what I needed." Natsu said looking refreshed and re-vitalized. He turned and gave Lucy a thumbs-up. "Thanks a million Lucy."

"Eat all the fire you want, but your still not gonna beat me!" Gajeel said charging forward, fist pulled back. Natsu exploded in a great flurry of fire and raw power, pushing Gajeel back.

"Levy, Jet, Droy, Lucy, gramps, all my friends! My guild….Fairy Tail." Natsu muttered to himself.

"Iron Dragon….Roar!" Gajeel yelled. As the torrent of shrapnel came towards him, Natsu stuck up both of his arms and deflected the attack, surprising Gajeel greatly. "He deflected my breath attack, and he did it with just his bare hands."

"I don't know how many more people you need to hurt before you're satisfied….but it ends now."

"There's no way…." Gajeel muttered to himself. "I can't lose to him….it's impossible. He's nothing but Fairy scum."

Natsu exploded into a torrent of fire and raw magic power. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done to my friends! Messing with Fairy Tail is the biggest mistake you've ever made!"

"The only mistake I ever made was not killing you sooner." Gajeel jumped towards Natsu. "Iron Dragon Hard Fist!"

Fist met fist in a collision that rocked the guildhall to its core. But only one cracked and withered. "This can't be….I'm the strongest!"

"YOU'RE THROUGH! BLACK STEEL!" Natsu roared.

Natsu launched an incredible offensive that Gajeel simply couldn't keep up with and eventually all of his armor was punched off. At the same time the whole room collapsed, and sent shockwaves down the infrastructure of Phantom Lord's mobile guildhall. Gajeel was smashed by Natsu's fist and landed on a lower floor, armor stripped away entirely, and severely beaten.

"You can't…..defeat….me…" Gajeel mumbled out through his intense pain.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said panting and exhausted. "I think I just did…."

('.')

 ***panting* Oh yeah! Now that's what I call a chapter for the ages! What did you think Natsu?**

 **Natsu: zzzzz**

 ***sigh* Well I suppose that's all for this time. Hope you enjoyed yourselves and I'll see you in the next one. Remember to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	23. Fairy Law

**Welcome back, no special guest this time. Ready, set go! I mean…..read.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as yesterday, today, and tomorrow. I still don't own anything that isn't mine.**

(',')

In the Eastern Forest, there is a small house, occupied by the wizard known as Porlyusica. She's an expert at all things magical and all illnesses that were magically inflicted. Makarov was lying on a bed looking his normal color once again.

Porlyusica's a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face.

Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

Suddenly, before her eyes, Makarov's eyes opened up and he slowly began to get up outta bed. "Makarov?" She asked. "How are you feeling?" He got out of bed and began looking for his Wizard Saint's attire. "Not yet….you still need rest."

"Since when do I listen to you?" He replied.

"A remarkably speedy recovery, especially for someone so long in the tooth." She shot back.

"Is that so?"

"Do you hasten to your death?" Porlyusica asked.

"I will take the chance." He replied. "My children need me now." He walked towards the door, but looked back before exiting. "Thank you for your help." And with that, he left.

"I swear nothing changes with him." She said to herself. She found herself walking outside a moment later. Leaning up against a nearby tree was a familiar face to her. "Mystogan…."

"Mind if I have this?" He asked picking up and apple.

"Heh, I wondered how the old geezer was able to recover so quickly. Now it makes sense. When Makarov was hit with the Drain spell, you gathered his lost magic."

Mystogan took a bite of the apple he was holding. "This war will be over soon."

"I'm not a proponent of any sort of violence, even between loathsome humans. That being said, aren't you one of Makarov's men? Don't waste your time here, your allies need your help."

A gust of wind blew and carried with it hundreds of Phantom Lord flags. Porlyusica gasped slightly.

"Phantom's flags….there's so many. He must have overthrown every single one of their branches in the kingdom."

Mystogan pushed off the tree and walked up to Porlyusica. "May I take another apple for the road?"

"You are going to pick up this mess before you go, right?" She asked. "Honestly, I'll never understand humans. They thirst for power and find themselves at war. They forget how much pain and sorrow it can bring….all that matters is their victory."

Mystogan looked into the setting sun. "I believe that there is a way to save them from that pain and sorrow. It's a sacred light….that guides us all."

 **Scene change**

Jose and Fang's battle took them to the roof of the guildhall. A ball of purple magic energy spiraled to life within Jose's outstretched palm. "Dead Wave!" The large mass of magical energy shot towards Fang, who merely moved to the side to dodge the attack.

"So, you can dodge my attacks can you?"

"An attack like that won't catch me off guard." Fang replied. "Now try this!" He brought both of his hands back. "Zhu Que, Flaming Arrow!"

The same attack that freed Star's soul was fired at Jose. He smirked and launched a series of purple ghost-like projectiles to deflect the attack. Many of them continued to travel onwards towards Fang. The blonde dodged and flew towards Jose with a flaming fist pulled back.

While it was a good move, the Wizard Saint had expected it and dodged it with a short amount of time to spare by leaping backwards. The two then came to standstill, each just taking a position on opposite sides of the roof.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Jose stated. "Maybe I should stop playing around."

"Then I'll do the same." Fang replied readying himself.

"You certainly are powerful; I'll give you that. But your nothing compared one of the Wizard Saints. Now, feel the power of my magic. Shade Blade!" Jose exclaimed.

A large amount of purple magical energy began to surge around Jose's opened right hand. Shortly thereafter, the raw nexus of power coalesced into the form of a blade made of pure magical energy.

"Should you be cut by this blade, your very life energy will begin to fade. One strike and you'll be finished." Jose explained.

"Then I guess I'll just have to avoid being cut." Fang reasoned. Focusing his magic, a green energy coated around his wrists and protruded back towards his arms. "Quin Long; cuffs of the Sacred Beasts!"

Without any further delay, the two wizards lunged at one another. Jose with his sword drawn and Fang with his cuffs of energy. In the center of the roof, the two came together in a massive resounding burst of force. Raw power and energy began to surge around the two as they continued to apply more and more pressure to their magic, but neither intended to give an inch.

 **Scene change**

The scarlet-haired wizard remained sitting against the wall, trying to recuperate as much magic energy as she could muster. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Star, Mira, Elfman, and Gray.

"Erza?" Mira asked.

"She okay?" Gray asked.

"Man." Elfman commented. "Looks like something big went down." They looked over and saw that Aria was still down for the count. "Whoa! You got shot by that cannon and still fought this guy?"

"What the heck we're you thinking?" Gray asked.

"You beat him on your own?" Mira asked.

Star walked over and helped her up. "I'm fine." She replied to her friends. "Truth be told I was hoping that you wouldn't have to see me like this."

"Where is Fang Erza?" Star asked putting an arm around her shoulder and helping her stand. "Wasn't he with you?"

"He went on to find Jose." She replied. "He's probably fighting him right now."

"That's not good…." Star trailed off.

"What's the matter Star?" Mira asked.

"Fang's strong, of that there's no doubt. But I don't know if he's strong enough to face one of the Wizard Saint's on his own."

Suddenly, two men bodies crashing down from the ceiling. Fang and Jose continued to stare one another down, completely ignoring everyone else around them.

"Speak of the devil." Gray sweatdropped.

"Fang!" Star said.

"Stay back Star," he replied. "I can handle him."

"Well, well, well." Jose said turning towards Star, "Finally I get to meet the wizard who's been causing me so much headache today. Normally I'd say you'd be a worthy adversary, but after taking a hit from the Jupiter Cannon, I'm more than a match for you."

"Yeah, but can you handle all of us?" Gray taunted moving to the front of the fray and readying his ice make magic.

"This how real men fight." Elfman said. The two leaped straight at Jose with their magic blazing. He only smirked waiting for them to come near.

"No guys!" Mira yelled. "Get away from him!"

It was too late though. Jose launched his shade skulls and slammed Gray and Elfman into some of the debris around them. Unfortunately, they also happened to slam into Mira in the process. All three of them down and out of the fight.

"Mira!" Star shouted running over and kneeling before her. "Are you ok? Come on talk to me!" He shook her but she wouldn't respond.

"Jose!" Erza shouted. "Enough of this pointless fighting! What's the point of all of this!"

"We're simply showing the world that we are the superior guild. Phantom Lord was the best guild in Fiore. We had the most capital, more members, and more popularity. But tales of Laxus, Mystogan, and Titania started flying around. Then rumors of Salamander spread like wild fire. All of a sudden Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord are considered equal in strength. I refuse to be compared to such a weak and feeble guild!"

"So, all of this because you had a fit of jealously?" Fang asked.

"Jealously?" Jose remarked. "Not even close, we we're hired by the Heartfilia family to take her home."

"Fang…." Star trailed off walking over to his friends. "Think you could heal me up a bit with Bia Hu's power?"

"Yea, sure thing." Fang extended a hand and Star was enveloped in a warm yellow glow.

"Star!" Erza said. "You can't possibly fight him in your condition! Your magic energy is dangerously low!"

Star grabbed ahold of his pendant and allowed his magic form to take over. He felt significantly weaker now that his magic energy was being used again.

"You've crossed one too many lines today Jose. Me and Fang are gonna take you down."

"You!" Jose scoffed. "You should listen when Titania tells you something. You're not strong enough face me. You're not even strong enough to lift a finger towards me."

"Individually we are powerless." Star remarked. "But together, you face the future of Fiore's two strongest wizards!"

"You're far too confident in yourself. Should you continue to defy me, then I have no problem killing your friend where they lay." Jose sneered.

"Threaten them again, I dare you." Star growled out.

"Enough talk! Let's finish this! Shade Storm!" Jose exclaimed, outstretching his left pointer finger towards his opponents.

A large number of thin, bullet-like projectiles made of purple concentrated magical energy began to shoot forth. Despite the large number of incoming attacks, Fang and Star began to move forward, dodging and sidestepping each and every one with relative ease.

Fang was the first to reach Jose, with a fist pulled back ready to strike. "Zhu Que! Burning Talon!"

Jose had seen this attack coming a mile away and simple outstretched his hand, catching Fang's fist with a sickening smirk on his face. The Wizard Saint's previously cocky expression changed an instant later as he was punched in the jaw by Star. He shot back a good bit, but before he could recover he found it necessary to use his Shade Storm to block an incoming Flaming Arrow from Fang.

Following Fang up, Star came rushing in with his sword. Jose summoned his Shade Blade again and the two began to swipe at other. Neither was able to land a hit, as they both parried away anything that got remotely close. Jose took a step back to dodge another swipe from Star and summoned a series of shades to chase after his other opponent.

Fang, who was coming to aid Star, had to jump away to avoid being hit. However, when the shades hit the ground under him, they exploded.

"Argh!" Fang groaned flying through the air. He re-gained his momentum and using the wall, launched himself towards Jose with his hand extended. "Glare of the Wyvern!"

Jose was trapped in the paralyzing light that Fang used to trap Lullaby. Jose seemed to be unable to move so Star took his chance. The cosmic wizard rushed in with his sword drawn back and white-bluish energy surrounding the blade. "Cosmic Slash!"

Before Star could get there, though, Jose's body erupted with dark purple energy, knocking Star a good five feet away. Fang rolled into a tumble roll and came up on one knee readying another spell. "Serpent's Snare!"

The mirage outline of Quin Long slithered out from Fang's hand and made its way over to Jose. Before it could get there, though, Jose evaporated it with his Dead Wave.

Star was panting heavily, not having enough magic energy to do much of anything. Even Fang was starting to grow a little tired.

"You two need to do much better than that to defeat me." Jose taunted. "Shade Storm!"

The attack came racing towards Star who was too slow to dodge outta the way. "Xuan Wu! Shield!" Fang countered. Just in the nick of time, the blue turtle shell barrier of Xuan Wu appeared in front of Star, protecting him from a devastating attack.

"Thanks buddy…." Star called out.

"Don't thank me yet." Fang replied his aura switching to yellow for a little healing.

"Dead Wave!" Jose declared. He spread a hand across his body and a large wave of his dark purple energy flew across the room towards Star and Fang. Fang made another barrier to block it. Jose smirked. "Gotcha."

Flying over the barrier was some of Jose's skull looking shades. They flew through the bodies of both Star and Fang. They cried out before falling to the ground, feeling incredibly weak.

"No!" Erza said from where she was, "You guys!"

Fang slowly got back to his feet, with his aura once again yellow. But Star on the other hand, wasn't even trying. "You ok down there, buddy?"

"I'll live…." Star replied weakly. "But my magic energy is completely exhausted. The rest….is up too you Fang…."

"I won't let you down."

"Come on." Erza said getting over to Star. "I'll get you outta the way." She dragged Star safely over to where Mira, Gray, and Elfman were still out cold before going back to Fang. "I'll take his place and fight you instead."

"Oh, this should be interesting." Jose said.

"You sure you can fight Erza?" Fang asked. "You look pretty tired also."

Erza re-quipped into her Black Wing Armor. "I'll be fine, we have to beat him if we wanna protect Fairy Tail." She launched herself at Jose with her twin sword's ready to strike.

Jose merely smirked, "Shade Storm!"

"Flaming Arrow!" Fang launched back.

The two attacks collided in mid-air and created a smoke screen for Erza to use to her advantage. She cross slashed Jose with her blades, before jumping into the air to avoid being hit by Fang's next attack. "Serpent's Snare!"

Jose looked around trying to find the serpent slithering towards him, but the smoke had yet to dissipate. Without being able to counter, he was wrapped up by Quin Long and forced to take a direct hit from Fang's Burning Talon.

"Argh!" Jose grunted as he flew into a nearby wall. It did little to actually slow him down, as he picked himself up and launched another Dead Wave and shade combo attack at Fang.

The blonde wizard, ducked under the wave and used Xuan Wu's barrier to block the shades from draining any more of his life energy. Jose was getting ready to attack again, when Erza came crashing into him from up top. She slashed him with her sword and he retaliated by grabbing het by the throat.

"Erza!" Fang said running towards them.

"Don't even think about it!" Jose shouted launching another Shade Storm at him. This time it hit him head on, sending the blonde wizard rocketing into the wall and smacking the floor below him.

"No…." He said weakly. "Don't….hurt her…." He reached out slowly and tried to use a Flaming Arrow, but was too weak to do so.

Jose summoned a giant shade and it grabbed Erza by her arms and held her in the air in front of him. "Now that I've got you right where I want you….Shade Drain!" He called forth another giant shade and this one began to suck the life energy out of her body.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed out.

"Erza…." Fang muttered.

Suddenly a clap of thunder resonated getting everyone's attention. A golden light surrounded Erza's body driving away the shades and freeing her from Jose's grasp. She was gently lowered to the floor, where she fell on her hands and knees and began panting heavily.

"But how…." She muttered.

"Where is….this light coming from?" Fang asked.

"Master…." Star muttered weakly to himself, feeling the light replenish some of his energy. "He's alright…."

Makarov slowly descended into the guildhall using his magic to levitate. Jose narrowed his eyes and Erza looked on with relief in hers.

"You have shed the blood of our children, and that is unforgivable. They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame here Jose." Makarov said.

Erza began to cry tears of joy, as both Fang and Star got into a sitting position.

"This war between us has gone on long enough." Makarov said, glaring at Jose. "Let's end this here and now!"

Erza wiped at her face and smiled up to him. "Master…."

Jose closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, his irises were pitch black instead of being white. The magic energy around him also began to flare dangerously. "If we fight it could be catastrophe."

Makarov allowed his own power to flare into action. A golden glow enveloped his pointer finger and the energy around him matched Jose's. "In order to save my guild, I will gladly take that risk!"

The two just stared each other down their magic growing more powerful with each passing second. There was no holding back anymore. Both Wizard Saints were going to fight at full power.

Slowly, Gray began to stir and waken, "What the….for some strange reason, this warm light reminds me of the master."

Jose launched a super powered stream of shades at Makarov, who blocked them all with several magic circles. He jumped down from where he was standing and got in front of Erza. "You kids need to get out while you still can."

As Elfman stirred awake too, Fang helped him up, throwing an arm around his shoulder. The Strauss sibling held his head in pain before he realized what was going on.

"Gramps!" Gray shouted.

"We'll stay with you!" Elfman added on.

"No! We have to do as he says!" Erza replied leaping back to her friends. She watched as Mira also started waking up and Star was there to lend her a hand.

"But Erza!" Gray complained.

"If we stay here we're only going to get in his way." Erza explained. The six wizards gathered themselves together and left the guildhall as quickly as they could.

"It's been six years since we both came face-to-face, back then Phantom was number one and no one knew how large Fairy Tail would become." Jose chuckled before continuing, "But now it's been reduced to rubble!"

"Our guildhall may have been destroyed, but we're strong as ever!" Makarov retorted angrily.

"I must admit I'm looking forward to this." Jose said. "Although it's frowned upon by the council I can't wait to see who is the superior Wizard Saint."

All of a sudden, bright golden light began to shine from underneath Makarov's feet whilst ethereal purple light emerged from underneath Jose's. The two Wizard Saints were charging up their powers for the imminent battle to come.

"I couldn't have done this without you, my children. Bless you all. Be proud that you are all members of Fairy Tail!" bellowed Makarov.

Dark storm clouds began swirling high above the broken giant; in addition, a sphere-shaped force field formed around the robot that pushed away the water. Lightning came down from the sky and struck near The Giant. The magical energy being manipulated was on an immense scale.

Makarov and Jose were both pushing against each other with dome shaped energy barriers. The formers was composed of a brilliant golden-white energy whilst the latter's was purplish-black. As he kept up the shield, Makarov yelled as he fired a white energy tendril from his left hand.

Jose countered the attack by shooting his own violet version of a tendril. When the two tendrils met, the result was an outburst of energy that sent both wizards careening back a short distance before they regained control.

Phantom's master recovered quickly as a purple energy sphere with swirling tendrils extending out of it, gathered in Jose's right hand. "Shade Eruption!" He chanted.

An incredibly powerful pillar of darkness energy fired from Jose's hand. The blast was so strong it created a tidal wave outside the building and strong gusts of wind.

After a moment, when the dust settled, Makarov was still levitating off the floor and he was relatively unharmed. He summoned three magic circles, one under his feet and two on his right and left side. Once he accumulated enough energy, he cried out as he discharged a powerful beam of white light at Jose.

The building shook even more, causing more damage throughout the structure and more debris to collapse. Makarov landed on top of a debris pile once again whilst Jose stood on the floor beneath. He too had avoided Makarov's attack, just as Fairy Tail's master had evaded his before.

"I'm impressed." Makarov admitted. "You have so much power at your command. I can see why the council made you one of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, you're misusing that power for your own personal gain. You could've become a role model for the younger generation; instead, you've become a lesson in what not to do!"

Jose huffed. "What is this? A lecture?"

"I have a rule that seems to work well for my Fairy Tail kids. I'll give you to the count of three to do exactly what I say." Makarov declared. Jose's smile turned into a savage frown as he glared deeply at Makarov. "Kneel to me."

A short moment passed before Phantom's leader raised a brow, and asked, "WHAT?"

Makarov ignored Jose's confusion as he began the countdown. "One"

"So, you want me to concede and kneel before you? NO WAY IN HELL!" Shouted Jose.

"Two," Makarov's eyes had already turned white. Then, he began to form a brilliant white energy sphere in-between the palms of his hands.

"Why would the master of the most powerful guild in this kingdom ever stoop so low as to kneel before you!?" Jose yelled; forming ghost shaped tendrils in his hands. "Technically, we are equally powerful, but my ability to be heartless makes me even stronger!"

"Three," Makarov said, his voice becoming stronger as was the sphere between his hands.

"You should be the one kneeling before me! Now, you and your precious Fairy Tail children are going to die!" Roared Jose.

"Time's up."

"THIS IS IT! AWWWWW!" Jose fired two dense darkness tendrils at Makarov.

However, as soon as Makarov clasped his hands together, bright white light consumed his form and the sound of a large bell could be heard. The brilliant light immediately vaporized the darkness and filled the whole room. It was as bright as a star.

From within the light, Makarov said, "I invoke….Fairy Law!"

Suddenly, a giant golden magical seal appeared above the destroyed giant. Then, without warning, a flash of gold and white was cast out from the robot and across the land. The wizards of Fairy Tail and citizens of Magnolia were all forced to look away from the intensity of the brightness.

 **Scene change**

Star, Fang, Erza, Gray, Elfman, and Mira all turned to the dazzling light coming from Phantom's headquarters. The cosmic wizard was in awe from the spectacle and bewildered as to what was creating it. Nobody even noticed that all of Jose's shade minions completely disappeared.

"Whoa! What is that?" Star asked with wide eyes.

Erza, who had re-quipped back into her Heart Kreuz armor, stared at the phenomenon in wonder, a smile on her face. "It's Fairy Law, a spell that vanquishes darkness with sacred light. It only affects those the caster sees as their enemy." She paused as she admired the view. "Incredible, isn't it?"

Even Fang was impressed by what lied before his very eyes. "I can't believe it….I've never witnessed this much magic energy before."

"It's one of the most legendary spells in existence." Erza continued.

"I can see why." Fang remarked.

The brilliant light shined for another minute before it finally died away. The storms clouds dissipated, the lightning stopped, and the tidal waves weakened. Everything returned to normal.

 **Scene change**

Jose stood in a petrified position, his body trembling. His arms were fixed in a position that shielded his face. The most notable change though was the color of his hair; it had turned from violet to grayish-white. His skin was wrinkled and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Absolute trepidation was etched into his entire body.

Makarov scowled at his rival. "You will never bother Fairy Tail again. Understand?" He then turned away. "I'm sure the Magic Council will be watching us after all the chaos we caused. You better be on your best behavior from now on. I know I will."

As Makarov began to walk away, a hazy humanoid figure appeared out of thin air. Aria, who had just recovered from the beating Erza gave him, floated silently behind Makarov. His eyes and mouth were wide in exhilaration.

 _'Our master has fallen. How sad. The old man has left himself wide open again. THIS IS MY CHANCE!'_ Aria shouted inwardly.

Before the air mage could cast his Airspace Drain spell again, Makarov's fist extended out and punched him in the face. The force from the blow sent the big man hurtling into a rocky pillar, instantaneously sending him back into unconsciousness.

"The war is over. There is no need to fight anymore." Makarov proclaimed. "But if you push me to the point of anger, I'll wipe out your entire guild without hesitation." He then turned around with a happy, perked up expression. "Now you kids get out of here, and take Jose with you."

 **Scene change**

"Alright! We beat Phantom!" Everybody in front of the guildhall all cheered at the same time.

Everyone was cheering and elated that they had won the war against Phantom Lord. Master Makarov stood upon a fallen ledge from Phantom's headquarters where he could see all of the wizards of Fairy Tail and close enough to be heard. All of Fairy Tail turned their full attention to their dwarf-sized master.

"We are victorious!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "But I had very little to do with it. This victory is yours my children!"

Everyone cheered loudly in response. Star and Fang looked to each other and nodded. Mira and Erza smiled at them from behind, knowing that without them, Fairy Tail wouldn't have survived long enough for Makarov to settle the score.

 **Scene change**

Natsu and Gajeel were both still lying in the remains of the destroyed guildhall. "Hey Gajeel." Natsu called out, "Can you hear me?"

"I can't hear nothing." He replied.

"I just wanna know where you learned dragon slayer magic."

"I told you I can't hear ya."

"You're the first wizard I've ever met who uses the same kind of magic I do. Come on man, tell me where you learned it!"

"Shut up…." Gajeel muttered out.

"Oh don't be like that!" Natsu yelled.

"Metallicana…."

"Huh?"

"The iron dragon…." Gajeel said getting into a sitting position.

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed crawling towards him. "I thought you might have been taught by a dragon!"

"Why? Were you?"

"Where's Metallicana now?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." Gajeel said looking away. "He just disappeared." Natsu looked over to him, shock lining his features. "Yea, I'd been training with him, but then one day he just up and left without even saying a single word to me. Humph, talk about a selfish jerk."

"Wait a minute." Natsu said. "He didn't happen to disappear on the 7th of July seven years ago did he?"

"Yea." Gajeel looked at him. "Are you saying you know where Metallicana is?"

"Don't have a clue, but I've been looking for a fire dragon. His name is Igneel. The last I saw him was on July 7th seven years ago. And you know Star, right?"

"Yeah…."

"Well he was also raised by a dragon who disappeared on him. Probably on the same date as ours."

"So all three dragons….vanished seven years ago. On year 777, on the 7th day of the 7th month?"

"What's with all the sevens!" Natsu exclaimed.

"How should I know!" Gajeel yelled back. Both dragon slayer got up and turned away from each other. Gajeel crossed his arms. "I don't care what happened to him."

"Just get outta here already." Natsu replied.

Gajeel turned on him and yelled out furiously. "You're on our turf punk! If anyone should leave its' you!"

"Geez, you don't have to be so rude about it." Natsu replied evenly.

"Scram before I hurt ya." Gajeel said turned his back and crossing his arms again.

Natsu replied as he began to walk away. "Well, let me know if you hear anything about Igneel, or Lagiocrus ok."

"Are you kidding me! Why would I ever do you any favors!?"

"Because….you and me are fellow dragon slayers."

"Oh, screw you! Next time I get my hands on you, your dead meat! You'll be begging for mercy!"

"There's no need to be so brutal." Natsu replied crossing his arms and looking at Gajeel with a coy expression. "I was thinking about calling a truce, but after that outburst I dunno."

"I'm brutal! Give me a break! You just totaled our guildhall!"

"Well yeah, but only after you guys completely demolished ours first!" Natsu screamed back. "Just forget it, I'm never calling a truce with you!"

 **Scene change**

Everyone was looking at remains of their guildhall with sad looks on their faces. Makarov sighed. "It's in ruins, they really did a number on it huh?"

"Master…." Lucy's voice called out tearfully as she walked up to the him. She looked upset, and everyone could guess why. "I'm so sorry…."

"Aww child," Makarov began. "You've been through a lot lately, but don't let it get you down."

"Yeah, let's see a smile Lucy…." A new voice replied.

"Levy?" Lucy asked.

Everyone turned to see all three members of Team Shadow Gear, Reedus, and Loke approaching them. They all looked hurt and were covered in bandages and bruises, but seemed to be ok. "Yup, we're back." Levy said with a smile and a wink.

"You guys are alright…." Lucy trailed off.

"We beat Phantom, so there's no reason to be sad." Levy said.

"Sure, they may have destroyed our guildhall…." Droy started.

"But we're going to re-build it bigger and better."

"Wee…." Reedus said.

"I'm sorry that we had you so worried Lucy." Levy said.

"No…." Lucy started. "It was all my fault…."

"We heard about your secret," Levy started. "But there's not a single person in the guild who thinks you're to blame."

"She's right," Reedus added. "In fact, I owe you an apology."

"You see…." Makarov said. Everyone turned to him. "Though we may not be able to share our feelings of happiness and sorrow entirely, we do share them to some extent. That's what happens in a guild. One person's happiness becomes everyone's happiness; one person's anger becomes everyone's anger, and one person's tears….becomes everyone's tears. There's no reason for you to feel guilty, so don't cry. You should already know how much everyone here cares about you."

Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore. She started crying tears of happiness and relief. "Hold your head high my dear, because you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail family." Makarov said. Lucy's tears became open sobs now, and she fell to her knees as everyone around her smiled in glee.

"But for now my children," Makarov started. "We should all be celebrating!"

A little while later, Star managed to catch Fang alone in the mist of everyone celebrating. "I'm surprised to see you still here Fang. I figured you'd have run off by now."

Fang turned to him and Star sat down next to him on the bench he occupied. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"Yea? About what?"

"I've been thinking that I might take you up on your offer."

Star looked at him in disbelief for a second. "You mean that…."

Fang looked back at his childhood friend with determination. "I wanna join Fairy Tail."

Star was silent, just to let it all sink in. Then, after a couple of seconds, he spoke again. "What made you change your mind?"

Fang chuckled and smiled a bit. "I'm not entirely sure myself. But I think I'm just getting tired of being on my own all the time." Without Star noticing, he looked straight at Erza, who was busy taking to Mira about something. "And I've come to notice something…."

"What's that?" Star asked.

Fang suddenly, turned and started running a fist through Star's hair making him groan in pain. "You guys always seem to need my help! Hahahah!"

Star sat there, and started to smile a bit himself. _'Welcome to Fairy Tail, Fang. I knew you'd see things my way.'_

('.')

 **I know what you guys were thinking. You were all thinking that Star was gonna be soloing Jose with all of his OPness. Well you thought wrong. I promised you guys that Star's strength would even out all the story progressed. The stories only get more epic from here on out. That is a promise. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	24. Fang Solstice

**Hey everyone, I'm back, finally. (applause) Yea, I know, it's been WAY too long since my last update and I apologize. Been having computer problems and just life in general. But to make it up my loyal readers, I worked extra hard to make sure that chapter is really good.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own nor claim to own anything that isn't mine.**

('.')

Fairy Tail went about celebrating the victory over Phantom Lord in their typical fashion. People were drinking, Gray was constantly losing and then finding his clothes, Natsu was picking fights, Erza would stop him by knocking him out, and Mira was serving drinks. Everyone was enjoying the peace and having a great time.

At a table situated near a collection of barrels were Lucy, Elfman, Erza, Fang and Star. The sacred beast wizard having gotten his official guild mark from Mira just second's ago. He chose to have his mark located on his chest the same place as Gray and have it be red in color.

The group at the table paused their conversation when Cana walked up to them. "I gotta say, you guys did a damn good job. Thanks to you the guild is back to normal….well, normal for us anyways." She stated as she took a seat next to the celestial mage.

"Yes, although I believe that is mostly thanks to these two right here." Erza said, smiling slightly as she glanced at Fang and Star.

"Come on you guys." Star replied modestly. "It was the master who stepped in and saved the day."

"Yeah, I remember you lying on the floor barely conscious while me and Erza stood up to that old creep." Fang said.

Star sweatdropped at his childhood friend's response, "Thanks for making me look bad buddy…."

Fang grinned mischievously, "No problem mate."

"Come to think of it…." Erza trailed off. "Fang has a good point there."

"Yeah, a real man would have beat that creepy grin right off of Jose's face." Elfman laughed.

Star smacked his head down on the table. "I hate all of you."

From across the basement, over near the small bar that Mira had set up, a loud crash was heard. Followed by a scream and some poor unfortunate soul being flung across the basement. He hit the far wall, completely unconscious.

With a sweatdrop, Lucy commented. "Looks like Natsu's at it again. I swear nothing ever changes with him."

"Hahahah!" Natsu laughed obnoxiously. "That's what you get for thinking you can fight me!"

"Would you stop beating up everyone!" Gray yelled, getting up in his face. "Your constant yelling and fights are starting to give me a headache!"

Natsu pushed right back and the two were suddenly butting heads. "Says the one who's doing all the yelling right now!"

"Shut-up you fire breathing poser!"

"Make me, you frozen weakling!"

Everyone at the table turned to see the two rivals go at one another with their words as opposed to their fists. They all sweatdropped as Lucy was the one to comment. "Lame insults guys."

"Those two sure are getting into it…." Fang trailed off.

"Get used to it." Star muttered.

"Hey guys!" Mira greeted cheerfully as she walked over to the table with a circular tray sporting a drink for everyone.

"I see you brought me a present." Cana observed with a bright smile as she looked at the mug of booze being placed in front of her.

"Well I overheard that you wanted some drinks, so I figured I'd bring them over." Mira stated serving the drinks, and giving Fang a different one than everybody else's. "And I didn't forget Fang, here's your water."

"Water!" Cana said, nearly spitting her drink all over the table. "What are you, a little boy!"

"A real man drinks alcohol, not a wimpy glass of water!" Elfman challenged.

Fang didn't look fazed at all. He set his glass down before leaning back in his chair. "Sorry guys, but I don't drink alcohol. It just doesn't settle well with me."

"And after what happened to me last time, I think I agree with him." Star muttered with his head still on the table. Star lifted his head to the sound of Mira's laughter. He looked to her and called out. "Hey Mira…."

The barmaid stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, and smiled brightly at the young cosmic mage. "Yes?"

"You should be relaxing and having a good time like the rest of us." Star began. "Come sit next to me."

"But…." She trailed off. "If I do that, then who's going to serve drinks to the rest of the members?"

Star smacked his hand down on the table top. "To hell with the other members!" Everyone looked at him strangely, even Fang chose to raise an eyebrow at his outburst. He cleared his throat and said in a more normal voice. "What I meant was; we can serve ourselves tonight. We're supposed to be celebrating a job well done for defeating Phantom."

"I may regret this decision, but I actually agree with him." Fang replied.

"Thanks man, I'm glad that you see it my wa-HEY! What's that supposed to mean!?"

Ignoring him, Erza continued. "Come on Mirajane, join in on our merry fun."

"Well…." She looked around at where the other members we're sitting. They all seemed to be minding their own business and not worried about being served. "Ok, I guess so."

Mira sat down in-between Star and Erza. "Okay, now that we're all together, let's play a game!" Cana chirped happily.

"I hope it doesn't involve any alcohol…." Star trailed off, sipping at what he hoped was the only drink he would be having tonight.

"I'll pass." Fang said moving to get up, but Cana tried to stop him.

"Hold on their Fang. You don't even know what I wanna play."

"But knowing you, it'll probably be some devious way to getting us all drunk, and I don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Star replied.

"And that's why I think it would be better if I just observe." Fang said.

"Come on Fang!" Mira pleaded, giving him her puppy dog pouty face. "If you don't play, it will make us sad…."

The barmaid leaned over to Erza, and together they gave Fang the most irresistible puppy dog face they could muster. Fake tears even brimmed in their eyelids.

"Don't do it Fang, stay strong." Star cheered him on.

Mira, by herself, looked in Star's direction. "You'll play with us. Won't you Star?"

He looked directly at her and knew he was done for. A couple seconds of futile resistance and he finally gave in. "Alright, fine….I'll play with you."

Mira batted her eyelashes at the cosmic wizard and said in the most adorable voice, "Thanks Star, I knew I could count on you."

Fang scoffed, "Stay strong my ass…."

"Women are evil, of this I am convinced." Star grumbled stubbornly.

Before anyone could reply though, Fang got up. "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna grab something to eat at the bar." As he passed by Star he said in a whisper. "I hope you know….you're done for."

Star shuttered to think that his childhood friend was right. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Maybe we could take a drink every time Natsu and Gray throw a punch at one another." Cana suggested.

"There's not enough booze in the universe for us to even consider that." Star replied, rubbing his face with his hands.

That drew a round of laughter from everyone at the table. With his dragon slayer senses, Natsu heard the commotion and smiled at everyone having a good time. He made his way over to the table with Gray and Happy following him.

"What're you guys up too?" Natsu inquired. "Sound like fun whatever it is."

"We're deciding on what game we should all play." Star said.

"Oh, I know!" Natsu said getting excited. "We should have a competition to see who's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail!"

"Why do you always say the most idiotic things Natsu?" Gray asked.

The fire dragon slayer turned on his ice companion and glared. "What's the matter Gray? You scared that I'll kick your butt into next week?"

"No, I'm just afraid that your too much of a coward to put your jewel where your mouth is."

"That's it!" Natsu growled cracking his knuckles. "Round 1, you and me let's go!"

"Bring it!" Gray replied, charging up an ice spell.

Before either of them could attempt to kill each other, they both suddenly found themselves handcuffed courtesy of Star's Cosmic Creation spell.

"Would you two shut-up long enough for us to figure this out." Star replied.

"But…." Natsu whined. "We were only trying to get everyone fired up for the competition…."

"Natsu, we're not fighting one another." Lucy said.

Natsu tried to protest further but paled when he saw the dark aura around Erza's face and her fist trembling. "You better listen Natsu, or next time I'll be the one who tells you no."

Shivering like a chihuahua, Natsu replied. "Aye sir."

"Why don't you guys just play truth or dare." Fang said from behind Star, who jumped from the suddenty of his voice. "If you don't like what your given or asked, then you can dodge it by taking a drink."

"Where the hell did you come from!" Star shrieked.

"That doesn't sound half bad." Cana stated.

"That's a great idea Fang." Erza commented.

"I'm game." Lucy added.

"Me too." Gray and Natsu said in unison, after which they glared at one another.

"Cana's looking devious again…." Star trailed off.

"A real man never backs down from a challenge." Elfman proclaimed.

"No fair, I wanna play! How come no one asked if I wanted to?!" Happy exclaimed childishly.

"Here, you can be on my team Happy…." Star stated.

"Alright!" Happy cheered flying around with joy. "Aye sir!"

Erza moved to be in the seat that Fang occupied before. She leaned back and said to him. "Are you sure you don't wanna play with us Fang?"

"I'm sure," he replied. "But this will definitely be fun to watch." He took up a position near the table, leaning up against one of the support poles and resting his hands behind his head.

 **Scene change**

The order for the seating arrangements was as follows. At the head of the table and the first to go was Cana. To her left was Natsu, then Elfman, then Erza, after who was Mira, followed by Star, on whose shoulder was Happy; Gray, and then finally Lucy.

"Okay, so I guess I'll start us off and then we can just go to my left, agreed?" Cana said.

Everyone at the table nodded, the brunette women began to scan around the table, and, when her eyes landed on her target, she smirked.

"Lucy….truth or dare?" Cana questioned with a sadistic smirk.

"W-Why me?" Lucy blurted out confusedly.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now, truth or dare?" Cana repeated, causing the blonde to shutter under her gaze.

"Um….truth." Lucy answered.

"What color are your panties?" Cana inquired almost immediately.

"What is you people's obsession with my underwear?" Lucy asked rhetorically. "I swear your all just a bunch of perverts with magical powers. Like super perverts."

"Well are you gonna tell us or not?" Natsu demanded impertinently.

"Hell no I'm not telling you!" Lucy replied. She turned and snatched the closest drink to her, which happened to be the one that Gray was about to take a drink of.

"Hey!" He protested, but was ignored.

Lucy downed the entire contains of the booze in one gulp. Cana seemed to be thoroughly impressed. "Damn Lucy, I didn't think you had it in you. In a few years, maybe I'll finally have some competition on my hands."

"Next up is me, right?" Natsu asked eagerly, receiving a nod of confirmation.

It didn't take long for the pink-haired dragon slayer to instantly look at Star and point at him. "Star, truth or dare?" Natsu questioned.

"Um, truth." Star replied.

"What was that cool-looking thing you did back at Phantom's guildhall? You know….the thing with the weird glowing eyes." Natsu said.

"Natsu." Erza quickly growled out.

This caught Fang's attention. He looked at Star from his spot leaning against the pole. "Yea, I wanna know that too."

"It's fine Erza, you guys need to know the truth. It's a long story though.…" Star stated.

Sensing that he may be trying to find an excuse for not telling everyone, Mira spoke up. "Star, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"No," he said. "I can't put this off any longer." Star drew in a deep breath. "The last thing I remember was being hit by Gajeel's roar attack. Then I found myself in a dark room….where me and that thing had a talk."

"Do you know what that thing is then?" Gray asked.

Star shook his head, "Not really. All I know is that it's a part of me, and what you guys saw was only a wake-up call. My true powers have finally awoken again."

"True powers?" Fang said.

"Awesome…." Natsu said looking excited.

"Wait you said again…." Gray trailed off.

"Does that mean…." Mira started but Star finished for her.

"Yup, I know what happened to me before I was taken in by Lagiocrus."

"Star," Fang said walking behind him. "Did you get your memories back?"

"No, but that thing's always been inside and told me everything." Star took a second to gather his thoughts. "I'll start from the beginning. You guys have been wanting to know where I actually come from right?"

Everyone nodded.

"I come from a famous wizarding clan known as the Shooting Stars. My father was the leader."

"Your father was the leader of the…." Fang started.

"No way." Mira said.

"What's the Shooting Star?" Natsu asked.

"I've hear of them before." Erza mused.

"They're an elite and famous group of wizards said to reside in the actual stars themselves." Mira explained.

"It's said that they were the most powerful wizards in all of existence. Not even Zeref himself was able to beat them." Erza added.

"Your right Erza, Zeref wasn't able to beat them. That's because my father was the one who killed him. It's the reason why I'm able to destroy black magic completely. I must have learned how from my father." Star said.

A round of gasps went around the table.

"Really!?" Natsu said bouncing up and down with excitement. "I can't wait to meet him. Maybe he could teach me how to use some of your sweet magic."

Star's face grew solemn again. He looked down at the table averting eye contact with everyone. "You can't do that Natsu…..he's dead."

"I'm sorry, Star." Mira said. "This must be hard for you." Fang reached over and patted his childhood friend on the back, trying to comfort him.

"I heard that the Shooting Stars were completely eradicated many years ago." Erza said. "If that's the case then what about you Star?"

"Yeah." Gray added.

"How'd you survive that tragedy?" Lucy said.

"I survived it because…I'm the one who killed them."

Everyone gasped again. Star kept his face away from everyone not wanting to look anyone in the eyes, too afraid that they'd see him as a killer. After all, he couldn't blame them for thinking the truth. When nobody said anything, he figured that he should explain himself.

"I was always stuck in my father's shadow growing up. I guess it bothered me more than I thought it did. Everyone always expected great things from me, some even picked on me for having it too easy. All that rage and hatred eventually took the shape of that monstrosity….and through that I killed everyone. My village…my home…my family."

"Oh Star…." Mira said softly. Nobody heard her of course with everyone being too indulged in Star's story. Fang looked away, thoughts running through his own mind.

"I can only imagine how you felt when you finally got control again.…" Erza said.

Star nodded, "Yeah…I ran away from the destruction. I had nowhere else to go and eventually the Magic Council would realize what happened and come arrest me."

"What happened after that?" Lucy asked.

"That's when I was found by Lagiocrus, and he tricked me into thinking that he would take me in and raise me. The bastard sealed away my magic and memories. Then he just abandoned me leaving me to fend for myself. I swear if I ever find that coward I'll be the newest dragon slayer in town. He's gonna wish he never took advantage of me like that…."

Those words registered in Fang's head, and he punched Star in the cheek with enough force to turn his head to the side. Everyone, surprised by his action, looked to him.

"You take that back…."

"Fang wait-" Lucy started, but he cut her off.

"You take that back you bastard!" Fang screamed at his childhood friend. Star didn't say anything. He just put his head down in shame and took it. "Your wrong about what Lagiocrus did! He didn't just leave you to fend for yourself, and he defiantly didn't trick you! He raised you for real, and I would know, because I was there! He raised me too!"

Nobody said anything. The emotion behind Fang's words were so strong, that nobody wanted to say anything. Finally, Star spoke up. "I know what I was told. That thing's been inside of me practically my whole life….It was telling the truth, why else would I not have any memories….it all makes sense…."

"NO!" Fang yelled, punching the pole that was leaning against a while ago. "I refuse to believe that crap! It **DOESN'T** make sense!"

"Then how do you explain my lack of memories! And why can't I use my powers without the help of my pendant!" Star snapped finally replacing his sorrow with anger. "You tell me Fang! If Lagiocrus cared about us, then he'd still be here! But instead, he's off doing who the hell knows what!"

Fang shook his head, backing away from Star slowly. "That's not true….I know that's not true…." He turned around and started making for the exit of the guild. Erza jumped up to try and stop him.

"Fang! Wait!"

"I'm leaving!" He spat out. "I'll be back sometime later, when he wants to apologize for his words." Fang left after that.

Everyone started in silence. "I'll go talk to him." Erza said. "See if I can calm him down." She followed in Fang's footsteps and left as well.

" **DAMN IT**!" Star roared slamming his hands down on the table.

"Star…." Mira said sympathetically. She reached over and rubbed the cosmic wizard's shoulder hoping to calm him down a little. "It'll be ok."

Star shook his head brushing off Mira's hand and snapping his eyes at everyone around the table. "No! It won't be ok! It'll never be ok! I killed them! I killed my family!" Star screamed. His voice wasn't shaking but tears were falling down his face, some even splashing onto the table. "How can you all just sit here and listen to a story like that and not be afraid of me. Fang had the right idea! I'm a god damn murder for crying out loud!"

"No!" Natsu snapped, slamming his fists against the table top. "Don't you dare talk like that Star! You're not responsible for the actions of that monster inside of you!"

"Yes I am….that monster was me….it is me…."

"Would a monster have fought to protect this guild? Would a monster do everything in the power to keep his friends safe?" Natsu argued back.

"Natsu's right Star. Nobody here thinks that you're a monster. What happened, happened. It's in the past. All that matters is who you are now. And right now, you're a member of Fairy Tail; and a member of our family." Mira said.

Star sniffled, pulling himself together he spoke. "T-Thanks guys. I-I….I really needed to hear that…."

Natsu sent the cosmic wizard his signature goofy grin. "You heard Mira Star. We're not your friends….we're your family."

"I just hope that Fang can forgive me…." Star trailed off.

Mira pulled him into a sideways hug, "Everything will be ok." She said soothingly. "Erza's gonna talk to him. But can you tell us why he got so mad?"

"Yeah…." He started. "It's because I wasn't the only one who saw Lagiocrus as a father…."

 **Scene change**

Erza was running through Magnolia looking for Fang. Unfortunately for her, he was a lot faster than she expected, and thus, she lost him.

"Where could he have gone?" She asked herself.

"Excuse me miss?" A random guy asked her. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes," she replied turning to the man. "He's a member of our guild. Blonde, pretty tall. Wearing a dark cloak."

"I saw somebody with that description head toward the pub at the end of town."

"Thanks." Erza rushing in the direction of the pub.

 **Scene change**

"Here's your drink kid." The gruff voice of the bartender said.

Fang sat at the bar counter sipping at a glass of water with his head down in sadness. A lot was running through his mind, and thinking about what just happened made his blood boil. He turned his head when he heard the creaking of the wooden door opening. He saw Erza approaching him.

She took a seat next to him. "Hey Fang."

"Hey….Erza." He replied.

"You ok? You kinda just stormed outta of the guildhall. You wanna talk about it?"

"No….not really."

She rubbed his back in comfort. "I understand how you feel."

"How could you possibly understand how I feel…." He said keeping his voice low and sad sounding.

"Star he." She paused. "He told me about Lagiocrus. I know that you two were raised by him. It must have been hard to hear him of all people say what he did."

Finally, Fang broke down. He smashed the glass in his hands down on the table and shattered it into tiny, tiny pieces. "How could he say that! How could he say that after everything the two of us have been through!"

Erza continued to rub his back in small circles. "I know it's hard, but its isn't any easier for Star either. I can't imagine what it was like to be told you were lied to your entire life."

"He just doesn't understand…." Fang muttered. "There's no way that could true, I don't believe any of it."

"Fang." Erza started. "Tell me. I wanna know what happened. Why does this matter so much to you?" The bartender set another glass of water in front of Fang, and a glass of wine in front of Erza.

Fang took a sip of his drink before continuing. "I can't get it outta my head. The day that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I'll never forget it…."

 _ **A young version of Fang was smiling happily, playing on a playground, that resided outside of a forest. He wore a gold t-shirt and black shorts. He would always come here to play and have fun. He was swinging on the swings when he saw some other kids practicing their magic. He jumped off the swing and went over to them**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Hey guys!" He said energetically. "Whatcha doing?"**_

 _ **The other kids, stopped and turned to him. "We're practicing our magic. What kind of magic can you use?"**_

 _ **A frown appeared on Fang's face, "Oh….I can't use any magic, I'm not a wizard. My friend's in the forest say that magic is the root of all evil."**_

 _ **The kids began to laugh at him. "Your friends told you that?"**_

" _ **Come on." Another said. "Everyone uses magic."**_

" _ **I bet he's just scared!" One teased.**_

" _ **Or maybe he's too weak!"**_

" _ **Yeah that must be it."**_

 _ **Fang eyes started to tear up. "N-No….that's not it. I'm really strong, I swear!"**_

 _ **The leader of the kids smirked, "Is that so? Well then, let's see if you can dodge this!"**_

 _ **The kid sent a small torrent of fire right at Fang's feet. The young blonde stumbled backwards and fell on his bottom. He looked up at the kids who were towering over him and laughing. Fang began to cry. The kids just walked away while continuing to laugh.**_

 _ **The scene shifts to Fang in the forest sitting on an old tree stump. He was wiping at his face trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Suddenly a wind wiped around him and a large brown dragon began to appear.**_

 _ **This dragon was majestic looking, with brown scales and long strands of hair flowing down from its head**_ _ **,**_ _ **giving it an elderly appearance. The hair was red towards the body and turned bluish gray the further out it flowed. Two purple horns sat atop its head. Unlike most dragons, this one stood on two legs and had two arms at its side.**_

" _ **What's the matter my boy." The large dragon spoke in an elderly voice.**_

 _ **Fang sniffled, "N-Nothing…."**_

" _ **Nothing is hardly anything to be crying about. Tell me what happened."**_

" _ **I was playing at the playground and some really mean kids were making fun of me because I don't use magic."**_

 _ **Another gust of wind blew and another animal began to manifest. The winds caught fire and spawned a small whirlwind of flames. "Aww who needs them." It spoke in a haughty voice. The whirlwind disappeared and in its place was a red phoenix. "We're the only ones you need."**_

" _ **Zhu Que!" Fang said surprised.**_

" _ **Do not be a fool, Zhu Que." A feminine voice picked up. Appearing just like her previous sibling, Bia Hu appeared next to Fang. The white tiger rubbed up against his body, making him laugh. "The child needs to make friends on his own."**_

" _ **Screw the humans!" Zhu Que growled crossing his arms. "I don't trust em. They rub me the wrong way."**_

 _ **Bia Hu sweatdropped, "Everything rubs you the wrong way Zhu, Zhu."**_

" _ **Ha, ha, ha, ha, now that I can agree with." A regal sounding voice replied. Slowly walking up to the group was a large turtle. Its shell was blue and it had several snakes wrapped around it hissing in agreement. "Zhu Que's always been a spoil sport."**_

" _ **Says, you Xuan Wu!" Zhu Que growled.**_

" _ **Enough you guys!" The dragon said breaking up the argument. "I'm trying to cheer Fang up, but I can't do that with all your constant arguing!"**_

 _ **Zhu Que, Bia Hu, and Xuan Wu all bowed their heads to the dragon, "Sorry, father Huanglong." They all said.**_

 _ **Fang smiled brightly at his brothers and sister. "You guys are the best. I already feel better!" Then suddenly he crossed his arms and tried to imitate Zhu Que's pose. "And your right, who needs the humans! I have everything I need right here with you guys." Fang dropped the look and smiled.**_

 _ **Huanglong lowered his head, "Fang…."**_

 _ **Another one joined them, but he came slithering in urgently. It was a blue serpent looking wyvern with brown horns going from its mouth backwards, and yellow ornate scales around its neck.**_

" _ **Quin Long," Huanglong began. "What seems to be the problem?"**_

" _ **Somebody has entered the Sacred Forest father."**_

 _ **Zhu Que took up a battle stance, "Shall we take them out? I've been itching for a fight."**_

" _ **Must you always settle things with your talons?" Bia Hu asked shaking her head at him.**_

" _ **I think a more practical approach is necessary." Xuan Wu agreed with his sister.**_

" _ **Father?" Quin Long asked.**_

" _ **I'm not sensing any hostility." Huanglong said. "Perhaps it's a child."**_

 _ **Fang clenched his fist looking determined. "I can handle this then!"**_

" _ **Take caution child, we shall see you later." Huanglong said, before he and the rest of the four sacred beasts vanished.**_

 **Scene change**

"That's so sad…." Mira said sullenly. Everyone had gathered around Star as he began to tell the very same tale.

"I had no idea that Fang had it so tough growing up." Gray said. "You guys had a lot in common."

Star nodded his head. "Right after that is when I came walking through."

 _ **A younger version of Star walking through the Sacred Forest.**_

" _ **Hello!" He called out. "Is there anyone here? I wanna play!"**_

" _ **You there!" Fang said from above. Star looked up and saw that Fang was sitting on one of the surrounding tree branches. He looked determined and his eyes were hard. "What are you doing here! If you came here to bother me and my friends, then you can forget it!"**_

" _ **No, I came here looking for you."**_

 _ **A look of shock befell Fang's face. He hopped down from the tree and landed in front of Star. "You….you were looking for me?"**_

 _ **Star smiled, "Yeah! I saw you at the playground a while ago and wanted to play. My names Star!"**_

 _ **Fang was stunned. "You….you wanna play with me…."**_

" _ **Yeah." Star grinned closing his eyes for a second.**_

 _ **Fang remembered what everyone had just said to him. All their teasing and picking on him coming back to his mind. He looked down and his hair shadowed his eyes. "You don't wanna play with me…."**_

 _ **Star was confused, "Wha?"**_

 _ **Fang looked up angry, "You just wanna pick on me don't you!" Star took a step back. "I'm tired of it! So what if I can't use magic, I don't need any of your magic! I have my friends of the forest to keep me safe!"**_

" _ **No, you got it all wrong. I didn't come here to make fun of you. I really just wanna play."**_

 _ **Fang's rage just disappeared. "R-Really. You're not gonna pick on me?"**_

 _ **Star smiled softly, "When I saw that those kids were being mean to you I wanted to cheer you up. I can't use magic either, so I know how you feel."**_

" _ **Well….do you wanna meet my friend's then? There really cool, and really strong too!" Fang said getting more and more excited as he talked.**_

" _ **Sure! Let's go!"**_

 **Scene change**

"And we've been best friends from that day on." Fang said, finishing off the drink in his hands.

Erza finished her drink as well. The two left the pub and started back on their way towards the guild. "So how was growing up after that?"

Fang smiled to himself. "Pretty fun actually. We did lots of things together. The playground, we played in the forest. Star got along real well with Huanglong and the other sacred beasts." He paused and looked up at the sky. "We did everything together…."

 **Scene change**

"I remember the day I took Fang to meet Lagiocrus then too." Star said. "He was astonished to find out that he was actually a dragon. They got along great, Lagiocrus acted like Fang was his own."

"Maybe Lagiocrus had a good reason for sealing away your powers." Mira said. "I mean you have that pendant that allows you to use your cosmic magic right?"

"Perhaps we don't have the whole story here." Gray commented.

"I hope you guys are right…." Star muttered.

"Regardless," Natsu spoke up. "I think that you should give Lagiocrus a chance to explain himself. He did look after you, when you had nowhere else to go. And just remember all the fun times you three had together."

Star thought about it for a moment. "Your right Natsu, I can't give up on this so easily. I have to find out from Lagiocrus what happened. Then I can decide for myself."

"That's the spirit!" Lucy cheered.

"Unfortunately, not all good things can last forever…." Star said trailing off at the end.

 **Scene change**

"That's when it happened…." Fang trailed off.

 _ **Fang was having fun playing with Star on the playground when all of a sudden**_ _ **,**_ _ **they smelled smoke. They looked around until they realized it was coming from the Sacred Forest.**_

" _ **Oh no!" Fang shrieked. "The forest is on fire!" He got up and made a run toward his home**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Fang! Come back!" Star yelled out. "You can't go in there! You'll never make it!"**_

" _ **I have to!" Fang shouted over his shoulder. "I have to make sure my friends are ok!"**_

" _ **I'll get Lagiocrus, we'll meet you at the forest entrance."**_

 _ **The two kids ran off in different direction. Fang was running as fast as his legs could carry him. All he wanted was to make sure that his friends were ok. Nothing else mattered. When he got to the forest entrance, it was too late. The entire forest was engulfed in flames, there was no way in.**_

" _ **No…." Fang muttered falling to his hands and knees, tears brimming his eyes. "This can't be happening…." Tears splashed on the ground and Fang's fists trembled. "I….I couldn't do anything…."**_

" _ **Fang!" Star came swooping down on top of Lagiocrus. He got off and saw the forest in front of him. "Aww man…."**_

" _ **It would seem that we're too late…." Lagiocrus said in a growl.**_

" _ **Come on buddy…." Star said going over and helping him up.**_

" _ **WHAAA!" Fang sobbed holding onto Star tightly.**_

" _ **Let's get outta here…."**_

"Star and Lagiocrus took me away and let me stay with them. They treated me like their family and always made sure I had a place to stay and food to eat." Fang explained sadly. "I just….I just wish that I could have been faster. Then maybe….they would all still be alive…."

Erza turned around and wrapped her arms around Fang's neck. "Stop beating yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault…."

Fang's eyes were wide at the fact that Erza was hugging him. But more than that, he felt something wet on his back. She was crying.

"You have to stay strong…." She said with voice shaking a bit. "I know it's hard, and everything always feels like your fault, but it's not."

"Erza…." He said, otherwise speechless.

She pulled away and wiped her face. "That way you can make new happier memories." She smiled tearfully.

Fang chuckled, "You're right Erza….I think it's time to forgive and forget. It wasn't all bad, if it hadn't been for that day, then I wouldn't have my powers…."

 _ **A couple weeks later, Fang snuck away from Star and Lagiocrus to go visit the Scared Forest. The entire forest wasn't burned down, but there was no sign of any of the sacred beasts. Fang had visited every night in hopes to find them again, but was now thinking the worst had happened.**_

 _ **He was sitting on that same stump the day he met Star, with his hands in his face, remembering. His eyes teared up, but not a single one fell.**_

' _ **You're never alone….my child….'**_

 _ **Fang looked around, surprised at the voice. "Huanglong? Is that you!"**_

' _ **Remember my child….that we're always with you….'**_

 _ **The voice faded away and Fang's body began to glow. He felt a power like he's never felt before flowing through him. The power of the four sacred beasts.**_

Fang and Erza were at the front entrance of the guild when Fang finished the story. Erza turned and smiled at him.

"That was a beautiful story Fang, and Huanglong was right." She grasped his hands in her armored ones. "You'll never be alone. They're always with you, and everyone in Fairy Tail is too."

"She's right Fang." The two dropped hands and turned to see Star and the others walking out, with Star at the front. "I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have said it. I was just angry and I forgot how much Lagiocrus means to you. He was there to take you in when the forest burned down."

"It's alright man…." Fang replied. "I'm sure this isn't your brightest day either."

Star chuckled at that, "Not it isn't, but anyways, I've decided that I need to hear from Lagiocrus what happened to my real powers."

Fang nodded, satisfied with his answer. "I see."

Star walked up to his childhood friend and extended a hand. "We still friends man?"

Fang shook his head, "No way man." He grabbed Star's hand and pulled him into a hug. "We're brothers."

Everyone standing around them smiled. It was always great to see good friends make up after a fight, especially with everything that those two have been through.

('.')

 **Be honest, how many of you thought about grabbing the nearest box of tissues? Haha just kidding; Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


	25. Reconstruction

**Soooo yeah, here's the next chapter everyone. I know, I know, I've been away for a while. The truth is that I haven't like anytime at all to really work on Fanfiction. But I'm making a promise right here and now. This story is not dead and will not ever die. I've just been working around a few loose ends going on in my life right now. Updates will possibly slow for a while, but in time I'll find a more regular update schedule.**

 **This chapter comes to guys from my good buddy Fang. He uhh 'talked' me into getting this chapter done for you guys. Enjoy.**

('.')

It was a quite morning in the city of Magnolia. After a rowdy night of drinking and merriment; the dawn shone through the wrecked windows of the guildhall signifying the beginning of new day for Fairy Tail.

Upstairs in a bed all by his lonesome groaned Star. He sat up and slowly blinked his eyes, immediately wishing that he didn't. His head throbbed, his eyes swam and the room wouldn't stop spinning around him. Yep, he was hung over.

"Ugh….my head. What happened last night?"

Looking to his left he noticed a small night stand with a glass of water on it and a note. He drained the water and picked up the note.

 **Morning Star, tehehe. I hope you're feeling ok this morning. I know your probably hung over but I set out a glass of water for to drink. If you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask. We're all downstairs waiting for you.**

 **-Mira**

Sighing grumpily, he threw the covers across the room and dragged his feet over to the stairs and down them.

 **Scene Change**

The guildhall basement was alive and bouncing with its usual energy and liveliness. Mira was walking around serving drinks like always. Erza was sitting at nearby table calmly eating a slice of strawberry cheesecake. Lucy and Elfman were standing around some barrels watching as Cana continued to guzzle even more alcohol.

"Even after all of last night you're still drinking more?" Lucy asked.

"Last night didn't even get me buzzed." She replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Lucy asked rhetorically.

"Her drinking ability is really manly I'll give her that." Elfman replied.

"I think really weird is what you meant to say." Lucy said.

Nobody missed a beat even as Star came staggering down the stairs, tripping and face planting at the very bottom. A groan of discomfort escaped from his lips as he laid there and didn't get up. Macao and Wakaba, who were standing nearby looked over.

"Hey there he is." Macao said.

"He were starting to think you'd never get up today." Wakaba said.

"A little….ugh….help here please." Star groaned out.

"Oh, come now Star," Erza said as she approached him with a hand extended. "I would have hoped that you could handle a little party better than that."

He wasn't prepared for when she went to help him up and as a result he was pulled a little too hard and smacked face first into Erza's metal breastplate. His skull clucking and recoiling back.

Another groan escaped his lips. "That's what you call a 'little' party?" Star said air quoting the word little. "Last night was anything in the book but little."

"Are you alright Star?" Lucy asked coming over to the conversation. "You passed out cold last night and nobody could wake you."

Elfman released a bellowing laugh. "The great Stardust Savoir. Leaves his enemies in a crumbled heap on the battlefield but is brought to his knees from just a little booze. HAHAHAH, and I thought you were a real man."

"How much did I drink last night?" Star asked beginning to recover a bit.

Lucy sweatdropped, "I don't think you wanna know Star."

"Actually, you set such an unbreakable drinking record that we've taken all your cups and stored them in a special place just so nobody drinks from them ever again." Erza said. "The master insisted that we honor at least that."

Star's chest swelled up a little bit, pride and a sense of accomplishment filling his head. He chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "Now that sounds more like it. If that's the case then all the hell I went through this morning was totally worth it."

"You sure you wanna see it." Erza tempted a small smirk playing on her lips, but Star was oblivious to it.

"Of course, I wanna see it."

"Ok, follow me." Erza said.

Lucy, Erza, and Star walked over to the make shift bar, that was really just a bunch of barrels. Cana was still busy drinking not paying attention to them. Mira smiled happily as they walked over.

"Good morning Star, glad to see you're feeling better."

Laced with over confidence Star replied, "Yea….so apparently I set an unbreakable drinking record last night, eh."

Mira giggled, "You did. You wanna see your accomplishment."

"Show him Mirajane." Erza said.

"Alright, you asked for it Star." Mira said reaching behind the bar and pulled out two tiny drink cups.

Star was confused. "What's this?"

"Why your record of course."

"But, this is just two tiny drink cups? I thought I broke some big record?"

"That's right, you set Fairy Tail's record for all time worse drinker. You were out cold after finishing just those two little cups." Erza explained.

Star's face reddened, but not from romance or sunburn mind you, and he began to stutter. "B-B-But, there must be some kind of mistake. You must have given me some especially strong stuff then right?"

"Not really, it was actually the weakest drink we serve here. I had six or seven last night myself." Mira replied.

Star hunched over, utterly defeated. "Hello darkness my old friend."

"Yea, hate to break it too you kid, but you can't drink worth a damn. Happy is even able to hold his liquor better than you." Cana commented.

"Don't feel too bad Star." Mira tried to console him. "At least you drank more than Fang."

"But he doesn't even drink alcohol." Star perked up a bit and tried to forget about it. "Oh well, I guess it's not all bad."

Their conversation was cut off by, of all things, a loud crash and burst of flames as Gray came flying towards them. Without even looking, Star ducked outta the way as the underdressed ice mage smacked into Cana and the two were sprawled out on the floor with Cana's barrel of alcohol spilled all over the place.

"Geez Gray, you spill a girl's drink and then take her out. Whoever taught you how to pick up girls is a real dumbass."

"Sorry Cana." Gray replied picking himself up. He was in his underwear again.

"Clothes bro." Star said not having to look to know he was underdressed.

"WHAAHAHA!" Natsu's laughter rang across the guildhall. "Is that all you got Gray! Come on, give me a real challenge!"

Gray crackled his knuckles and a small icy blue magic circle formed around his hands. "If that's what you want, then I won't go easy on you."

He charged straight at the dragon slayer and their fight began, shaking the very foundation of the guildhalls basement.

"Seems I didn't miss much this morning." Star observed.

Fang, who was actually just waking up himself, got smashed into the wall by the flying bodies of Natsu and Gray. "Is that how we say good morning here?" He muttered dizzily with swirls in his eyes.

"Damn it….that didn't….work…." Natsu groaned out as he got up off of Fang.

"Sorry about that man.…" Gray commented, rubbing his spine as he too picked himself up.

"W-What just happened?" Lucy stuttered out, having been nearby and jumped when Gray and Natsu came flying past.

"Get up, your fine." Star said walking over and helping his old friend up.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

Knowing just how powerful Fang was, Natsu and Gray were trying to sneak away before something bad happened to them. With their heads turned away they weren't looking where they were going and walking, unsuspectingly right into Erza. She was casting a dark aura over herself.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Scared for their lives they managed to get out. "N-Nowhere Ma'am."

Now up to speed, Fang stormed over to the two wizards with a tick mark on his forehead.

"This was you're doing!" He raged at them.

"We-We're sorry…." Natsu said.

"Yeah, we won't do it again…." Gray added.

Fang ponded the both of them on the top of the head, before turning to walk away. "You better not." He said before muttering to himself. "Idiots."

"Listen up children! Now that the celebrations are out of the way, we've got some serious work ahead of us. All of you head outside at once!" Makarov ordered, after which he left the basement and expected the rest to follow.

"I guess we're starting the repairs on the guild today…." Star said.

Fang sat down at a table and put his hands behind his head. "You guys go ahead; I don't do charity work." A moment later he was grabbed by the back of his shirt by Erza and dragged away. "Ahh! No!"

Star and Mira sweatdropped. "Oh my…." She trailed off.

"He had that coming…." Star commented.

 **Scene Change**

"Where did all this come from?" Star asked with a blank expression.

Just outside the destroyed guildhall was more construction material in one concentrated area than he had ever seen in his life. Wooden beams, nails, tools, and somehow the elderly wizard had managed to gather all of it in just a few hours.

"Magic." Makarov answered.

Fang looked over and laughed at the cosmic wizard. "I think he just hit the nail on the head."

Star looked back at him, still with a blank expression. "Got anymore to hammer out…."

"Still, this is a large amount of construction material. Are we simply repairing the guild or do you intend for us to rebuild it from scratch?" Erza questioned.

"We're tearing it down, then rebuilding." Makarov answered.

"Why would we tear it down?! If we just patch it up and maybe add some paint, we could.…" Natsu said.

"A guild isn't defined by the buildings it owns, it's defined by the hearts of the people who are a part of it." Makarov interrupted Natsu. "I'd been meaning to do some renovations anyway. Now I have an excuse."

"But the guildhall was fine the way it was." Natsu protested. "If it ain't broken don't fix it, right Star?"

"Actually, it's pretty broken." He replied.

"So, first we have to tear it down." Fang questioned. "Any suggestions?"

"I was just gonna have Star blow it up." Makarov replied evenly.

"Why do I have to do it?" Star lightly whined.

"Because you're just so talented at blowing up buildings." Makarov replied in a mocking tone.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Star asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not. So, stop your belly aching and let er' rip!" Makarov replied.

Star turned to Fang for help, he only took three steps backwards and held up hands in a surrendering pose. "Don't look at me, I'm not the one who destroyed the conference hall."

Frustrated, Star mumbled something under his breath incoherently before flaring into his magic form. He unsheathed his sword and walked up front and center.

Within a few moments the whitish-blue magic of the cosmic wizard's strongest attack began to pulse through the blade of his sword. He brought back his sword and swung it forth, firing off a sizeable beam of cosmic magic directly at the Fairy Tail guildhall.

A large burst of fire and smoke erupted when the attack mad its connection, but that died down in time. When the smoke finally did clear up, the guildhall was completely leveled, its wooden structure being absolutely decimated.

"Alright everyone!" Erza said to everyone present. "It's time to get to work."

Fang threw an arm around Star's shoulder, much to his annoyance. "What should we do first, chief?"

"Glad to see you're in the right spirit. That pile of lumber over there….I need you two to stack it over on the east side of the construction zone. Make sure not to damage any of them since we need every last bit of material we can spare." Makarov stated.

"Ten-four that old man." Star replied.

"As for the rest of you….all of you are expected to take part in reconstruction. However, if you are a female and wish to abstain, you may do so under the condition that you cater everyone who is working. Also, you must wear a skimpy maid's unifo…." Makarov said, only to be cut off in the form of a fist crashing down on his head.

"Don't be perverted!" Star scolded.

"It was a joke, ever hear of one?" Makarov asked, rubbing his forehead as he spoke.

"I like the way this man thinks." Fang commented.

"Not you too!" Star yelled.

"Nevertheless everything I just said goes." Makarov stated, before Star cleared his throat. ".…minus the uniform part."

"Very well." Erza said in understanding.

An instant later the body of the scarlet-haired woman was engulfed in a bright yellow light, a sign that she had opted to use her re-quip magic. When the transformation was complete, she was revealed to be wearing a yellow, full body construction uniform complete with a hardhat of matching color.

"Is there anything you can't change into?" Star asked, a bit of humor in his voice.

"It never hurts to be prepared." Erza countered.

"You know I always love a woman in uniform." Fang said making Star turn to him.

"That's enough from the peanut gallery." The two walked off to comply with the orders they were given.

At the same time a majority of the guild began to scatter and head off to their designated areas as directed by Makarov. However, Erza and Mirajane remained behind. The redheaded female was standing in place, a blush on her face as she stared at Fang's retreating figure. Mira turned to her with a smirk and a hand on hip.

"Looks like I'm not the only one vying for someone's attention."

Erza turned to her and stammered, "M-Mira! I-It's not what you think. I-It's the heat; yeah that's it. It's just the weather causing my cheeks to look red." Erza walked away looking to distract herself with some work.

"Right…." Mira mischievously to herself. She giggled a bit. "That's what they all say…."

 **Scene Change**

"Alright, the lumber is exactly where you asked us to put it." Fang stated as he walked up to the elderly mage.

Makarov was currently putting up the framework of the building whist in his giant form, but upon hearing the voice of the sacred beast wizard, he stopped what he had been doing and returned to his usual appearance so as to properly address him.

"Very good." Makarov said contentedly.

"What's next chief?"

"I need you to cut up some more lumber for us." Makarov said. "And have Star fly up here. I could use an extra set of hands on these support beams."

Fang nodded then walked over to where Star was sitting on the lumber and resting a bit. "The chief wants you to help him with the support beams."

"What are you going to do?"

"Chop up some of this wood."

"Have fun with that." Star said flying up to where Makarov was back in giant form hammering in one of the support beams. Fang meanwhile grabbed an axe and began to chop the pile of lumber.

 **Scene Change**

"Stupid wooden beams.…" Star muttered to himself. He had struggled to help Makarov with most of what would become the second floor of the building. The master had teased him relentlessly about his innate ability to destroy stuff, and found it ironic that brunette seemed to be incapable of putting things back together again.

"I see you're busy working away.…" Mira commented as she walked towards him, with Fang behind her, a glass of water in his hand.

"Hey, Mira." Star greeted, wiping his forehead free of sweat. "And Fang."

"Sup." The blonde replied.

The barmaid was currently carrying a tray with glasses of water on them, "Are you doing okay?" Mira asked cheerfully, a sweet smile crossing her lips. "Would you like some water."

"Yes please." Star replied, "I'm dying here."

"Working with the master that bad?" Fang asked.

"You have no idea…." Star trailed off.

 **Scene Change**

Erza was currently kneeling atop a component of the guild's rafters, examining the job that she herself had just done. She turned to look down towards the ground, seeing that her two somewhat involuntary assistants were standing at the ready, just blankly looking up at her for any further orders.

"Gray, go get me another one of the thin support beams." Erza ordered.

"Got it." Gray replied before walking off.

A moment later the redheaded woman turned her sights towards a series of nails she needed to ensure were properly in place. Upon seeing that one of them was loose, she readied her hammer and gazed down at her target uncaringly.

"Hahaha, don't make me laugh so hard…." Mira's voice cooed from a distance.

When she saw that Mira was talking to Star and Fang with a bright smile on her face, several things happened in rapid succession. She broke out in a blush seeing the smile on Fang's face; and also, she dropped her hammer.

"Natsu, I need another hammer." Erza stated. She, however, made the mistake of not taking her eyes off of the sacred beast wizard. As a result of this, she wasn't exactly prepared for the dragon slayer's expedient follow through.

"Head's up!" Natsu called out.

Erza didn't even register her comrade's words before the metal portion of the hammer slammed into the back of her hardhat. She fell off of the beam and, unfortunately, landed flat on her stomach and face.

"Crap! I'm sorry!" Natsu exclaimed worriedly, obviously not wanting to invoke the wrath of the redheaded wizard.

"Ugg…." Erza groaned, picking her upper body off of the ground and rubbing the back of her head. Hardhat or not, it clearly still hurt.

"What the hell did you do now…." Gray said as he walked up towards the two, a thin wooden bean being carried over his left shoulder. All he saw was Erza sitting on the ground rubbing her head and he just assumed it happened to be the dragon slayer's fault.

"I just….I just threw her a hammer, like she asked me to, and it hit her in the head." Natsu replied defensively.

"How stupid are you, Natsu?" Gray questioned rhetorically, turning his body around to face the pink-haired teen.

Sadly, for the ice mage, doing so had the side effect of bringing the long wooden support beam he was carrying directly into the back of Erza's head. Her face once again slammed into the ground as a result, being accompanied by a small grunt at the abruptness of the hit.

"Dude, you just hit her with that piece of wood!" Natsu exclaimed fearfully, pointing a finger at the currently collapsed form of their female friend.

"I did what?" Gray asked confusedly.

In another unfortunate turn of events, the raven-haired teen turned at the exact same instance that Erza picked her upper body off of the ground. Yet again, the long wooden beam nailed her in the back of her hardhat, which effectively sent her face flying into the dirt yet again.

"Crap…." Gray muttered.

The two male wizards stood in place, paralyzed with fear, as Erza picked her entire body up off of the ground. When she directed her vision towards them, an aura of fire seemed to engulf her body from head to toe and her eyes began give off a bright red dangerous glow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu and Gray screamed in unison as the redhead approached. It took five seconds before both of the powerful Fairy Tail wizards were lying on the ground in a lifeless manner. Natsu and Gray pulled themselves out of the ground, still wallowing in pain from getting hit by Erza. "OW! That really hurt, Erza!" They simultaneously shouted.

Happy flew over to them, and asked, "You guys playing whack-a-mole?"

Macao and Wakaba began to observe the construction site, until they noticed something peculiar. "Hate to say it, but…." Wakaba trailed off.

"It looks a little too big." Macao finished.

"We figured we might as well expand the place. I got the plans right here." Mirajane explained, holding up a big piece of paper.

"Oh yeah," said Macao.

"I wanna see." Wakaba requested.

"I liked it just the way it was!" Natsu chided.

"What's it gonna look like now?" Gray asked.

Mirajane showed them the designs. It was a crude picture of the soon to be guildhall drawn in crayon, it had flowers, bunnies, and fish doodled around it too. The four mages sweatdropped.

"What the?" Macao commented.

"Wow….that looks….great." Wakaba forced; a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Natsu looked at the blueprints blankly. "Uh….which way is up?"

"Man, these are the worst plans ever. What idiot came up with these?" Gray said not holding back on his opinion.

Mira smiled for a moment until she turned away and started crying. Gray waved his hands in a placating manner, trying to calm her. "Mira! I….I didn't know it was you!" He said desperately.

"You made her cry." Natsu, Macao, and Wakaba said with blank expressions.

"That's Gray for you." Happy noted.

"Don't worry about it Mira, I think your design is awesome." Star said patting her on the back.

Fang, Macao, and Wakaba sweatdropped. "He didn't just say that did he?"

"I hope not with a straight face…." Macao said.

"I think he did…." Fang commented.

Behind a wall, Juvia was smiling mischievously at the scene. _'My dearest Gray is so cold to other women, yet so warm to me.'_

A half hour later, Master Makarov let everyone stop for the day. They got a good portion of the second floor done and almost all of the framework finished. Fang, Star, Natsu, Gray, and Happy were in a little secluded spot within the construction site. Gray sat on a stack of stones. Natsu and Happy stood close by; while Fang was leaning up against the crates that Star sat on.

"Man, I'm starving." Gray mumbled.

"Me too," Star agreed, putting a hand over his growling stomach. "I could go for some chili fries right now." He looked to Fang and smirked. "Fang makes the best chili fries."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy turned to the blonde wizard with their jaws dropped. "Fang can cook!" They yelled in unison.

Fang, arched a confused brow. "And you guys find that strange why?"

Gray blinked. "Never really thought you'd be the cooking type."

"They sound really tasty though," Natsu added, a thin line of drool falling from his mouth.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

Star chuckled throwing his arm around Fang's shoulder like the latter had done to him previously. "Yup, old Fang here is quite the chef. Five stars if you ask me."

"Don't put your arm around me…." Fang said in defeated tone.

Star smirked, "Not fun when someone does it to you huh?"

Without warning, a jet of water blasted into Natsu and then hit Gray. When it disappeared, the ice wizard discovered a pink metal box in his lap.

"What was that?" Fang queried.

"I'm soaked." Natsu remarked.

"Look!" Happy pointed at the pink box. "A lunch box!"

"Where'd it come from?" Gray wondered.

"Who cares?! See if it has food in it!" Natsu said eagerly.

"That was weird." Star said.

The onyx haired teen opened the box, and was shocked at its contents. There was an assortment of many vegetables, fruit, and meat arranged in the shape of hearts and Gray's face. Gray's eyes bulged open as he stuttered incoherently. The others, however, reacted in the opposite fashion.

"Wow! That looks pretty tasty!" Natsu admired.

"I'll say," Star commented.

"That's so cool! Your face is totally edible." Happy added.

"I can't eat this! It's just too weird!" Gray responded nervously. "I think there's some green stuff oozing out from the side."

"I'll eat it for you." Natsu and Star offered simultaneously.

"Ugh," Fang said. "That's disgusting."

Behind a stone wall, Juvia was about to break into tears. _'This is heartbreaking! I spent three whole days making that lunch for him.'_ She thought.

Out of nowhere, Erza popped up with an angry look on her face. "What are you five doing!" She yelled. She quickly returned to normal when she noticed the contents of the lunch box. "Hey, is that supposed to be your face made out of veggies?"

She pulled out a fork and stabbed it into the veggies that formed Gray's face, prompting Gray to cry out in horror. The ice mage watched with his jaw dropped as Erza chewed on the piece.

"Well?" Fang asked.

"Mmm….it's good." She replied. "I could eat the whole thing."

"Hey, save some for us." Star commented.

With that said, Gray calmed down, and conceded, "I guess I should try it too." Juvia, meanwhile, was watching the scene with tears swelling up as a vision of Gray proposing to her entered her mind.

 **Scene Change**

"Listen up everyone!" Mira's voice shouted getting everyone's attention. "We're taking on job requests again starting today! You'll have to excuse the mess while we're under construction, but at least you can get back to work."

Everyone cheered, and several began rushing over to the request board looking at the jobs. The board had been moved outside, and a small concession stand had been built to serve everyone. Tables and chairs were also set up for everyone to use. It was like the normal guild, but outside.

Lucy was sitting at the concession stand with Mira inside it serving people like she usually did. Lucy smiled at everyone's excitement. "What's with them? Usually these guys would just be loafing around the guildhall all day." Mira giggled at her, "I don't suppose you've seen Loke have you?"

Mira put her hands on her hips. "Oh, don't tell me you've fallen head over heels for Fairy Tail's resident playboy."

Lucy eyes bugged out, "It's not like that!" She calmed down and pulled out her gate keys. "It's just that apparently he's the one who found my keys, I just wanted to tell him thanks for his help."

"I'll let know if I see him." Mira then leaned over and whispered to her. "So, were your celestial spirits made at you? You know for dropping their keys?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Lucy looked away with a fearful look in her eyes. "And there was one spirit in particular who was really P.O'ed with me." She remembered the terrifying glare and speech she got from Aquarius.

"Oh my…." Mira covered her mouth with her hands.

After that Gray and Natsu both stumbled into the camp looking like they had just been beaten mercilessly, by either Erza or Star.

"What's with the two them?" Elfman asked. He was leaning up against the concession stand next to Lucy.

"Evidently they were both hurt during a pillow fight after their last job." Mira replied cheerfully smiling as always.

"If there that banged up then those pillows must have been full of bricks." Elfman sweatdropped.

Juvia peaked her head out from behind some crates and looked at Gray with pity. _'Poor Gray.'_

"It was just a pillow fight!" Gray yelled, "What were you getting so worked up about!"

"Because I give everything 100%!"

"Oh, like when you 100% lost!" Gray countered.

"I was awesome! You're the one who lost!" Natsu growled.

' _My prince is always the winner in my heart.'_ Juvia thought.

"So…." Lucy began. "Has anyone seen Star or Fang?"

"I believe the two of them went on a job together." Mira replied. "They should be back within the next couple of days."

Yup, everything in Fairy Tail was beginning to go back to normal. Gray and Natsu were back to fighting, Star and Fang were on a job, and everyone else was running around doing whatever they wanted. It looked like things were going to brighten up for a while.

('.')

 **Man it feels good to be back. Just a transition chapter for now you guys, but not to worry, the next one will be on its way soon. Until next time, this is #1 Fairy signing off.**


End file.
